Cuando la Guerra Estalla
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: -Lo siento mucho Shikamaru./ -No tienes por qué Ino, todo esto se veía venir. / El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Tras las palabras del Hokage Hatake, todo Konoha estaba en shock, oficialmente estaban en guerra con la aldea de la Arena. / -Lo sé, shika, pero aunque no lo admitas sé que te gustaba ella.
1. Declaración de Guerra

Buenos días/tardes/noches para cada persona viva :)

Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, más que sentirme preparada para empezar a publicar esta historia, creo que me ganaron las ansias. Les traigo un ShikaTema que de verdad espero que les guste porque ha sido un proceso importante para mi.

De verdad... estoy muy nerviosa. Procuraré publicar cada semana para poder tener tiempo de continuar escribiendo, aunque si me da un arranque de impaciencia, podría publicar dos... o tres... quizá cinco en un día. De ser por mi publicaría ya los ? caps que tengo, pero ahí después si tocaría esperar hasta que vaya terminando capitulo a capitulo atada a cualquier imprevisto que pueda suceder como no terminar el cap a tiempo o un viaje inesperado a un lugar sin internet; y como he dicho tantas veces, odio cuando dejan las historias inconclusas, no quiero que me pase eso a mi.

La trama quizá sea algo lenta, así que espero sus comentarios. Contiene algo de Lemon, aunque la historia no gira entorno a ello (lo sé, lo aman, pero no todo en la vida es sexo) así que no es plenamente **M**.

 **A pesar de lo avanzada que está la historia** , no se priven de decirme que les parece, si no les gusta _algo_ , si aman _algo_ , o si quieren que se incluya _algo_ , (Siempre y cuando no choque demasiado con lo que **YA** está, soy flexible a algunos pedidos)

Sin más que decir, disfruten, soy abierta a tomatazos y a criticas **constructivas**.

Ah! lo olvidaba, trama es propia pero personajes y mundo son de don Kishi XD.

Ahora si... acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia...

.

.

.

 **CAP 1: Declaración de guerra.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Lo siento mucho Shikamaru

-No tienes por qué Ino, todo esto se veía venir...

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Tras las palabras del Hokage Hatake, todo Konoha estaba en shock, oficialmente estaban en guerra con la aldea de la Arena.

-Lo sé, shika, pero aunque no lo admitas sé que te gustaba ella.

-Da igual Ino, para empezar no me gusta, simplemente…. Éramos muy buenos amigos – dijo con pesar tras un suspiro. Cualquier persona que los veía, notaba la atracción entre ambos.

-Detesto que las historias de amor terminen antes de empezar.

-Ya Ino, estás siendo muy infantil, esto es una guerra, lamenta otras cosas! - dijo con algo de molestia.

Aunque ella sabía que tenía la razón y que había tocado una fibra sensible, prefirió callar, a fin de cuentas él también estaba en lo cierto. La guerra ahora implicaba limites de movimiento en la región, dificultad en algunas misiones, espionaje, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ya no podría entrar a la Arena ni siquiera para hacer compras.

Caminaron en silencio entre la gente cuando Kakashi terminó el discurso. Nadie podía creer las nuevas condiciones.

 ***Cualquier persona de la Arena vista en el país del fuego, deberá ser puesta bajo custodia de las autoridades.**

 ***Cualquier persona que no reporte a un aldeano de la arena, será considerado como traidor.**

 ***Se prohíbe rotundamente la comunicación no autorizada entre los miembros de ambos países.**

 ***Los objetos obtenidos de dicho país de ahora en adelante, serán considerados como tráfico ilegal y el poseedor deberá responder ante las autoridades.**

 ***La información referente a la guerra será confirmada y premiada según cada caso.**

Y así continuaba la lista con un tratado de cien puntos que nadie debería olvidar si no quería ser considerado traidor o blanco de persecución política.

La cabeza de Shikamaru sin embargo, estaba en otra parte; él mismo había ayudado a crear la lista de condiciones si entraban en guerra, pero nunca pensó que ésta vería la luz, esperaba que de verdad se pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con el consejo de Sunna, pero este nunca llegó. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o su vida se vería arruinada por la guerra, que no dejaba de pensar que de alguna forma era su culpa. Si tan solo no quisiera a Temari… ¿eso cambiaría las cosas? No, lo cierto es que sin importar si la amaba o no, el consejo querría la guerra y era inevitable.

Aun recordaba la última vez que ella estuvo en Konoha, a escasas horas de partir a su propio país, estaba adorable con su falda corta y su blusa que le dejaba admirar su grandiosa pechonalidad.

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Bebe llorón?, ¿vienes a comer, o no? – ella estaba al lado de sus hermanos; Kankuro hablaba alegremente con Choji, quien amablemente les había invitado a su restaurante de BBQ favorito. Gaara por su parte, esperaba de forma paciente a que le indicaran por cual camino seguir._

 _-¡Si! Vamos shika, o nos crecerán raíces, no querrás hacer esperar al Kazekage, vago - le dijo Ino con entusiasmo antes de acercarse a su oído discretamente – No es bueno hacer esperar al futuro cuñado – le dijo con un susurro._

 _-Ya Ino, deja de molestar. Vamos de una vez. Que problemático._

 _Al llegar al restaurante, la conversación entre Shikamaru y Gaara no variaba entre los asuntos políticos, y la necesidad de evitar una guerra._

 _-Oh vamos, estamos comiendo genial! No hay que arruinarlo con cosas que no han pasado – pedía Choji_

 _-Es cierto,- aportó Temari- si bien las negociaciones han estado complicadas, no son temas para tratar aquí, además Gaara, no tiene sentido de que lo hables con Shikamaru, lo que tenías que hablar en esta visita ya lo hablaste con Kakashi-sama. No es necesario que lo trates con el niño de las estrategias._

 _-No estés celosa problemática, que tu no entiendas la gravedad del asunto no significa que deba ser dejado de lado tan fácilmente._

 _-¡¿Cómo dijiste, cabeza de piña?! – Pegó un manotazo a la mesa llamando la atención de varios comensales – ¡Por algo soy la embajadora de Sunna! ¡Sé de este tema_

 _aun mejor que tú y me molesta de igual manera! ¡Así que no te atrevas a decir que no sé qué tan grave es!_

 _-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bullosa?, mira que estás llamando la atención por estupideces. No podrías ser más problemática porque no es posible._

 _-Entonces Tu deja de decir estupideces. Lo único que les solicito a ustedes dos es que no hablen de este tema en las ultimas horas que nos quedan aquí – Ya más calmada, respiró y se acomodó de nuevo con algo de nostalgia en los ojos – Hay mucho que hacer aún si no queremos ser enemigos, pero lo que sea que hablemos ahora, no hará nada a futuro._

 _-¿Ustedes nunca dejan de pelear? – intervino Kankuro impidiendo que Shikamaru le respondiera a la rubia frente a él._

 _-Parece que ese es su pasatiempo favorito, cuando pasan por la floristería solo se les escucha dando alaridos._

 _-Ino tiene razón, aun no comprendo cómo no se han matado, cualquiera que los ve, diría que no se soportan. En la aldea casi se puede oír cuando se hacen apuestas para ver quien tiene la última palabra._

 _-Que por supuesto soy yo - dijo Temari con orgullo._

 _-Claro, eres tan problemática que así pierdas, buscas algo que decir, si no ganas la empatas, eres pésima perdedora._

 _-En tal caso, agradezcamos que no estamos en este momento en guerra porque o si no, se acribillan- dijo Kankuro con gracia._

 _-Jumm, tienes razón hermano, creo que eso sería lo único provechoso. Ganas no me faltan para coger a este vago de tiro al blanco a punta de kunais, en una guerra no sería mal visto si lo doy de baja – dijo Temari riendo sínicamente._

 _-No lo creo, ambos sabemos que contra mi, pocas veces ganas ya sea en batalla o en el Shogi._

 _-Eso dices tú ahora por alardear, pero ambos sabemos que a la final, siempre termino ganándote y dejándote fuera de juego – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta a Shikamaru quien se sonrojó y ya no pudo decir nada al sentir que bajo la mesa un delicado pie femenino le acariciaba entre las piernas._

 _-Mejor no hablemos de batallas en este momento –intervino Gaara – no sería gracioso si llega el día en que efectivamente deban ser enemigos. Aunque no se toleran ni pueden pasar una hora sin pelear, somos aliados._

 _Tras terminar la comida, el trio inoshikacho acompañó a los hermanos Sabaku-no a la salida. Ni siquiera para Ino fue evidente la mirada de despedida entre la mayor de los hermanos y el Nara, quienes sin palabras, esperaban ese reencuentro así fuera solo para pelear como siempre lo hacían. Aunque lo negaran, adoraban sus riñas que le daban algo de interesante a sus vidas._

Pero esos momentos no volverían, no pasearían de nuevo juntos por Konoha hablando. Ya la gente no apostaría por saber quien ganaba la próxima riña.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Listo! primer capítulo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Que empiecen los juegos!

¿Algún review? ¡Que inicien las apuestas!, ¿que creen que sigue? ¿cómo presienten que se desenvolverá esta historia? ¿cómo creen que pasó esta guerra?

PDT: Pido disculpas si se me va algún error de ortografía, no tengo corrector en el pc y toca todo a mano, hagan de cuenta que mi pc es una máquina de escribir muy antigua.

(Día 1 desde la guerra) Enero


	2. Fue Inevitable

Y ya traje el segundo capítulo, decidí hacerlo pronto debido a que es corto, espero que lo estén disfrutando.

.

.

 **CAP 2: Fue Inevitable**

 **:**

 **:**

Temari no paraba de acuchillar al tronco de práctica. La frustración que tenía en su cuerpo no la había podido sacar desde el momento en que Gaara envió el consolidado de declaración de guerra a Konoha.

 _Flashback_

 _-Esto quizá es más duro para mí que para ti Temari – decía Gaara con tristeza, en Konoha tenía buenos amigos._

 _-Eres el Kazekage, no puedo creer que tu palabra no tenga valía._

 _-Tiene valía, pero no en un voto por mayoría, esto es una democracia._

 _-Es más bien una tiranía. Ambos sabemos que las razones que promueven esta guerra no son correctas. ¡Lo que ocurrió no tiene nada que ver con las relaciones diplomáticas!_

 _-Temari, ya no te martirices más, la declaración igualmente iba a ocurrir, tu no tuviste nada que ver._

 _-Claro que sí! Fui la excusa perfecta, ¡como si mi vida estuviera en sus manos!_

 _-Desde que eres familiar del Kazekage, lamentablemente tu vida privada es dominio público, de haber sabido eso de antemano, yo no hubiese tomado el puesto._

 _Temari respiró, sabía que él tomaría la responsabilidad fuera como fuera. Quiso tomar un kunai y lazarlo al halcón que Gaara acababa de soltar con la declaración firmada. En cuanto el ave llegara a Konoha, la guerra sería oficial._

¡Crack!

El tronco por fin se partió a la mitad con una última patada, era el cuarto que rompía esa tarde.

-Oye Temari, nos vas a dejar sin indumentaria para el entrenamiento – Le reprochó Kankuro

-¡Oh, es cierto! Con la guerra que se avecina nuestros ninjas deberían tener con qué entrenar ¿¡Cierto!? - Le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Hmm, no me hable en ese tono, señorita.

\- ¿Ahora si soy señorita? ¿No lo fui para ti hace una semana?- respondió gritando.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-¡No hiciste nada al respecto, imbécil!

-¿No que la princesa del viento se puede defender sola?

-¡No de las patrañas que lanza el concejo!

-Pues no es mi culpa que andes de zorra en lugares donde no debes, ¡por Dios Temari! ¿¡En la Cúpula del Domo del Kazekage!? Somos el hazmerreír de Suna.

-Ojalá fuera el hazmerreír de Suna, ¡pero no! ¡Firmaron una puta declaración de guerra! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

Kankuro tomó aire, al principio solo quería tomar del pelo a su hermana para que se relajara, para que lo golpeara y se desquitara para después seguir riendo como lo hacía cuando ganaba, pero no había ocurrido esta vez, no se había calmado y notablemente había empeorado las cosas. Nada le quitaría de la cabeza a Temari el hecho de que por ella, el concejo, las personas indecisas con la guerra, hubiesen querido firmarla a última hora.

-Baki-sensei trajo cheesecacke a la casa, dijo que a lo mejor querías comer un poco, a eso vine a buscarte, vamos antes de que me lo coma todo.

\- Por mi puedes tragarte toda la sal del mar si quieres, ¡déjame sola! Y lo advierto, ¡que nadie me moleste por una semana!, no respondo por las bajas que pueda causar.

Kankuro salió de la sala de entrenamiento, habían pasado cinco días desde la declaración y ella aún no se calmaba, nadie podría con ella hasta que se calamara, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. Por su parte, Temari salió por la ventana hacia su casa, para nadie era raro si la veían corriendo rápido como si fuera parte de su rutina de entrenamiento. Al entrar a su habitación por el balcón, tomó lo que necesitó, era una carga ligera, solo correría por tres horas hasta su destino, en el cual permanecería por unas cuantas más para proceder a devolverse. Nadie se enteraría de lo lejos que en realidad estuvo.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.Continuará...

Temari está sintiendo una gran presión... ¿A donde va?

(cinco días desde la declaración de guerra) ENERO.


	3. La Excusa Perfecta

Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, no creo poder subirlo mañana así que lo hago de una vez para prevenir, espero que les guste. Está un poquititico largo pero espero que lo disfruten.

.

Cap. 3: La excusa perfecta

.

Shikamaru caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, los ciervos arrancaban del suelo las hierbas que él necesitaba y solo ellos podían extraer de la tierra. Tras asegurarlas en una bolsa de tela, se dispuso a salir del área. Si bien los ciervos eran la mejor compañía en momentos de silencio, ahora necesitaba estar completamente solo, ni ellos comprenderían el dolor que llevaba dentro, especialmente porque la fidelidad de los animales estaba plenamente con el clan Nara, cuya fidelidad estaba plenamente con la aldea de la Hoja, mientras que la suya tenía el corazón dividido, no traicionaría a su propia aldea por otra, pero sabía que no pasaría lo mismo si tenía que enfrentarse a ella.

Mientras caminaba sintió que una presencia se acercaba, si bien ya había salido de los límites del bosque de su clan, sabía que nadie merodeaba por esos lares especialmente en tiempos de guerra. Buscó resguardo tras un árbol sintiéndose seguro, agarró un kunai con la derecha mientras que su mano izquierda permanecía en el estuche de shuriken tomando 4 al tiempo listas para ser arrojadas. A lo lejos vio el protector, tenía insignia de la Arena lo que significaba que era un enemigo. Escuchó como arrojaban contra él 3 shuriken, dando descuidadamente contra el árbol, eso significaba que ya lo habían localizado. Después escuchó el suave silbido, dos tonadas que se podían confundir con el viento. Salió rápido de su escondite para posicionarse en la retaguardia del ninja de Suna y ponerle un kunai en el cuello, pero su posición no duró mucho debido a que ágilmente le tomaron del brazo y fue arrojado al suelo.

-¿En serio creías que eso serviría contra mí, Idiota?

-Tenía que tratar. Estabas siendo descuidada – Temari lo ayudó a levantarse mientras él se sacudía el polvo.

-No fui descuidada, sabía que eras tú.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que los de mi clan tenemos un chacra similar, no debías confiarte, a solo 20 metros está nuestro bosque.

-Es una guerra Vago, nadie más que un imbécil como tu sale de su territorio.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan problemática?, debiste simplemente aceptar el abrazo que te di antes.

-sí, ¿con un kunai en el cuello? Yo lo prefiero de otra forma.

Y sin esperar más, se puso de puntillas en sus pies y le besó apasionadamente. Para su fortuna él le correspondió porque el muy maldito había crecido bastante para ella y de él estar plenamente erecto, le costaría besarlo. Shikamaru tomó su cadera y la aprisionó contra un árbol, la corteza la lastimaba ligeramente pero a ella no le importó, ancló sus piernas contra la cadera del Nara y sus brazos empezaron a subir por la camiseta. Los labios de él dejaron los suyos para empezar a dar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello; ella sabía lo que seguiría ahora, la tomaría con delicadeza y la pondría contra la tierna hierba como lecho de placer.

Ya en el suelo, Shikamaru dio rienda suelta a su deseo, besó el cuello de Temari mientras subía su pequeña falda acariciando sus fuertes piernas. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, con sus manos desató aquella coleta y dejó libre su cabello negro, acarició su rostro para después besar su cuello delicadamente, aquello lo hizo estremecer y ahí fue cuando Temari aprovechó y los giró a ambos.

Sin esperar bajó el cierre del chaleco. Él no tuvo otra más que mirarla hacerlo y acariciar sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera; subió lentamente hasta el tope de la falda e ingresó por la cara interna hasta llegar a aquel lugar tibio entre las piernas. Temari sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando notó que la mano de Shikamaru empezaba a jugar con ella, así que empezó a subir la camiseta de él sin haber quitado el chaleco. Bajó hacia su pecho para repartir húmedos besos, pero la posición hizo que Shikamaru perdiera ventaja sobre ella, así que con un movimiento ágil, apretó su clítoris por encima de la tela; Temari al sentirlo, sonrió complacida y mordió su pecho a la altura del pezón succionando suavemente a lo que él se quejó devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- ¿crees que dejará marca? – dijo coqueta.

\- No me extrañaría, pirañita

Tras ello, Shikamaru la giró en contra de su voluntad, tomó ambos senos aún cubiertos y metió su cara entre ellos atesorando la suavidad, besó por encima de la blusa mientras su mano estratégicamente empezaba a levantarla. Metió sus dedos suavemente bajo el sostén y pellizcó su pezón con suavidad acariciando el entorno. Con un movimiento rápido levantó sostén y blusa al tiempo y se los quitó para admirarla mejor; sin esperar más arrancó un gemido de la rubia tras besar el pezón erecto, pasó su lengua con movimientos rápidos que la hacían perder el control para después succionar con suavidad. Atendió ambos por igual, pero sentía que ya no le bastaba, tenía que liberarse de ese pantalón estorboso que llevaba. Terminó de quitarse el chaleco y su camiseta por lo que Temari acarició su pecho mientras veía como se desabrochaba el cinturón. Tal imagen la hizo humedecer más, ninguno estaba para tanto juego.

Shikamaru desabrochó la falda y de un tirón se la quitó junto a su ropa interior, acarició los pliegues satisfecho de comprobar que ella estaba lista para él. Ella sintió como sus dedos la palpaban dándole caricias que la hacían desear más y lo vio a punto de entrar. Sin embargo, Temari sintió la fuerte necesidad de tocarlo, estiró su mano y notó su erecto pene apuntando hacia ella, lo acarició y lo sintió húmedo, así que lo recorrió con sus dedos teniendo especial delicadeza con su glande. Shikamaru entonces sintió que recordaba algo pero le costaba concentrarse especialmente si la dama frente a él empezaba a aumentar la velocidad, tomó su mano firmemente y alcanzando su chaleco tomó un preservativo que no tardó en ponerse. Temari lo admiraba pero él levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Al hacerlo, ella sintió como ese hombre ingresaba lentamente. Todo se detuvo para ambos, no cantaban las aves, no cantaban los grillos, no cantaban las hojas.

Sin ánimos de esperar más, el ritmo empezó a subir marcando aquel vals de la naturaleza más antiguo que la humanidad, los jadeos eran suaves por la dichosa costumbre de amarse a escondidas, pero la fricción de sus cuerpos llegó a tal punto de descontrol que rugidos guturales se escapaban cuando la cadera de Shikamaru atentaba con fuerza el interior de Temari tocando cada fibra nerviosa que pudiera tener.

Temari, sintiendo un gran calor en su vientre, se esforzó por girarlo. Shikamaru estaba tan perdido en el placer que no pudo mantenerse sobre ella, así que se sorprendió cuando ella tomó el control, pero estaba tan cerca del éxtasis que apoyó sus pies al suelo y empujó contra ella desde abajo; Temari se sostuvo de sus rodillas y bamboleó sus caderas en todas direcciones aumentando los toques dentro de ella hasta que sintió que sus piernas temblaban; con espasmos esporádicos su cuerpo se detenía sin quererlo, así que el hombre bajo ella la tomó de las caderas para mantenerla elevada y seguir penetrándola con ahínco, hasta que supo que ninguno de los dos podría contenerse más.

Como cada vez que terminaban con la esencia del otro en el cuerpo, Temari se abrazó al pecho desnudo de Shikamaru, observaron las estrellas en silencio. Sus cuerpos aún estaban agotados y les dio igual sentir el pasto bajo sus cuerpos. Este encuentro era distinto a los demás, no solo era oculto, también era prohibido y no pudieron evitar recordar la última vez que hicieron el amor.

Flashback

 _Estaban en la aldea de la Arena, más específicamente, en la cúpula del domo del Kazekage. La noche los cubría, pero tal era su pasión que no escucharon los pasos que se acercaban sigilosamente. En pleno éxtasis, mientras la esencia de Shikamaru se derramaba en las entrañas de su amada, unos brazos los sujetaron. Sin pudor alguno, tomaron a la hermana del Kazekage por la fuerza y al heredero de los Nara separándolos; sin contemplar la posibilidad de que obtuvieran sus respectivas ropas los arrastraron dentro del edificio; intentaron luchar pero no tenían herramientas; lo que menos les importaba era su desnudez, se concentraron en escapar, pero no les fue posible. Los tiraron al piso poniéndolos de rodillas, en cuanto la luz les iluminó, vieron los rostros de quienes les rodeaban; al identificarlos, la vergüenza y el temor les hizo agachar la cabeza._

 _-¡¿Qué es esto señorita Temari?!_

 _-¡Temari! , ella no merece ser llamada "señorita" no después de semejante espectáculo._

 _-Señores, Por favor, más respeto a mi hermana, permítanle obtener sus prendas al menos, ¡no permitiré que se le ultraje de esa manera!_

 _-Señor Kazekage, su hermana se ultraja a sí misma y con un Shinobi de Konoha! ¡No se da cuenta de lo que esto implica! ¡Él es seguramente un espía!- Los murmullos no cesaban, Shikamaru con sus manos lograba cubrir su hombría estando de rodillas, por su parte Temari cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, su mente se debatía entre enfrentar a todos los miembros del concejo presentes, o proteger lo que le quedaba de dignidad, ellos no tenían por qué intervenir en su vida privada._

 _-He dicho que le den su ropa.- Amenazó_

 _-En este momento su posición no es la mejor, una estratega como Temari debe saber que el ninja aquí presente es un espía, así que esto solo puede significar que es cómplice, es una traidora._

 _-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! – Temari explotó en ira, sin importarle su posición, se levantó encaró al anciano frente a ella – En ninguna parte se me prohíbe hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, ustedes han intervenido en mi vida privada sin que yo haga nada malo._

 _-Jovencita, por favor cúbrase - decía mientras volteaba la mirada, más que por gusto propio, fue porque sabía que el Kazekage ahí presente, podría destruirlo si se atrevía a ver de más._

 _-¡¿Ahora si quiere que me cubra?! Después de que me secuestraron en pleno acto sexual cuando estaba teniendo un orgasmo y ponen sus sucias manos en mi cuerpo y me postran aquí de rodillas sin nada más de ropa y tal como vine al mundo? ¿Ahora si quiere que me cubra?_

 _-Temari, por favor, más decencia…_

 _-tú cállate Kankuro, ellos son los indecentes. ¡Cómo se atreven!_

 _-Tráiganle ropa a Temari._

 _\- ¡y también a Shikamaru! - ordenó ella a los ninjas que escoltaban al concejo y que la habían tomado a ella. Sin más palabras, los shinobis obtuvieron las prendas de ambos. Temari tomó su kimono y se cubrió la parte frontal con él, mientras Shikamaru se ponía su ropa interior rápidamente junto a su pantalón._

 _-Usted no sabe lo grave de esta situación, Temari – Dijo Baki en un tono de voz más bajo._

 _\- Lo que no entiendo es qué hace en concejo en este lugar._

 _-Este es el domo del Kazekage, lugar donde laboramos y usted lo ha profanado._

 _-Lo que no entiendo es… es…- No hallaba las palabras, efectivamente en su afán de cariño habían ido al lugar más cercano que conocían, pero ella sabía que no era el más apropiado, sin embargo, eso no respondía a la pregunta principal ¿cómo los habían hallado?, ese lugar no era visitado por nadie salvo ellos y nunca antes habían tenido un problema similar…_

 _Shikamaru también se preocupaba por lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Temari permanecía silente, su condición era peor que la de ella. Ella era hija del cuarto Kazekage y hermana del quinto, embajadora de Suna, miembro del concejo, domadora del viento, la kunoichi más cruel y princesa de la arena, en cambio él, si bien en Konoha era respetado por su cargo de estratega y su posición como heredero, en Suna no era nadie y tenía una idea del cómo habían llegado a ellos la cual fue confirmada inmediatamente._

 _-¡Estamos en aras de una guerra! No permitiríamos que un ninja del enemigo pasee libremente sin supervisión por la aldea, especialmente si pertenece al área de estrategia y concejo de guerra._

 _-¿Así que lo han seguido? ¿Le han espiado mientras está aquí? Les dije que yo estaría al pendiente del invitado. Nadie más tenía que estar encima de él._

 _-¡No!, pero si para estar encima de él estabas tú, ¿verdad?- respondió uno sarcástico. Temari se sonrojó claramente._

 _-Mejor hablemos esto en un lugar más apropiado – comentó uno de los ancianos. – Señorita, por favor vístase correctamente, también usted señor Nara._

 _-¿Al menos me permitirán hacerlo en privado? ¿O quieren humillarme más?_

 _-Ya cállate Temari, no empeores más las cosas, solo vístete y vámonos – Kankuro no sabía que cara poner, no solo pertenecía al concejo, sino que también era hermano de Temari que no agachaba nunca la cabeza._

 _-El joven Kankuro tiene razón, ustedes dos no tienen permitido desde este momento un rato a solas nunca más. – Aquello paralizó el corazón de ambos jóvenes, no solo les trataban de espías, sino que les anunciaban que cualquier acercamiento estaba prohibido._

 _Se fueron en silencio a la sala de juntas, tanto Temari como Shikamaru permanecieron de pie frente a Gaara, Kankuro, Baki y los ancianos. El lugar como toda Sunna era muy monocromático y daba la sensación de que aquí se quedarían enterrados por el resto de sus vidas._

 _-Sigo sin entender por qué le dan tanta importancia a esto, como su no hubiesen sido jóvenes- Dijo Temari en un tono bajo. Pero Shikamaru si lo entendía; para ellos él era un espía, alguien que obtendría información de Suna por medio de la princesa para tener la guerra a su favor en caso de que se firmara una declaración oficial; por otro lado, si bien no se demostraba nada en su contra, era la excusa perfecta para iniciar una guerra por cuestiones de honor y por deshonrar a la princesa en un edificio político._

 _-Lo que debe entender ahora es que por usted estamos un paso más cerca de la guerra._

 _-Cómo si no hubiesen querido eso desde un principio._

 _-Silencio- Habló Gaara – Entendemos que esto ha sido una situación bochornosa, pero por favor, no permitamos que esto interfiera en las negociaciones._

 _-¡Tiene todo que ver con las negociaciones! ¡Por nada en el mundo le daremos un pergamino a este espía! ¡Sedujo a la princesa con quien sabe qué pretextos! Seguro ha sido enviado por Kakashi._

 _-Confío plenamente en Shikamaru._

 _-¿Tanto así que permite que se lleve a su hermana a la cama?_

 _-Eso no es tema político Josuki sama – intervino Baki – la vida íntima de Temari y este joven no debe ser puesta sobre la mesa._

 _\- Éste joven saca provecho de su relación con Temari! Busca perjudicar toda Suna! ¿¡Que ocurriría si le engendra un bastardo!? El honor de Suna sería degradado, ¡no seremos figuras de control y respeto! ¡Además por medio de una criatura podría acceder a información e intentar posicionarse! Usurpar la herencia familiar._

 _-Nuestra herencia familiar no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, ese es nuestro problema. – dijo Kankuro_

 _-Mi hermano tiene razón, a Temari nunca se le impuso una orden acerca de su elección de compañía._

 _-¡Veo que hemos fallado enormemente en eso! –discutieron los ancianos._

 _-Kazekage sama, propongo que de nuevo se considere la discusión al respecto de la semana anterior._

 _-No, lo dije antes y no lo discutiré de nuevo, mi hermana no se casará con nadie que no quiera._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Me quieren poner marido? ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya hemos pasado por eso!, no lo lograron antes no lo lograrán ahora – Se exaltó de nuevo Temari quien con mucha paciencia había logrado tranquilizarse inútilmente. Shikamaru, quien hasta ese entonces se presentaba apacible, levantó la cabeza esperando oír solo mentiras._

 _-No hermana, no lo permitiré, tu vida no será canjeada ¿entendido? – se refirió al concejo. Los jóvenes respiraron pero no pudieron permitirse bajar la guardia._

 _-En tal caso, resumamos. No nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche con cosas sin sentido - intervino Kankuro._

 _-El joven Kankuro tiene razón, pero el niño de Konoha no debe estar presente._

 _-¡Si! Que se largue, no podemos permitir que siga obteniendo información._

 _-Si se me permite hablar- habló Shikamaru por primer vez – Entiendo que deban tratar asuntos internos, pero solicito el favor a usted, Kazekage-sama, que me permita estar presente en cuanto a la que concierne a mi persona. Sé que he cometido un acto de irrespeto contra ustedes y que esto puede traerme repercusiones, así que en considero importante mi presencia en dicho tema a tratar. – Shikamaru no le habló al concejo, ni a Kankuro, ni a Baki, habló directamente a Gaara, figura primera de autoridad y hermano psicópata de Temari._

 _-Permiso concedido._

 _-Pero Kazekage-sama, ¡es espía!_

 _-Eso no le consta a nadie, mi palabra no se discute, el señor Nara se quedará en cuanto a lo que a él le incumbe. En cuanto a los términos de paz…_

 _-…o de guerra – intervino un anciano quien obtuvo una mirada de odio de Gaara._

 _-…en cuanto a los términos de paz o concilio de guerra, es un tema que no tiene pertinencia esta noche, mañana se discutirá en el tiempo que se ha destinado para ello. ¿Entendido?_

 _-si Kazekage-sama!_

 _-Ahora bien, Tojuro-sama, usted vino a mi insistiendo que el consejo y mi familia debíamos ir al lugar de los hechos por un tema que a todos nos incumbía – Temari ya tenía a quien matar con la mirada, él lo mandó a espiar, por su culpa se derrumbó el secreto mejor guardado entre Suna y Konoha._

 _-Si Kazekage-sama_

 _-¿Y se puede saber qué les importa todos ustedes mi vida privada, Tojuro? – preguntó Temari_

 _-señorit… Temari-sama, usted estaba intimando con un enemigo potencial. Dicha intimidad podría considerarse traición, él debe ser decapitado por deshonrar a la familia principal y por traición._

 _-Tojuro-sama – intervino Shikamaru como si su cuello le importara lo mas mínimo - No se ha firmado ningún tratado de guerra, por tanto no puedo ser declarado enemigo de Suna. Por otro lado, debido a la libertad que posee Temari como princesa de Suna, su contextura como mujer y persona, no presenta restricción alguna acerca de lo que le es permitido en cuanto a relaciones personales así que no he profanado su integridad ni la dignidad de la familia principal, así que por ninguna de las anteriores razones, puede declararnos a ninguno de los dos como traidores o enemigos potenciales._

 _-Usted sabe Nara-sama, que estamos en aras de guerra, su visita aquí no es solamente como mensajero de Kakashi, sino como embajador de Konoha, quien por provecho propio, busca todos los medios disponibles para obtener mayores beneficios para su aldea._

 _-He de insistir que mi relación con la princesa nunca estuvo influenciada por figuras políticas, de eso puede ser testigo su familia y mis compatriotas de Konoha._

 _-Él tiene razón. Entre ambos siempre ha habido una interacción muy cercana – dijo Temari y Shikamaru se golpeó mentalmente la frente, ella no debió decir eso._

 _-¡¿Eso quiere decir que siempre han sido amantes?! – se exaltó el concejo. Shikamaru intervino._

 _-Para los fines de esta reunión, preferiría que habláramos solamente de la relación de camaradería entre ambos. Les puedo asegurar que nuestra amistad no estuvo nunca interesada en obtención de información especialmente porque se formó desde mucho antes de que la guerra pudiera ser tomada en cuenta o imaginada siquiera._

 _-¡O sea que apenas ahora vienes a llevártela a la cama! ¡Cuando necesitas información para la guerra!_

 _-¡Que no, Imbécil! ¡Shikamaru desde hace años es mi mejor amigo y a ustedes no les importa desde hace cuánto tiempo llevamos este tipo de relación!_

 _-Caballeros, nos hemos salido del tema – dijo Gaara – Puedo dar fe, junto a mi hermano y Baki, que entre mi hermana y el señor Nara no hay intereses políticos. Confío plenamente en mi hermana que…_

 _-¿Qué tal que la esté embrujando o algún genjutsu? Si nadie antes sabía de esta relación como asegura que no es una treta reciente por parte de Konoha! Lo infiltraron aquí!_

 _Temari dio un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa que hizo brincar a todos los presentes incluyendo a Gaara._

 _-Nunca! Pero nunca se atreva a decirme que estoy siendo influenciada! Semanalmente he sido muy dedicada a mi entrenamiento mental y de alineación de chacra y en muchos de ellos participa mi hermano Kankuro y Baki lo que hace imposible que yo sea propensa a una influencia de esa índole, y no crean que este vago aquí a mi lado se vaya a poner en esta traba durante tanto tiempo! ¿Quien me creen? ¿Una mujer que se va con cualquiera?_

 _-Disculpe Temari-sama, pero los rumores escuchados en la aldea son bastante dicientes sobre su actitud – Shikamaru sintió un golpe de celos, pero él sabía quién era Temari, sabía que ella no era un ser inmaculado, pero aun así no pudo evitar querer que todas las cosas que decían, desaparecieran._

 _\- Si tantas quejas tienen de mi actitud ¿por qué vienen ahora a molestarme con Shikamaru? Ya ha habido varios casos de traición en Suna, también ocasiones de personas que buscan subir su rango por medio de alguno de nosotros tres. ¿En serio tienen que molestar ahora con él solo porque es un extranjero?_

 _-Creo que el tema ya ha sido esclarecido, si se me permite realizar un cierre, concluyo con que no se atentará más contra la integridad de la señorita Temari; el Kazekage excerta de traición o ataque el joven Nara y el día de mañana se continuará la reunión del concejo – dijo Baki notablemente cortante._

 _-Disculpe Baki-sama, pero una cosa más. En definitiva no confiamos en ese hombre. Opino que su misión debe ser declarada inconclusa y no participar más en reuniones tan importantes como embajador, no se le puede permitir hacer lo que quiera sin consecuencias y debería dormir en el calabozo. Propongo también un castigo decente, el joven presente ha…_

 _-Creo que ya entendimos el punto, probablemente discutamos algo de eso mañana. Y no dormirá en el calabozo – Sin decir más, Gaara se levantó e hizo una seña a sus hermanos y a Shikamaru para que le siguieran a la oficina. Al pasar ese tiempo en silencio durante el recorrido con Shikamaru y sus hermanos, Temari empieza a sentir el peso de la vergüenza de las circunstancias en que la hallaron, una cosa era tener que responder ante un concejo de ancianos decrépitos, y una muy distinta, tener que dar la cara ante su propia familia. Shikamaru por su parte se sentía similar; su situación era delicada, lo habían encontrado con la hermana del Kazekage y sabía bien que la única razón por la que aún no estaba muerto, era porque había sido enviado en una misión oficial como embajador y si moría en extrañas circunstancias, podría empeorar la situación para ambas aldeas; sin dudas eso era lo que quería el concejo de Suna provocando a Konoha y era lo que sin duda, algunos ancianos de Konoha esperaban, una provocación como esa para iniciar la guerra. De no ser por esas razones, el mismo Gaara lo habría encerrado en su ataúd de arena o Kankuro por medio de alguno de sus venenos le podría dar una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

 _-Siéntense – les indicó Gaara y ellos obedecieron en silencio.- ¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando ustedes dos? – Ninguno respondió, miraron al suelo y esperaron._

 _-¡Respondan la pregunta! ¡Temari, ¿porque andabas de zorra con este niño de la hoja?! –reprochó Kankuro – ¡Y tú! ¿Como te atreves a siquiera tocar a nuestra hermana?, créeme que si fuera por mí ya estarías muerto niño._

 _-Cálmate Kankuro, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente – se defendió Temari con calma masajeando su cabeza._

 _-Kankuro sama, lord Kazekage, mis más sinceras disculpas por esta situación, por favor créanme cuando les digo que nunca fue mi intensión utilizar de ninguna manera a su hermana._

 _-Nara, te defendí antes, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga mis reservas respecto a todo esto. ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hermana? – Dijo Gaara calmado a Shikamaru pero fue Temari quien contestó._

 _-Gaara, simplemente nos acostamos y ya, ni que fuera la gran cosa – Shikamaru dudo si poner cara de sorpresa o de tristeza, sabía que Temari quería quitarle importancia a todo, a su tipo de relación._

 _-¿puro sexo casual? Eres una puta Temari, es menor que tu! Tiene 17!_

 _-cállate Kankuro, él tiene 18 y putas son esas a las que les pagas para que te hagan el favor, yo simplemente soy libre de decidir con quien me acuesto y Shikamaru aquí presente tomó esta oportunidad._

 _En ese momento sintieron el piso temblar levemente, Shikamaru sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, Temari solo lograría que lo mataran por haber abusado de ella y la cara de Gaara se esforzaba por no mostrar su enojo, pero la arena alrededor lo delataba._

 _-¿Así que por un encuentro sin importancia están poniendo en riesgo todas las discusiones diplomáticas? Nara, deberías prepararte porque mañana te van a destruir en la reunión._

 _-¿Qué? Gaara, no puedes permitir eso, esto es algo menor, él vino como embajador y mensajero. Tienes que defenderlo._

 _-Vino como embajador, pero meterse contigo fue un error muy grave como figuras políticas._

 _-Si, además si lo matan ya tendrás por ahí otros mil amantes. – anotó Kankuro_

 _-NO – Temari se levantó – No permitiré que por algo como esto la vida de Shikamaru corra riesgo._

 _-Se sale de nuestras manos. No hay motivos suficientes para protegerlo, ese encuentro solo se interpreta con la intensión de Konoha de obtener información – Respondió Gaara indiferente._

 _-Pero eso no es cierto – dijeron al tiempo la pareja._

 _-Lord Kazekage, le juro por mis ancestros que esas nunca fueron mis intensiones con Temari._

 _-Es cierto, lo sé perfectamente – completó ella._

 _-No puedes asegurarlo Temari, reconoce que en serio eso puede ser bastante sospechoso. –Dijo Gaara intentando ser parcial. Conocía a Shikamaru, habían trabajado juntos pero nada podía ser descartado._

 _-¡Pues no lo es!_

 _-Estás ciega, bruta, este solo puede estarte usando. Reacciona. – dijo Kankuro._

 _-Tema... – la llamó por lo bajo Shikamaru tomándola de la mano antes de que siguiera respondiendo a Kankuro – Digámosles la verdad…no podremos estar peor. Es lo mejor ahora, ya es el momento._

 _-¿La verdad? – Temari le miró con angustia, él asintió derrotado._

 _-¿La verdad? – Preguntaron con curiosidad Gaara y Kankuro. Temari resopló._

 _-Les he mentido hermanos… acerca de todo esto – Ambos se pusieron alerta, temieron lo peor, ¿traición?_

 _-Kazekage-sama, mis intenciones con Temari son serias. No es una simple relación de encuentros clandestinos – Ambos aspiraron sorprendidos._

 _-No puedes creer que nos meterás los dedos a la boca Nara, solo quieres salvar tu cuello._

 _-Él dice la verdad… esto no fue algo esporádico o casual… no somos simples amantes, es algo más que eso– respondió mirándolo por fin confesando sin temor_

 _-¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Gaara_

 _-Lo juro por mis ancestros, si yo estuviese en la posición adecuada, la desposaría mañana mismo – de nuevo le miraron sorprendidos._

 _-Pues no estás en la posición más adecuada. En primer lugar…_

 _-.. No podrás verla de nuevo, mucho menos en estos tiempos de discusión, no eres nadie para pretenderla, ahora toda Suna quiere tu cabeza en bandeja de plata – interrumpió Kankuro – Incluyéndome._

 _-Kankuro… déjame hablar, más respeto… como decía mi hermano, estamos en discusiones diplomáticas, la relación entre ustedes o lo que sea que sean, debe terminar ahora mismo. Solo será visto como una treta política desfavorable para nosotros._

 _-Pero Gaara! No puedes pedirme eso!_

 _-Si puedo Temari y nos conviene a todos, especialmente a Shikamaru. Por otro lado, joven Nara, si tanto pretende a mi hermana ¿por qué no hacerlo de la forma correcta? No está bien que usted… Que ustedes…. Que… - Gaara a pesar de su seriedad facial y el profesionalismo, no hallaba las palabas correctas, los temas de las relaciones humanas, en algunos casos le tomaba ventaja. – que no hablaran… y…_

 _-Que se acostaran como perros en celo, hay leyes sociales, ¿saben? Han sido plenamente groseros al proceder de esa forma._

 _-Si… eso, debiste primero hablar con nosotros, hacer claras tus intenciones._

 _-Con todo respeto, Kazekage sama…_

 _-Llámame Gaara, por favor._

 _-De acuerdo… con todo respeto, Gaara-sama, si no hice clara mis intenciones con Temari ante ustedes es porque comprendía la situación de gravedad entre nuestras aldeas y no se me permitiría realizar un cortejo tradicional que traería como consecuencia el alejarme plenamente de ella._

 _-oh!, ¡Así que pasas directamente a llevártela a la cama! O mejor dicho, ¡al techo!_

 _-¿Eso quiere decir, joven Nara, que sabía los problemas en que se metían si eran descubiertos? ¿Aun así se arriesgó y arriesgó a mi hermana de esa forma? ¿Prefirieron llevar su relación de esa forma tan clandestina sabiendo que estamos en aras de guerra? –Shikamaru pensó su respuesta sonrojando notablemente._

 _-Verá Gaara-sama, lo que ocurre es que la relación que llevo con su hermana es… es la parte problemática, nosotros… verá, la relación…_

 _-Al grano Nara, no me hagas sacar la marioneta de extorciones._

 _-¿Y exactamente que quieres saber Kankuro? En serio hermanos…_

 _-Necesitamos saber la naturaleza de su relación, tonta. ¿Por qué les dio por acostarse justo ahora y porqué putas no se les ocurrió primero formalizar siquiera con nosotros que somos tu familia?_

 _-Primero no me hables en ese tono que soy mayor que tú, segundo, no nos dio por acostarnos de la noche a la mañana… nuestra relación es más complicada que eso._

 _-¿Complicada? ¿Como que complicada? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que andas en estas?_

 _-Pues… A ver, depende, si quieres saber..._

 _-…Temari...-murmuraba Shikamaru por lo bajo._

 _-…Cuánto tiempo llevamos acostándonos…-_

 _-….Tema…- seguía murmurando, lo iban a matar ahora si._

 _-O si quieres saber cuánto tiempo llevamos sabiendo que queríamos algo serio._

 _-¡Pues si la señorita es tan amable De Decirnos Ambas!_

 _-Hey idiota, ¡esa sigue siendo mi vida privada! No tiene nada que ver con el tema._

 _-Ciertamente Temari –habló Gaara, - comprendo que es tu vida privada, y ahora sé más de ella de lo que quisiera, pero es necesario que así sea para tener algo con que defenderlos ante el concejo, debemos tener información acerca de la naturaleza de esa relación a menos que crean que es algo recientemente orquestado para traicionar Suna – Temari frustrada comprendió, así que miró a Kankuro para responder, mirándolo a él le daba menos vergüenza que mirando a Gaara._

 _\- tres… o cuatro años… quizá seis… bueno… casi seis – Los hermanos dejaron de respirar brevemente mientras se les paraba el corazón._

 _-¿Qué?!_

 _-¡¿cuatro, seis, tres años, ¿que?!_

 _-cinco o seis años… -mientras Temari hablaba, Shikamaru iba memorizando cómo escribiría su testamento pero dudaba tener tiempo para redactarlo - … cinco o seis años teniendo sexo y poco más del ultimo estructurando una relación formal._

 _El mundo se les calló encima, Shikamaru miraba a sus dedos esperando el golpe final. Gaara y Kankuro hacían cuentas en sus cabezas que no les cuadraban. Shikamaru debió tener alrededor de 14 años y Temari 16 o 17…_

 _-¿Cómo así? ¿¡Que es eso d años de sexo!? ¿Cuando? ¿En qué momento? ¿Como no nos dimos cuenta antes?_

 _-Porque eres idiota Kankuro! Mantuvimos el bajo perfil, somos buenos ninjas, sabemos cómo ocultarlo y no había nada que notar, simplemente éramos amigos… amigos íntimos, pero amigos a fin de cuentas._

 _-Pero... hermana, algunos meses de relación formal… o sea… ustedes primero… y después..._

 _-Si Gaara, por eso es complicado, por eso Shikamaru no me "cortejó" correctamente ante ustedes, nuestra relación no es tradicional._

 _-Yo lo mato… – expresó Kankuro golpeando la pared yendo hacia él, pero arena en sus pies lo detuvieron._

 _-Esto sin duda no mejora las cosas – Gaara cerró los ojos recostándose a su silla derrotado - ¿Quién más lo sabe?_

 _-Hasta ahora, solo ustedes, hasta el día de hoy solo nosotros llevábamos la carga._

 _-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Imbécil, ¡tocaste a mi hermana y comiste callado todo este tiempo! ¡Esto es el colmo del descaro!_

 _-Calla Kankuro! Temari, esto empeora las cosas, si nadie sabe de ustedes, ciertamente no hay forma de demostrar que no es algo reciente para dañar Suna, Para todos Nara-san no es más que un espía._

 _-Lo sé, Gaara-sama, lo he pensado desde el inicio, esto se volvió todo un juego de apariencias._

 _-Exacto, pero ahora solo podemos salir de esto. Shikamaru, debes partir esta misma noche. Tienes nuestra palabra de que no se difundirá esta información, especialmente a tu aldea._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Porque irse tan repentinamente? Podría ser peor para su situación, ¡mañana lo esperan!_

 _-Créeme Temari, es lo mejor ahora, por lo menos para él._

 _-Tu hermano tiene razón… debo irme lo más pronto posible._

 _-El concejo ya ha dimitido de sus labores a Shikamaru, oficialmente no tiene razones para permanecer en Suna._

 _-Y... ese castigo que mencionaron… no creo que lo que quieran sea meterme en un calabozo o manchar mi hoja de vida con una misión fallida, el castigo que quieren para mí es…_

 _-La muerte… Si no se logra que sea decapitado por traición y deshonor a la familia principal por medio de un juicio orquestado formalmente, lo asesinarán enviando Ambus y nunca se sabría de parte de quien fue enviado directamente y sería Konoha quien exija guerra._

 _Shikamaru tomó las manos de Temari._

 _\- En cuanto termine esta reunión lo que debo hacer es escapar. Probablemente ya haya por lo menos un escuadrón esperando por mi afuera listo para eliminarme, si espero hasta mañana, llegarán más refuerzos, puede que me eliminen de camino a la posada o en ella._

 _-Pues quédate en nuestra casa. – dijo temerosa._

 _-Eso solo empeoraría nuestra situación, sería mal visto que después de tremendo espectáculo me quede en tu casa. Además mañana quizá ya decidan que "castigo" darme._

 _-Lo que le da al vago de tu novio 10 minutos más para irse, hay cambio de turno. Le será más fácil escapar- Temari quedó sorprendida de que ese aporte lo dijera Kankuro, si fuera por él, se lo entregaría a los Ambus._

 _-Tu situación es delicada Nara, hace un rato el concejo afirmó que mañana decidirían qué harían contigo, así que lo más probable es que se te declare fugitivo así yo diga que dispensé de tu presencia en Suna debido a que tu misión había sido abortada. Personalmente, como Kazekage aliado a konoha y como hermano de Temari, considero que es mejor que seas fugitivo y enemigo declarado de Sunna a que vayas a una muerte segura si decides quedarte. Conozco al concejo y no se te condenará a menos._

 _Shikamaru asintió, todas esas consideraciones ya las había pensado y tenía decidido que lo mejor era irse, no podía quedarse a enfrentar al concejo de Suna, pero esta vez su decisión no había sido permeada por un atisbo de cobardía, sino por el deseo y la necesidad de permanecer vivo para Temari, porque sabía que la destruiría si debido a la relación, él fuera asesinado._

 _Ese día corrió más rápido que la mayoría de veces en su vida, se encontró con la sospechada sorpresa de que le esperaban para matarlo, con ayuda de Kankuro logró salir de los límites de la aldea y después de que ya no tuvo más contacto con él, cambió su rumbo. Corrió durante tres horas seguidas hasta el sello de teletransportación que escondía en el refugio que Temari le había indicado y que ambos compartían como el secreto más cuidadosamente guardado de su relación y lo llevaba directamente a las afueras del bosque de su clan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Y bien? ¿que les pareció? ¿algún comentario?_

Por cierto he intentado que haya más espacio entre las líneas para que no parezca saturado a la vista pero no he podido, ¿ se puede hacer? ¿alguien me enseña? tampoco noto que me deje poner más espacio entre párrafos :(

Agradezco cualquier apoyo mis lindas petunias.

(Cinco días desde la declaración de guerra) ENERO


	4. Planes

MMMM Si... bueno... no pude esperar a subirlo... No será un capítulo espectacular pero no me aguanté las ganas de subirlo XD . Se los dije, soy algo ansiosa.

Espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

 **Cap. 4 Planes**

 **.**

 **.**

El mes había pasado con más de uno o dos encuentros, Y no precisamente amorosos. Shikamaru se jactaba de que había diversas batallas en las fronteras y solo por las prevenciones de Temari se habían librado de muchas invasiones. La seguridad aumentaba en ambas aldeas y una idea rondaba persistentemente en su cabeza.

-Quizá deberíamos cambiar la ubicación de los sellos de transportación – dijo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio, ambos se negaban a vestirse como siempre.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, pero aunque lo hagamos, ciertamente no irás a Suna, la seguridad se ha aumentado, pronto el refugio será utilizado como área de entrenamiento y por accidente alguien puede hallarlo y tú tienes prohibida la entrada allá.

-Tú tampoco puedes ser vista en Konoha, cualquiera de ustedes podrían ser tomado por espía y les sacarían información, y tampoco se supone que esté contigo ahora – agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Pero a diferencia de Suna, Konoha no intenta conquistarnos.

-No creas, nuestros ancianos son igual de problemáticos que los de Suna, también esperan sacar provecho de la guerra y esperaban a que su concejo enviara la declaración. Incluso Kakashi aprobó la creación de un plan de ataque en caso de que me hubiesen dado de baja como embajador en Suna aquella ultima vez.

-Ja!, no es porque fueras embajador, es porque no soportaría perder a su esclavo favorito – ambos rieron, Shikamaru abrazó con fuerza a Temari y le besó en la coronilla, ella le correspondió el abrazo y besó su pecho con fuerza – Debería irme.

-Yo también, mi padre me envió por algo específico, con esta demora seguro piensa que me quedé dormido en algún lado y podría venir a buscarme.

-Eres un vago sin remedio.

-Y tu una mujer demasiado problemática… pero –tomó segundos para hablar, tenía que decirle. –mi padre… él… sospecha de lo nuestro.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo? Le dijiste algo Shikamaru? – se levantó apoyándose sobre su codo mirándole desde arriba con reproche.

-No, no, no le dije nada pero el viejo es inteligente, ¿sabes?

-Jum, padre tuyo tenía que ser.

-Ni siquiera me ha dicho nada en específico, pero se nota que intenta hacerme decir algo, a veces pienso que solo estoy siendo paranoico, pero no puedo dejar la idea.

-¿que te dice, señor paranoico?

-Cuando se firmó la declaración…

 _Flashback_

 _-Todo esto es una lástima, especialmente para ti, me imagino - dijo Shikaku moviendo su ficha – lo digo por la hermana del Kazekage_

 _-¿Qué con ella?_

 _-La amas_

 _-¿Qué? Vamos viejo, es la peor estrategia que has hecho para distraerme, no tiene efecto._

 _-Lo digo en serio hijo, eres como un libro abierto. Te afectó la guerra no por lo que ésta implique políticamente, te afecta por lo que implica ella._

 _-Que problemático estás, más bien mueve que es tu turno, te estás tardando. No hay nada entre nosotros, no hay de qué preocuparse._

 _\- Nunca dije que hubiese algo entre ambos… ¿hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme, hijo?_

 _-Que pesado… no viejo, no hay nada._

 _-Pero si la quieres._

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te confiese un infinito amor imposible y mariposas? Te estás inventando una historia; solo somos amigos, nunca he considerado a Temari más que una camarada y si, una amiga muy cercana. Te mentiría si dijera que me da igual toda esta guerra, no será fácil si tengo que matar a la persona con quien pasé encerrado horas trabajando en mi oficina, pero no te inventes cosas tan enredadas._

 _Shikaku consideró lo que decía su hijo, Shikamaru por su parte, miraba fijamente el juego con su mejor cara de póker porque tras recordar las "horas trabajando en la oficina con ella" no podía evitar recordar que realmente el trabajo era finalizado en media hora para proceder a actividades más interesantes. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Shikaku mirándolo analíticamente, como cuando le veía leer los mapas en la cuarta guerra shinobi; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y con un seño le dio a entender que estaba siendo problemático. Shikaku movió su ficha la cual fue eliminada por Shikamaru._

 _-zugzwang para ti padre._

 _-No, zugzwang, para ti, hijo, observa bien y dime que no te diste cuenta que te dejé ganar aún con 15 movimientos posibles… tú estás ahora en zugzwang, cuidado con eso Shikamaru –Tras decir eso, Shikaku se levantó y se fue dentro de la casa. La mente de Shikamaru quedó analizando el tablero sin poder detenerse retrocediendo con la memoria las últimas 34 jugadas, efectivamente su padre pudo ganar desde hacía mucho tiempo, más específicamente, desde que mencionó el nombre de la kunoichi de Suna. Shikaku no se refería específicamente al shogi._

-Él lo sabe Shikamaru… seguro lo sabe.

-No me convence del todo… puede saber que me "gustas" o que estoy coladito por ti desde hace tiempo – le acarició – pero si supiera acerca de todo esto no lo permitiría. Puede ser un viejo borracho y alcahueta, pero Temari… esto es demasiado, es arriesgado, pone en juego tu cabeza y la mía; lo hubiera impedido de saberlo.

-En primer lugar cabeza de piña, si tienes demasiado miedo como para seguir esto lo entiendo, solo dime y dejo de venir…

-No es eso tema…

-¡No me interrumpas! , sé que es serio shika y lo digo en serio, si esto empieza a poner en riesgo tu vida… prefiero no meterte en más problemas ¡y en segundo lugar! – Dijo con fuerza al ver que sería interrumpida de nuevo - … tu padre es inteligente, lo cierto es que me da miedo que lo único que está esperando para detenemos es alguna confirmación o un error de nuestra parte. ¡Quizá tenga un plan orquestado! – Temari elevó sus manos alterada.

-Ja ja! y ahora quien es la paranoica? – Shikamaru rio con fuerzas recibiendo un golpe por parte de ella

-Idiota.

-Ya... En serio…- se secaba las lágrimas de risa – Tema… deberíamos…

-vestirnos…

-e irnos….

Se besaron nuevamente mientras se levantaban, ambos rompieron bruscamente el beso porque sabían que si seguían de esa forma, harían el amor de nuevo.

-¿y entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Temari tras estar vestida nuevamente.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que pusimos los sellos, no esperaba que tuviéramos que cambiarlos en algún momento, en ese tiempo no pasaba por mi cabeza la posibilidad de una guerra. Hasta donde sé, el cuarto Hokage podía hacer uso de los sellos incluso después de mucho tiempo y si los cambiaba de posición el sello especial nunca desaparece del objeto marcado, o sea que de alguna forma seguiremos vinculados a las posiciones originales y tendremos cuatro localizaciones. En cuanto posea los nuevos sellos, nos veremos de nuevo para marcar otro lugar para nuestros encuentros.

- _Nuestros encuentros_ … ¡que clandestino suena eso Shikamaru! ¿No puedes ser un poco más romántico?

-Oh, perdone usted princesa - la agarró de la cintura acercándola a él – me refería a nuestro próximo lecho de amor y placer donde alcanzarás el cielo antes de terminar de decir mi nombre.

-Ay ya! Shikamaru! No me hables así que sabes que me exista y después no me quiero ir.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero solo porque llevamos aquí cuatro horas, pero… hablando de nuestro próximo lecho de amor y placer donde alcanzarás el cielo antes de que termines de decir mi nombre… aunque amo eso, Temari… yo… pienso que esos encuentros…

-Deberían ser para algo más productivo que obtener orgasmos, lo sé vago, he pensado lo mismo.

-Por eso te amo, ya sabes lo que siento.

-Es que yo lo siento también… desde que esos imbéciles se atrevieron a lanzarte un ataque supe que en nuestras manos podía estar la solución a esta guerra… ¿crees que podríamos hacerlo?

-Creo que es nuestro deber hacerlo. Temari, ni siquiera nuestros respectivos kages quieren esta guerra y nosotros sabemos las ventajas y desventajas que hay si se procede, dejar que siga su curso sin detenerlo nos llevará a la autodestrucción.

-Mierda! ¡Cuatro horas juntos durante casi un día a la semana por un mes y apenas ahora venimos a tratar temas importantes! Debemos irnos Shikamaru.

-Lo sé, lo sé amor, mira, hagamos esto, para dentro de cuatro días nos vemos aquí, durante media hora gestionamos los sellos, tendremos una hora de sexo intenso y después procedemos a pulir los detalles para detener esta mierda política.

-De acuerdo… pero... Que sean dos horas de sexo intenso – Shikamaru torció los ojos pero cedió.

-De acuerdo mi ninfomaníaca, serán dos horas.

-jumm sabes Shikamaru, lo cierto es que me preocupa que se nos vaya el tiempo y a la final no hablaremos de la guerra, ¿y si cambiamos el orden?

-Pues no sé, lo cierto es que no quiero que se me arruine el momento si entramos en frustración con el tema.

-Tranquilo vago, yo te quito esa frustración.

-Seh, seh pero ya lárgate de mi país, intrusa, o tendré que entregarte a los Ambus – Shikamaru la empujó suavemente dándole una nalgada y Temari se retiró como niña regañada, rara vez actuaba como la sumisa que hacía caso, pero no podía invertir los roles ahora, o no saldría nunca de ahí.

-Adiós shika-kun, nos vemos en cuatro días – y tras decirlo, le lanzó un beso al aire que él atrapó ¿¡cuando se habían vuelto tan cursis!?

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿les gustó? algo para mencionar?

¿cómo creen que se las arreglarán?

¿Alguna teoría para el próximo cap?

(Un mes y cinco días desde la declaración de guerra) FEBRERO


	5. Segunda Declaración

Holaa! me reporto con el siguiente capítulo!

Espero que les guste.

Que no sobre decirlo, los personajes no son míos, son de don Kishi

.

 **Cap. 5 Segunda declaración**

.

.

-Tardaste demasiado Shikamaru –Shikaku habló tranquilo sentado en el cojín con una taza de té en sus manos.

-Lo siento viejo, los últimos días han sido pesados y perdí la noción del tiempo quedándome dormido.

\- ¿Y por qué decidiste dormir a las afueras del bosque?

Shikamaru quedó estático, ¿acaso lo había seguido?

-¿Tiene algo de malo? A veces lo hago, especialmente si me toca recoger esta hierva que solo crece allá– Le dijo entregándole la bolsa con el encargo – Por cierto, si ibas a ir a verme hacer el encargo hubieras ido tu en primer lugar o te las hubieras traído contigo mientras yo seguía durmiendo, no tenías que esperar a que yo las trajera. Casi parece que me espiabas.

-Era tu trabajo traerlas. Y no te espío, me llegó la noticia por medio de Hakori.

-¿Por culpa de un ciervo bebé me estás reprochando mi siesta?

-Te reprocho el no cumplir tu trabajo. – asentó la taza con fuerza en la mesa y subió ligeramente el tono de voz. Shikamaru decidió sentarse en el suelo mirando el bosque con las piernas estiradas.

-Ya, lo siento viejo, en serio solo estaba cansado.

-Shikamaru. No te reprocho que descanses, bien es sabido por ambos que apreciamos esos momentos y que ahora tienes muchas cosas encima. Lo que no tolero es que estés saliendo de Konoha sin permiso, me has dicho varias veces que no ocultas nada pero eso no ayuda en que yo piense que hay algo en tu cabeza que no es correcto. No salgas sin permiso del área. – esta era la primera vez que Shikaku le mencionaba que salía del límite del bosque, pero le daba la sensación de que no era la primera vez que se enteraba.

-Tú ya lo dijiste, no estoy haciendo nada mal, ni oculto nada. – Shikamaru se levantó dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

-De acuerdo, solo cuídate esos hematomas y consume Hesperidina, no es sano que tengas esos morados de la nada. – Shikaku no lo miró fijamente quedando concentrado en su taza, pero Shikamaru imaginó que tenía alguno visible en su cuerpo. Maldita Temari.

-Gracias por el consejo, consultaré con Tsunade, no vaya a ser que sea algo en la sangre.

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Hijo, te lo advierto, si esa mujer…

-¿Mujer? Creo que no entiendo de lo que hablas, yo…

-Cállate. Sea o no cierto o acertado lo que te diré solo _cállate, asiente y lárgat_ e. Si por casualidad hay alguna mujer que estas viendo a escondidas, solo espero que no sea de la aldea de la arena o te prometo por mis ancestros que no dudaré un solo segundo en impedirlo así sea por la fuerza, así que por tu bien y por el suyo no la vuelvas a ver o me veré en la pena de entregarla y de paso a ti. No permitiré traidores en mi hogar.

-Padre…

- _Cállate. Asiente. Lárgate_. – y eso hizo Shikamaru, tras una breve reverencia salió hacia su habitación.

Apenas llegó a su alcoba fue corriendo hacia el espejo que tenía y vio su cuello. No tenía nada, ni siquiera en la parte posterior del cuello o sus hombros; su padre lo había engañado… bueno, si tenía uno pero era a la altura de su pecho, cerca de su pezón oculto por la camisa negra y era bastante claro, ya casi desvaneciéndose de tal forma que no era lo que su padre había visto. Acarició el enrojecimiento recordándolo, pudo notar su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, no sabía qué pensar, por una parte estaba el gran amor que profesaba a Temari y las emociones que le despertaba, y por otro lado estaba la nueva declaración de guerra que su padre le acababa de dar. Oficialmente le había prohibido ver a Temari, sin importar que ambos planearan detener la guerra, Shikaku no aprobaría que la viera.

Solo le quedaba una esperanza, Shikaku le había dicho " _sea o no cierto_ " eso significaba que aun no estaba seguro. Si su intensión hubiese sido desenmascararlo ya lo habría hecho, no le costaría ningún trabajo, ni mucho menos le hubiese puesto en sobre aviso, así que significaba que le daba una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien... _en caso de que no esté haciendo las cosas bien_ pero eso él no lo sabe, solo lo supone, así que solo le quedaba convencer a su padre que la " _tal mujer misteriosa"_ no existía y solo había sido una alucinación del viejo, que a Shikamaru solo le interesaba seguir durmiendo y viviendo su vida como un vago/virgen/solterón que piensa que las mujeres son problemáticas.

Para él todo era problemático, no entendía como habían pasado de un estado de paz total a esto. Tras la cuarta guerra mundial, se suponía que esto no ocurriría de nuevo, habían pactado paz y ya no era así. ¿Qué ocurrió en ese tiempo? Ella fue embajadora, él también, fueron a varias regiones, junto con otros embajadores y de un momento a otro empezaron las pullas, la arena insistía que había algo mal con los acuerdos, especialmente en la parte financiera, tenían más exigencias absurdas que no tenían razón de ser pero poco a poco cogieron fuerza, se convirtió en una cuestión de honor, de tierras, de economía. Con el tiempo, la aldea de la hoja no solo se conformó con defenderse, sino que empezó a tener sus propias exigencias que aunque no eran tan absurdas, era obvio que destruirían a Sunna si aceptaran sus términos, y de esa forma estaban ahí en medio. En una guerra absurda. Él no tenía nada que ver. Ella tampoco. Lo que más le dolía era que también los habían usado como adición a iniciar la guerra, que era la excusa más estúpida de todas y de repeso, ahora su propio padre se imponía.

El viejo tenía la excusa de estar paranoico y de querer evitar todo contacto con la guerra especialmente después de lo que le había sucedido. Cuando la explosión impactó el cuartel de inteligencia en la guerra contra Madara, Shikamaru y todo shinobi había sentido su muerte, habían sentido su ausencia cuando se desconectó en un sepulcral silencio tras dar la ultima instrucción para ganar la guerra; la guerra fue ganada y se dio luto a Shikaku como el líder del clan, sin embargo, al ser menor de edad, Shikamaru pudo darse el lujo de postergar su nombramiento en el puesto, lo que fue un gran alivio al no sentirse preparado para asumirlo… Temari había estado con él, lo había motivado a crecer para tomar el lugar en cuanto fuera mayor, también le brindó apoyo en el luto y la depresión que casi lo inunda, le recordó su lugar, sus intereses, renovó sus deseos, pero no fue necesario alargar su motivación, tras varios meses de finalizada la guerra obtuvieron excelentes noticias. Shikaku junto a Inoichi y dos personas más, habían sobrevivido la explosión, Shikaku menciona no recordar nada acerca del impacto, solo supo que despertó en una cabaña bajo el cuidado de un par de ancianos que a duras penas podían sostenerse; unos viajeros curiosos e intrépidos habían entrado en el cráter y los encontraron llevándolos a dicha cabaña antes de seguir su rumbo, pero el par de viejos les cuidaron hasta que tuvieron la fuerza para moverse por si mismos. Inoichi había perdido gran parte de sus recuerdos; se asume que fue debido a que cuando "murió", su propia mente estaba conectada con la de miles de soldados generando caos en su propia memoria pero con la ayuda de Shikaku fue progresando lentamente y hasta que no se sintieron plenamente listos, no abandonaron la morada. Uno de los sobrevivientes, tuvo la triste pérdida de su brazo y pierna izquierda y el otro, sin embargo, tenía gran lucidez acerca del momento; relata que el mismo Shikaku generó un escudo de sombra alrededor de los cuatro que eran los más cercanos, y aquel escudo y el impacto contra éste fue lo que ocasionó que su red de chackra estuviera tan desgastada cuando lo encontraron; le costó bastante recuperarse, su cuerpo a veces le temblaba y aunque lo negara, se sabe que no era del todo a causa del daño a la red sino estrés post trauma. Poco a poco se fue recuperando, pero la guerra le dejó marcas en el alma y unas cuantas más en la espalda.

Regresaron como héroes. Al no saber la situación actual del mundo shinobi, enviaron una solicitud a la aldea con una relevancia de nivel D requiriendo específicamente a alguien con las habilidades de Choza, pero en su lugar enviaron a Choji con un grupo de genin, lo que no fue menos alentador. Les alegró enormemente saber que aun había una aldea a la cual escribir.

Shikamaru recordó con una sensación extraña aquel reencuentro, aún le es borroso porque lo creía una broma de mal gusto y después porque era demasiado la alegría de verlo vivo, sano y a salvo, además la alegría de su madre retumbó demasiado en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar con claridad. A los pocos meses de su regreso, Shikaku aceptó seguir siendo líder debido a que fue considerado que era lo mejor para él mismo y para el clan y estuvo de nuevo acoplado a sus funciones como si nunca hubiese estado muerto.

-¿Shikamaru? – escuchó a su madre tocando la puerta, rápidamente se puso de nuevo la camisa para ocultar el morado y la invitó a entrar.

\- Dime madre – Yoshino entró precavida.

-Algo escuché hace un rato, lo suficiente para saber que tu padre se preocupa por ti… ¿está todo bien? – su hijo sonrió relajado.

-Tranquila madre, la verdad solo son imaginaciones del viejo, le he decidido seguir la corriente para no pelear, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-He conocido a Shikaku desde hace mucho más tiempo que tu, sé que no es en vano cuando gasta tanta energía discutiendo – Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, odiaba fingir que nada pasaba, con su padre era una guerra de inteligencia, de disuadir al enemigo, sin embargo, con su madre era distinto, era traicionar el amor y confianza de un ser querido y eso le mortificaba más. La tomó por los hombros y para evitar mirarla a los ojos, miró el punto intermedio entre sus cejas.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ambos sabemos que mi padre después de la ultima guerra actúa más precavido, él teme por mi, pero no tiene que hacerlo y está pensando cosas que no son. – Yoshino respiró más tranquila, también entendía ese punto; nunca se atrevería a decir que tras la explosión, la inteligencia o intuición de su marido se habían visto afectados porque había demostrado que no era así, sin embargo, como su hijo afirmaba, sin duda su nivel de confianza y su sentido de seguridad, se habían alterado quizás poco.

-De acuerdo… te creo – Shikamaru sonrió victorioso mientras veía a su madre retirarse, pero ella antes de cerrar la puerta se giró y lo encaró de nuevo – sin embargo… hay algo en lo que creo que tu padre acierta…

\- ¿Que cosa? – no le gustaba la mirada de picardía que su madre le daba.

\- No es tan descabellado el que tengas por ahí una vaca amarrada.

-¿Una vaca amarrada?

-¡Una mujer, idiota! - expresó al no verse entendida.

\- Ah eso, no me digas que tu también…? - rascó con pereza la parte posterior de su cabeza, si a su madre se le metía una ida, no podría sacársela.

-Estás cerca a los 19 años, raro es que no me hayas traído a nadie aún ¿Quién es?

-No hay nadie ma. – dijo con pereza

-¡A mi no me mientas jovencito!, si hay una chica quiero conocerla, no puedo permitir que te andes metiendo con cualquiera.

-Que fastidio. No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, a duras penas con el regreso de papá me libré de algunas de las muchas obligaciones como futuro líder, pero aún sigo como consejero de Kakashi, preparando a Naruto, estoy en el concejo de guerra, tengo puesto de embajador, me quieren poner como comandante jonin, pertenezco al grupo de decodificación, ¿de verdad crees que tengo tiempo para mujeres?

\- Siempre hay tiempo para el romance, no me asusta que sea de Sunna, no eres estúpido para hacer algo así, pero sin duda hay una mujer metida en tu cabeza. Eres guapo, posicionado e inteligente, no es raro de que alguien se pueda fijar en ti a pesar de lo vago que eres –Shikamaru se sonrojó.

-No pienso en eso ahora. – con nervios rascó su nuca.

-Incluso la mayoría de tus amigos tiene a alguien, Ino casi se casa y me dijo que Choji le propondrá matrimonio a Karui. Incluso Naruto está en esas con la jovencita Hinata y no es un secreto que cuando el Uchija regrese irá a vivir con Sakura, o bueno, eso dice Ino lo que no es tan raro ya que me han dicho que cuando viene, se les ve juntos, incluso a veces teme que Sakura se vaya detrás de él.

-Pues por ahora me quedaré del lado de los solterones de mi generación, soy joven, no te apures.

-Hijo, no te digo que seas tan perro mujeriego como Kiba, pero piénsalo. Me han contado que Shino y Lee han salido con algunas chicas. Si de verdad no tienes una chica podrías darte la oportunidad… aunque de verdad sigo creyendo de que la tienes y solo me la ocultas ¡será que eres tan mujeriego como Kiba y no nos enteramos! – se sobresaltó un poco.

-No, no, no, mamá, ya te dije, si no tengo tiempo para una mujer mucho menos para varias, ya quítate eso de la cabeza. Que problemática.

-jumm por ahora te dejo tranquilo, no quiero que se queme la comida, ya no demora en estar así que lávate las manos y no te demores, que no me toque llamarte varias veces… mejor báñate hueles a pasto y sudor – dijo mientras se retiraba pero al decir eso lo hizo de tal forma que supo que ella _imaginaba_ que había tenido un encuentro con una mujer… pero _eso no ocurrió._ Que situación tan problemática.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. No se si todxs conozcan la expresión de " _tiene una vaca amarrada_ ", en mi familia y en mi región se le conoce como la pareja escondida de alguien y de la que todos saben que existe o suponen su existencia (porque la persona se perfuma, se emperifolla y desaparece mucho tiempo o muchas veces), la verdad no supe cómo más yoshino podría describir eso para Shikamaru jaja

Por otro lado, quise de verdad respetar la muerte de Shikaku, pero es algo importante para lo que vendrá así que lo resucité :D, quisiera saber que opinan al respecto.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, no se si lo noten pero al final dejo una pequeña nota con el tiempo que lleva la guerra…. Lo confieso, no era la idea, si lo escribí para mí y tener noción temporal de todo, pero olvidé borrarlo en el primer cap y ya para el segundo no me nació hacerlo, así que continuaré dejando esa referencia temporal en caso de que deseen prestarle atención.

Sin más que decir, les deseo una linda semana y mis mejores deseos, de verdad lxs quiero! :*

(Un mes y cinco días desde la declaración de guerra) FEBRERO


	6. Negociaciones Estúpidas

Hola! Aquí vengo con el cap de la semana, es cortito, pero espero que les guste. POr favor no olviden pasar pro los comentarios, me hacn muy muy feliz.

.

.

Cap 6 Negociaciones estúpidas

.

.

-¿Donde está mi cheescacke? – preguntó Temari cerrando fuertemente la nevera.

-¿chesscacke? ¿Cual? – Respondió Kankuro desde el sillón apretando un par de articulaciones de madera.

-El que me dijiste que me había traído Baki- sensei – frunció el ceño

-Ah, ese… me lo comí, tu dijiste que podía tragarme la sal del mar si quería, así que lo hice.

-¡Idiota! – Temari lo agarró por el cuello haciéndolo tirar su trabajo – ¿Y te atreviste a tomarlo? Trágate la sal del mar pero no mi cheescacke! Más te vale que me traigas uno ahora mismo.

-Wow, woow, ¡parece que alguien está de mejor humor! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quien te manda a andarme regalando las cosas? – dijo soltándose y sacudiendo su ropa.

-Era implícito que no debías tomarlo si no querías mi abanico en tu cabeza. – Temari puso su mano en la espalda lista para sacar su arma.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, luego te traigo uno. – dijo restándole importancia.

-¡ _Luego_ No, ahora! – amenazó Temari llevando la mano hacia su abanico.

\- ¿Acaso estás en tus días? Andas de un cambio de humor terrible, en la tarde ni me querías hablar, vas a correr por quien sabe cuanto tiempo ¿y ahora quieres postre?

-Es porque ya me liberé físicamente pero aun tengo energía para darte una paliza, así que mejor vas a la pastelería ya. – Dijo agitando el puño.

-¿Quien fue el pobre cristiano que le tocó lidiar esta vez con tu ninfomanía que vienes renovada? Que rápido olvidas al Nara. Ve a bañarte, apestas.

Y lo último que supo Kankuro fue que de un momento a otro tuvo que equilibrarse para caer sobre sus pies cerca de la pastelería, pero lo más probable es que estuvo inconsciente por ocho segundos después de recibir la ráfaga de viento de Temari que lo expulsó de la casa.

-Más le vale a ese tonto conseguirme mi pastel…. Por cierto…- fue rápido a su alcoba y tomó un calendario – uff, que alivio por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo, aún falta para mis días. ¡Maldito Shikamaru debemos cuidarnos! Debemos tratar se tema cuando… nos veamos de nuevo… en cuatro días.

La sola idea le generó emociones encontradas, aún faltaba tiempo para eso provocándole nostalgia, debía ser a escondidas lo que generaba temor, pero estaría con él de nuevo, aun no estaba todo perdido. A veces no podía evitar el pensar que quizá sería mejor si terminaran, el estaría mejor sin ella y todo lo que implicaba como hermana del Kazekage, estaría a salvo y ella no tendría al concejo tras su pista; pero inmediatamente desechaba la idea, ya antes había intentado dejar de pensar en él, ya antes habían "terminado" y solo bastaba con que ocurriera algo emocionante para sentir que quería contárselo.

-¿Kankuro? Estás en casa – le escuchó decir a Baki desde afuera, se levantó de la cama y fue a su encuentro.

-No está, fue a hacer una encomienda. – dijo con una sonrisa

-Ah, Temari, eres tu. En una hora se reunirá el concejo, sería bueno que estuvieras presente.

-¿A esta hora? Por qué no escogen un horario más decente, ya quiero bañarme y dormir.

-Ya sabes que cada uno tiene sus obligaciones, es imposible ponerlos de acuerdo.

-¿De que se tratará?

-Quieren poner en claro los términos de concilio. Las exigencias de sunna en la guerra.

-¡Oh, que fastidio! – la imagen de Shikamaru vino a su cabeza con esa palabra – De acuerdo, iré. Todo con tal de parar esto, si son términos decentes a lo mejor y no autoricen más batallas.

-Cierto, pero la verdad Temari, ambos sabemos que serán términos que Konoha no tendrá tiempo de considerar antes de que los ancianos consideren que es irrespetuoso esperarlos más. Es solo una formalidad pero quieren poner a Konoha en jaque.

-No te preocupes Bakki, ya sabrán hacer algo. Esta guerra no durará mucho.

\- Eso espero.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y apareció Kankuro con una cara de puro enojo.

-¡Aquí tienes tu postre maldita bruja de viento! Y para que sepas, me comí **cuatro** de esos así que no creas que me interese en lo más mínimo lo que hagas con él.

-Oh, gracias hermanito, eso significa que no te importa que me deleite ahora mismo con él – abrió el contenedor y lo comió lentamente.

\- No me importa, estoy lleno, no me interesan tus migajas.

-A mi tampoco me interesa eso, me basta conque hayas ido por él.- Dijo ella comiéndolo con gusto.

-Ya cállense ustedes dos, Kankuro, en una hora tenemos reunión con el concejo, deben estar en el domo del Kazekage a tiempo.

-¿Que? ¿A esta hora?

-Si, a esta hora. – y sin decir más, el sensei se retiró.

-Bueno, yo me iré a bañar. – Anunció Temari dejando en la cocina los desechables del postre.

-Pero no tardes.

-Yo no tardo, tardas más tú con todo tu maquillaje.

Kankuro no replicó, su hermana había cerrado la puerta. Ciertamente apreciaba su cambio de humor, no le importó haber sido blanco de su furia, porque era algo que podía controlar, y eso de cierta forma la hacía feliz, pero no soportaba cuando veía que su ánimo se le iba de las manos.

Él también sintió una terrible culpa al arrastrar a Shikamaru de la oficina para que se fuera, porque al volver a casa solo vio en la oscura penumbra que Temari estaba sentada en la ventana a la luz de la luna con una mirada nostálgica sin lágrimas…

… – _"No me dejaste despedirme… quizá ya nunca más vuelva a verlo y no pude despedirme"_

Con esas palabras pudo confirmar que su hermana en verdad amaba a ese vago, pero lo peor fue cuando ella se encerró en su cuarto por días y la llegó a escuchar llorar varias veces. Necesitaba a su hermana, a la kunoichi más cruel, a la de mal humor que golpea a todo el mundo y tiene una mirada altiva y orgullosa, la que actúa como una madre que no se desmorona frente a sus hijos, pero tras el altercado, conoció el lado débil de Temari, el que le indicaba que también era una persona con sentimientos, que era una _mujer_ sensible.

Pero nada se podía hacer, ella tenía que olvidarlo, no lo podría ver de nuevo o sería traición y la guerra proponía durar varios años, en los que quizá tuvieran que matarse el uno al otro.

-Estoy lista, vámonos. Dijo saliendo de su alcoba terminando de alisar su falda.

-Dios! Temari, ¿Si eres una mujer? ¿Te bañaste bien? Para mí que hiciste el baño del gato.

-Que no me demore no significa que no me bañe bien, ¡significa que soy eficiente con mi tiempo! ¡No como tu idiota! Vámonos ya, ¿o tendré que sacarte de nuevo por la ventana?

-Ya, ya, calma. Ya vamos. Pero deja el abanico, recuerda que no lo dejan entrar – Temari resopló recordando la nueva restricción.

-¿Sabes que? Lo voy a llevar, lo dejaré en la oficina de Gaara, no me quitarán lo único que ahora siento que me reconforta. - Su hermano no dijo nada y la dejó cargarlo, había sido como una patada en los huevos pensar que un abanico era lo único que la hacía sentir bien ahora.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Esas exigencias fueron lo que nos llevaron a la guerra! No solo no han cedido sino que las empeoraron! ¿4mil hectáreas de tierra? ¿Propiedad sobre los recursos hídricos y fuentes fluviales? ¿El bosque Murakami? ¿Libertad de comercio con una baja de impuestos al 2%? ¿Ventas aumentadas a ellos al 25%? - Temari entró en la oficina de Gaara pateando la puerta, su berrinche no aguantaría a que estuviera en la casa.

-Calma Temari – dijo Gaara entrando tras ella y seguido por Kankuro quien cerró la puerta conmás calma.

-¡No sé como pudiste permitir eso! – Temari sentía furia y lo encaró a pesar de la mirada apacible de su hermano

-Se hizo lo que se pudo, sabes que eran peores al inicio de la reunión. – Gaara se sentó en su silla respirando profundamente.

-A duras penas se modificaron unos cuantos números!

-Hey. Hey, Gaara también logró que sacaran al Kyubi de la negociación, eso hubiera sido el colmo. – Dijo Kankuro defendiendo al menor.

-¡El colmo! El colmo es ahora, en 5 días enviarán el consolidado a Konoha y no esperarán respuesta, si no aceptan si o si, atacarán el límite sur! ¿Eres consiente de eso? Si viste bien lo que firmaste Gaara?

Gaara guardó silencio, no lo quería admitir en voz alta pero sabía que de alguna forma todo se le estaba escapando de las manos. Ni siquiera se sentía ya como una figura de poder, se sentía atado de manos y su título para él era como una simple formalidad. ¿De verdad había aprobado ese ataque? ¿De verdad se sintió victorioso al lograr modificar las cifras de esa forma tan insignificante? El ataque implicaba un punto estratégico de Konoha donde había alta seguridad al estar en la frontera del mar, era bien sabido de que había población civil que los hacía vulnerables; si la toma era pacífica, por medio de la toma militar se obtendrían esos territorios y la fidelidad de los habitantes; el país de los ríos no implicaría un gran problema al no tener una resistencia contra el país que había destruido una de sus aldeas ninja y permitirían el fácil ingreso, pero si Konoha se resistía, la toma podría implicar la destrucción total del pueblo y quienes habitaran en él.

-Tienes razón… esto no está bien… pero esto es una guerra. Y hasta que no lleguemos a un punto medio, las negociaciones deberán seguir su rumbo, tenemos que escuchar a continuación las exigencias de Konoha.

-Esto es una estupidez, no estarán de acuerdo y puede que también ataquen, no tenemos tantos poblados, estamos en una gran desventaja, esta guerra solo nos va a desaparecer. Los viejos creen que esta es la forma correcta de mejorarnos pero es la peor!

Sin esperar más se retiró, llegó rápido a su alcoba a escribir todo lo que recordaba, Shikamaru debía estar preparado para estas propuestas para responderlas en el menor tiempo posible.

 _Continuará..._

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, sé que es cortico de y de poca emoción, pero en un par de días mas o menos, subiré otro fic aparte que CONTIENE UN GRAN SPOILER para el cap 7... ok, no es un Spoiler, pero considero que sería bueno que le den una revisadita.

Por otro lado, me gustaría que me hicieran saber que les pareció el cap, por aquí dejé ver en algo a Kankuro que siempre me ha parecido un excelente hermano y también aparece Gaara entre la espada y la pared, pero dejo a sus criterios qué les pareció las dinámicas familiares.

Sin más que decir, les deseo una excelente semana, Lxs quiero.

(Un mes y cinco días desde la declaración de guerra) FEBRERO


	7. Recuerdos Embotadores

Hola, llegue con el nuevo cap, fue algo anticipado par lo que esperaba pero es que obtendré un nuevo empleo y lo que queda de la semana podría ser difícil publicar.

Quizá alguna que otra persona querrá matarme, para liberar esa pulsión tanática, les traje algo de pulsión erótica con un leve y sutil lemon (muy sutil, así que no se emocionen tanto). Un saludo muy especial para esas personas que leyeron y comentaron el Shot "Un Día Normal", a Karinits , Fanny, Mel-Nara y Fiorela, ya les advertí que me matarían, pero no sobra recordarlo.

Para quienes aún no lo han leído, les invito que lo hagan y me digan qué les parece, describe la rutina de este romántico par en una situación complicada. Sin más que decir, les invito que lean el presente cap.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAP 7 Recuerdos Embotadores**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba listo, este encuentro era distinto a otros. Pusieron los sellos juntos, viajaron rápidamente entre ambos países con la esperanza de encontrar lugares factibles. Se cohibieron de poner sellos directamente en sus habitaciones porque aunque lo deseaban, concordaron que sería lo más absurdamente peligroso que podrían hacer.

-Así que… -inició Shikamaru, - Esas son las demandas. – Temari asintió – es absurdo, ni Kakashi, ni Tsunade, ni el concejo estarán de acuerdo.

-Pero decir _no_ , no bastará, si te las digo es para que creen una contra propuesta.

-En nuestra última reunión también hubo demandas Temari. Si queremos un acuerdo tendría que ser en una mesa de dialogo, no por medio de cartas como una lista de tareas por cumplir.

-Esto se salió de control, Shikamaru, algo está ocurriendo, dime que lo has notado.

-Esto no es una simple demanda, algo o alguien quiere el caos. Pero por ahora debemos trabajar con lo que tenemos.

\- ¿Y que tenemos?

-Por ahora, las exigencias. Por parte de Konoha, presta atención, pidieron regular el libre comercio al 15% de impuestos, eso significa que para ustedes sube el 8% y para nosotros baja el 6%. Pidieron libertad y recogimiento de sus fuerzas en el país de los ríos para que sea territorio neutro, se buscó que los involucráramos como soporte del sustento geográfico que piden. Hasta ahora eso es todo.

-Al menos son sensatos, bajaron sus demandas. Nosotros solo logramos cambiar números. Ah!, y lo había olvidado, querían tener al Kyubi en Suna.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

-Lo se, eso ya no hace parte de los acuerdos. Se les comentó de que si siquiera llegaban a mencionarlo, Konoha lo usaría como arma potencial y que no estamos preparados para eso.

-Ciertamente quita un poco la carga. Bueno, con la información nueva haré un reporte. Tomaré las contramedidas y responderemos de inmediato a Sunna.

-Me siento mal Shikamaru, esto básicamente si puede ser llamado traición… además, de nada me sirve conocer sus propuestas. Hay pocas contramedidas a tomar de nuestra parte.

-Por ahora se lleva el bajo perfil, pero Temari, no dudes de que Konoha se defenderá con todo lo que tiene en cuanto empiece el primer asalto después de este acuerdo. Hay que procurar que no se llegue a eso, ha habido muchas bajas en el último mes con batallas tontas en las fronteras.

-Dudo que sea así de fácil. De cualquier forma es muy posible que ataquen el sur.

-Pues ahí estaremos para defendernos. Las personas de esa zona del país están poco alienadas con Konoha, les da igual si hay una guerra siempre y cuando puedan sobrevivir. Les da igual su filiación política, ni siquiera deben saber qué está pasando o a qué país pertenecen. Pero debemos protegerlos, no podemos dejar que mueran en un fuego cruzado por nuestra culpa.

-Todo es una mierda, es todo tan frustrante – Temari rascó sus ojos con cansancio mientras Shikamaru sonreía.

-¿Frustrante? Creí que habías dicho que serías tu quien me quitaría la frustración – las palabras lograron que Temari soltara una risita sin quererlo. Aun con las manos en la cara, guió su cabeza al pecho de Shikamaru quien la abrazó con ternura acariciando su espalda.

-Lo siento, cada vez todo empeora y los únicos momentos que tenemos a solas son arruinados por estos problemas.

-Tranquila Temari, amo cada momento contigo, en la salud y la enfermedad…. Para mí, pasar un momento de intimidad contigo también implica el soporte que somos el uno al otro. Aquí estoy, estos sentimientos son lo único que tengo seguro de esta guerra y lucharé por ellos. Si lo quieres solo abrázame por las horas que aun nos quedan juntos. Yo moriría feliz con eso.

-Idiota, no puedes pretender que no quiera comerte todo si me dices esas palabras tan hermosas.

Y de nuevo, Shikamaru dichoso dejó que su hermosa problemática lo violara cuanto quisiera. Ella sin sutilezas ni juego previo agarró su pene sorprendiéndolo, lo acarició por encima de la tela y tuvo una reacción inmediata al sentir que se endurecía, él intentó controlar la situación haciendo lo mismo a ella pero Temari se empinó para besarlo y meter su mano dentro del bóxer, él al sentir su piel contra la suya se agarró a Temari por los glúteos para acercarla más y la dirigió contra la pared rasposa de la cueva. Temari al sentir el frío en su espalda se alejó yendo más contra su pecho, sus pies no podían seguir empinados y besó el cuello del joven que desde hacía algún rato empezaba a deshacerse de las prendas de la rubia. Cuando pudo quitar su armadura, la alejo para desabrocharse los pantalones pero ella lo golpeo para hacerlo por si misma, él entonces deshizo su chaleco y después las coletas de la rubia justo al tiempo que sus labios entraban en contacto con el glande. Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, podía experimentar las sensaciones de la boca de Temari sobre si, succionando placenteramente hasta que se levantó para quitarse su falda y él la besó después de deshacerse de su camisa. Temari brincó sobre él haciéndolo tropezar contra la pared golpeando su cabeza pero no le importó, en pleno desespero supo que podía estar lastimando la piel de Temari al intentar correr sus estorbosas bragas hasta que lo logró y la penetró sin miramientos, ella jadeó con fuerza y arañó su hombro mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza. Shikamaru aún de pie se giró para presionarla a la pared y arremeter contra ella, pero al sentir una queja por parte de Temari se las arregló para deslizarse hasta el suelo dejándola sentada sobre su miembro mientras lo cabalgaba. En ese momento ella lo miró a los ojos y él supo cuanto amaba a su mujer, Temari como mujer del desierto empezó a mover sus caderas como si de una danza oriental se tratara volviéndolo cada vez más loco, solo rompieron el contacto visual cuando sin poderlo resistir más, ella sentía que sus piernas empezaron a flanquear de tal modo que Shikamaru con sus fuertes brazos hizo lo posible por evitar que se detuviera marcando el ritmo y las estocadas levantando su cadera penetrándola desde abajo, ella se sentía desfallecer y él pronto sintió en su cuerpo una gran reacción química. El orgasmo les llegó con intensidad, él con esfuerzo salió de ella para derramar su esencia en el pasto, Temari por su parte intentaba recobrar el aliento mientras veía el ceño fruncido del hombre que amaba.

Tras el hermoso encuentro liberador de frustraciones, Temari, quien yacía en el pecho de su amado levantó su torso rápidamente de forma brusca; Shikamaru se alteró pensando que había alguien cerca y alcanzó su kunai.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡De nuevo sin protección! Tenía que hablar de eso contigo, no quiero sustos, no puedo tener bebés ahora, tenemos que cuidarnos.- Shikamaru soltó aire aliviado y recostó de nuevo su cabeza en el césped.

-No me asustes así de nuevo problemática, creí que había alguien espiándonos.

\- ¡Esto es serio!

-Lo sé, también me dejé llevar, pero terminé afuera.

-Eso no disminuye riesgos.

-Usaré condón a la próxima y tú podrías estar considerando algún método hormonal. Ya te has demorado.

-¿Qué? No, el condón basta, no quiero tener cambios de humor y cosas de esas, además lo notarían si tengo que tomar eso diariamente, y quizá lo olvidaría.

-Que problemática, es más efectivo Tema, no han notado cosas en ti antes tampoco lo harán ahora. Quizá para la próxima nos dejemos llevar de nuevo sin condón, o quizá no traiga encima.

-¿Y es que acaso piensas gastarlos todos con otra para no llevar encima?

-¿Que? – Dijo extrañado

-Solo bromeo… pero enserio, no te dejaré tocarme sin condón.

-Pero Temaaa… ya se reducirán nuestros encuentros, ¿ahora me vas a pedir eso? Se siente mejor así. – Se quejó.

-Si, no quiero pequeños shikas en plena guerra, sabes que no… no podría soportarlo – él resopló rendido, no quería responder principalmente porque por unos segundos consideró lo que dijo Temari y fue feliz… recordó esa época donde sintió que podía ser feliz con Temari… e imaginando un bebé suyo. La sintió sollozar en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que recordaba lo mismo poco tiempo antes de la guerra…

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Que sucede Temari? – Luego de haber pasado el día en reuniones con la Hokage Tsunade, ella había esperado a estar a solas en la habitación de su hotel estando en total calma, pero apenas él cerró la puerta y tocó su hombro, sintió que no pudo contener más las lágrimas y una se escapó rebeldemente por su mejilla._

 _-Abrázame Shikamaru – Él lo hizo, ella rodeó su cuello y lo besó con furia. Sin esperar más cayeron a la cama y le quitó la camisa. Él sabía que había algo más, pero se dejó llevar, no tanto por su propio deseo, sino porque Temari lo necesitaba y él estaría para ella. Dejó que lo guiara porque tenía latente el temor a lo que ella diría, seguramente le pediría que no la molestara más, que la dejara porque no podían continuar juntos, quizá le diría que en unos días se casaría con su "prometido", quizá se había enamorado de alguien más en los últimos casi tres meses que llevaban sin verse porque ni siquiera le había escrito una carta, de pronto la "seriedad" de la "relación" no iba con ella y prefería que solo jugaran o peor aún quizá hubiese desarrollado alguna enfermedad terminal y quería despedirse… no pudo pensar más en eso porque el cálido aliento de Temari en su miembro nubló su vista, se dejó hacer unos pocos segundos más antes de decidir tomar el control y ponerse encima, quita su vestido y su sostén para besar sus senos, quiere saborear con sus labios todo el cuerpo de la mujer y empieza a bajar por sus costillas acariciándola con su lengua pero ella le toma del cabello levantándolo a la altura de su cara exigiendo un beso. Lo necesita. Lo necesita ahora. Sin esperar más, él entiende su pedido, sin delicadeza le quita las bragas para acariciarle su centro agradecido de encontrarla tan húmeda, con su mano intenta alcanzar el chaleco donde tiene preservativos, al sacar uno ella se lo arrebata y lo tira lejos._

 _-Pero… -Intenta replicar._

 _-Te quiero ahora, eso no importa, hazlo ya_

 _Y sin hacerla esperar más, la penetra con fuerza y ve su cara de placer, jadean sin poderse contener, adora tenerla así, le gusta cuando la siente sensible a cada movimiento de su pene en su interior, masajea sus senos para darle más placer y nota cómo llega a su orgasmo rápidamente antes que él. No queriendo quedarse atrás, empuja varias veces más a mayor velocidad acariciando sus glúteos y llega, cuando está dispuesto a retirarse y acabar fuera, ella lo aprisiona con sus piernas y no lo deja salir; antes de permitirle decir nada, lo besa y tal es la explosión de Shikmaru que solo se puede permitir caer rendido en los brazos de su amada. En cuanto sus respiraciones se calman, besa su frente sudada y le sonríe, ella le sonríe de vuelta pero no llega a sus ojos. Sabe que aun tienen que hablar pero decide darle su tiempo, ella lo hará cuando se sienta preparada, mientras tanto, él toma el espacio para prepararse también, si ella lo quiere dejar, debe endurecer su corazón o siente que podría no recuperarse nunca. Temari se removió en sus brazos volteándose de lado, le pide que la abrace por la espalda. Él lo hace sin replicar._

 _-Shikamaru… no me sueltes. – Susurra._

 _-Nunca…_

 _La siente lanzar un breve sollozo que no se prolonga, ella toma su mano y la posiciona sobre su vientre sin decir palabras. Shikamaru se dispone a cerrar sus ojos y descansar, cuando siente que la mano de ella aprisiona la suya con delicadeza haciendo que cada dedo sea consiente de lo que toca y lo siente…. Siente una forma que no estaba ahí antes, levanta su torso para mirarla pero ella no lo mira a él sino a la nada, tiene miedo. Sin poderlo creer la acaricia, cree haber estado equivocado pero no, lo que antes era un vientre plano y musculoso, ha adquirido una ligera forma abultada. Sin quererlo deja salir un gemido de sorpresa._

 _-Tema… tu…- ella solo se acurruca más hacia su pecho y cierra los ojos con fuerzas sin decir palabras. Él acaricia más el vientre tratando de confirmarlo pero no le caben dudas, su hijo está ahí dentro. Apoya su cara en el hombro de ella secando sus lágrimas, no sabe cómo sentirse, solo tiene 17 años casi recién cumplidos pero ama a la criaturita. La besa en la mejilla – todo saldrá bien, Temari, todo estará bien…_

 _Sin poderlo resistir más ella gira sobre su eje y lo abraza escondiéndose en su pecho, él la sostiene con fuerza con deseos de no dejarla ir nunca._

 _Tras unas horas, se levantan para vestirse, él la observa hacerlo, admira cada parte de su figura que ahora con la calma puede detallar mejor, sin duda debe estar cerca de los tres meses… nueve semanas, dos días y doce horas para ser exactos… no es que él contara cada día y cada hora sin verla, no, es solo que como es un genio calculó más o menos cuanto tendría de gestación._

 _-¿Que estás mirando vago? – él se respingó sorprendido._

 _-¿Yo? Nada… solo la maravilla de la creación – le sonrió, ella le sonrió de vuelta, se había quitado un peso de encima al ver que él lo había aceptado, pero ciertamente ese era el menor de sus males._

 _-Esto es algo serio – él suspiró y se estiró para alcanzar su ropa._

 _-Lo sé… creo que tengo tanto miedo como tu._

 _-¿Como yo? Mi cuerpo cambiará, pariré a un ser humano, estoy comprometida con un feudal, se supone que me case en menos de un año, soy hermana del Kazekage, soy figura de influencia en mi aldea y prácticamente violé a un menor de edad._

 _-Pues si, tengo tanto miedo como tu… soy menor de edad y dejé embarazada a la hermana del kazekague comprometida con otro hombre... Estamos juntos Temari._

 _-Pues tenemos que hacer Algo ya! –él temió que ese "algo" implicara el homicidio… él no quería matar a su bebé. Si era decisión de ella, él no podría hacer nada al respecto, pero no quería que ocurriera, no podría mirarse al espejo de nuevo si lo hiciera._

 _-¿Algo?_

 _-Si… algo… hay que ocultarlo de alguna forma, si estuviera casada podría decir que es de mi marido pero ese tipo imagina que soy virgen… y su cabello es rubio también, con ojos azules. ¡Sería un caos si sale como tu! – él respiró, supo que ella no lo abortaría en primera instancia._

 _-Bueno… en primer lugar no puedes casarte, hay que hacer algo con esa boda. Me conformaba con pensar que quizá me dejarías ser tu amante, pero definitivamente no puedes casarte con él, sea antes o después del nacimiento, lo notará y no dejaré que el imbécil crie a mi hijo._

 _-Si, bueno, el problema es como impedirla…_

 _-Otra opción es…. Escaparnos…_

 _-¡¿Escaparnos?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Seríamos desertores, traidores, no podríamos volver, nos buscarían por cielo y tierra._

 _-No tiene que ser así... Simplemente morimos en una misión y desaparecemos del mapa._

 _-Shikamaru, si algún día nos encuentran, sería un caos… además, admítelo, tu no podrías vivir sin tu pueblo ni yo sin el mio._

 _-Tienes razón, solo era una de las opciones pero piénsalo. Digamos que se cancela la boda y por algún milagro no se dan cuenta de nada… ¿Qué haremos cuando deba nacer? ¿Cómo lo veré? ¿Que dirás?_

 _\- Y si… ¿lo ponemos en adopción? – él la miró sorprendido… si, esa era una opción pero no quería que cualquier familia tuviera a su bebé, mucho menos que creciera en un lugar de acogida –Hey, hey, no me mires así… alguno de nosotros dos podría adoptarlo._

 _-¿Ah si? ¿En serio Temari?, yo, un joven de 17 años adopta a un recién nacido porque si. O tú, Temari del desierto, la kunoichi más cruel, hermana del Kazekage tras cancelar su matrimonio ¿decide adoptar a un bebé?_

 _-Soy caprichosa, nadie dudaría de que hice lo que quise… - Él levantó su ceja.-…Si, lo sé, es una mala idea…_

 _-Podríamos… obtener a alguien de confianza… una nana. Pondríamos sellos de teletransportación en una cabaña y... bueno, tú entiendes, el bebé crecería en otra aldea, el país de las flores es lindo, estaría con un cuidador todo el día y nosotros lo veríamos de ser posible todos los días._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Y que le diga "mamá" a ese cuidador? ¡Es mi bebé!_

 _-Planeaste ponerlo en adopción, es casi lo mismo, pero aun seguiríamos siendo sus padres, lo veríamos._

 _-¿Si? ¿Y por cuanto podríamos mantener el secreto? ¿En serio crees que nunca nos descubrirán?_

 _-No nos han descubierto hasta ahora... es la mejor idea que tenemos por el momento… Temari, luego pensaremos algo mejor, aun tenemos tiempo – Shikamaru se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su vientre- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Es nuestro bebé…_

 _Y así lo pactaron, se vieron cada día más a menudo. A la semana se reunían mínimo tres veces. Se mimaban y le hablaban al pequeño ser creciente en el vientre; él descubrió que le gustaba cuando le llevaba arroz y dangos y que no le gustaba el apio, se ponía inquieto cuando hablaban del futuro ex-prometido de Temari y le encantaba oír hablar acerca de la abuela Yoshino, prefería que le cantara Temari que Shikamaru, pero sin duda, le gustaban más sus cuentos que los de ella._

 _Cuando ella estuvo por cumplir los cuatro meses, Shikamaru pudo conseguir una cabaña en una aldea del país de las flores donde siguieron viéndose cada día en las noches y cada tres días durante toda la tarde siguiendo una hermosa rutina y ella empezó a buscar una cuidadora adecuada para el puesto, la abuela Chijo hubiese sido perfecta, pero ahora no estaba y nadie superaba sus expectativas. Cambió sus ropas sensuales de forma progresiva por las largas túnicas y quimonos anchos tradicionales de su país. Nadie lo notó._

 _Pero Gaara tenía que mandarla a esa maldita misión._

 _Ella no llegó al encuentro los cinco días pactados… él se preocupó pero fue paciente, le escribió cartas con la seguridad de siempre y ella no respondió, en el ultimo día de la siguiente semana, cuando llegó la vio sentada en la cabaña mirando por la ventana, corrió hacia ella a abrazarla feliz de verlos a ambos de nuevo… ella no devolvió el abrazo, sus piernas no soportaron su peso cayendo al suelo y ella nadó en lágrimas. La vio llorar como nunca antes, se ahogaba en sollozos y gritos estremecedores, solo con varios intentos y mucho esfuerzo, pudo entender lo que ella decía._

 _-¡Lo perdí Shikamaru, mi niño no estáaa! Lo perdí, lo perdí, lo perdí… no puedo con esto, ¡quiero morir! ¡Mi bebito no está!– Sus piernas también fallaron, ambos se mantuvieron abrazados en el suelo, él lloró en silencio intentando acallar los lamentos de Temari. Puso su mano en su vientre intentando buscar al pequeño y efectivamente no lo encontró… estaba vacío, la simpática criaturita no estaba ahí, no se movía, no reaccionaba a sus caricias ni al llamado de su papá. Se sintió vacío. No pudo evitar recordar los momentos en que sentía ese vinculo y comprendió que era aun peor para Temari quien interactuaba con el bebé todos los días a toda hora. Y ahora había desaparecido._

 _Comprendió que en una inofensiva misión diplomática al país del Rayo, fue atacada por unos bastardos a pocas horas después de salir de Sunna, pero al no cargar su preciado abanico por el peso extra que le daba, estuvo en notable desventaja. Recibió un mal golpe del que no se pudo recuperar. Fue a un poblado cercano, donde le dictaron muerte a su niño. Sin poder creerlo se rehusaba a que lo sacaran y tuvieron que sedarla; al despertar, su masita inquieta no estaba dentro de ella. Lo lloró sola dos días y al llegar a la aldea informó un ataque que la dejaría convaleciente por cierto tiempo. En cuanto su cuerpo estuvo sano, fue a buscar a Shikamaru. La pareja estuvo unida durante dos días guardando su luto, no se querían separar, él no quería dejar de verla porque temía que se quitara la vida y ella lo necesitaba para convencerse de que no había sido su culpa por no llevar su abanico o no tomarse las vitaminas como debía. Al final decidieron hacer un entierro simbólico para recordar a aquel bebé al cual nunca mirarían a los ojos._

 _.Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

-Temari. Es hora de irnos – ella asintió y se levantó, ambos se vistieron en silencio. Aquel recuerdo los acompañaría toda la vida.

-Recuerda la información. Piensa en algo desde ahora a lo mejor así no atacamos el sur. - Ella intentó no mostrar signos de tristeza ante él, y él prefirió seguirle la corriente.

-Si, ya tengo algunas cosas planeadas. – La tomó de las manos haciendo que lo mirara, la besó tiernamente. Sin duda los próximos encuentros iban a estar marcados de guerra, dolor y sangre, sabían que no podrían seguir deleitándose en su dicha mientras los suyos estaban muriendo en combate y solo se afianzaron a la fe de que lo único que no les arrebatarían, sería el amor.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

 _._

 _._

Ok... ¿exageré? ganó la pulsión de eros y no la tanática? ¿viceversa?

Si, se que pudo ser algo cruel, y de verdad no quise generar tantas expectativas con el otro shot (Un día normal), por eso habían ciertas claves, como por ejemplo la insinuación de que Shikaku aún no regresa y piensan que está muerto, Gaara diciéndole a Temari que tenía que ir con escolta porque ir al Rayo era más peligroso que ir a Konoha, o el hecho de que InoSai le pregunten aShikamaru por ella debido a que aún no están en guerra.

No sé que emociones despierte en ustedes este cap, pero créanme que yo sufrí mucho escribiéndolo, no se si es por mi imaginación o mi fragilidad pero para mi fue demasiado vívido e increíblemente, logré arrancarme un par de lagrimitas.

Les invito a que me digan que les pareció, (lamento que el lemon fuera tan leve, pero comprendan que con la tristeza que tenía, no podía pedirme más), recuerden que recibo también críticas constructivas y estoy predispuesta también a algún comentario lleno de tristeza u odio, pero recuerden que a todxs lx quiero... de verdad. :*

Un abrazo, feliz semana.

(Un mes y 9 días desde la declaración de guerra) febrero


	8. Exigencias

Hola a todxs!

Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por leer, y segundo, como mencioné por ahí, ya tengo trabajo, es bastante pesado pero bueno, así que es probable que cambie el día de publicación de capitulo para los viernes, pero aún no es algo seguro. hoy casi olvido que debía subir jaja, menos mal ya hay algunos caps escritos y espero que eso me de tiempo para terminar la historia los fines de semana.

Muchas gracias a cada persona que no quiso matarme a pesar del capítulo anterior jiji, se que fue triste, pero como mencionaron algunas, fue algo importante y quizá necesario.

Sin más que decir, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8: Exigencias**

.

.

-No nos pueden exigir eso…- dijo con decepción el Hokage ante sus Concejales.

-Ya lo hicieron Hokage-sama – respondió con voz cansada Homura

-¡Han perdido la razón!

En el salón empezó el ligero barullo de las discusiones, Kakashi miraba el pergamino en frente.

-Tenemos que pensar en una contra propuesta o sin duda atacarán. –dijo Koharu

-¡Mejor ataquemos nosotros! Somos más fuertes, no nos dejaremos doblegar así – insistió Koga

-No, considero mejor la contrapropuesta, sus términos son claros, si no tienen respuesta atacarán y aun no sabemos en donde.

-Nos dan muy poco tiempo Shikaku, en solo una hora no podemos darle respuesta.

-Entonces empecemos a trabajar ya – Dijo Shikamaru - me imaginaba este tipo de situación, así que debemos responderles así sea un acuerdo parcial, que nos de tiempo. En primer lugar, que obtengan los impuestos al 8% y nosotros al 16%, sigue siendo injusto, pero como dije, lo pensarán. Respecto a los terrenos, les podemos pedir un intercambio, masa desértica a cambio de parte nuestra, tenemos terrenos como los que nos piden de sobra, e incluso ellos con libertad total en el país de los ríos se podría decir que también los tienen, solo quieren avanzar militarmente hacia el centro, si les pedimos terrenos que comprometan su seguridad, se verán forzados a replantear el acuerdo. Les diremos que realizaremos un análisis para determinar la situación de las fuentes hídricas a fin de quedar satisfechas ambas partes y…

-Joven Shikamaru, ¡está siendo demasiado indulgente!, les damos demasiado! No podemos hacer todo eso.

-Es un acuerdo parcial Homura-sama. Sinceramente tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero parece lo más sensato ahora, de lo contrario su primera medida será atacar y si realizan un primer ataque a ese punto, la guerra será un hecho que ningún ciudadano podrá evitar.

-¡Pero ya estamos en guerra!¡llevamos más de un mes en estas! Hay un tratado con una firma en él que lo dice claramente.

-Pero aun no ha habido bajas de magna nivel. Podemos arreglarlo Koga-sama.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Kakashi evitando prolongar la discusión.

-Pero…! ¡Hokage sama!

-Shikamaru tiene razón.

-¡Es un niño!

-Shikaku… ¿que piensas de todo esto?, has estado callado, ¿que opinas de la propuesta de tu hijo?, si alguien puede decirme algo al respecto eres tu.

-Mi hijo puede ser bastante iluso a veces Kakashi-san, pero ante un enemigo tan testarudo lo único que podemos hacer es ganar tiempo, apoyo a Shikamaru.

-Entonces mi decisión está tomada. Shikamaru, formaliza el documento, envíalo antes del plazo.

-Hokage-sama! Suna quiere guerra, no permitirá eso!

-Nos atacarán!

-Bien, entonces prepárense para un ataque.

-Si! Debemos poner mayor seguridad en las hectáreas que nos piden – dijo Homura

-No lo creo – interrumpió de nuevo Shikamaru – Ellos desean esos terrenos, no los atacarán tan fácilmente, es más probable que intenten ingresar por zonas más débiles.

-¿Como cuales?

\- Debido a los países que nos colindan al norte, lo más lógico es que prefieran atacar la zona sur colindando con el mar, tienen fácil acceso por parte del país de los ríos y tradicionalmente han tenido más fuerza militar ahí.

-Focalizaremos entonces esa zona, pero enviaré tres escuadrones por si algo al norte. Por ahora, esta reunión termina, nos vemos en una hora para el seguimiento.

-Estamos muy viejos para esto Homura – dijo Kohuro en un susurro antes de retirarse.

.

.

.

Shikamaru salió rápidamente para su oficina, con la llave abrió el cajón donde tenía descrito el documento.

-Me has sorprendido hoy, Shikamaru – Shikamaru rápidamente cerró el cajón de nuevo al oír la voz de su padre.

-Pensé que te habías ido – respondió mientras sacaba un pergamino en limpio para empezar a escribir.

-No por ahora, primero quiero saber qué se le enviará a Sunna, fue sorprendente la forma en que realizaste la contrapropuesta pero igualmente fue un movimiento acelerado, es mejor que todo esté esclarecido. Y Kakashi confía en ti, ni siquiera te pidió que se lo dieras primero.

-Supongo que asumió que lo haría, sigue siendo el conducto regular, no puedo enviar un documento de esta magnitud por mi mismo.

-En tal caso hay que empezar ya, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Padre… quisiera… si no te molesta, tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, necesito mi espacio- Shikaku le miró divertido.

-Siempre has sido así, hijo, pero no puedes cargar con esto, ya lo hemos hablado, tienes más personas para soportarte.

-Lo sé, pero siento tu tensión en tu chacra e interrumpes mi estado de flujo - su padre comprendió, en un muto acuerdo silencioso reconoció que estaba demasiado nervioso, la guerra implicaba para él demasiadas cosas, este no era el mundo que deseaba para su hijo, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, no sin tomar su medicamento…

-De acuerdo, búscame si me necesitas, estaré con el Hokage. – en cuanto Shikaku cerró la puerta, Shikamaru sacó el pergamino que tenía listo, descubrió que había sido estúpido pensar que podía tenerlo listo tan pronto y que la tinta no estuviera fresca, con una caligrafía tan perfecta, así que rápidamente lo traspasó. Tantas cosas en su cabeza lo estaban afectando, no podía permitirse errores de principiante como ese.

Pero había una cosa más que le hacía mella en su interior, su mismo padre había ido hacia él a decirle que lo había sorprendido, en pocas palabras, se traducía a "orgulloso de él" cuando no tenía por qué estarlo. Esa propuesta no la había pensado a ultima hora con su gran "intelecto superior", fue resultado de tres días con la información que le había dado Temari; tampoco dedujo lógicamente el lugar donde atacaría Sunna si no aprobaban el acuerdo, él mismo había ido a confirmar el área y algo había oído acerca de la presencia de ninjas extranjeros en la zona. Se estaba formando una fama que no se merecía… pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, solo dejó que su mano se moviera rápidamente sobre el pergamino y con suficiente suerte daría la impresión de ser recién creado con afán.

.

.

-Hokage-Sama! – El ninja entró rápido a la oficina – No aceptaron el acuerdo, han atacado la zona sur por el mar! – el concejo reunido ahí soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-Lo siento mucho Hokage sama – dijo Shikamaru

-No te preocupes, esto ya se venía venir… seguramente ni abrieron el documento, al menos acertaste en el lugar de ataque, confiemos en nuestros ninjas, podrán contenerlos. Hibashi, envía refuerzos.

-si, Hokage-sama. – dijo el informante antes de salir con una reverencia.

-Esto está muy mal, hay que destruirlos! Ya no hay confianza, no hay cordialidad, no hay procesos adecuados! Hokage-sama, propongo el exterminio de Sunna

-No podemos hacer eso Koga, es una aldea fuerte y un antiguo aliado, hay que buscar recuperar eso.

-¡Nos quieren eliminar! Quieren nuestras tierras, reducirnos a la mínima expresión.

-Hokage sama – habló Shikamaru – si me permite dar mi opinión, esta guerra con Sunna no es coherente. La idea de erradicarlos no eliminará el problema en cuestión, conocemos al Kazekage y a su familia, esto no viene de su parte. Algo viene desde adentro pero hay que determinar el qué.

-¿Y que propones niño? ¿Ir a Sunna a desenmascararlo? Estamos vetados.

-Tendría que ser una labor de espionaje. No al país en general sino a su concejo, el lugar de donde están saliendo estas discusiones.

-Eso sería una misión _S_ Shikamaru, como está Sunna ahora podría implicar suicidio y no obtendríamos mayor información. – dijo Kohuro

-Pero…

-No. Tanto como tu me decepciona lo que está ocurriendo y también junto con tu padre discutimos la situación y concordamos en que hay algo detrás de todo esto y justo por ello no podemos adelantarnos. Ya tengo un grupo selecto de espías analizando la situación de Sunna, pero mientras no reciba sus informes, no autorizaré una misión de esas.

-¿Eso significa que solo nos defenderemos?

-Si Koga. Esperaremos su información.

Una vez finalizada la reunió Shikamaru salió frustrado, necesitaba esa autorización para ir a Sunna, él mismo se hubiese ofrecido a ir como espía, ya sabía donde empezar a buscar pero no podía compartir esa información con nadie. Deseaba que Tsunade-sama estuviera ahí, ella sería de las que aprobaría la misión con tal de estar en contra del par de viejos pero estaba en una misión de investigación por los "extraños casos de envenenamiento en un río de Konoha" , y Koga… si bien era un hombre mayor, sus méritos en el concejo decían poco, solo quería guerra y no sería raro si también tuviera que ver con todo ese caos, a fin de cuentas, solo subió para cubrir el lugar que Danzo había dejado pero no era mejor que él. Ese concejo era solo un circo. Que fastidio. Definitivamente solo contaba con Temari, tendrían que llevar a cabo lo que ninguno de los dos planeaba hacer.

(1 mes y 15 días desde la declaración de guerra)

.

.

-¡Definitivamente no!

-Temari, ¡tienes que comprender! Debo hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera tienes aprobación de tu Hokage, ¿que te hace pensar que tendrás la mía? - le dijo arremetiendo.

-Porque es a ti a quien debo suplantar.

-Estás siendo acelerado Shikamaru! – Le gritó, él guardó silencio esperando a que ella respirara, al ver su cara, ella supo el peso que él cargaba – Shikamaru, entiendo tu frustración, estoy igual, pero debemos hacer esto con calma.

-Tema… si las cosas empeoran, si dejamos que pase más tiempo, los daños serán irreversibles… la vez que Sunna atacó Konoha por orden de Oroshimaru, al pueblo le costó trabajo volver a confiar, Tsunade hizo un excelente trabajo fijando la alianza, pero porque fue un solo ataque y una retirada inmediata, esta declaración es distinta, olvídate de ser pueblos siameses.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo, no podemos arriesgarnos de esa forma.

-Solo te pido dejarme tomar tu lugar en una reunión.

-Aunque quieras no puedes parecerte a mi en muchas cosas. Si te descubren puedes ser condenado a muerte y yo…

-No tienen que saber que tú lo permitiste, yo podría decir...

-A ese punto voy Shikamaru, no me dejarías caer, así que también te darán cargos por, no sé, dejarme inconsciente, secuestrarme, cualquier cosa de esas... Además, sigo siendo fiel a mi pueblo Shikamaru, temo que todo esto nos separe si no manejamos la información con cuidado.

-¿Dices que temes que obtenga algo para destruirlos definitivamente? ¿Es eso? - Temari no respondió de inmediato y Shikamaru ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-No realmente… sé que quieres la paz siempre y cuando no esté a cuestas de la mutua destrucción, pero serías un idiota si no haces lo que conviene a tu país, incluso si eso está sobre mí.

-¡No Vuelvas a Decir Algo Así Jamás! – Shikamaru la tomó por los hombros mirándola con furia – ¡No podría vivir conmigo mismo si sobrevivo a cuesta tuya! –Temari golpeó su mano para liberarse.

-¡Por eso no puedo permitir eso idiota! Nos pondremos siempre entre la espada y la pared.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Una vez te dije que quería un mundo contigo, envejecer a tu lado y tener los hijos que quisieras! ¿Crees que si nos quedamos cruzados de brazos ellos podrán vivir en el mundo que deseamos?, ¿crees que siquiera los tendremos?

-¡No me estoy rindiendo! ¡Es solo que No quiero perderte!

Ambos guardaron silencio, observaron el lago adornado con la luz de luna y de pronto se sintieron vacíos, ¿había alguna esperanza para estar juntos?

-Tema… algo tenemos que hacer.

-Tu tomarás mi lugar sólo si me dejas tomar el tuyo –él la miró sorprendido.

-No, de ninguna manera.

-Vas a venir con machismo ahora, ¿cierto? "tu no puedes Tema, es peligroso, blablablá"

-No es porque seas mujer, si te descubren…

-Me pasará lo mismo que a ti si te descubren - él se quedó en silencio ella tenía un punto. Se acomodó como siempre, poniendo sus dedos en conjunto para pensar mejor. Temari lo esperó, sabía que eso podía tomar tiempo y nada de lo que dijera lo distraería.

-De acuerdo, un día en el lugar del otro, pero tendremos clones de sombra en nuestras respectivas aldeas con otra forma, para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

-Entonces no hay problema, pero tendremos que tener un plan de respaldo si algo sucede, salidas alternativas.

-Tendrás que enseñármelas todas, a ti te faltan pocas por conocer, pasabas más tiempo en Konoha de lo que yo pasé en Sunna.

-Son varias salidas fáciles de aprender pero muy bien ocultas, no falles vago.

-Ten un poco de fe problemática.

-Tengo fé, pero la siguiente reunión será estrategia de guerra, es una información muy pesada.

-Estando enterados podríamos reducir el numero de muertes.

-Ese no es el punto, tú en esa reunión podrías fácilmente perder los cabales enterándote de todo, conoces cada punto débil de tu aldea y podrías enviar a muchos de los míos a una muerte segura. Shikamaru, no creas que no confío en ti porque sabes que lo hago, pero para defender un territorio lo más lógico es erradicar al enemigo y serías un estúpido si no usas toda tu ventaja conllevando indiscutiblemente a la destrucción de mi gente - Shikamaru resoplo.

-Tema… entiendo tu punto, entiendo tu temor…. ¿te basta mi juramento de que no usaré la información para destruir a los tuyos y solo proteger a los míos? Lo que me interesa es que no avancen, puedo crear una técnica defensiva y de evasión que no implique la erradicación… no puedo mentirte, habrá bajas porque es una guerra, pero si participo en esa reunión puedo reducir lo más que pueda los daños…

-Entonces yo participaré en tu reunión

-Asistirás a la reunión, pero yo hablaré, al enterarme de su plan de ataque, crearé un plan de defensa.

-¿No se te quita lo machista cierto? – dijo ella resaltando el hecho de que él actuaría en su reunión, pero ella solo sería una espectadora en la de él.

-No es machismo, necesito participar en tu reunión para disminuir el impacto en mi país y debo participar en la mía para echar a los tuyos con el menor número de bajas posibles.

-Yo podría hacer eso.

-No conoces Konoha tanto como yo, eso me da ventaja para guiar el encuentro, no seas terca mujer!

-Ya! De acuerdo, no discutamos más, pero te advierto una cosa Shikamaru ¡no te atrevas a morir ni a ser descubierto! ¡Porque te aniquilo!

-Mujer… mujer… ten un poco de fé…

-¿Si tienes en cuenta de que me vas a hacer quedar como una idiota, ¿no? Primero debes considerar de que todos saben que estoy en contra de la guerra y que no participaría activamente del ataque y segundo, que si lo hago, será considerado un total fracaso solo porque no pudimos invadir Konoha.

-Tranquila amor, no dejaré que se aplaste tu orgullo – le dijo dándole un beso.

(1 mes y 18 días desde la declaración de guerra)

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, tomates, chocolates XD

Quisiera saber también su opinión respecto al Concejo digo, la verdad no conozco mucho acerca de éste (que no se note jeje)

Pdt: lamento si me he demorado en contestar sus comentarios, siempre los leo, pero no siempre estoy en el pc con mi cuenta. A pesar de eso, no olviden que de verdad aprecio cada palabra y me da mucha felicidad sentir que logro merecer que se tomen un tiempito para comentar :*


	9. Oculto

Hola!

Como mencioné antes, voy a ir atrasando la subida de capítulos hasta el sábado, pero preferí subirlo hoy porque así es la vida jaja.

Y no quiero generar expectativas en nadie (ni buenas ni malas) pero mi promedio de escritura bajó de 3 -4 capítulos por semana, a 1/2 - 1/4 cap semanal, no es que sea perfeccionista, pero creo mucho en la calidad de una buena historia; no me preocupo mucho por la redacción de los capítulos, sino a su contenido, quiero que sea dinámico, interesante y coherente, lo cual me está costando porque tengo muchos deseos de llegar a la parte final ya con lo que quiero que pase (me emocioné), así que las transiciones y los capítulos intermedios se me han hecho complicados; comprendo la importancia del relleno, pero solo la del buen relleno, el que tiene algo que decir y que no permite aburrimientos ni deseos de dejar de leer y a veces, siento que escribo de ese mal relleno, y cuando eso pasa, considero que es mejor hacer una pausa y esperar a que algo bueno motive, no forzar la escritura siendo redundante como Kronk y su veneno para matar a Kuzco (Por favor, díganme si entienden esta referencia, si no la conocen, con gusto la explico) .

Pero tranquilxs, aún queda tiempo antes de que me quede sin capítulos por publicar, cuento aún con varias semanas (si no fuera porque deseo ganar tiempo, hoy mismo les publicaba 3 capítulos seguido, porque se lo merecen, lxs amo) y créanme que les avisaré con tiempo si realizaré un corte de arco o de "temporada" antes de iniciar la siguiente, y si por alguna razón debo recurrir a esa estrategia, cuenten con mi palabra de que tendrán hora y fecha de próxima publicación para el segundo arco (No se si a ustedes les pase, pero soy de las que va a buscar las historias con la esperanza de que hayan actualizado así sea de esos casos perdidos que muy en el fondo, una sabe que quedaron como fics abandonados, no quiero que les pase, sabrán cuando pueden buscarla de nuevo).

Bueno, sin más noticias de ésta índole, les invito a que pasen y lean el presente cap; como siempre espero sus comentarios indicándome qué les pareció, que les gustó, que no les gustó, ideas (en este punto me serviría mucho, anímense a animarme), tomates, sensaciones, emociones etc.

I love u.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9: Oculto**

:

Shikamaru intentó luchar contra su instinto de protección al no ocultarse tras cada pared; tal y como estaba sabía que sería muy raro si vieran a "Temari" escondiéndose. Intentó mirar fijo y permanecer firme, con postura imponente y saludar correctamente a cada persona.

-Temari-Hime- él volteo al escuchar que la llamaban, reconoció al hombre como Tojuro, el hombre que los había delatado de esa forma vergonzosa aquella vez. Temari lo odiaba y no le sería difícil fingir repugnancia.

-Tojuro, ¿que lo trae por aquí?

-Antes de ingresar a la reunión, quisiera hablar con usted.

-No creo tener temas que tratar con usted que no puedan ser tratados en el concejo.

-De hecho si, ¿recuerda nuestra ultima conversación? – Shikamaru no se dejó caer, ciertamente Temari no le habló de nada de eso, así que optó por la salida más fácil.

-Sinceramente no me interesa, de hecho no le estaba poniendo atención.

-Usted sabe que es la mejor salida. Si usted lo hace podríamos disminuir las exigencias a Konoha obteniendo lo necesario del Daimyo. Pero usted debe poner de su parte, el muchacho es bien parecido– Shikamaru supo entonces de qué hablaba, ¡maldito viejo!

-Se lo he dicho antes y se lo digo ahora ¡no estoy a la venta! El mismo Gaara… mi hermano, se lo dijo, no haré nada de esa índole.

-Ambos sabemos que usted tiene lealtad dividida, esto podría beneficiarla.

-Nunca ose agredir mi lealtad, ¡soy fiel a mi país! Y ambos sabemos Tojuro, que usted no desea el bien para Konoha; en sus intensiones es obvio que quiere erradicarlos, aun si obtengo el beneficio territorial y económico de un feudal por medio de un matrimonio, solo lo usaría para vencer al enemigo. No se conforma con obtener lo mejor para Sunna. - le recriminó con toda la expresividad característica de Temari.

-Suna-hime, es un sacrificio que le aseguro que tarde o temprano querrá hacer… mírelo por el lado positivo, obtendrá un amante en remplazo del otro y…

-..No se atreva a continuar esa idea…

-Si usted lo desea y es lo suficientemente astuta, no tendrá que casarse, solo meterse en su cama, hacerle el favor y obtener el favor de él, a fin de cuentas ya de por si usted es bastante fácil– Shikamaru levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo olvidándose de si mismo.

-Es un des…

-¡Temari! – La voz lo interrumpió, era Kankuro. Tojuro fue consiente de lo que estuvo por ocurrir, pero solo tomó una fuerte respiración antes de excusarse con los hermanos para entrar a la sala -¿Qué pasó?, ¿estás loca? ¿Lo ibas a golpear cierto?

-No sabes lo que estaba ocurriendo. – dijo con ira contenida.

-No importa, es un maldito viejo pero pertenece al concejo, si lo golpeas podrías ser sancionada incluso con el calabozo y no te permitirían entrar a las reuniones, ¡ahí si nos destruyen!

-Solo cállate Kankuro. – Shikamaru gozó decir eso sin repercusiones, pero se recordó a si mismo no decirlo con sus propios aires de vago.

-¿Que te estaba diciendo?

-Nada importante – Dijo renuente como ella.

-Casi lo golpeas, debe ser importante, ¿fue por el vago cierto?

-¡Que no es tu problema, Kankuro!

-Si no me dices a mí, se lo dirás a Gaara, te puedo reportar por conducta inadecuada y contra eso no puedes hacer nada, enana.

-No te atreverías… – Shikamaru se sintió estremecer.

-Sabes que si… es en serio Temari, ¿Qué pasó? –Shikamaru vio la preocupación en su rostro, era una mirada que nunca había visto en Kankuro pero que seguro no era tan extraña que se la diera Temari, a fin de cuenta eran hermanos. Resoplo antes de responder.

-Insiste en una boda con un feudal y no solo eso, estoy…harta de que me trate de puta. Es mi intimidad, no puede ir por allí diciendo que si no me quiero casar solo basta con que me meta a su cama. – Él sabía que Temari normalmente no le contaría eso a nadie y lidiaría con ello sola, así que aprovechó para conseguirle ayuda a futuro así "no la necesitara". Nadie mejor que sus hermanos para mantener alejado de ella a personas tan desagradables como Tojuro.

-Viejo asqueroso, no le bastó con esa humillación. Luego le daremos su merecido – dijo serio, pero después cambió su semblante a uno más festivo – Pero es que quién te manda de zorra con el de Konoha?, eso no se va a olvidar fácil… crea fama y échate a dormir jaja, al menos se preocupa por tu tensión sexual – Shikamaru no supo como responder a eso, sabía como debía hacerlo pero solo pudo poner cara de enfado, ni siquiera Kankuro podía tratar así a su Temari.

-Temri, Kankuro, entren ya a la sala – les informó Baki desde la puerta antes de volver a entrar, salvado por la campana.

-Eres un idiota.- le dijo a Kankuro empujándolo y éste la miró sorprendido.

-¿Que? ¿Así no más? ¿Sin golpe? ¿Estás bien?

-No me hagas devolverme o te irá peor, simplemente no estoy de humor así que no te atrevas a provocarme. Te necesitamos consiente para la reunión - Y sin más que decir, entraron.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

 _._

Si...así cortito, sorry, en la época en que escribí esto simplemente realizaba cortes de cap sin pensar que eran muy cortos porque inmediatamente seguía con el siguiente (algo redundante , no?), en fin, creo que el próximo cap tiene como mil palabras más.

¿emociones? tomates? comentarios?

.

.

(1 mes y 20 días desde la declaración de guerra) febrero


	10. Batalla

Holaa! La verdad iba a subir el cap mañana domingo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que me voy de paseo desde las 7 am wujuu. en fin, este es más largo, me di cuenta que de verdad el cap 9 fue estúpidamente corto jajaja disfrútenlo.

Pdt: si inicia así, no se han perdido nada XD

 **Cap 10 Batalla**

.

.

Traspirando con furia, Shikamaru acabó con tres enemigos usando su sombra. No tuvo tiempo en reparar que eran genins

-" _En que están pensando mandando genins al campo de batalla" –_ Justo en ese momento recibió otro ataque por la espalda, esta vez el oponente era una Chunin de ataques cortos que no le costó eliminar.

-Kiba! Hay que avanzar en el terreno, ¿cuantos más quedan?

-Hinata dice que quedan 5 en esta área, pero que en la fortaleza que crearon a 800 mts de aquí, está lleno de ninjas de la arena.

-De acuerdo – Le respondió Shikamaru y oprimió el botón de su radio – Choji, ¿listo el grupo de ofensiva?

- _Si Shikamaru, tres de ataque pesado y cuatro de ataque a larga distancia. Esperamos órdenes._

 _-_ Aun no, debemos encargarnos de algunos por aquí y debemos confirmar cuantos shinobis hay dentro. Hinata! – La llamó soltando el botón – ¿cuantos hay en la fortaleza?

-Hay 22 personas, uno de los cinco que estaban en esta área se dirige ahí, quedan cuatro.

-No lo podemos dejar escapar, Akamaru y yo nos encargaremos.

-No Kiba, estos no son tan importantes, ustedes avancen, si es necesario yo me encargo del que queda.

Shikamaru se adelantó rápidamente, intentando distinguir el camino entre todo el chacra mezclado en la zona hasta que por fin vio al ninja, arrojó la shuriken y justo después sintió una punzada en su pecho. El ninja esquivó el kunai y Shikamaru suspiró aliviado; se vieron a los ojos y recordaron el momento en que dijeron que ese momento podría llegar tarde o temprano.

-Te está vigilando la chica con el byakugan, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo sin titubear e imponente como siempre. Shikamaru se recuperó de la impresión.

\- Puedes soltar una gran ráfaga y expulsamos chacra, así no podrá ver con claridad y "te dejaré escapar"

-¿Y crees que puedes salir ileso de mi ráfaga, cariño? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, él sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

-Confío en ti, amor… además, no tiene que ser demasiado fuerte, ella estará pendiente del fuerte, la podremos engañar, no se fijará en nosotros.

-No creas que será un suave soplo de verano – se preparó para atacar.

-Lo sé… ¡espera! ¿Estarás en el fuerte? No vayas, por favor

-¿Qué? Shikamaru, no huiré! Pelearé por mi país!

-Temari por favor! No vayas ahí.

-No somos débiles –ella movió el abanico para golpearlo, debían ganar tiempo.

-Lo sé Tema, pero me muero de la angustia, yo ideé ese plan, si te pasa algo…

-¿y qué Shikamaru?, tu mismo lo ideaste y yo estuve ahí en esa reunión, aceptaré las consecuencias del campo. –Temari se empezaba a desesperar, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí y le suponía un riesgo no querer luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si te pasa algo no me lo perdono – dijo mientras seguían la coreografía.

-Da igual!, acabaste de matar a Yukata! Esto es una guerra, mientras no podamos arreglarlo con diplomacia debemos defendernos y voy a defender a los míos de tu cabeza mientras pueda!

-¿Que? ¿A Yukata? – A su mente vino el recuerdo de una ninja de la Arena, cabello largo y negro, una piel pálida, ojos castaños y de tierna personalidad.

-La ultima chunin que atacaste – Su mirada tenía dolor, Temari no era una mujer llorona y sus ojos estaban secos, pero sabía bien que la chica fue cercana a ella y ahora él la había matado.

-Temari, yo…

-basta Shikamaru, me voy, libera chacra – Temari lanzó una fuerte ráfaga y a él no le quedó más que seguir el plan.

Shikamaru no supo que hacer, en contados minutos el equipo de ataque a largo alcance actuaría y después procedería Choji y su clan e irían con un ataque directo de agrandamiento destruyendo la fortaleza – _Ya basta Shikamaru, ella puede cuidarse sola-_ se dijo a si mismo.

- _Shikamaru –_ escuchó por el interlocutor – _Estamos listos._

 _-_ Procedan.

Temari entró corriendo a la fortaleza. Estaba ubicada estratégicamente para tomar dos pueblos del país del fuego y con mucho esfuerzo se decidió a contárselo a Shikamaru ya que antes no habían decidido la ubicación final. No tenía tiempo de arrepentimientos.

-Prepárense para el ataque! Ya viene Konoha!

-Temari sama, listos los escudos de arena. –anunciaron.

-Que salga el contrataque del grupo de abanicos, tendrán que hacer de defensa.

Y de improviso, el techo retumbó, no lo pudo ver pero supo que por lo menos el segundo y tercer piso habían desaparecido o por lo menos fueron sustancialmente destruidos.

-¡¿Qué pasó con la arena?! -exigió

-La atravesaron!

-¡¿Qué somos?! ¿Novatos? Ataquen!, vienen ingresando por oriente – los ninjas de Konoha ingresaron rápidamente, Temari se cargó uno rápidamente y como estaba planeado, dirigieron la batalla fuera de la fortaleza. Sin poner mucho empeño en ello buscaba la cabeza de piña entre la multitud pero los enemigos no la dejaban. Recordó algunas caras, pero prefirió eliminarlos sin pensar mucho en ello o sería peor para ella. En la obscuridad del bosque veía que sus oportunidades eran bastante bajas, ¿en qué momento se permitió decirle algo así a Shikamaru, si sabía que eso le dejaría tantas muertes encima?

De un momento a otro sintió cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba y se movía contra su voluntad, no supo si alarmarse o confiar, la situación en medio de explosiones la tenía confusa. Esquivó con fluidez las armas y notó que se alejaba del campo de batalla.

-¿qué demonios haces Shikamaru? Todo está allá, no voy a huir.

-No estás huyendo problemática! ¿No te diste cuenta de que casi te bajan la cabeza?

\- Es mi cabeza! No tuya! Déjame ir! Shikamaru cuida tus 9:00 – Shikamaru esquivó un ataque de fuego que le llegaba por la izquierda y dejó ir a Temari, de repente estaban ambos en medio de peleas de ambos bandos - Ni modo, idiota, a pelear!

-Que problemático

Y sin más opción siguieron su propia coreografía natural ¿de verdad deberían hacer esto siempre? ¿Y si uno de sus amigos se encargaba de aniquilar a uno de los dos? Con señas sutiles se dirigieron más hacia el oeste evitando la atención de todos, debían tener cuidado, en un campo de batalla los sentidos de todos los potenciales testigos se magnifican. Llegaron con esfuerzo a un área tupida de vegetación con pocas posibilidades de ser vistos.

-¿Qué obtuviste Shikamaru?

-Si recuperamos esta área con pocas bajas iremos tras su campamento en el país de los ríos en menos de dos días.

-No es un punto importante.

-Pero impedirá avanzar y los obligaremos a retroceder. Ese es el punto al que ustedes siempre llegan para invadir alguno de nuestros pueblos fronterizos.

-En tal caso lo mejor es que yo programe una retirada estratégica.

-Si eso ocurre debes dirigirla tú, yo en tu lugar si tuviera deseos de destruir al enemigo, haría una emboscada fingiendo que nos hemos ido.

-Nadie más que yo sabe que ustedes atacarán ese punto.

-Alguna razón debes dar para movilizar una retirada estratégica. Lo más factible es decir que oíste una conversación de altos mandos y que la magnitud de lo que viene los imposibilita a ustedes de enfrentarnos con pocos recursos.

-Yo me encargo, a fin de cuentas el general de esa división está en aprietos ahora mismo y podré relevarlo.

-Eres una idiota, te dije que no vinieras a esta batalla. – Dijo Shikamaru cambiando bruscamente de tema

-Primero, ordenes son ordenes, y segundo, soy la única que sabe cómo funciona esta batalla ¡Shikamaru cuidado!

Un haz de luz atravesó el aire, Temari se lanzó rápidamente pero su cuerpo no fue suficiente, sintió un ardor agudo atravesando sus costillas. Shikamaru ignorando el dolor que lo perforó logró estirar su sombra empalando al enemigo dejándolo destruido pero cuando no tuvo más energía calló al lado de Temari quien también se quejaba de dolor.

-¡Tenías que meterte en medio problemática! – Le reprochó – y mira que fue por nada y yo…

-¡Shikamaru! – escuchó la voz de Ino, inmediatamente ella quiso apartar a Temari para curarlo pero él la agarró con la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Ella primero. – Le dijo con esfuerzo.

-No seas idiota, es una guerra, ella ahora es el enemigo. – Respondió ignorándolo.

-¡Si no vas con ella primero, no te molestes con migo!

-¡Necesito ayuda aquí!, - gritó Ino tras de si - cállate Shikamaru, todo estará bien. –Dijo concentrando chacra en sus manos.

-¡Te he dicho que no! –La alejó con un manotazo débil. - ¡Ella se puso en medio para protegerme, pero no sirvió! – Ino se quedó estupefacta y miró a Temari quien empezaba a perder el enfoque de su visión, sabía lo que su amigo sentía así lo hubiera ocultado todo ese tiempo y así fuera un amor no correspondido por la rubia de la arena, sabía habían sido al menos buenos amigos en tiempos de paz. Al ver que Shikamaru al menos se mantenía consiente, se dirigió a Temari. Concentró chacra en ella y empezó a curarla.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – Escucharon decir, detrás de Ino apareció un hombre mayor con la banda de la Arena.

-Soy ninja médico, cuido a tu amiga. – gritó sin dejar de tratarla.

-También soy ninja médico, aléjate de ella o teme las consecuencias. – El hombre se preparó a atacar con un kunai en mano.

-Si lo eres entonces te la sedo… - Dijo queriendo ser diplomática y mostrando que estaba desarmada.

-no Ino, no la dejes. – la tomó por el brazo llamando su atención. Quizá no era médico y solo quería que se alejaran.

-Es de su propia aldea Shikamaru, la cuidará – le dijo con calma.

El hombre vio la escena sintiéndose confundido ¿porqué los enemigos cuidaban a su superior? ¿O acaso la lastimaban más? no, eso no era. A pocos metros vio a Tsetsuya, el general de la división, tenía el cuerpo destruido y destripado pero sin duda era quien había lanzado ese ataque tan mortal ¿por qué Temari también había sido lastimada?

-Juro curarla y como tregua, los dejo ir. – en ese momento llegaron dos ninjas de la hoja dispuestos a atacar.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! Tenemos tregua médica, llévense a Shikamaru. – Ordenó Ino.

-¡Pero ella es un superior! – dijeron deteniéndose, una tregua de ese tipo era casi sagrada.

-Al igual que Shikamaru; tenemos prioridad sobre su vida ¡llévenselo ahora! – Shikamaru apenas podía seguir el hilo de lo que decían, pero tenía gran temor por la vida de Temari, miró al hombre a los ojos como esperando que cumpliera su juramento, tomó como pudo la mano de Temari y la besó y deseó fervientemente que ese no fuera el último beso que le daba.

.

(2 meses, 3 semanas desde la declaración de guerra)

.

.

Se despertó con la luz del sol lastimando sus ojos, pero al abrirlos vio que estaba bajo un telón delgado y claro.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Señorita Temari, ¡ha despertado! – Dijo la enfermera.

-¿Donde estoy? – repitió con desdén.

-Tranquila, está en el campamento.

-¿El país de los ríos?

-Si

-¿Que pasó con la batalla?

-Usted está bien, recibió una grave herida que le atravesó el pulmón izquierdo, pero ya está bien, solo debe descansar.

-Te pregunté por la batalla, ¿qué paso? – Dijo más desesperada, la enfermera guardó silencio por varios segundos.

-Se forzó una retirada, con el general muerto y usted en estas condiciones no se pudo hacer más. La fortaleza fue destruida por Konoha pero hubo pocas bajas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-La trajeron anoche las 8:10 pm, van a ser las 5:00 pm – Dijo la enfermera revisando el historial méico. Temari se sintió estúpida, no podía haber perdido tanto tiempo ahí. Trató de sentarse pero aun le dolía el cuerpo ¿cómo estaría Shikamaru? Supo que haberse puesto en medio fue un acto inútil, ¡algo estúpido!, porque no solo no había logrado protegerlo, sino que no pudo socorrerlo después.

\- Debemos retirarnos de esta área.

-¿Disculpe?

\- Hay que evacuar, hacer una retirada. Antes de caer herida oí al general y al teniente de Konoha. Una vez destruyeran esa fortaleza vendrían acá a destruir este punto. Nos quedan pocas horas y no tenemos ventaja.

-Pero…

-¿Es cierto lo que dice, señorita Temari? – escuchó a el jefe de uno de los escuadrones.

-Si, no tenemos suficientes.

-Podemos pedir refuerzos.

-No ahora, hay que replantearlo, no podemos perder gente en un territorio que no vale la pena, podemos reubicarnos luego y ya perdimos al general.

-Podemos emboscarlos.

-Somos el único escuadrón que queda en el área y no lo perderé, conozco la milicia de Konoha, nos ganarán esta ronda – el hombre la miró incrédulo.

-¿Es usted Temari? No pensé que fuera del tipo de personas que se retira sin dar pelea, se le conoce como la kunohichi más cruel.

-También se me conoce como la estratega y mano derecha del kazekage, no me gané el titulo porque si. Agradezca que estoy en esa modalidad ahora mismo o también perderíamos en este momento al jefe del escuadrón, ¿y no queremos eso cierto? – ante la mirada de Temari el hombre sintió como se erizaba, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, Temari alcanzó a oír como empezaba a dar ordenes y a desalojar el lugar.

-Señorita Temari, por favor tome esto para el dolor – la enfermera le entregó un medicamento.

-¿Me hará dormir? – lo recibió dudando.

\- La relajará, pero no es tan fuerte, yo por mi parte si le recomiendo descanso, deje que ellos se encarguen.

-De acuerdo… tu… tu sabes si el t… ¿que sabes del teniente general de Konoha? El que dirigió el ataque… ¿se le dio de baja?

-Yo no tengo esa información, pero sin duda, creo que sería algo que todos sabríamos de ser así.

-¿puedes llamar a alguien que lo sepa?…

-Claro – la joven salió e inmediatamente entró otro ninja médico.

-Señorita Temari, me alegra verte consiente.

\- Tu eres Raiki, ¿no? te vi anoche, curándome.

-Veo que estaba consiente…

-Lo suficiente, tengo recuerdos… ¿qué pasó?... ¿sabes del teniente? ¿Se le dio de baja?

-No, hasta donde supe quedó en manos de una kunoichi se su aldea y un par de compañeros, estaba parcialmente consiente y ciertamente algo mejor que usted, me atrevo a decir que sobrevivió. – Ante la noticia Temari guardó silencio y espero que no se notara su felicidad en la cara; notó que Raiki la miraba fijamente.

-¿sucede algo? – le preguntó inquieta.

\- Tenía curiosidad… ¿por qué le interesa si sobrevivió?

-Es un enemigo potencial que dirigió el ataque, debo saber si debo preocuparme de él mas adelante.

-Bueno... lo digo porque la situación fue muy confusa, usted fue herida por el general también.

-Ese idiota era muy fuerte y poderoso pero era un estúpido, seguro falló, al menos no me toca encargarme a mí de él… ¿cómo murió? ¿Quien lo mató?

-Asumo que fue el teniente, pertenece al clan Nara y parecía una técnica usada por él.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Shikamaru fue capaz de matar al gran general?! ¿En ese estado?

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Ese no es el nombre del estratega de konoha? ¿Fue él quien estaba ahí?

-Si, era él…

-Siempre creí que era un enclenque – Temari sintió como se le brotaba una vena en la frente, ¡nadie más que ella podía ofenderlo!

-Es el teniente de su división, no es un cualquiera… y logró matar al general.

-Hablando de eso… me dio la impresión… bueno…

-¿Que?

-Él quería que la sanaran a usted primero, de hecho los primeros auxilios se los prestó konoha señorita Temari…

-Si, algo recuerdo…

-¿No le molesta haber sido socorrida por el enemigo?

-… Hasta hace poco éramos aliados, no puedo decir que me parezca raro que lo hayan hecho…

-En eso concuerdo, estamos en medio de una guerra estúpida.

-¿Así que también crees eso?

-No seré el único que solo trabaja bajo ordenes y no bajo voluntad…

-Me alegra oírlo, pero no podemos evitarlo.

-Lo sé, señorita Temari, me retiro, tenga en cuenta de que estaré siempre a sus órdenes – tras una leve reverencia se alejó, y Temari tuvo la sensación de que ese hombre hablaba enserio.

.

.

.

 _Continuará.._

 _._

 _._

Ahora si, hasta aquí por una semana, ¿qué les pareció? ¿cómo va la historia?¿ algo por decir?

PDT2: Lamento haber matado a Yukata aunque fuera una chica poco recordada.

.

(2 mes, 3 semanas, 1 día desde la declaración de guerra) MARZO


	11. De Hospitales y Regaños

Y aquí estoy. Como dije, cambié la fecha de publicación, comprendo lo lento que va la trama, aún así, espero que les guste.

.

.

 **Cap 11 De hospitales y regaños**

 **.**

 **.**

-Shikamaru… ¿puedo pasar?

-si padre – Shikaku abrió la puerta de la habitación de hospital donde Shikamaru acababa de terminar de vestirse listo para salir

-según el reporte, Sunna se retiró de su campamento, ni siquiera hubo emboscada. Algunos califican el operativo como una perdida de tiempo.

-Pudiste esperar a que estuviéramos en una reunión para decirme eso, no? Digo, soy tu hijo, no un superior – Shikamaru dijo con pereza y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Te lo digo porque fue tu idea.

-Les dije que era más que obvio que Sunna se retiraría, especialmente si tienen como teniente a Temari, pero de no ser así debíamos sacarlos nosotros mismos. Nos es mi culpa que hubiera hecho lo más razonable y reiterarse. –Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?

-No puedo poner los brazos tras la nuca para descansar, así que es un asco, pero no duele realmente. - dijo sobando su costado derecho.

-Bien, entonces vámonos, yo no vine de gratis, tu madre me mandó porque quería asegurarse de que almorzaras en la casa.

-La comida de aquí no está tan mal

-Si no quieres volver a la cama de una clínica, será mejor que no te oiga decir eso. –Ambos rieron, Shikamaru sabía que no podía cantar victoria pero se conformaba con saber que habría unos días de paz para replantear la guerra y que Temari estaba bien, viva y salva.

.

.

(3 meses desde la declaración de guerra) Abril

.

.

-¡El operativo fue un fracaso! ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba esa fortaleza?!¡era la mejor posicionada de todas! – Tojuro lanzó una manotada a la mesa, Gaara lo miraba apacible, pero quien cargaba con el peso del reproche era claramente Temari.

-Es su propio terreno y estábamos muy cerca de dos pueblos grandes, era claro que la información les llegaría.

-¡Pero no tan rápido! Ese fuerte ni siquiera terminó de ser construido.

-Esta guerra se está saliendo de las manos – dijo Baki

-¿Y quien fue el idiota que mandó genins? – Kankuro reprochó

-Debemos usar los recursos que tengamos, y en los últimos años no hemos sacado suficientes chunins… ¿por qué será? Ah si! Los últimos exámenes los ha organizado Konoha!

\- Si no han avanzado es porque no lo merecen, no por los exámenes, sabes bien eso tojuro, los chunins no dependen solo de esa prueba. Si esos genins hubiesen sido eficientes habrían superado cualquier prueba que se les presentara y de paso habrían sobrevivido al encuentro. – le respondió Baki con furia.

-¡Ese no es el punto! hemos realizado hasta la fecha quince ataques a Konoha! Todos han fracasado – respondió un anciano.

-A menos no ha habido tantas bajas, con tus planes tan desmesurados eso ya es demasiado. No es de extrañar que no podamos avanzar!

-Y menos extraño será que el próximo ataque lo lance Konoha.

Gaara resoplo, oía a los ancianos discutir y a sus hermanos intentando mostrarles lo estúpido que era todo. Hasta la fecha no había podido descifrar lo que ocurría; había algo extraño en el trascurso de la guerra pero su equipo especial no encontraba nada. Varios miembros del concejo tan calmados como Ebizo, habían tomado claramente una postura ofensiva hacia Konoha. El cambio había sido paulatino pero notorio para la susceptibilidad del Kazekage. Él mismo se había visto influenciado esperando generar mayores daños, pero se convencía de que eran resultados del deseo de que los suyos no murieran. En momentos como ese en que la duda le asaltaba, miraba a su hermana quien no titubeaba en sus deseos de disminuir riesgos. Si a alguien le debían las pocas bajas, era a ella.

-Cerremos la reunión, todos están alterados. Tenemos nueve grupos movilizándose hacia las fronteras, si en el próximo asalto no logramos nada tendremos que renegociar la posición.

-No Kazekage-sama, aún tenemos un recurso más.

-Eso no está en discusión...

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Temari

-Es una decisión privada señorita

-Soy miembro del consejo, ¡merezco saber!

-Mi hermana tiene razón, lo que involucre la guerra es tema del consejo.

-Hermanos, la razón por la que él no quiere hacer pública la decisión es porque conoce nuestra postura política. Su plan es realizar un ataque al Hokage de forma directa y encubierta.

-¿Qué? Está hablando de un asesinato no declarado.

-Es una guerra, se vale todo

-No! No se vale todo! No queremos desaparecer Konoha, queremos que sedan beneficios! – reprochó Kankuro

-Es lo mismo, imagínense si pudiéramos realizarlo!, erradicaríamos el problema de raíz

-He dicho que no – Gaara se levantó – ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Esperemos resultados.

.

Todos se levantaron de sus sillas, Temari fue a buscar su abanico en la oficina de Gaara sin dirigirle palabra

-Sé que me estas odiando ahora Temari, pero nada podemos hacer – dijo él acomodándose en su silla.

-si que podemos, estamos perdiendo una guerra y tiempo en disuasiones extrañas ¡no me diga que no lo ha notado!

-lo he notado, pero la investigación va lenta.

-no puede ser que todos estén en contra de la paz, incluso en Konoha ya se plantean destruir! – Gaara guardó silencio y la miro sorprendido¿

-¿estás segura de eso? – Ella midió sus palabras…

\- hemos tenido ya varios encuentros en varios puntos estratégicos, el último denotó claramente su deseo de destrucción. Nos estamos volviendo una molestia digna de ser erradicada.

-Esas no parecen tus palabras.

-Claro que no lo son! Estoy harta de todo! Si yo fuera el enemigo simplemente nos borraba del mapa, somos un blanco fácil KhGaara. Entiendo que nuestro consejo desee beneficios porque como nación tenemos pocas cosas, poca agua, poca comida, si no fuera por nuestra astucia de comercio con las joyas, animales, telas y las especias seríamos plenamente pobres, sin nada que ofrecer al mundo. Si Konoha quisiera, ya no existiríamos!

-conserva la calma Temari, ya hemos estado antes en guerras. Además estoy mandando a investigar a fondo todo; los ánimos de las personas están cambiando

-que quieres decir?

-somos marionetas, quiero saber si hay alguien moviendo los hilos

-¡quiero participar! Permítame averiguar lo que sucede

-No. Tú ahora debes descansar, te he notado también extraña y cansada

-pero…

-retírate – Ella guardó silencio y cogió el abanico con cuidado de no lastimarse su herida en el costado derecho, dispuesta a irse.

-de acuerdo.

-Y… Shikamaru –Temari se giró respondiendo al llamado del Kazekage quien la miró fijamente

-…¿Que sucede?... qué sucede con él?

-Nada… olvídalo… es solo que quizá el tiempo que pasaste con él permeó en algo tu forma de pensar. Puedes retirarte. – Ella tomó aire y se fue a casa, entró a la habitación sin prender la luz y se recostó en la cama.

-¿cómo fue todo? – la escuchó decir desde las sombras.

-¿para qué preguntas? Escuchaste todo por el micrófono.

-pero no podía ver las caras, idiota.

-que problemática.

-no sé si lo sepas Shikamaru, pero Gaara actuó extraño. Te advertí que no hablaras con él a solas, es muy perceptivo y por más que lo intentes no dejaste de lado las formalidades, no lo tuteaste. ¿Crees que no noté que casi lo llamas "Kazekage"?

-no sabe nada.

-pronunció tu nombre, no para hacer referencia a ti, lo pronunció para llamarte!

-ya cállate y vámonos, no podemos hablar tranquilos aquí. – Ella iba a seguir reprochando pero él se levantó y la besó, se separaron para tomar aire – Cabeza de piña, cuando quieras besarme al menos vuelve a tu forma original, es extraño besarme a mi misma.

-es sexy.

-no, es extraño. Vámonos.

Sin mucho que esperar Temari se dispuso a salir por la puerta sabiendo que a esa hora nadie más estaba en casa, pero una presencia a su lado la sorprendió.

-Te envié a descansar. - dijo el Kazekage frente a la puerta.

-Si Gaara, solo iba por agua – en cuanto Shikamaru escuchó la voz de Gaara hizo lo humanamente posible por reducir su flujo de chakra y se alejó de la puerta dentro de la habitación. Ya tenía un plan de escape desde ahí, pero no quería efectuarlo a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-me alegra verte despierta, quería disculparme si fui muy rudo contigo antes.

-¿rudo?, me estás hablando a mi Gaara, no hay forma de que algo de lo que hagas o digas sea rudo. Ambos estábamos tensos. – él la miró fijamente.

-¿… puedo pasar?

-¿a mi habitación?, está hecha un caos.

-eres la dama del orden

-si, pero algo tenía que lidiar con mi furia y casi la demolí.

-hay troncos para eso.-

-nuestro principal proveedor de troncos era Konoha y ahora están escasos, además me mandaste a descansar. Vamos a la cocina, tengo sed – Gaara accedió y fueron.

-Te veo algo tensa, ¿estás bien?

-Si. Solo necesito dormir y descansar. Además el medicamento para la herida me da sueño – dijo ella tocando por encima del vendaje su torso.

-creí que… que te habías lastimado el costado derecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Hace un rato, al levantar tu abanico noté que te dolió – Temari pensó rápido, _estúpido Shikamaru._

 _-_ No, fue el izquierdo, pero al lado derecho he estado haciendo más esfuerzo del normal para compensar el desequilibrio, sentí un buen tironazo en el músculo! Si no me recupero rápido quedaré bastante frustrada.

-solo han pasado poco más de dos semanas, dale tiempo.

-si, eso haré. – Temari fue por su vaso de agua pero sentía la mirada de Gaara encima. –por cierto, que haces aquí tan temprano. Es raro, ni siquiera Kankuro ha llegado.

-te dije que quería disculparme. Te vi bastante perturbada.

-pues estoy bien. No tenias que venir hasta acá. Sabes que no me gusta que me cuiden como si fuera una niña así que hermano, no me hagas sentir más inútil de lo que estoy siendo con esta guerra.

-¿inútil? Hermana, ha sido difícil para todos pero gracias a ti podemos decir que no hemos tenido grandes bajas en el campo – ella sintió una punzada de culpa, ella no era merecedora de ese crédito sino Shikamaru.

-gracias Gaara pero se hace tarde y quiero dormir, ¿tu te quedas? Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?

-No, no gracias Temari, no es necesario, ya me voy porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tu solo duerme. Me encargaré de que no te molesten, pero por favor… no cometas una locura.

-¿una locura? No soy sonámbula, no hay forma de que cometa una locura mientras duerma Gaara. – él solo la miró y se retiró. Ella tomó su vaso con agua y entro a la habitación esperando ver a Shikamaru alerta para seguirla y salir de ahí, pero lo que encontró fue algo muy distinto. El muy vago estaba durmiendo en su cama con su forma original, tuvo el impulso de gritarle y levantarlo de una patada, pero se veía tan bien ahí, tan apacible que se acercó y se sentó acariciando su cara.

-shika… despierta…

-no estoy dormido – el volumen de su voz era más alerta del que creía pero no le creyó

-ja! Si claro, estabas en tus cinco sentidos, vago.- él se desperezó y se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

-estaba acostado pero alerta en caso de que Gara decidiera entrar ¿en qué pensabas invitándolo a comer?

-él vive aquí, genio.

-a lo que me refiero es el por qué le ibas a preparar la cena, tengo que irme.

-No soy tonta Shikamaru, si le decía que se fuera seguro pensaría de que estoy mal y debía cuidarme, si me ofrecía a cocinar para él, decidiría irse para ahorrarme molestias. Puedes ser un genio, pero yo conozco a mi hermano.

\- si, si, como digas… quisiera quedarme simplemente dormido ¿porqué vives tan lejos? – Shikamaru recostó su cabeza hacia atrás cansado deseando no tener nada por qué temer.

-no… tu vives lejos- dijo Temari sentándose a horcajadas, él abrió un ojo y después la miró con intensidad.

-¿por qué me haces esto mujer problemática?, así se me desaparece la necesidad de irme- Temari lo ignoró y besó su cuello y sus orejas.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que no lo hacemos en una cama? Siempre estamos en el bosque, o un lago, o un techo – Shikamaru sintió como se erizaba.

-jumm mucho… - le acarició levemente los glúteos, Temari soltó una risita al sentir como algo crecía justo debajo de su vulva – desde que nos desasimos de la cabaña en las flores ¿no?

-mmm… no… desde… desde esa misión, que nos encontramos en la aldea de la lluvia. Cuando aún era ilegal… encontrarnos porque eras menor… de edad – ella empezó a moverse levemente sobre la cadera de su amado.

-jumm, si… en el motel… un niño con una mujer madura…– él le besó el cuello también pero ambos se separaron de un brinco al escuchar un ruido sordo en el piso. En la oscuridad solo se permitieron tomar las armas para protegerse y aguzar la vista hasta que Temari por fin suspiró y soló el aire.

-Tranquilo, solo es mi abanico, se cayó – él también se pudo relajar pero no lo suficiente

-mierda, debo irme, esto no debe ser bueno para mi salud – no se refería solo al susto, su "amigo" ahora había quedado iniciado.

-¿quien te manda a ponerlo ahí imbécil?, es obvio que se iba a resbalar, si le pasó algo…

-¿en serio?... ¿casi se me para el corazón y me pides que responda por cualquier rasguño a tu abanico? – Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda – si no fuera porque lo tienes contigo a cada rato no lo llevaría con migo cuando voy a esas reuniones, a fin y a cabo no lo uso. – Sintió como Temari se caramelizaba en sus brazos y se forzó a dejarla ir –Tema… por el bien de ambos, vámonos.

-si... tienes razón

Juntos realizaron su coreografía planeada para salir de la aldea, tenían la fe de que nadie los había notado y la rutina era tan perfecta que esperaban que nadie la descubriera, especialmente porque esa rutina se basaba en No seguir una rutina que alguien pudiera descifrar.

.

.

Continuará...

Hello? alguien? sorry por el relleno, creanme que si mi ánimo fuera mejor y escribiera al ritmo de antes les pondría de a 5 caps, pero tenganme paciencia con este relleno.

Por otro lado... Gaara, Gaara, Gaara... sabrá algo?

(3 meses 2 semana desde la declaración de guerra) abril


	12. Amigo

Hola! Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero mi gato está enfermo y lo hemos cuidado todo el día, a penas ahora he podido tomar el tiempo para cumplir mi promesa de publicar los sábados, me encantaría contarles más cosas y preguntarles más cosas, pero debo volver con mi pequeñito.

Aún así, espero sus comentarios a pesar de que el cap es corto.

.

.

 **Cap 12 Amigo**

.

.

-¿Sabes? Respecto a lo anterior creo que tienes razón.

-¿Razón con qué? – ambos por fin habían llegado a su punto de encuentro del lado de Sunna, Shikamaru se había permitido tomar aire antes de partir a Konoha.

-Que hace mucho que no lo hacemos en una cama – A Temari se le subieron los colores a la cara, podía ser una fiera, pero tocar el tema en una situación tan desprevenida la tomó por sorpresa.

-Pervertido ¿en serio has pensado en eso todo este tiempo?

-ja, pues no, me tenía que preocupar por no ser visto, pero en cuanto entré aquí, si fui muy consiente de que solo nos permitimos lugares recónditos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo indebido.

-Shikamaru, estamos haciendo algo indebido

-ah… oh… bueno… si, tienes razón, pero me refiero a que nos escondemos como ratas, en rincones oscuros, en campos, cuevas… no me molesta lo excitante de esas situaciones pero… - él guardó silencio por varios segundos en un suspiro solo mirándola ausente.

-¿Que?

-¿Que de que?

-Qué ibas a decir, dejaste la idea incompleta.

-Ah, no… nada, olvídalo… solo…pensaba

-Pues dilo, no me dejes así

-Bueno… tema, que de verdad quiero amarte como siento que debo, en la suavidad de una almohada de plumas, bajo la tenue luz de las velas, algún licor fino, comida, una cama cómoda…. Ya siendo mayor de edad…. – ella sintió como se le calentaba el corazón cuando él se acercó y le dejó un delicado beso en la frente.

-Ay, Shikamaru, deja de ser tan cursi – dijo Temari empujándolo suavemente - ya hemos tenido veladas así de lindas, no te tienes que preocupar por ponerme en una cama cómoda, siempre y cuando estés ahí la verdad es que olvido en que hueco estoy metida – él sonrió ante su expresión.

-Lo sé Temari, es solo que espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de poder acariciarte con seda – le dijo mientras pasaba el respaldo de su mano contra su mejilla con suavidad – sabes? Debimos poner los sellos en algún motel.

-jaja hubiera sido genial, pero te imaginas que la habitación esté ocupada cuando lleguemos? – ambos rieron ante la escena en sus cabezas. Cuando se detuvieron a respirar lo les quedó aquella mirada de despedida a la cual apenas se estaban acostumbrando al igual que un suave beso en los labios que no los tentara a ir a más; tras eso, Shikamaru atravesó el sello de transportación y de nuevo estuvo a las afueras de su bosque en la nueva ubicación cercana a una montaña y un lago que estaba seguro de que nadie había visitado en décadas. Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la casa donde sabía que lo esperaban.

-Hola Shikamaru

-Hola choji, dime que me guardaste algo para cenar. Me muero de hambre.

-claro que si amigo! Vamos a la terraza

Tras recoger la comida, ambos se dirigieron a la terraza donde Shikamaru sabía que podía comer en paz sin que la familia de Choji los viera.

-¿Nuestros padres aún están juntos?

-Si

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Está viendo novelas desde la tarde, no se ha dado cuenta de que no estabas, siempre has sido silencioso.

-Bien – él continuó cenando tranquilo y cuando choji se hartó de verlo comer a él solo, abrió para si mismo su paquete yumbo de papitas bbq

-Y no me vas a contar lo que estabas haciendo?

-Ya te lo dije, entreno.

-¿Solo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto entonces? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te ves bastante tenso.

-Choji, ya te lo dije… no quiero que nadie se entere de mi rutina, mis entrenamientos son poco convencionales, no solo intento aumentar mi capacidad de chacra, también creo nuevas movidas para la guerra y necesito mucha concentración, no quiero que nadie me ande preguntando cosas frustrantes.

-Creo que te hechas demasiada carga encima, una guerra es algo de una nación, no de una persona.

-Hasta ahora me ha salido bastante bien lo que planeo en esos momentos.

-Solo digo que te estas aislando demasiado. Sé que hay cosas que no me quieres contar, pero sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas, cuando quieras me puedes decir y pedir ayuda.

-Gracias choji, cuando llegue ese momento te lo hare saber, pero por ahora no hay nada.

-Me alegro de que seas tan inteligente Shikamaru, así no temo de que cometes estupideces, pero también sé que eres terco, por favor no te sobrelimítes la capacidad de tu cuerpo.

-Estamos hablando de mi, créeme, sería demasiado problemático sobrelimitar mi capacidad; no es la gran cosa Choji, ¡que flojera hacer cosas tan grandes como las que creo que te imaginas! – ante eso Choji sonrió, sabía que su amigo era un flojo de mierda y se tranquilizó, Shikamaru tenía con él la misma sensación que con su madre al mentirle, Choji era un alma noble y buena que confiaba ciegamente en él, tanto que es probable de que si lo metiera en todo el plan que mantenía con Temari, Choji lo respaldaría, pero no podía hacerle eso, no podía hacerle traicionar su aldea.

-Si dices eso creeré que lo que haces en el bosque es ir a dormir y no a entrenar.

-Bueno, paso algún tiempo solo pensando así que no es tan distinto, pero no soy tan flojo, tenme algo de fé. ¿Crees que no hago nada?

-Emm, pues, para serte sincero si.

-Me atraviesas el corazón Choji. - Dijo Shikamaru decepcionado aunque ese era el resultado que había esperado todo ese tiempo.

-Cría fama y échate a dormir.

-Ese es de mis lemas favoritos – dijo dejando los platos vacíos de lado y recostándose para ver las estrellas, aun no podía poner su brazo derecho tras la nuca, pero se las arregló para sentirse cómodo pensando en que Temari adoraría esa vista, quizá la próxima vez que pudiera la llevaría a esa terraza porque aunque no era plenamente oscuro para ver la bóveda celeste, los contrastes de las luces de la calle creaban matices rosáceos en el cielo que creaban una vista espectacular… solo esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo para eso…

-Hey, Shikamaru, te estás quedando dormido.

-Hmm? ¿Si? Mierda, estoy cansado.

-Mejor vete a dormir a tu cama, no quiero tener que cargar con el cadáver en que te conviertes cuando entras en el séptimo sueño.

-De acuerdo - dijo él mediozombi queriendo recoger los trastes.

-ya, déjalos ahí, yo me encargo, tu ve a dormir.

-aja – dijo bostezando – oye, recuerda, intento enseñarte a jugar go…

-Si , si, y soy demasiado bruto así que aun no aprendo y por eso tardo tanto en aprender y vienes a menudo al ver que no hago avances. Deberías venir un día de estos en serio para ver si aprendo algo y que no parezca que este tiempo es en vano ni que soy tan tonto. – ambos sonrieron, Shikamaru atravesó la puerta pero se detuvo de nuevo.

-Oye Choji… gracias – Choji se le quedó mirando sorprendido, era un agradecimiento profundo el que percibía.

-por nada – le dijo enseñando el pulgar antes de que su amigo por fin se fuera a dormir.

Para la suerte de Shikamaru, su padre aún no regresaba y era probable que Yoshino estuviera en su habitación leyendo una novela, así que no había nadie que le hiciera preguntas raras y pudo ir rápidamente a dormir como tanto deseaba pero un pensamiento fugaz le atravesó la mente esperando que no lo fuera a desvelar

-" _quieren matar al Hokage"_

-¿Donde estabas? – la voz de Kankuro resonó en la casa presuntamente vacía.

-Fui a cami… ¡oye!, ¿a ti que te importa donde estaba?

-Gaara me dijo que estabas dormida, me sorprendió no oírte roncando

-Yo no ronco, y después de que Gaara se fuera se me quitó el sueño y fui a caminar.

-¿Y a donde fuiste?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan hostigante?, me tumbé a ver las estrellas, estaba por la biblioteca- Kankuro resopló

-Mira Temari, te voy a decir la verdad porque andarme con rodeos no es lo mio y el espionaje nunca ha sido mi camino ninja, Gaara cree que estás extraña y que ocultas algo.

-¿Gaara te envió a espiarme?

-No, me pidió que estuviera pendiente de ti activamente, porque se preocupa y cree que tiene algo que ver con ese vago de la hoja.

-¿Con Shikamaru? ¿Que puede estarme pasando?

-No sé, ¿quizá que te tumbaste como una hora a ver las estrellas? ¿No te suena familiar?

-¿Que más esperas Kankuro? Afiancé la costumbre, lo hago cuando no puedo dormir.

\- ¡Lo haces porque te lo recuerda!

-¡Si! ¿Y que? ¿No tengo derecho a recordar a la persona con quien he estado los últimos seis años de mi vida? ¿A quien me arrebataron de un momento a otro y del cual no me dejaste despedirme? – Kankuro no supo responder, no esperaba ese brote de sinceridad de parte de su hermana pero afianzaba la certeza de que Gaara estaba en lo cierto.

-Tema… Gaara y yo estamos preocupados, sabemos que justamente por Shikamaru es que te esfuerzas tanto en esta guerra y queremos que sepas que estamos aquí también ayudando y haciendo lo posible.

-Mira, ni Gaara ni tu tienen nada que temer, a veces miro al cielo para darme fuerzas y respirar, pero estoy bien. Sé qué él también está bien porque su nombre no ha aparecido en las listas de bajas y me conformo con eso. Preocúpense por los viejos y por las estrategias, de verdad no es necesario que estén tras de mi como dos niños pequeños, - y sin decir más cerró su puerta de un portazo y se acostó a dormir no sin antes preocuparse por las personas que sospechaban de su conducta.

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

 _Les quiero, y por fa, no se si es por mi sentimentalismo por mi gato, pero con sus comentarios me harían saber si quieren la historia o si al menos les está gustando o si solo son ilusiones y deseos míos de esos que son lejanos e inalcanzables como estrellas ;( T-T_

(3 meses 2 semanas desde la declaración de guerra) Abril


	13. Nueva Orden

Hola! jeje, casi me olvido de que publico los sábados XD pero aquí estoy jeje.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo, también por las bendiciones a mi gato; él tiene leucemia, sida y anemia, pero aún está lo suficientemente vital para estar con migo un tiempo y esperamos que se pueda recuperar aún más.

Este capítulo es corto porque como mencioné en algún otro momento, mientras escribía de corrido, iba percibiendo cuando hacer corte de una trama para dar paso a otro capítulo, a fin de cuentas como iba de seguido, no percibía cuando eran cortos y cuando no; de ahora en adelante, tendré más cuidado con eso, porque enterarme de que tengo caps tan cortos me pone triste al pensar que podría publicar dos de seguido de no ser porque quiero ganar tiempo.

En fin, espero avanzar más rápido para poderles poner de a dos caps próximamente, sin más que decir, ahí les va el cap.

.

.

 **Cap 13 Nueva Orden**

 **.**

 **.**

- _Shikamaru… Shikamaru... –_ él oía muy dentro de su mente una voz femenina muy suave, se encontraba en el prado con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Temari recibiendo el cálido sol, escuchaba el río a lo lejos y sentía sus manos acariciando su cabeza – _Shikamaru!, despierta vago!_

 _-¿Ino? –_ pensó él, pero se negaba a levantarse.

- _SHIKAMARU! -_ El grito lo levantó rápidamente, Ino **no** podía estar en ese prado y menos si él estaba con Temari, pero la realidad era distinta a la que creía, todo estaba oscuro y le costó acoplarse; se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que por la ventana entraba la escasa luz de una luna menguante. Solo había sido un tonto sueño…

-¿Qué…? – se preguntó extrañado

- _Shikamaru!, respóndeme tonto._

 _-¿Ino? –_ respondió en su cabeza, reconocía el jutsu, era la comunicación de Ino, ¿que estaba pasando?

 _-Si soy yo, pero ponme cuidado. Ya llegué a la aldea de la Arena, en mis instrucciones está notificar mi llegada en cuanto llegue, estoy en el panteón sur._

-¿Qué? ¿Que demonios haces en Sunna?

- _me enviaron como infiltrada._

-¿quien? ¿Cuando?

- _Shikamaru, estoy cansada, no te voy a explicar todo ahora._

-¿pero quien lo hizo? ¿Kakashi-san?

- _si, fue de emergencia, algo que tiene que ver con el concejo. Al parecer planean algo grande y debo averiguarlo. Iba a notificar al Hokage mismo, pero estoy muy agotada ahora para generar una conexión nueva a esta distancia, por favor shika, voy a dormir, no puedo más, han sido un día y medio, casi dos, muy arduos y estoy que me caigo._

-¿te enviaron sola?

 _-No, tengo a Sai como respaldo. Volamos la mayor parte del tiempo pero aun así… muy agotador. Mañana hablamos ¿si?, por favor envía una nota al séptimo, mañana intento generar el enlace._

 _-¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde acá, tonta?_

 _-Porque debía salir inmediatamente, no hubo tiempo para nada._

-De acuerdo, ya mismo lo hago, tu descansa.

 _-Adiós_

Shikamaru se quedó pensando en aquella conversación, él no tenía ni idea de que habían enviado un nuevo conjunto de espionaje. De por si, sabía que habían enviado Ambus a la Arena al inicio de la guerra y que había alguien por ahí filtrando alguna que otra novedad pero nada de eso servía debido a los niveles de seguridad que manejaban. También era muy sabido por él, pero no por su gente, que habían infiltrados de la Arena en Konoha. Él mismo había intentado descubrir quienes eran y tenía una buena rutina de seguridad para que no llevaran nada a Sunna ya que trabajaban para el consejo y no para Temari, pero le había quedado imposible saber quienes eran, ni siquiera Temari sabía de quienes se trataban. Pero ¿Ino? ¿Que había ocurrido para que la mandaran? Ella sin duda era la más indicada porque podía entrar en la mente de otras personas y descifrar planes importantes… ¿y si se metía en la cabeza de Temari? Eso sería peligroso, mierda… había pasado más de un mes desde que él había estado en Sunna con la forma de Temari y la había vuelto a ver hacía una semana en el escondite, si Ino era lo suficientemente atrevida, entraría en su cabeza y buscando información lo vería a él, vería el escondite, vería que tiene mucha información y eso podría ponerlos en alto riesgo…

Con toda la pereza y el susto que aún tenía encima a esa hora (eran las… las…. 3:25 am?!, desgraciada) se levantó y fue a su escritorio y le escribió al Hokage. La nota era corta solo notificándole respecto a la llegada de Ino, la escribió con alto nivel de importancia así que le llegaría en menos de 15 minutos.

A pesar de haber terminado su misión no pudo volver a quedar dormido, le preocupaba el asunto de Ino, ella estaría protegida especialmente si tenía a su novio con ella que era bueno en ataques de largo y mediano alcance, pero le inquietaba no saber por qué la habían enviado de improviso, y le inquietaba que descubriera lo de Temari y le abarcaba una duda importante "¿debía decirle o no a Temari acerca de esa nueva misión?" ambos comprendían la situación delicada con sus naciones, si le contaba interferiría notablemente con los planes de Konoha y podría arriesgar demasiadas cosas, pero por otro lado sentía que debía advertirle a ella a fin de que Ino no entrara en su mente; Si Konoha planea algo con Ino, y Temari se entera es más que obvio que ella velará por el bien de la Arena y frustrará lo que sea que Ino haga. Muchos años antes, cuando lo que tenían no era más que sexo entre amigos, hicieron bloques en sus mentes, nada demasiado fuerte especialmente por el temor de que Ino hurgara como mujer chismosa. Él sabía que por principios éticos de su clan, ella no podía hacerlo, pero prefirieron prevenir imitando las técnicas de la aldea de la cerradura que pudieron averiguar en textos, Shikamaru no sabía si Temari había continuado cuidando esos bloqueos, pero él los había perfeccionado varias veces y esperaba que ella al menos lo mantuviera en el nivel mínimo.

Tuvo el deseo de escribirle a Temari así fuera solo para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero habían restringido sus mensajes a lo necesario como planear sus encuentros o estrategias. No habían intercambiado puestos desde aquella vez hace un mes que Gaara casi los descubre, y los encuentros se redujeron a una vez por semana, a menos de que la información o las… _ganas_ pudieran con ellos y los forzara a un encuentro extra, por tanto podía decirse que habían sido bastante frecuentes durante los cinco meses que llevaba la guerra a pesar de la intensión y eso es lo que lo preocupaba, en el último mes no había aparecido nada tan urgente como para que Ino tuviera que viajar.

Sin esperarlo, pronto una carta apareció en a un metro de distancia de él; por un momento llegó a pensar que era de Temari, pero la naturaleza de la carta no llegó con una ventisca sino con un ligero rayo parecido a una leve descarga estática luminosa: era de Kakashi.

-No… no ahora… - se lamentó.

Lo abrió con pesar pero al menos pudo relajarse.

 _Gracias Shikamaru, esperaba esta noticia, reúnete conmigo a las 7:00 am, espero no haberte vuelto a despertar. Descansa._

 _Séptimo Hokage_

 _Kakashi_

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru._

Como si hubiera sido una orden, Shikamaru acató y volvió a dormir, y su mente sin desearlo lo remolcó a esa época en que podía encontrarse con Temari y su única preocupación era que los descubrieran porque era divertido seguir en el anonimato y sin habladurías.

.

.

.

.

 _.. Continuará..._

 _._

Bueno, les dije que era corto el cap.

La verdad no sé mucho de el clan de Ino ni su poder; confesándome debo decir que no me he terminado de ver todo Naruto jeje, seh, solo he visto a profundidad los capítulos que involucran a Shikamaru... obviamente he visto más y ahora cada vez que puedo me veo la serie completa, ya voy por el 125 de Shippuden, y en este punto aún no sé cuales o cuantos más Jutsus tiene el clan yamanaka a parte de los básicos, si ustedes tienen más información al respecto, la acepto gustosa jaja.

Ahora si, sigan con sus cotidianidades hasta la próxima semana, que esta guerra va pa largo... jummm ya van 5 meses, ¿quien lo diría? ja, ¿que les parece? el tiempo pasa muy rápido?

.

(5 meses, 3 semanas desde la declaración de guerra)


	14. Incógnita

Hola!volví! hay alguien por ahí? si... jum.. se suponía que publicaba ayer, pero mi hermana me mantuvo viendo naruto hasta tarde jaja, no me malentiendan, amo ver naruto porque apenas me lo estoy viendo por completo y aprendo más cosas que no sabía y eran importantes, es solo que ella no sabe que hago fics y me queda difícil escabullirme; ya no estoy estudiando y no tengo excusa pera estar pegada al pc escribiendo y no pasando tiempo de calidad con ella si, manejar una doble vida es duro jajaja. sin más, ahí les va!

 **Cap 14 Incógnita**

Desde la silla de su oficina, el Hokage soltó un suspiro, se dio unos segundos para quitar la cabeza de los papeles y ver por la ventana. Tan puntual como se lo esperaba, veía a Shikamaru llegar por las calles de konoha quince minutos antes de lo pactado. El joven se veía relajado, pero sabía que por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, probablemente ya tenía formuladas muchas preguntas respecto a lo ocurrido en la madrugada y…. si, ahí estaba… Naruto acababa de salir del edificio y su encuentro fue inevitable, casi podía oír lo que ocurría ahí…

-Hola Shikamaru! Que haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó el rubio eufóricamente.

-Trabajo, ¿tu que haces por acá gritando a esta hora?

-Acabo de llegar de una misión. Ya saludé a Kakashi sensei.

-¿apenas llegas? Debiste terminar anoche.

-ah, eso… – Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado – verás, la terminé anoche, pero fui a comer a un lugar espectacular y me quedé dormido por ahí, y verás… me desperté hace poco y vine corriendo.

-No puedes perder tiempo en idioteces! Si quieres ser Hokage recuerda lo importante del tiempo.

-Si, si, ya lo sé, si no te encargaras de ponerme tantas misiones tontas no sería tan difícil manejar el tiempo, de veras!

-Te lo he dicho antes, tu fama no basta y menos ahora que estamos en otra guerra – el semblante de Naruto cambió drásticamente. Recordaba con tristeza los buenos tiempos de paz con la arena y no podía creer que ahora Gaara y él fueran enemigos de nuevo.

-No pensé vivir tantas guerras. Hay gente que no ha vivido ninguna, de veras….

-Es la vida que elegimos, Naruto.

-Crees que algún día todo termine y Gaara vuelva por acá.

-No lo sé, deseo eso incluso más que tu, pero hay que dejar que las cosas se resuelvan, justo a eso voy a hablar con Kakashi-san.

-¿Si? de la guerra?, crees que ya se solucionará, lleva mucho tiempo. – Shikamaru no sabía que responder, no quería darle falsas esperanzas pero tampoco quería destruir sus ilusiones.

-No pienses cosas tan problemáticas a esta hora de la mañana, mejor ve a dormir.

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!

-Pues entonces vea a hacer algo útil por ahí, que fastidio.

-Ah! Ya sé! Le compraré a Hinata sus dulces preferidos, así la puedo visitar temprano!

-Eso es, ve y piensa en tu novia, oye, por cierto… ¿al fin que pasa con los planes de la boda? Se suponía que era en marzo, ¿Qué pasó?¿Ya no se casan?

-No digas eso! Claro que si…. Es solo que no esperábamos que la situación con la arena tardara tanto, así que movimos la fecha porque la declaración había sido hace poco… Tenía la esperanza de invitar a Gaara.

-Entonces te recomiendo que vayas dejando esa idea, esto va para largo tiempo. Si te pones a esperar ella se cansará de esperarte a ti. No la dejes ir – no podía ni expresar en su cara la tristeza que le embargaba el no poder hacer lo mismo.

-Si, lo sé, ya su familia y otras personas me dicen lo mismo… no me malinterpretes, de veras, quiero casarme, pero no pensé que sería en una época tan estresante.

-Piénsalo de otro modo, esta boda es lo que necesita la aldea por ahora, es un buen acontecimiento que pondrá felices a todos y se relajar…

-si, se relajaran ¿no? Sobre todo tu, ¿no? Maniático del trabajo. En serio Shikamaru, relájate, wow, nunca pensé que te diría eso a ti jajajaja

-Estoy relajado

-Si, como no. Solo trabajas.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, de no ser así esta aldea quizá ya sería ceniza…. O arena.

-Que exagerado, no te creas el ombligo del mundo, sé feliz amigo! – le dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace caer mientras se iba, seguramente a comprarle los dulces a Hinata.

Ese Naruto… caminaba como si nada estuviera pasando. La hoja podía estar en paz por ahora y casi nadie estaba saliendo afectado con el conflicto y aunque Naruto tenía razón al decir que él no era el ombligo del mundo, no podía dejar de lado la idea de que las cosas serían peores de no haber hecho tantas cosas por su cuenta junto a Temari…. Quedaba mucho trecho que recorrer.

.

Shikamaru tocó a la oficina del Hokage cinco minutos antes de lo previsto y encontró la puerta abierta.

-Entra Shikamaru, te vi llegar.

-Con su permiso, Hokage-sama

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, Kakashi me basta. Ven, siéntate – Shikamaru miró a los lados extrañado, se imaginó que habría alguna reunión formal con alguien más del consejo, pero parecía que no esperaban a otra persona.

-¿Esta reunión tiene que ver con Ino cierto?

-Si, verás, hace dos días recibimos información preocupante. Parece que el próximo movimiento de sunna será atacar el pueblo con armas de destrucción masiva.

-¿Que? Eso no puede ser cierto – Shikamaru no creía en eso, él ya lo sabría, Temari se lo habría dicho… pero ¿y si no podía? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Lo habría abandonado ante la presión de su nación? La había visto hacía una semana en la cueva, ¿habría pasado algo en ese tiempo?

-Muy cierto Shikamaru, según los reportes las armas usan chacra como fuente de poder, chacra que es robado de los enemigos y pueden magnificar una técnica de estilo de la confirmar la información decidimos mandar a Ino rápidamente.

-¿Por qué a ella?

-Es la mejor manipulando sus jutsus familiares excepto por su padre, pero hemos tenido consideración con Inoichi por lo que ocurrió en la guerra contra Madara porque no sabemos si está en optimas condiciones para un trabajo a larga distancia.

-Ino me contó anoche que salió tan aprisa que no formó un vínculo directo con usted y por eso recurrió a mí. Eso fue muy estúpido, por más rápido que tuviera que salir debieron permitir la sincronización. A más distancia puede implicarle mayor riesgo y consumo de chacra.

-Créeme que no fue mi idea.

-Ella pudo no llegar a salvo y nadie lo habría sabido.

-Por eso te he llamado, quiero que estés atento al llamado de Ino, tiene ordenes de comunicarse directamente conmigo pero las aves de Sai pueden ser interceptadas y si algo falla en su conexión conmigo, te tiene a ti y a su padre. Es poco probable que lo intente con Inoichi o con Choji, pero sabe que tú estás involucrado en el proceso de paz. – Shikamaru tomó una profunda respiración, no le agradaba en nada la idea de que su hermana estuviera tan lejos ni tampoco que tuviera contacto con Temari.

-De acuerdo, estaré pendiente.

-Muy bien, te puedes retirar.

-Con su permiso – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ah, Shikamaru, espera, olvidaba algo –el joven se dio vuelta para encararlo - Tsunade volverá mañana, aún continúa en la investigación de los ríos envenenados y me solicitó ponerte a su disposición, le dije que ya tenías muchas obligaciones pero insistió… ya sabes cómo es ella.

-Que fastidio, no se cansó de tenerme como esclavo mientras fue Hokage? – dijo con pereza pero algo divertido.

-Tiene muy buenas referencias tuyas, confía en ti como trabajador y como ninja.

-¿Le dijo por casualidad para que me necesita?

-No, pero supongo que tiene que ver con papeleo, investigación y la herencia médica de tu clan.

-Bueno… no puede ser tan terrible. Con su permiso Hokage sama – dijo retirándose cerrando la puerta

-Ay Shikamaru… que no me digas así – dijo Kakashi para si mismo.

Shikamaru se apresuró a llegar a su oficina, ante Kakashi había mantenido toda la compostura que pudo, pero tenía mucho afán por hablar con Temari. En cuanto llegó a su escritorio, notó una ligera ventisca… era ella.

Había una forma en que se podían comunicar rápidamente, era un sistema exclusivo de Konoha que implicaba un registro de Jutsu debido al nivel de seguridad que éste debía tener. Por medio del chacra elemental del ninja, lograban enviar cartas a otras personas a fines al sistema, por lo cual no podían enviar cartas a cualquiera que no estuviera registrado con sangre. Para enviar la carta efectivamente a su destinatario, se debía poner mínimo el nombre completo de éste y asegurarse de que esté en la red. Él era de los pocos que podía realizarlo, fue escogido como representación de las tres casas afines, junto a otras personas de altos rangos como el consejo, su padre, algunas personas del grupo de decodificación, capitanes Ambus, etc. Como se estaba volviendo costumbre en él, fracturó las reglas de nuevo y se las arregló para ingresar a Temari en la red sin necesidad del Hokage; de algo le servía su intelecto.

Y ahí llegaba una carta…Tenía que ser de Temari, pocos en ese grupo selecto tenían el viento como chakra elemental y además era obvio por la carta en sí. El sobre era de papiro y la carta de pergamino, no había usado papel, debía ser así por la falta de árboles en la arena. Las letras no eran negro profundo, sino más bien café. Si, era de Temari.

 _Urgente, donde siempre, ya._

 _Att: Sabaku no Temari._

Para: Nara Shikamaru

La problemática no puso nada más, a veces se escribían cartas más extensas las cuales por seguridad eran quemadas o enterradas y muchas veces estaban encriptadas, pero esta era ridículamente corta y directa.

Continuará….

.

Jumm, ¿Qué opinan de las armas de destrucción masiva? ¿Para qué necesita Tsunade a Shikamaru? Y lo ultimo y no menos importante… ¿Qué le quiere decir Temari a Shikamaru?

Jaja, espero sus comentarios que siempre me hacen feliz, ah, lo olvidaba, me tocó aplazar la boda de NaruHina, se sabe que se casaban en Marzo y ya estamos a Junio pero no se preocupen… no es como si planeara matar a alguno… o si?

Hasta el próximo fin de semana!

(5 meses, 3 semanas desde la declaración de guerra) Junio.


	15. Desconfianza

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí viene el cap 15!, espero que les guste.

.

.

 **Cap 15 Desconfianza**

 **.**

Estaba nerviosa, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en Konoha a esa hora. Había esperado alrededor de media hora y empezaba a perder la calma, era muy arriesgado estar ahí, pero debía resolver sus dudas en ese mismo instante. Intentó respirar, ver la naturaleza, pero nada le servía.

Para su comodidad ingresó a la cueva; habían escogido ese lugar específicamente porque habían formas de ocultarse, además era hermoso, tenía un lago y una cascada, había buena cantidad de arboles y flores, lo que los hacía sentir seguros… pero era muy temprano.

-Tema… -Dijo él apenas entrando en la cueva.

-Tardaste demasiado, Nara – lo interrumpió con un tono rudo. Shikamaru se quedó estático ante la forma en que le habló. Casi llegó a temer que fuera alguien distinto con Jutsu de transformación, pero en sus ojos la veía a ella. Una muy furiosa Temari.

\- Por seguridad – dijo él recostándose en la entrada de piedra, también tenía que hablar con ella, pero Temari parecía más alterada, ni siquiera sabía si era seguro acercársele. - ¿Estás bien?

-¡No! ¡No estoy bien! Dime, ¿¡como es eso de que van a matar a Gaara!? – ante esa reacción Shikamaru la miró sorprendido.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas, mujer?

-Me escuchaste muy bien, ¡sé que tienen planeado bajarlo! Enviaron asesinos por su cabeza, pero tu bien sabes que eso no funcionará Shikamaru, ¡Morirán todos antes de acercársele!, puede que ya no tenga a Shukaku pero es fuerte y ¡además me tiene a mi! ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿Planeabas hacerlo siquiera? ¡¿O me lo ibas a ocultar?! ¿Acaso tú diste la idea porque en la ultima reunión que fuiste sugirieron matar a Kakashi?

-Temari…Tranquila, te juro que no tengo la menor idea de qué me estás hablando – Temari se levantó hacia él con fuertes ademanes.

-¡"Tranquila" Nada! ¡No me creas tonta! Sé que por el bien de nuestras aldeas no podemos decirnos todo ¿¡pero esto!? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Si tenían planeado asesinarlo lo menos que podías hacer es decirme! No importa si no me dices cómo, ni cuando, ni quien, pero si que lo iban a hacer…- en ese momento Shikamaru fue hacia ella a tomarla por los hombros.

-Temari! Cálmate! Es momento de que me escuches tú a mí. Te juro que no tenía la menor idea de todo.

-¡¿o sea que no te dijeron nada?! – dijo incrédula aun enojada.

-No… y por la confianza que tengo en mi Hokage creo que podría jurarte que ni él sabía nada. Temari, los últimos meses he subido de rango en el concejo, participo activamente en él, he cumplido demasiadas misiones para poder estar al pendiente de todo y nunca se ha mencionado eliminar al Kazekage. ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? – le dijo él ya con más tranquilidad, ella se separó de él y respiró.

-Es un informe oficial, una fuente de alta confianza nos indica la llegada de espías de asalto a Sunna provenientes de Konoha con el propósito de eliminar al Kazekage próximamente.

-¿Qué? Cuando se supone que llegaron esos ninjas?

-la semana pasada – eso significaba que no tenía que ver con la llegada de Ino, quien apenas había llegado en la madrugada. Pensar en ella y en la nueva alerta de seguridad inquietó a Shikamaru.

-Mira Temari, te puedo asegurar que si ha llegado un grupo de asesinos para Gaara-sama no fue enviado por parte nuestra. Tu bien sabes que ambas aldeas tienen espías enemigos, pero hasta ahora ninguno con una misión más allá que supervisar ataques próximos.

-Es probable que solo no te lo hayan dicho. – Dijo intentando no mostrar debilidad.

-Tema, prácticamente estoy en el concejo. Y ahora algo igual de importante: Necesito que seas plenamente sincera conmigo – ella lo miró extrañada ante lo sugerente en su voz. – Nos llegó una información también de muy alta confianza acerca de un ataque directo por parte de Sunna, ¿Qué sabes?

-Lo de siempre, siete ataques menores en la frontera que no han avanzado. Solo una toma en un poblado, pero los ninjas de Konoha siguen presentes.

-No, no. No hablo de eso. Hablo de la creación de un arma de destrucción masiva la cual planean utilizar contra el corazón de Konoha. El arma utiliza como fuente de energía el chacra Elemental – Temari lo miró extrañada.

-¿Estás soñando? ¿Como vamos a crear algo así?

-Temari… por favor, necesito que seas sincera con migo.

-¿Y tu qué crees, tonto?, claro que soy sincera. No estamos fabricando nada por el estilo, ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía y hasta puedo asegurar que no contamos con la tecnología para hacer algo así. ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-Me la comunicó el mismo Kakashi-san.

-Pues es falso.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero ¿Qué harían entonces?

-Bueno… hay varias posibilidades. La primera es que alguien está filtrando información falsa para movilizar a las aldeas a atacarse.

-La segunda es que la información sea cierta…

-Pero no para ser efectuada por los lideres respectivos; ambos lo sabemos Tema, es ridículo que queramos eliminar a Gaara, así como tampoco es probable que tengan un arma de destrucción masiva.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-En primera instancia calmar al concejo, no podemos permitir que se dejen provocar y lanzar un ataque el uno al otro pero no podemos dejarnos descuidar en caso de que haya un tercero.

-Es algo muy inútil. – se podía escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Pero es lo más que podemos hacer y debemos investigar más a fondo. Quien quiera que mueva los hilos no se puede salir con la suya.

-Si, Gaara ha avanzado en eso, pero dice que no me quiere dar informes hasta que tenga algo más definido.

-Tiene sentido… - Shikamaru resopló mirando el techo de la cueva con los hombros engarrotados por el estrés y pasó su mano por la nuca- ¿Temari…?

-¿Si?

-Ven – Temari fue hacia él y Shikamaru no dudó en abrazarla. A pesar de su mirada serena, Temari pudo notar que su corazón estaba agitado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – él solo negó con su cabeza y ella pudo sentirlo, intentó mirarlo pero su abrazo no la dejó, sintió que él besaba su cabeza y acariciaba su espalda – ¿Shika…?

-Detesto tener que temer… Hace un rato temí que Konoha hubiera hecho algo que hiciera que me odies. – Temari entonces recordó el inicio del encuentro. Lo brusca que había sido.

-Oh… shika, yo… lo siento, estaba alterada. Es mi hermano de quien hablaba. Pero no podría odiarte así no más.

-Lo sé, pero te ruego que confíes en mí, yo creo en ti. Sé que es difícil, pero cuando algo así suceda debes saber que no dudaría en decirte.

-Lo sé, creo en ti. – Temari soltó el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, se alejó solo para pararse sobre una piedra ligeramente alta y lo besó. – Maldito vago, lo que me toca hacer para besarte – Shikamaru rio en los labios de su amada y la acercó más a él de forma que los pies de Temari quedaron flotando en el aire. Para darse estabilidad enganchó las piernas en la cintura del joven y pudo sentir como se _emocionaba_.

-Tema… Kami, esto es duro pe…

-si… muy duro – dijo con picardía saboreando su lengua.

-No me refiero a eso! – dijo riendo aun besándola – Estoy en horario laboral, no se supone que deba desaparecer así, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-jumm- Temari refunfuñó bajando de la cintura de Shikamaru alejándose y dándole la espalda – Aguafiestas.

-Sabes que en una reunión normal no lo dudaría, problemática – dijo posicionándose detrás de ella y moviendo su cabello para darle un beso en el cuello ante el cual se estremeció. – Pero debemos cuidarnos.

-Lo sé, solo quería ser dulce por haber sido tan cruel antes.

-Eres la kunoichi más cruel de todas y no me intimidas. – dijo abrazándola por la espalda, ella giró la cabeza y lo besó, esta vez sin tanta urgencia pero aun así, él se separó bruscamente y cubrió su rostro.

-Mierda, no puedo contenerme si te tengo cerca. Vas a hacer que me echen problemática – Temari lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu autocontrol? ¿No te enseñaron eso en la academia? – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Oh, claro que si, pero tu haces que se me borren hasta las marcas de nacimiento. Me debo ir ya.

-jaja, pues bien, lárgate, vago. – Con un ademán de su mano lo echó despectivamente.

-¿Cuál "lárgate"? Nos vemos aquí esta noche. Y dame mi beso. – Dijo alcanzando su mano para halarla.

-Que exigente se me volvió el niño, la mayoría de edad te caló hondo - dijo ella acercándose. Él la tomó por la cintura y la besó con fuerza antes de alejarse rápidamente. Temari lo veía irse con afán esperando a perderlo de vista. – hasta la noche, mi vago.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

En serio, no crean que no me doy cuenta de lo corto que es; pero lo he dicho antes :( los escribí hace tiempo y no quisiera modificarlo por temor a caer en incoherencias por alargarlo, please, paciencia ;) les quiero...

y... ¿algún comentario? ¿que tal esta discusión? yo solo me sentía como Shika con temor a perderlo todo, y como Temari, pensando que estaba siendo traicionada.

.

.

(5 meses, 3 semanas desde la declaración de guerra) junio


	16. Tareas Problemáticas

hOLA! Volví, no me he ido jaja mi sábado fue problemático, ¿recuerdan a mi gato? si, tuvo que ver, pero descuiden, sigue bien, y espero que así continúe por un tiempo, sin más preámbulos, aquí les va.

.

.

 **Cap 16 Tareas problemáticas**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru casi huyó de la cueva, si no lo hacía podría haber consecuencias negativas debido a que ese mismo día tenía varias labores, especialmente planear cómo disuadir al concejo de las amenazas de Sunna. Ah, pero es que esa mujer lo volvía loco; a pesar del tiempo que tenía con ella no había podido dejar de sucumbir a sus encantos; recordó aquella época en que era auténtico su deseo de poner en su lugar a la bruja de viento que quería provocarlo, pero él mismo sabía que detrás de eso estaba la obsesión de armar el gran rompecabezas que ella le significaba y que poco a poco se convirtió en cariño y amor a pesar de siempre decirle que alguien como él, no podría enamorarse de alguien como ella y mírenlo ahí conteniendo sus deseos de volver para hacerle el amor a plena luz del día.

Solo se pudo sentir en paz cuando entró al edificio del Kage, ahí tenía más cosas en qué concentrarse, como por ejemplo el cerdo que estaba encima de su escritorio.

-¿Tonton? – preguntó incrédulo, el animalito se le acercó y le entregó un sobre.

 _Ve al hospital_

 _Pdt: seguro reconoces mi letra… y al cerdo._

-Lo que me faltaba. Más mujeres problemáticas. –conociendo el carácter de esa mujer prefirió ir lo más rápido posible… o sea, caminando mientras veía las nubes, ella seguramente le quitaría todo el día y ese era el único momento con el que contaría para planear sin ser interrumpido, porque en la noche ya tenía agendada una cita.

Le inquietaba terriblemente no poder lograr hacer entender al concejo que Gaara no permitiría un arma de destrucción masiva, pero no tenía pruebas para eso, así que quizá debería crearlas y apelar a la buena comprensión del Hokage y eso sería un trabajo muy problemático; así que en su cabeza empezó a trazar los siguientes movimientos que hasta el momento, solo contaban con cuatro pasos. Por otro lado estaba Tsunade, ella había regresado de sus investigaciones y lo solicitaba a él, cómo si no tuviera ya demasiado en qué pensar.

-A veces me preocupa que un día no salgas de tu cabeza nunca más – Shikamaru se alteró al escuchar una voz tan fuerte a su lado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Choji con un paquete de papas de limón.

-Choji, lo siento, no te vi.

-Lo sé, te saludé y llevo caminando a tu lado los últimos diez minutos.

-¿Tanto? – Preguntó sorprendido y avergonzado.

-Si, estabas embelesado y ni siquiera la ultima discusión de Kiba y Naruto te distrajo.

-¿Discusión?

-Si, hace dos cuadras. Peleaban porque de alguna forma Kiba molesta a Naruto diciéndole que no conoce a Hinata como él a pesar de que estén a punto de casarse y Naruto no quería quedarse atrás.

-Jump, par de problemáticos, menos mal no me distrajo un problema tan banal.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? En serio creo que algún día te quedarás encerrado en tu mente como si Ino la hubiera destruido. – _Ino… jummm_

-No pensaba en nada realmente. Tsunade volvió y me necesita, además tengo papeleo del Hokage. Pensaba en ello solamente. Y tú, ¿cómo es que llevas diez minutos caminando sin decirme nada?

-Nada en especial, te quería saludar y al verte así recordé que a veces hablas de estrategias y temas en voz alta así nadie te entienda porque te ayuda a procesar mejor la información y pensé que quizá podrías hacerlo y te podría ayudar.

-¿Y lo hice?

-No, no has dicho nada –Shikamaru resopló aliviado.

-Gracias Choji, pero nos vemos a rato, ya debo ir con Tsunade. – Dijo él tomando una papa de las que su amigo le ofrecía.

\- Claro Shikamaru, que te vaya bien con ella.

-Espero vivir al menos, me va a exprimir.

-No seas exagerado, ya la sobreviviste una vez, podrás hacerlo nuevamente.

-Claro… adiós.

Y sin decir más, se adentró en el hospital al cual acababan de llegar. A Tsunade le habían acondicionado una nueva oficina que a pesar de no ser tan grande como la del Hokage, contaba con lo necesario. Él respiró antes de tocar.

-Pasa… ¡Shikamaru, te esperaba hace más de una hora! ¿Donde estabas? –dijo casi gritando.

-Estuve ocupado – dijo fastidiado calmando el dolor de los tímpanos ante el grito.

-Seguro holgazaneabas. Pasa, siéntate - él lo hizo obedientemente.

-Creí que llegaría mañana. ¿Me buscaba?

-Si, llegué antes. Verás, como sabes he estado investigando unos casos de envenenamiento desde que se declaró la guerra.

-Si, Sunna envenenó algunos ríos para tener ventaja sobre unos pueblos.

-Esa es la cuestión, no creo que provenga de Sunna ese veneno.

-¿A no? – Dijo él más interesado.

-No, no he podido dar con los todos componentes del veneno, pero la posología y estructura no me hace referencia a Sunna.

-Eso es excelente – Dijo un poco más animado, y Tsunade lo miró extrañada.

-No, no es excelente, significa que no sé contra qué peleo. Si no es contra sunna, se me abre un mar de posibilidades.

-Tiene razón, es solo que soy de los creyentes de que la familia del kazekague no quiere la guerra y solo se está dejando guiar por un tercero y eso apoya mi teoría.

-También lo pienso así, pero le debo dar prioridad a este veneno. Los primeros meses no dio victimas mortales, pero el ultimo mes es como si se hubieran perfeccionado y han muerto quince personas, no podemos permitir que continúe así.

-¿Y me llamó para….?

-Tu padre te ofreció como ayuda en nombre de tu clan, cree firmemente que podrás ayudarme con los componentes ya que mantienes metido en el bosque.

-¿Mi padre le dijo eso?

-Si.

-Que problemático el viejo, podría hacerlo él mismo.

-Él prácticamente está jubilado, para eso estás tú que eres joven y él no quiere que pierdas tú tiempo en lo que sea que cree que lo pierdas, viendo nubes o yo que sé. – Aquello no le daba un buen presentimiento.

-¿Y que quiere que haga? Yo no soy un experto en química ni en venenos.

-En primer lugar, Shikaku me dijo que sabías lo básico del clan, o sea que SI sabes algo, no me quieras engañar –Él quiso resaltar la frase _No soy un experto_ pero la cara de esa mujer se lo impidió. – En segundo lugar lo que quiero que hagas es que me ayudes a revisar los registros, te daré los componentes que he podido decantar para que se haga una exitosa decodificación para hallarlos geográficamente y acorde a la estación del año.

-Que problemático –dijo rascando la nuca. – Tsunade sama, usted sabe que por mi parte puedo trabajar eficientemente, pero necesito resaltar que soy parte del concilio de guerra, el área de decodificación, heredero a cabeza de clan en entrenamiento y ninja activo en misiones ¿cómo pretende que pueda con todo eso?

-Confío en tus habilidades, ya antes te has quemado y comprendo que fue hace mucho tiempo así que espero lo mejor. Además, no tendrás misiones externas por un tiempo y esto podría tomarse como función del área de decodificación…

-…Es distinto, ya tengo cosas que tratar ahí. Diariamente nos llegan informes de espías en Sunna y de otras naciones que pueden estar involucradas, yo debo armar muchos rompecabezas.

-¡No me interrumpas! No estás solo en ese trabajo, han llegado más personas a cumplir funciones.

-¿Qué? ¡Entre más gente más se puede perder la información! ¡No puede permitir eso!

-Yo ya no soy la Hokage. No es mi decisión pero confío en Kakashi, razones debe de tener. Por otro lado Shikamaru, como te decía, Tu padre aligerará la carga en los entrenamientos como futuro cabecilla del clan, pero insiste en que hacer una investigación de este tipo formará parte del entrenamiento. Tu mismo debes saberlo, tu clan tiene una amplia tradición de estudiosos, hombres y mujeres dedicados a la erudición y ciertamente en tanto tiempo de tradición tu has sido el único más indisciplinado de todos por vago, que se ha librado por haber nacido ligeramente dotado, ni siquiera tu padre habría llegado a donde está de no haber dedicado tiempo a sus estudios; esa es la razón principal por la que Shikaku te quiere trabajando en esto – Shikamaru frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar.

-Bien, trabajaré con su legado…

-De acuerdo, trabajarás en las tarde-noche de lunes a viernes ¡sin falta! Cada miércoles realizaremos una reunión de control y a la cuarta semana del mes necesito informes detallados y completos. Y tranquilo, recibirás los pagos correspondientes

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te dije que se te pagará.

\- Si, si, eso da igual pero ¿de lunes a viernes en las noches?

-Dije, "Tarde-noche"

-Es lo mismo

-¿algún problema? ¿Algo que debas hacer?

-¿Conoce el significado de la palabra "descanso"?

-No seas altanero, claro que lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que podrás usar el tiempo de el entrenamiento como líder en las mañanas para descansar de ahora en adelante ya que no lo seguirás haciendo.

-¿Y porqué no puede ser que trabaje en ese mismo momento? No es necesario cambiar la hora de trabajo, solo las funciones.

-Háblalo con tu padre, él mismo lo decidió – _esto definitivamente no me da buena espina._

 _-_ De acuerdo… seguro él también sugirió la reunión los miércoles y el entregar informes la cuarta semana del mes.

-Correcto. Ahora largo!, tengo cosas que hacer, tienes el resto de esta semana para finiquitar tus funciones anteriores, a partir del lunes inicias _._

-Si, Tsunade sama – Dijo Shikamaru antes de salir.

Aquella reunión había sido peor de lo que esperaba, le daba igual que tuviera que trabajar, ella siempre lo había explotado, pero aquello casi había sido una declaración de guerra de la cual Tsunade no sabía que había sido transmisora.

Él mismo había hablado con Temari acerca de cuidar sus patrones, pero nunca habían llegado a nada serio, ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Shikamaru se retiraba a los bosques a descansar casi todas las noches que podía para que no fuera extraño el día que desapareciera para verla, pero era los miércoles cuando más se frecuentaban al ser el día más fácil para él y el más asequible para ella y de alguna manera su padre había descubierto eso, por otro lado, durante lo poco y mucho que había durado la guerra con sus cinco meses y tres semanas, era en la cuarta semana del mes que Temari había tenido su periodo y había sido estable y lo sería por lo menos por un par de meses más, así que tomaba del jardín de su casa aquellas semillas que ella había manifestado que le hacía pasar mejor el momento, las semillas morían pronto, así que no podían ser recolectadas como conserva; Shikamaru como paranoico ( _pero no lo suficiente_ ) todo el mes en días alternados cuidaba del jardín para que no fuera notorio que recogía las semillas, pero no había puesto mucho empeño en ello y claramente su padre se había dado cuenta.

 _-Soldado avisado… –dijo un día Shikaku_

 _-…No muere en guerra-respondió Shikamaru._

 _-…Muere avisado – Corrigió el mayor._

Lo peor es que hoy era miércoles… y ya tenía programada la cita.

Él como siempre, estaba sentado en frente de su tablero de Shogi a la luz de un par de velas y del atardecer mientras oía unos pasos bajar por las escaleras sin prisa. El joven se sentó frente a él y miró el tablero comprendiendo que no era un juego común.

-¿Estás representando los ocho puntos de conflicto actual?

-Si, en poco menos de una semana solo habrán cinco si todo sale según lo planeado. Lo que analizo ahora es…

-…Los próximos posibles puntos de ataque. – Shikamaru acercó su mano al tablero con cuidado agregando fichas menores – Por riqueza de vegetación, fauna y comida es posible que prefieran dirigirse a estos puntos. Lo más probable es que no le pongan cuidado a ésta área de aquí que es más estéril–dijo señalando –Pero no los podemos descuidar porque podrían verlo como una oportunidad para ingresar fácilmente – Shikaku lo miró sonriendo, ambos pensaban similar y le alegraba en sobremanera descubrir la cantidad de aciertos que había tenido su hijo.

\- Tu mente se ha vuelto muy clara. – Le dijo, Shikamaru por su parte sintió aquella punzada de culpa que le daba cada vez que alguien lo felicitaba o le hacía un cumplido. Si bien aún no había confirmado con Temari la teoría acerca de los próximos puntos de ataque, gran parte del éxito de sus estrategias de guerra se debían a ella y a la información que obtenía.

-Que problemático… ¿jugamos una partida? – Su padre lo miró extrañado, normalmente su hijo a esa hora se preparaba para salir a entrenar o meditar al bosque…. O a hacer lo que sea que hacía, en cambio ahora estaba listo, preparado como si nada, sin tanta pulcritud ¿y si se equivocaba y no se veía con nadie a escondidas?, pero ahora que lo pensaba…

-Me he enterado de tu nueva asignación con Tsunade - Dijo moviendo la primera ficha.

-Jumm, si, que fastidio… - Dijo apoyando la cabeza en su mano – Me estoy hartando del trabajo de papelería. Ahora me toca hacer recopilaciones de nuestro legado médico…y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Tu acaso no hablaste con ella? ¿No te gustaría identificar esos códigos biológicos? –Le dijo esperando convencerlo, no era un buen mentiroso, pero esperaba por lo menos darle a entender a su padre de que no estaba enterado de que había sido él quien le asignó ese trabajo.

-¿Yo? Estoy muy viejo para eso... te propuse a ti – Shikamaru movió otra ficha.

-¿Así que tu me metiste en esto? tengo mucho que hacer, viejo. – Dijo "apenas enterándose"

-Tienes que aprender más cosas, es tu mejor oportunidad.

-Si, pero estaba a gusto con mi rutina.

-¿Yendo al bosque a pensar y a entrenar?

-¿...Y tu como supiste…?

-No soy tonto, en cuanto terminemos la partida te irás y hay dos caminos, o vas a entrenar, o a hacer algo que temes contar.

-¿Me sigues ahora? ya hemos hablado de esto, no tengo cosas que ocultar…. En realidad… si… bueno…. Estoy dedicando mi tiempo a mejorar, a veces entreno, a veces pienso, a veces duermo… y debes tener en cuenta que hay días en que voy con Choji para enseñarle a jugar Shoji. Él desea mejorar supongo, Mi vida ahora es más bien rutina, una rutina permeada por un conflicto pero, ahora hay tantas expectativas en mi que no quiero generar más. No soy supersticioso, no creo en la suerte, pero creo que ese tiempo que me dedico ha sido lo que me ha dado herramientas para ayudar a mantener al margen a Sunna.

\- Ya veo… te he dicho que confío en ti. Y no te he seguido. Creo en tu palabra y me parece buena idea que perfecciones tu mente. También me ha constado que a menudo juegas con Choji. Con lo de la meditación, ambos sabemos que los Nara no somos los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que está bien que fortalezcas tanto tus virtudes así como debilidades.

\- ¿Y por qué siento que me mientes? Me miras como si quisieras ver más allá.

Shikaku resopló

\- No es eso. Hace unos meses cuando inició la guerra te vi muy descompuesto. Siempre he podido ver a través de ti y sé que te gustaba la princesa, así lo niegues.

\- Papá…– dijo queriendo refutar

\- No, no lo niegues. Era guapa, inteligente, me pareció normal que te pusieras triste al ver que se te escapaba la más mínima oportunidad con esa chica

\- Jum… bien… ya qué, si me atraía, no vale la pena negarlo y menos ante ti. Pero una guerra pone mal a cualquiera, incluso sin que ella tenga nada que ver.

\- Lo sé, por eso confío en ti. Te vi mal al inicio, temí que hicieras estupideces por amor. Pero con el tiempo vi que tu actitud no tenía que ver con ella.

\- ¿Amor? –dijo soltando una risa- Exageras viejo.

\- Hablé con tu madre, ella aún piensa que hay una mujer y yo aún no lo decido. Solo sé que he aprendido a respirar mejor con los meses. No espero que me cuentes toda tu vida y no quiero que esperes que confíe plenamente, eres astuto y no cometerías ninguna estupidez que pusiera en riesgo tu vida o la aldea.

Shikamaru se quedó pensando, quizá se lo decía para que bajara la guardia, o quizá en serio se había tranquilizado. Su relación con Temari había sido muy sutil e imperceptible para todos durante casi 7 años, así que nadie tenía por qué sospechar de sus encuentros, ni siquiera su padre. Pero él era un genio, estaba agotado pero era un genio. No podía bajar la guardia.

\- Claramente ustedes son un par de problemáticos, ya le dije a mamá que no tengo tiempo para mujeres. Mis tiempos libres incluso los dedico a pensar en posibles situaciones con la guerra, no quiero que pase nada malo mientras tengo el puesto y las funciones que me han asignado.

Shikaku lo miró con cierto pesar, su hijo siempre tomaba más cargas de las que podía soportar. El juego avanzaba más rápido de lo que quería, una vez terminara, su hijo se iría y no lo había podido convencer de su autentico voto de confianza.

\- Deja ir esas cargas. Trabaja tan fuerte como puedas, pero libera tanto estrés. Te puse más tareas con el propósito de que veas que la vida está siguiendo; Konoha ya ha tenido enemigos antes y hemos convivido en guerra incluso por décadas y ahí no acaba el mundo. No todas las guerras van a ser tan cortas y directas como la de Madara, esta puede ser muy sutil y durar mucho tiempo, así que no permitas que se te lleve tu juventud – Shikamaru sonrió moviendo una pieza.

\- Siempre me dicen que ya parezco viejo en cuerpo de joven, Jaque. – Shikaku movió su pieza.

\- Jaque. Pero se te puede ir la vida en esto. Tuve miedo de que quisieras demasiado a esa chica, pero deseo que encuentres un amor posible, uno que no sea destinado al fracaso y que vivas tu vida.

\- Jaque. Las cosas llegan cuando deben llegar. – arremetió Shikamaru.

\- Jaque. Solo espero que no seas tan vago como para esperar sentado.

\- Jaque Mate...Papá… entiendo que estés preocupado, pero te ruego que no tengas expectativas, a la final es eso lo que me está hundiendo. – Dijo levantándose. Tal como Shikaku supuso, él iba a salir de nuevo – Adiós.

\- Shikamaru, espera.

\- Si? - Dijo él devolviéndose sobre sus pasos, ahí vio a su padre lanzarle algo que atrapo en el aire.

\- Toma.

\- ¿que es?

\- Castañas. He notado que las compras con frecuencia antes de ir a meditar así que hoy te ahorré el trabajo.

.

.

Continuará….

.

.

Hola! Cómo les parece que va la cosa? Ay Dioj Mio! Shikaku!… si, se supone que yo misma no debería tener reacciones jaja pero es que lo escribí hace tanto tiempo que a veces olvido lo que hago jaja Por favor cuéntenme cómo les parece que va el rumbo de esto, opiniones?, dudas? Sugerencias?, y si, se lo que piensan "¿y la noche de pasión Shikatema?" no se azaren, ahí viene jajaja pero tenía que poner esto primero

Bueno, y aparte de esto, les vengo con un anuncio, tata ta taaaan!

Después del capítulo 19 va a haber el primer corte, así que se los anuncio desde ahora, igualmente se los recordaré con cada capitulo por si las moscas. La razón? No he podido escribir más de 25 caps aún, por cuestiones de tiempo y en la secuencia de la historia, me parece que el cap 19 termina como terminaría una temporada como para no dejarles tan a la espera.

Tengo pensado que la pausa dure alrededor de dos meses retomando el día sábado 11 de noviembre de 2017… ¿si ven? Les dije que si hacía pausa, les tendría fecha de retoma, bueno, quizá no todxs sean tan emocionales como yo que miro a cada rato actualizaciones, pero en caso de que a alguna le motive seguirme leyendo y esté esperando actualizaciones, puede estar tranquila y esperando bajo la sombrita leyendo otros proyectos… no quiero mentir, probablemente me anime a publicar antes, pero no lo prometo, lo que si, es que para esa fecha, si no me pasa nada malo en dos meses, Dios mediante, tendrán noticias mías. Sin más que decir, nos vemos al próximo cap! Y en los comentariooos por faa ;) Lxs amo!

.

.

 **Junio 5 meses 3 semanas desde que inició la guerra.**


	17. Noche de Paz

Hola! he aquí el capítulo esperado jajaja, lamento haberlas ilusionado con el cap anterior si las dejé esperando el lemon, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. sigan y disfruten.

* * *

.

 **C** **ap 17 Noche de Paz**

 **.**

Él caminó silente. No quería perturbar la paz del bosque y el paquete de castañas en su bolsillo se sentía como piedras… Eran probablemente una de las pistas indicadoras de su padre, aquellas malditas castañas que siempre le llevaba. Cada vez que la vería compraba dangos o castañas para darle y ahora se había clavado la espada él mismo. Pero no podía hacer más.

Estaba enfocado en su dilema y de un momento a otro sintió que sus pies eran agarrados y llevados al cielo, su cabeza giró y quedó suspendido de un árbol.

\- ¿Y ahora quien es el descuidado? Esa trampa es muy básica incluso para un vago como tu.

\- Uff, ¡Temari, casi me matas de un susto! Bájame de aquí. – Dijo balanceándose de un lado a otro.

\- ¿No soportas ya un pequeño susto, viejito? – Temari se acercó a él y vio como su cabeza se tornaba roja y rió divertida antes de besarlo. Él sintió aquella novedad en el estilo de ese beso inverso y la acercó más.

\- Mmm, Tema… - ella en ese momento pateo con fuerza la estaca en el suelo y Shikamaru calló gritando en el suelo quejándose de dolor, se sentó y sobó su cabeza– Que problemática, a veces me pregunto por qué nuestras demostraciones de afecto no pueden ser más tradicionales.

Temari se acuclilló a su lado y besó su mejilla.

\- Si fuera tradicional, vago, no estaríamos aquí – Shikamaru acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y posó un beso en sus labios, Temari se acercó más bajando el cierre de su chaleco, acción que no le pasó desapercibida al joven y empezó a acariciar las tersas piernas de Temari, pero ella lo detuvo – espera… te tengo una sorpresa.

Se levantó dejándolo sin palabras y lo tomó de la mano para ingresar a la cueva. Antes de hacerlo, Temari se hizo detrás y tapó sus ojos con las manos empinándose.

\- ¿En serio esto es necesario, Temari? – de por si la cueva era oscura, así que igualmente no vería nada.

\- ¡Solo continúa y agáchate un poco! – dijo Temari intentando reposar sus brazos.

\- Jaja como digas, enana. –Respondió Shikamaru haciéndole caso. No podía decirlo en voz alta, pero su amada, ahora parecía la niña pequeña. Temari alzó su rodilla y lo golpeo en el trasero.

\- ¡Donde me vuelvas a decir "enana", vago, te va a ir muy mal!.

\- Si, si, ya, no tienes que ser tan ruda. – dijo sonando racional y sobándose el golpe.

\- Oh, cariño, hoy voy a ser solo caramelo. – le susurró al oído por la espalda erizándolo, en ese momento ella quitó sus manos y él pudo ver. Su quijada cayó de la sorpresa. La oscura y húmeda cueva estaba lejos de ser lo que recordaba, había varias velas dándole una hermosa y tenue luz y el suelo que solía ser pasto y rocas, ahora contaba con un futon grueso y amplio ; al lado pudo ver una mesa baja adornada con flores, una botella de vino, dos copas y platos.

\- Te… Temari ¿y todo esto?

\- Hace unos meses dijiste que querías hacerlo en la comodidad de una cama. Hoy me porté muy mal contigo y quería pedir disculpas…

\- Pero no er…

\- Si, es necesario, sé que esto no cumple con las expectativas pero…

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Es estupendo ¿cómo trajiste todo esto? pudo ser peligroso.

\- No me reproches, lo metí todo en un sello, no hubo riesgo.

\- ¿segura?

\- Muy segura. ¿No te gusta?

\- Me encanta– ella no solía ser detallista, normalmente era Shikamaru quien se encargaba de hacer los momentos especiales, pero esta vez Temari no dudó en hacerlo feliz. Él se giró para besarla, ella correspondió hasta que tuvo que retirarse a respirar. Poco a poco se alejó.

\- Shika, ¿tu sabes algo de telas? - él la miró extrañado, y entonces Temari metió un dedo en la blusa ampliando un poco el escote y él sonrió.

\- Eso es seda ¿no? – le dijo acercándose para acariciar la tela cerca del busto.

\- Que inteligente… - susurró. - ¿sabes qué es lo gracioso? Que traje todo esto y olvidé ponerme la lencería sexy – él se sonrojó levemente.

\- Tu siempre te ves sexy independientemente del estilo de lencería que uses – dijo restándole importancia a cómo sería su ropa interior.

\- Creo que no me estas entendiendo – le dijo tomando su mano y poniéndola en su pecho, Shikamaru entonces lanzó aquella sonrisa torcida y sexi que a Temari le encantaba, a través de la seda sintió su seno libre y lo acarició antes de besarla. - ¿recuerdas nuestra primera vez? – le dijo jadeando

\- Claro que si, cómo podía olvidarlo- dijo mientras la besaba. En ese momento ella sacó una pequeña botellita con un liquito verde translucido y se alejó de él.

\- ¿Sabes que es esto? – él lo tomó en sus manos, lo destapó y lo olió.

\- Ja, aceite con olor a hierbabuena, como aquella vez – dijo recordando, le molestaba ser interrumpido tantas veces, pero al parecer la problemática tenía algo en mente.

\- ¿Quieres un masaje Shika kun? – le dijo de forma seductora acariciando sus hombros, él se sintió estremecer pero tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

\- No – la acercó bruscamente por la cintura – esta vez yo quiero los honores, aquella vez fuiste tu quien lo hizo – la besó apasionadamente acariciando su cintura para después alejarla y mirarla con intensidad – Desnúdate.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te desnudes – a ella le encantaba cuando le hablaba así, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de nervios ante su mirada, normalmente los dos se desprendían de todo juntos y casi como una necesidad de respirar. Para incitarla a hacerlo, Shikamaru mismo se empezó a quitar sus prendas ante la mirada atenta de Temari.

\- Jumm ¿y te vas a dejar puestos esos? – le dijo señalando sus bóxer con picardía.

\- Prefiero no quitármelos ahora o de lo contrario no dudaré en usarlo – A pesar de la tela Temari notó como el _amigo_ de Shikamaru estaba preparado y apreció que quisiera contenerse. Ella por su parte, desató con sensual lentitud el cinto rojo y dejó entrever su cuerpo en la apertura del kimono, Shikamaru quiso ir inmediatamente a hacerle el amor, pero quería hacerla gozar, vio como ella dejó que la seda negra resbalara por su cuerpo evidenciando que efectivamente no había nada debajo y no pudo esperar a acercarse.

Él tomó el cabello de Temari y deshizo las coletas con cuidado, intentaba que su cuerpo no tocara el de ella o no podría hacer más por detenerse, acarició su cabeza y soltó su propio cabello, entonces sin que Temari lo esperara, la cargó pasando un brazo por sus rodillas y la llevó al lecho que ella había preparado con tanto esmero, la colocó con delicadeza y le dio un casto beso en sus labios, Temari quiso profundizarlo pero la detuvo.

\- Gírate – ella le hizo caso, pero fue él mismo quien la puso con su pecho contra el futón, ella ansiosa esperó hasta que sintió las fuertes manos de Shikamaru tocar su espalda, notó entonces el olor a hierbabuena. Shikamaru masajeó cada tramo de su espalda pero notaba que los movimientos poco a poco se transformaban en caricias, hizo presión con los nudillos y Temari se dio cuenta de que en realidad necesitaba ese tipo de atención; lo mismo notó Shikamau, lo que inició como algo plenamente erótico develó en él el pleno deseo de relajarla y quitar el estrés, masajeó con ahínco cada tramo de su espalda, pero no podía evitar perder la concentración cuando sus dedos rozaban la curvatura de sus senos y el inicio de su prominente trasero, así que poco a poco dejó que su lívido lo guiara por la estructural figura. A medida que seguía bajando menos podía controlarse, sus dedos se colaban entre las piernas de la dama y notaba que de su garganta salían suaves jadeos que él imitaba. Bajó todo el tramo de sus piernas con el deseo de dejarse a si mismo a un lado por complacerla y relajarla, pero al parecer no podía, cada parte del cuerpo de Temari era para él una experiencia única y excitante desde su coronilla hasta la punta de los pies así que haciendo caso a su instinto, cuando se acercaba de nuevo peligrosamente a aquellos pliegues escondidos entre las piernas la tomó de la cadera decidiendo que debía masajear otras partes de ese grandioso cuerpo.

Con delicadeza la volteó boca arriba, mientras ella se giraba bajó sus boxers y se colocó el condón rápidamente. Cuando la miró tuvo la agradable sorpresa de ver su cara sonrojada y sus ojos brumosos, se mordía el labio mirándolo fijamente poniéndolo aún más ansioso, pero cumpliría con su palabra, tomó más del líquido y posó sus manos en esos grandiosos senos. Temari se retorció ante el tacto y él vio como cruzaba las piernas friccionándose a si misma así que trabajó con más esmero cada parte de su piel, acarició su cuello y se resistía a besarlo, después bajó con lentitud por su abdomen y pasó a sus piernas omitiendo aquella zona que Temari ya estaba deseando que tocara, pero el momento llegó, Shikamaru puso su palma de la mano contra el abdomen y poco a poco fue bajando, rozó la vulva con delicadeza para volver a subir notando la humedad.

\- No recuerdo haber puesto aceite en esta zona – dijo burlesco sintiendo sus fluidos, Temari solo atinó a sonreí complacida.

\- No creo necesitar más lubricación de la que hay. - Sin desearlo sabía que la estaba torturando pero adoraba verla así, suspirando pesadamente hablando con un hilo de voz, así que sin prolongarlo más, levantó ambas piernas de Temari y las juntó a sus senos quedando ella como un ovillo con la espalda en el futón.

Temari miró sorprendida los movimientos del joven cuando juntó sus piernas a su pecho pero pronto una sensación la abrumó, reconoció los dedos de Shikamaru rozando superficialmente y con suavidad la zona, se sentía tan sensible que casi podía discernir los surcos de sus huellas digitales sobre su piel, pero un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser al sentirlos dentro de ella y que la acariciaban con experticia.

Lo sentía recorrer cada rincón de su interior entrando y saliendo rozando las paredes vaginales, cuando salía dedicaba tiernas caricias alrededor antes de volver a entrar y ella deseó más pero cuando volteo a verlo para rogarle por mayor intensidad, notó la cara de Shikamaru sonrojada, sus ojos no miraban los de ella sino que estaban fijados en la acción que le arrancaba gemidos involuntarios de su garganta cuando lo sintió aumentar la intensidad; los labios de Shikamaru estaban ligeramente abiertos y podía ver que de vez en cuando los relamía y ni qué decir de aquella hermosa erección imposible que se presentaba ante ella. Temari quería acariciarlo pero los dedos de Shikamaru la estaban enloqueciendo más de lo que alguna vez hicieron, entraban y salían y recorrían a distintas profundidades y direcciones, los espasmos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y su respiración perdía el control, estaba tan sensible que sentía descargas eléctricas recorrerla desde su centro hasta su médula y todo el cuerpo, el orgasmo le llegó con fuerza empapando su fuente de placer y pudo ver que él llegó a su limite, sin esperar más separó las piernas para acariciarlas por la cara interna y se permitió comer de los jugos que se escurrían por sus dedos besando el clítoris con ahínco, ahí Temari se sintió desfallecer, no terminaba de tener su primer orgasmo cuando empezó a sentir que llegaba al segundo. La lengua de Shikamaru la recorría de norte a sur, de oriente a occidente y a distintas profundidades, el placer era tan intenso que sentía la necesidad de apartarlo para reponerse pero no podía resistirse a lo que sentía y como imaginó, el segundo orgasmo empieza a abordarla con más intensidad que el anterior.

\- Shika… me… me corro… mmm

\- Hazlo – le dijo aún succionando su intimidad y penetrándola con los dedos.

Él no se detuvo, la oía gemir y suplicar por detenerse y por continuar con palabras y expresiones incoherentes, ella supo que tocaba el cielo y el calor del infierno al mismo tiempo y él no le daba chance a descubrir lo que experimentaba, succionó cada parte de aquella rosa y sus dedos resbalaban con intensidad lo que hizo que Temari empezara a sentir que un tercer orgasmo era posible contradiciendo el conocimiento popular. Agarró el cabello del joven en un intento desesperado por controlar la situación pero el climax llegó con fuerza empapando la cara de su amado.

\- ¡N… no más!, ¡E-espera, no!, ¡No te detengas!, Te necesito Shika, entra en mi! No… no puedo seguir así. – él entonces comprendió, Temari a pesar de lo desgastada que quedó, supo que Shikamaru se las arregló para encandilarla con caricias, se posó entre las piernas de su amada y besó aquellos prominentes senos subiendo peligrosamente por el cuello a aquella zona que la excitaba, pero aunque él quisiera prolongarle la experiencia no pudo contenerse más y entró en ella con lentitud. Temari gimió su nombre sin saber cómo podía estar tan sobre excitada aún después de lo que acababa de sentir, se permitió acariciar la espalda de su amado a medida que entraba en ella. Shikamaru se sentía en el cielo, había esperado más de lo normal para sentirse dentro, hacía años que no se veía en la penosa necesidad de contenerse de tal manera.

Las estocadas empezaron rítmicamente, sin pausa pero sin prisa; besó sus labios con tortuosa pasión mientras acariciaba aquellos suaves senos moldeándolos como arcilla. Besaba cada jadeo que salía de la garganta de Temari y sus lenguas jugaban a no perderse entre si cuando cada estocada de placer las desorientaba y sin poder contenerse más, la velocidad empezó a aumentar, ni él mismo sabía como había sido capaz de negarse a sí mismo ese placer de sentir cada rincón del interior de Temari, aún contra sus pulsiones logró abrir los ojos y mirarla logrando en el un mayor placer, aumentó la intensidad y fue consiente de cada fibra de su ser, la penetró con intensidad y la veía perder la noción de si, la velocidad que alcanzó permitió que sintiera aquella presión en su miembro indicándole que estaba por llegar y con mayor ahínco acarició a la rubia que por la forma en que arañaba su espalda le indicaba que estaba próxima a culminar también y el momento llegó. Se negó a cerrar los ojos y sintió cada fibra de su ser el clímax que lo arribó derramando su esencia sin temor, ella por su parte ni podía separar sus parpados cuando el orgasmo la sacudió; jadeantes ambos compartían el aliento de sus bocas que intentaban respirar.

Temari poco a poco abría sus ojos para encontrar aquella mirada que estaba llena de amor y pasión lo que arrancó de ella una tierna sonrisa, no se podía creer la suerte que tenía. Él también la acompañó en su sonrisa y poco a poco ambos empezaron a reír por lo bajo recuperando el aliento, ella levantó su cabeza y lo besó en los labios, Shikamaru por su parte correspondió y se acomodó para quedar ambos de lado deleitado por los labios de su amada cuando sintió en medio del beso un breve jadeo que lo sorprendió, cuando abrió sus ojos la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Tema, estás bien? – dijo retirándose lo suficiente para secar sus lágrimas.

\- Si, yo… no es nada. – Las lágrimas dejaron de salir, ella no dejaba de ser ruda a pesar de todo.

\- Anda tonta, dime. – dijo repartiendo besos por su cara.

\- Que nada, es solo que… fue hermoso, gracias Shikamaru. – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Segura que es solo eso? – respondió no muy convencido.

\- Si, en serio. Fue muy hermoso, yo… lamento que debas atravesar por todo esto. Hoy ha sido una hermosa excepción en medio de todo el caos.

\- Mm, así que es eso. – Shikamaru supo que no era solo lo hermoso de haber hecho el amor lo que le había arrancado lágrimas a Temari, sino el hecho de que todo terminaría en pocas horas o minutos, que tendrían que volver a sus vidas y fingir que ambos existían sin el otro.

En sus respectivos hogares las personas creían que veían sus versiones completas, pero solo ellos sabían que eran ellos mismos en la totalidad de su ser cuando se unían y podían sentir que eran uno, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la guerra o en la paz, en el sexo o en el silencio. Pero a pesar de todo, por momentos como los que acababan de vivir era que se luchaba a diario para acabar con la guerra.

\- Que tonta soy, mírame arruinando así el momento. – dijo apretándose a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo ocultando su cara.

\- Para nada, me gusta ser guardián de tus lágrimas – Temari al escucharlo se retiró y se apoyó sobre su codo mirándolo extrañada.

\- ¿"guardián de tus lágrimas"? ¿tienes idea de lo cursi que te ha salido eso? – dijo riendo, él también soltó una carcajada agradecido por el cambiando el ambiente, con descuido, como siempre, empezó a acariciar sus senos para sentirla.

\- No me puedes pedir menos Tema y aquí el menos cursi soy yo, tu pusiste flores y vino en la mesa. – Le señaló.

\- Arg! Cierto!, se suponía que primero comeríamos algo, ¡pero tu idiota, como siempre arruinando mis planes! – Le dijo con falso enojo.

\- Hey, no fui yo quien no trajo ropa interior. Si querías cenar primero no debiste decirme eso.

\- Eres débil a la carne Shikamaru. – sonrió alagada.

\- Solo ante la tuya. – le dijo acercándose para seguirla besando. Pero el beso fue corto.

\- Y sigues siendo cursi, más bien vamos a comer, pedazo de vago o sino aquí nos quedamos. Anda, levántate.

\- Pero Temaaa. – se quejó, definitivamente después de aquello quería dormir.

\- Si te duermes ahora no habrá poder humano que te despierte. – él se recostó sobre su espalda poniendo su brazo sobre los ojos.

\- Quisiera quedarme aquí.

\- Si, si, pero… pero traje algo de comer y no quiero que se pierda.- dijo levantándose hacia una canasta.

\- Jumm, de acuerdo. –respondió levantándose, pero solo veía a Temari con la canasta – Oe, mujer, no te gustaría… no sé… ponerte algo encima?, de lo contrario querré comer otra cosa.

\- AY, si serás pervertido!

\- ¿Que esperas con tremendo cuerpazo que te mandas?

\- Ignoras mis sentimientos –le dijo fingiendo estar herida. – ¿sabes que? Solo por eso te reto.

\- ¿Que? ¿Y ahora que piensas?

\- Pues te reto a verme a los ojos durante la cena con este par de distracciones – Temari tomó ambos senos y los agitó frente a él y tuvo que tragar saliva.

\- B… bien, acepto.

\- Y como es justo, tú cenarás en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Jmm, es trampa. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta mirarte y pronto hará frio.

\- No seas llorón, tú puedes. – dijo terminando de servir. Olía delicioso, no reconocía la comida que claramente era típica de Sunna, pero si reconoció aquel postre de leche que le gustaba tanto cada vez que iba.

\- Acepto, solo porque esto se ve delicioso. –Se sentó ante la mirada directa de Temari para tomar su lugar en la mesa.

\- Para hacerlo interesante, si te pillo cinco veces, no hay postre.

\- ¿Qué? Esto ya no me gusta tanto –dijo más decaído por las condiciones del reto.

\- ¿No te crees capaz? Mira que fui buena dándote cinco chances… tú sabrás aprovecharlos. – él refunfuñó y se levantó de nuevo para ir hacia donde había dejado sus pantalones y Temari por un momento pensó que de verdad dejaría de lado el reto hasta que vio que volvió a dejar el pantalón en el futón y traía algo en sus manos.

\- Bien, si paso el reto, me como las castañas frente a ti. – Temari abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- ¡No me puedes hacer eso! Seguro las trajiste para mí.

\- Igual que tu con el postre. Tú empezaste, es lo justo.

\- Significa que uno de los dos se va a quedar sin postre.

\- A ver quien cae primero.

\- Entonces siéntate, porque el tiempo empieza ya. – Shikamaru tomó la botella de vino para servirlo en las copas. Temari lo miraba y notaba que él no quitaba la mirada de las copas en un intento de no mirarla a ella, cuando terminó, le entregó una mirándola a los ojos logrando a medias mantenerse sereno.

\- Te luciste Temari, esto se ve excelente.

\- Y sabe mejor, a que si – él probó el primer bocado confirmando aquello.

\- ¡Si, probé esto antes!, en una de las reuniones de embajadores ¿no? Kakashi había sido elegido hacía poco. -Le dirigió la mirada

\- Exactamente, _va una._

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado

\- Te pille, te quedan cuatro chances.

\- No te he mirado – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Si lo hiciste, en la transición. – él no podía negarlo.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que nunca dirija mi mirada?

\- Tu ingéniatelas – él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que cruel.

\- Sé jugar, amor – le lanzó un beso para después seguir comiendo pero en un acto de _torpeza_ la comida calló de sus cubiertos – uy que tonta soy.

Shikamaru miró entonces cómo ella tomaba la servilleta para limpiar el área que se había ensuciado, claramente, en la mitad de su pecho, cuando se descubrió a si mismo subió la mirada y notó que ella llevaba probablemente varios segundos viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba.

\- Eres un a tramposa Temari. - refunfuñó

\- Van dos, te quedan tres – dijo riendo.

\- Arg – Shikamaru se frotó los ojos, solo esperaba no ser tan obvio la próxima vez.

\- Sabes, te quiero confesar algo.- entonces él hizo su esfuerzo por seguir comiendo mirando solo sus ojos.

\- ¿Que?

\- En realidad si olvidé la lencería sexy

\- No me jodas Temari, ¿en serio te viniste desnuda?

\- Claro que no idiota, estaba vestida.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – recalcó mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Pues, no es la lencería sexy que planee, olvidé cambiarla.

\- Tema, toda tu ropa interior es sexy. – ella sonrió ligeramente sonrojada ante el alago.

\- Lo dices porque no pones cuidado a lo que llevo puesto, solo me lo arrancas y ya.

\- Si pongo cuidado… al menos la mayoría de las veces.

\- ¿a si? Dime una. De las casuales, no de las que usé sabiendo que me toparía contigo en el camino. –él sonrió y en ese momento a su mente vinieron flashes de las muchas misiones en que se vieron sin saber que estarían ahí, o las veces que uno de los dos llegaba de sorpresa a una de las aldeas… o cuando ella se enojaba y decía que no tendrían sexo. – Cariño, si me sigues mirando así, perderás tu cuarto chance. – él espabiló sorprendido dándose cuenta que había mirado hacia abajo, no con la firme intensión de deleitarse, pero si rememorando, gruñó, pero prefirió solo seguirla mirando a los ojos.

\- Cuando nos encontramos en Kumo hace como dos años, tenías interiores de color café. Combinaban y eran muy lindos, pero no sabíamos que nos encontraríamos. – Temari recordó la época, si tenía esa ropa interior, no creyó que él lo recordara.

\- Cuéntame de otra, ese día nos tocó salir corriendo y tu te quedaste con mi sostén por el azare así que claramente lo viste.

\- Mmm. Pues… la primera vez. – A Temari se le subieron los colores a la cara, claro que recordaba eso. Pero... ¿él lo hacía?

\- Ni te habrás fijado, eras un niño jugando a ser grande, ni sabías lo que hacías.

\- Te equivocas, recuerdo cada momento de ese día. Tenías un sostén azul, y panties verdes, las únicas prendas que no te he visto combinadas. Quizá es porque en otros momentos no tenía luz para ver.

\- Claro que si combinaban, estás inventando – lo acusó.

\- No, no Tema, lo recuerdo bien. Por cierto, nunca hemos hablado de ese día.

\- Porque no hay nada de que hablar.

\- Claro que si, como a la semana me di cuenta de que prácticamente me habías dado un afrodisiaco cuando yo no sabía lo que eso implicaba.

\- No te hagas el santo, claro que lo sabías.

\- Bueno, si lo sabía, pero no lo había sentido.

\- ¿Y ya me vas a decir que fue eso lo que te motivó?

\- Oh, no, claro que no, fuiste tu, siempre me provocabas y jugabas con migo, luego me dejabas tirado y excitado. Odiaba que hicieras eso.

\- Te encantaba, te hacía sentir mayor.

\- No, no. Todo lo contrario, me hacías sentir inmaduro y demasiado joven para ti. Que debía tener experiencia.

\- Pues no te iba a dejar tocarme así como así, no podrías tener ese privilegio siendo un niño. - él rio recordando la ocasión.

\- Fue un buen día, la mejor primera vez que pude desear. – él la miró a los ojos y ella solo miró hacia su plato para continuar comiendo sin decir nada por varios segundos hasta que él continuó hablando. – Anda, dilo, es algo que ambos sabemos, no tiene sentido que te lo sigas guardando ni que me lo niegues como antes. – Temari lo miró a los ojos inquieta.

\- ¿Que pasa si efectivamente es como te decía desde siempre? ¿me creerás? – él examinó su mirada.

\- Si, hoy te creeré, así sea lo que no quiero oír, así sea contrario a lo que creí saber por años. No tendría sentido que me mintieras en todo caso, así que sea lo que sea que me digas, sabré que es verdad. – ella aceptó sus palabras como ciertas.

\- Primero quiero saber algo. ¿por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Bien, cederé yo primero y te diré la verdad, pero júrame que después lo harás tú.

\- Lo juro.

\- De acuerdo… vi la mancha en la cama – Temari se sorprendió y miró hacia abajo avergonzada, él aprovechó un par de segundos para mirar los senos antes de seguir hablando y ver a otro lado – fue muy sutil pero supe lo que significaba, además no tenías la lencería combinada, ciertamente no tenías planes para irte a revolcar con algún baboso por ahí. Estabas muy nerviosa, y no era porque querías cuidar mi inocencia, era por ti, no querías bajar tus defensas. ¿Continúo?

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Bueno, si, pero me di cuenta luego.

\- ¿Que? –ciertamente él esperaba que el orgullo de Temari fuera mayor que su curiosidad y que preferiría no saber pero… hela aquí, preguntando y él como había prometido, se lo diría.

\- Ese día pues, bueno, - increíblemente él también se avergonzó un poco - … te vi y te sentí por primera vez, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, un hombre sabe, diría yo. Y la segunda vez que… bueno…

\- ¿Que viste mi vagina? – preguntó sin tapujos viéndolo nervioso.

\- Si… eso… bueno, se veía distinta, no sabía nada de anatomía realmente, aprendí después como era lo del himen o cómo se relacionaba la sangre que ya sabía que solía aparecer. ¡Oh vamos Temari, no me mires así que me avergüenzas!, esto solo son reflexiones que tenía, en la vida uno no se imagina diciéndolas en voz alta – Temari estaba ocultando una ligera sonrisa en medio de su vergüenza ¿por qué tenía vergüenza a esas alturas de la vida? Pero no podía evitarlo, nunca habían hablado de eso, pero la cara y los nervios de Shikamaru hablando, le divertían.

\- Tú empezaste el tema. Eso te pasa.

\- Bueno, bueno, pero ya dije lo que debía decir, ahora tu, confiésate. – él la miró nervioso, creía que la risa la había calmado pero ella volvió a desviar la mirada. ¿y si se había creado una mentira todo ese tiempo? ¿y si ella nunca le mintió?

\- Shika… yo…

\- Ya te lo dije, sea cual sea la verdad lo asumiré.

\- ¿Sabes? Es difícil para mi, siempre tuve esa fachada, y tu, imbécil, siempre la atravesabas… he vivido tanto una mentira que es difícil admitirla… Tienes razón, siempre la tuviste. No era tan puta como me hacía ver y mi primera vez si fue contigo – él sonrió notoriamente, no solo porque su orgullo había cobrado fuerza, sino porque había confirmado la certeza.

\- Tanto te costó decir eso, pero lo hiciste Tem…

\- Pero… - lo interrumpió. - … si sabes que tu…?

\- Si, si, no digas más. Esa parte no es necesaria para mi. No quiero los detalles, ya haya sido como misión ninja o cuestión personal, debes saber que me da igual, estoy contigo, no me importan ellos.

\- Pero…

\- Sin reproches, no somos santos Temari, cuando nos tomamos esto en serio asumimos que teníamos nuestros propios pesos y quiero que sepas que decidí compartir tus cargas, solo importa el futuro, lo que construyamos juntos.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Temari siempre actuaste como una niñita caprichosa mostrando una fachada de algo que no eras. Yo por mi propio bien tuve que aprender a tomar tu palabra como cierta y pretender que también quisieras prestarme cuidado a mi y ser _uno más en tu "amplia" lista_ , así que créeme, me da igual si hubo otros, ninguno más está ahora contigo terminando de cenar o luchando contra sus instintos para poder probar un postre de leche.

Temari sonrió tranquila, desde que habían iniciado una relación formal sentía mayor peso por aquellas experiencias que quería borrar y solo estaba soportada por el hecho de que desde siempre Shikamaru la "había conocido como era" como zorra o lo que sea y aun así la había aceptado, pero el haber confesado la perdida de su pureza ante él, había cambiado en algo las cosas porque ya derrumbaba esa fachada de lo que no era. Él por su parte, claro que sabía que ella no había sido solo suya, era una kunoichi de la arena y eso implicaba varias cosas y así no fuera por las misiones ella siempre fue libre de hacer lo que quería con quien quería, pero para él nunca pudo ser una cualquiera, especialmente porque él sabía que ella no lo era. Ella sin saberlo y actuando de forma inconsciente, tenía formas particulares de abordarlo, era distinto cuando lo visitaba llena de pasión y deseo sexual a cuando venía llena de una angustia que quería ocultar, una angustia que no correspondía al trabajo o a la familia, era una angustia que solo se le iba cuando con acciones se dedicaba a complacerlo, a hacerlo sentir bien, como si cargara culpa o como si quisiera recompensarlo por algo que él no había hecho, y así poco a poco fue descubriendo las razones. Él por su parte, reconocía que Temari tampoco había sido su única mujer, ninguna había sido realmente importante para él especialmente si se tiene en cuenta de que estuvo con una cuando se había emborrachado por Temari y no recordaba casi nada, la siguiente fue casi ante la atenta mirada de Temari en quien quería despertar celos también llevado por algo de alcohol solo porque ella también se había ido con otro hombre, y había habido una tercera, con la cual no llegó a más que toqueteos y besos ardientes hasta que le pidió que se fuera porque muy dentro de si sabía que no podía olvidar a Temari… si, todas habían sido culpa de Temari.

\- Pues hablando de postre parece que casi pasas el reto.

\- Lo voy a pasar. – dijo seguro.

\- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que miras el reflejo del vino? Te regalé un chance de más solo porque hablas bonito, pero ni creas que volverá a pasar.

\- mujer problemática, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Soy genial.

\- Igualmente me queda poco – y demostrándolo terminó de comer todo – ¿Y ahora quien no va a comer castañas? – dijo victorioso.

\- Pues tú me dirás, porque seguramente te sería muy problemático devolverte con ellas a tu casa, y no tendrás espacio si te comes el postre. Más bien deja de joder y pásame mis castañas. - Él sonrió, esa era su mujer. Sin más preámbulos se las pasó, deleitó cada momento a partir de ahí, le gustaba verla abriendo la bolsa, sentir el olor, sacar una, sentirla y abrir la boca para saborearla, le gustaba verla deleitándose y sentirse feliz. No solo había poco comercio de castañas en Suna, sino que además de eso, no sabían igual y eso era lo que le gustaba a Temari y a él le gustaba verla feliz. Tras comer la primera, ella gustosa le pasó su postre a Shikamaru.

No terminaban de comer sus postres cuando en el chaleco de Shikamaru sonó un suave sonido repetitivo. No se miraron pero dejaron de comer sus postres para resoplar abatidos. Cuando él no soportó más el sonido, tomó el aparato y lo apago para mirarla.

\- Ha sido una excelente velada. Gracias Tema.

\- Si, fue hermosa. Pero debemos irnos ¿no?, siempre igual.

\- Aún quedan 15 minutos. – él solía tener control sobre su tiempo, muy rara vez aquella alarma sonaba cuando estaba con ella, pero esta vez todo se fue volando. Solo le quedaban 14 minutos y 8 segundos para despedirse de ella.

\- Si, el tiempo suficiente para esta rica castaña- respondió sonriendo a pesar de la nostalgia. Él entonces recordó a su padre, pero no supo si debía angustiarla diciéndole que él estaba atento, aunque si debía mencionarle el nuevo horario.

\- Tema, hay algo que debo decirte. – ella lo miró con esa cara de "oh, no" temiendo lo peor, pero sonrió para tranquilizarla. – llegó Tsunade y me dejó nuevas tareas, no pude negarme porque mi padre influyó en eso, así que intentaré hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible para venir. Si siento que no puedo, ya hablaremos para cambiar las horas ¿Qué te parece? – Ella suspiró aliviada.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te hagas el héroe, si no puedes házmelo saber, ¿está claro? – ordenó

\- Claro que si, lo haré. Y… las castañas, no se si las pueda seguir trayendo tan a menudo, o los dangos-

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? – dijo triste

\- Pues con los nuevos horarios quizá no alcance, pero lo intentaré.

\- Ya, ya, tu no te preocupes por eso, no es nada. Concéntrate en lo que debas hacer.

Ya sin tanto tiempo, ambos ordenaron las cosas, él se vistió primero que ella y tomó su vestido de seda y el cinto. Temari quien terminaba de doblar el futon, se levantó girándose para verlo.

\- Abre los brazos. – Temari lo hizo y permitió que él la vistiera. Shikamaru amarró el cinto como ella solía hacerlo para después acariciarla sobre la tela. – ¿Te vas a ir así? – preguntó pícaro.

\- Claro que no, vago – Temari fue hacia una de las bolsas que tenía y sacó un panty lila poniéndoselo – Listo!

\- ¿y sin sostén? Mira que no quiero que algún idiota por ahí mire de más.

\- Nadie va ver de más, a esta hora casi no hay nadie y voy directo para mi casa… y si ven de más es mi problema bebé llorón.

\- Que problemática. Ven para acá – la atrajo hacia si para darle un suave beso. – ¿segura que puedes llevar todo tu sola?

\- Que si, solo es meterlos en sellos, tu deberías irte ya, yo me encargo, no vaya a ser que tu papá tenga mas dudas.

Él la miró con cierto pesar, sin decirle que las castañas eran un regalo de su padre.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

Bueno bueno, y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios, siempre me hacen feliz.

Publiqué temprano porque no sé como vaya a estar más tarde, hemos decidido que nuestro gato debe descansar y mañana es el día propuesto, les pido que me disculpen si de pronto el próximo sábado no me animo a publicar; pero lo haré luego/pronto si Dios quiere.

Les recuerdo además que el cap 19 va a ser el último de esta temporada y regresaré en dos meses con esta historia, también si Dios quiere.

De nuevo, espero sus comentarios atentamente, hasta ahora no he recibido muchas ideas de cómo quieren el desenlace de esta historia, y eso me serviría muchísimo. En fin, sin más...

Hasta la próxima!

(5 meses, 3 semanas desde la declaración de guerra) junio


	18. Día de Oficina

Holaa! lo sé, de verdad lo siento, se supone que publico los sábados, pero estuve el fin de semana enferma y apenas ahora abro el pc jeje, sin más preámbulos, aquí les va el penúltimo capítulo de esta temporada

* * *

 **Cap 18 Día de oficina**

\- Ah que problemático – Se dijo a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que había estropeado brutalmente uno de los cultivos de Litchi como planta alexitérica para contrarrestar el veneno al haberse dormido sobre el escritorio. No era tan malo como parecía, al menos no había dañado todas las muestras, ni su piel había entrado en contacto con la sustancia, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo despierto y se caía del sueño sin quererlo ¿¡Quien lo manda a ser un genio!? ¡Nadie! Había pasado un mes desde la asignación y su buen trabajo había conseguido que Tsunade le diera más tareas, ahora en el área Química.

Todo empezó porque viendo y anotando los registros, había descubierto que era probable que el veneno fuera de origen animal, específicamente de serpiente y no de origen botánico o de metales pesados, algo que aún no habían descubierto los investigadores, lo que lo llevó a estudiar por si mismo algunas plantas alexitéricas y cuando le contó a Tsunade lo descubierto (para que le diera el trabajo a _otro)_ ella se mostró sorprendida y le asignó la tarea a él… lo peor era que no había obtenido grandes resultados creando el antídoto Y lo peor de lo peor, es que ahora no podía dedicarle tanto tiempo a descubrir el origen del veneno (su asignación inicial) para detectar de dónde podía ser aquel ser que envenenaba los ríos.

Una cosa era segura. El veneno no venía de Suna, el nivel de acidez y de composición del veneno indicaba que la serpiente o animal que produjera el veneno no pertenecía al desierto, sino a un área húmeda y tropical y debido a la cantidad de veneno que ponen en el río y los cultivos se puede decir que la persona debe tener contacto constante con el animal. Si, todo eso pudo descubrir en menos de un mes.

Ahora estaba atascado con aquello. No estaba haciendo lo que necesitaba hacer para dar con quienes habían envenenado esos ríos y a lo largo del mes habían muerto otras ocho personas lo que no ponía de buen humor al concejo y habían lanzado ya varios ataques a Sunna para hacerlos dar marcha atrás.

No, él no tenía tiempo para eso, así que se levantó y se quitó los implementos de seguridad para ir a hablar con Kakashi; si querían que trabajara para el asunto del envenenamiento lo haría, pero bajo sus reglas, no tenía sentido tener que esforzarse el triple aprendiendo cosas nuevas y reglas matemáticas para la investigación cuando alguien más que ya poseía el conocimiento podía hacerlo perfectamente, él tenía que buscar otras cosas, el origen, razones, evolución, pero no esperar sentado a que hubiesen reacciones en los cultivos.

Salió del taller de su Clan directo a la torre Hokage, caminaba más rápido de lo que normalmente haría, así que cuando llegó, Kakashi lo miró sorprendido.

\- Shikamaru? Te vi llegando pero eso fue rápido, dime en que te puedo ayudar. – dijo sorprendido, Shikamaru no era de los que caminaran a mas d km/h.

\- Hokage sama, lamento venir de improviso. – Dijo con una reverencia.

\- Hace tiempo que no te veía, Shiho ha preguntado por ti, al parecer el departamento de decodificación te extraña.

\- Justo de eso venía a hablarle. – Respondió serio

\- ¿Quieres volver al equipo? – Adivinó.

\- No es eso, me interesa tanto como Lady Tsunade descubrir de donde proviene el veneno que afecta nuestros ríos, pero no estoy dispuesto a pertenecer a la investigación si debo quedarme esperando y haciendo antídotos.

\- Por mi está bien Shikamaru, pero sabes que yo no coordino nada de eso, habla con ella directamente.

\- Ahí está mi problema… verá, ella no cede ante la solicitud, ya lo he intentado. Me apeno de tener que recurrir a usted, pero quizá logre que se modifique mi asignación. – Él lo meditó por un momento.

\- Estás muy interesado en ello. La verdad pensé que querrías volver a lo de siempre, a la decodificación. ¿por qué quieres seguir con el veneno?

\- No hay mucha información que yo pueda seguir procesando en decodificación, Ino sigue en Sunna y es la información más relevante que me puede llegar al respecto, pero con la investigación he encontrado datos importantes ahora y quiero descubrir quien está detrás de todo.

\- Aún sigues con esa idea por lo que veo… Con tanto trabajo que ha habido no hemos podido poner empeño en saber si hay alguien o no moviendo los hilos de la guerra pero tu teoría no ha sido descartada. Si tanto crees que es relevante, lo haré, te permitiré hacerlo.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo conteniendo su alegría lo más serio posible.

\- Pero… espero que la sepas aprovechar, mira que seré yo quien responda ante Tsunade. No me decepciones.

\- No lo haré. Ahora con su permiso me retiro; trabajaré en ello en mi oficina.

Tras hacer una reverencia se retiró con permiso de Kakashi, se sentía renovado, con una nueva motivación.

Cuando entró a la oficina estaba casi igual que siempre, solo algunos libros habían cambiado de posición y la papelera estaba más llena.

Sabía que su padre de vez en cuando trabajaba ahí cuando quería escapar del trabajo bajo presión o de su madre y él se lo permitía, además dejaba la puerta abierta para que entrara el personal de limpieza asegurándose de tener muy bien ocultos algunos documentos.

Sin esperar más fue hacia su pequeña biblioteca a sacar los últimos registros que había hecho para ir al escritorio.

\- _La persona debe ser de zona tropical, o residir ahí para tener acceso… puede ser de cualquier país pero al menos debe tener un aliado que conozca la zona._ – Se dijo a si mismo., entonces fue por un mapa de los que usaron en la guerra, de los más grandes que tenía y empezó a hacer marcas. – _Konoha no es tropical pero es boscosa, no sería raro que estuviera cerca…_ \- él mismo había llegado a pensar en Oroshimaru. Era la persona más cercana con las facultades para ello, pero intentaba no dejarse permear por su pasado malvado o su presente bondadoso, así que sería de los primeros a investigar.

\- Oh, hijo, estás aquí – Dijo Shikaku al entrar. – no lo sabía.

\- Descuida, sigue. Que "milagro" verte por aquí! – Shikamaru dijo con ironía, ciertamente su padre tenía acceso abierto a su oficina pero por la hora y el día, estaba seguro que no escapaba de su propio trabajo sino de su madre.

\- La puerta estaba abierta. No interrumpo algo, ¿o si?

\- No, para nada – dijo con su cabeza aún en los planos. – Prefiero dejarla abierta para que no toquen a cada rato y me toque responder, que problemático. – Shikaku rió acercándose al escritorio, comprendía a su hijo, para él también era problemático que tocaran a cada rato interrumpiendo.

\- ¿Que haces? ¿No deberías estar en el laboratorio? – en ese momento Shikamaru recordó que aquello también había sido idea de su padre.

\- Si… sobre eso… verás – él tomó una actitud más defensiva – Kakashi me permitió realizar las investigaciones sobre el origen del veneno.

\- Creí que habías hecho muy buenos y rápidos avances con la creación de antídotos.

\- Supongo que si… pero aquello ya llegó a un punto muerto, es mejor dejárselo a los científicos que si saben lo que hacen y no lo van solo descubriendo sobre la marcha. Yo ahí ya estaba perdiendo mi tiempo.

\- Ese "descubrir sobre la marcha" fue lo que generó los avances. – dijo con cierto reproche.

\- Como te dije, ya no avanzaba mucho aquello, ahora debo enfocarme por descubrir componentes y zonas de desarrollo del veneno. – si voz ya empezaba a sonar defensiva y cortante.

\- Así que haces lo de siempre… no te mentiré, creo que descubrir el origen es una perdida de tiempo

\- ¿Que? ¿Como puedes creer eso? Podría ser el fin de la guerra.

\- No lo digo por que sea inútil, lo digo porque es una investigación muy extensa, agotadora y lenta. El veneno puede venir de cualquier lado. Lo pudo comprar alguien del desierto a alguien de la selva o viceversa. Lo pudo crear alguien para hacer creer que lo creó otra persona. Deberías aprovechar tus talentos en cosas más inmediatas.

\- Leidy Tsunade tiene fe en este proyecto, así sea como dices me llevará un paso más cerca a descubrirlo.- Shikaku resopló resignado sentándose en el sofá que había, su hijo era un testarudo y el mismo Shikaku no era él mismo últimamente, quería tener fe en su hijo pero ni él se sentía con la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros. Desde la última guerra sus líneas de pensamiento se trocaban haciéndolo ver ideas locas que luego eran ideas cuerdas y viceversa.

\- Haz lo que quieras, si me necesitas, llámame. – Dijo acostándose en el sofá poniendo un cojín sobre sus ojos. Shikamaru sabía que estaría ahí por un buen rato.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, se había enfrascado en un par de libros tratando de descifrar lo más relevante y pronto sintió una ligera brisa; miró a su padre quien afortunadamente aún estaba dormido y esperó que no lo notara. Cuando la carta se materializó en su escritorio la tomó rápidamente para leerla. Hizo los sellos pertinentes que solo ellos usaban y la abrió.

 _Hola Shika, Gaara al parecer ha obtenido algo de información, debes buscar en el noreste de Konoha cerca de la frontera marítima, ha habido actividad sospechosa ahí según la información de comerciantes. Al parecer ha aumentado la demanda del tráfico ilegal de serpientes. Además se está planeando una toma en esa área por nuestra parte, aún no se define pero es probable._

 _Por otro lado, me temo que tampoco podremos vernos este sábado, va a haber una reunión con la familia del Damiyo para ver si nos financian. Supongo que nos veremos en dos o tres semanas o en su defecto en la próxima reunión de kagues._

 _Te amo. Me haces muchísima falta._

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

Él sonrió con la ultima línea, pero recordó pronto en donde estaba, tendría que escribirle a Temari para decirle que ya no estaba en su laboratorio donde daba igual quien viera que recibía una simple carta pero ahora era más peligroso debido a que si alguien del concejo notaba la particularidad del envío de esas cartas estarían en problemas, solo debían ser usadas para casos muy urgentes y sería extraño que recibiera una para si mismo.

Por otro lado, la información le servía bastante, ya tenía un área en qué buscar. Podría ser un camino sin salida, pero debía intentar. Lo único que realmente lo desanimaba de la carta era que ella le decía que no podrían verse para cuando tenían planeado. Semana tras semana desde su nueva asignación habían tenido que ir aplazando los encuentros ya fuera por él y las entregas que debía hacer o ella con su cronograma de guerra o de la realeza. Era todo muy problemático, también la extrañaba y no podía esperar a verla. Solo tenía la esperanza de que se pudieran encontrar en la cumbre de kages, cosa que veía complicada si eran países en guerra que debían reunirse.

Se hallaba concentrado en ello cuando vio una cabeza rubia pasar de largo por su puerta y no tardo en ver cómo se devolvía para asomarse dentro de la oficina haciendo que Shikamaru escondiera la carta con apuro.

\- ¡Con que aquí estaba! – Dijo Inoichi sin determinar en el joven Nara tras el escritorio y yendo directamente al sofá – Despierta Shikaku, Choza y yo te hemos estado buscando – Dijo sacudiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ah, hola Shikamaru – dijo rápidamente antes de seguir hablando a su amigo. – Que terminé labores ya y asumo que tú terminaste hace rato como siempre, Choza nos invitó a comer a su casa.

\- ¿Tan temprano?

\- ¿temprano? Ya van a ser las 7 de la noche*Deja la vagancia, Nara. Después iremos por Sake.

\- Bien, bien, no pensé que ya fuera tiempo de cenar - Shikamaru ciertamente tampoco había notado que la jornada laboral había acabado hacía dos horas, ni siquiera fue consiente del momento en que había prendido la luz para ver mejor. – y tu shikamaru ¿por qué no me levantaste?

\- Ay viejo, te veías bien durmiendo.

\- Tu madre te va a matar si no llegas pronto

\- Dilo por ti, tienes que ir a decirle que no cenarás en casa y que irás a beber.

\- Más bien cierra todo eso y ve a casa.

\- ¿quieres que se lo diga por ti? No lo creo.

\- Vamos hijo…

\- Si, hazlo Shikamaru, hace semanas que no nos reunimos. No puedes ser un mal hijo. – Dijo Inoichi

\- Lo dices porque ninguno de los dos tendrá que lidiar con ella. Seguro me llamará en la madrugada para que vaya a buscarte – señaló a su padre.

\- Tranquilo Shikamaru, si quieres yo te lo dejo en la puerta – Respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te pone en la puerta? Ambos estarán llevados.

\- Que va hijo, mañana hay trabajo, así que volveré temprano.

\- Papá, tu ya no trabajas oficialmente, vienes porque mamá molesta y porque Kakashi te lo pide, si decides a media noche que no es necesario venir mañana, te quedas bebiendo.

\- Bien, sea como sea, tú eres mi hijo así que como padre te solicito que vayas a casa, comas, hables con tu madre y vayas a descansar.

\- Que problemático. Sea como sea igual ya me voy a ir.

\- Ya oíste a tu hijo, vámonos – Shikaku entonces se levantó y estiró los brazos sobre su cuerpo. Shikamaru no creía que ese trio de viejos aún pensaran en cosas como ir a beber cuando una guerra estaba ocurriendo. Pero no podía culparlos, ya habían llevado la peor parte de dos guerras y más, ahora le tocaba a las nuevas generaciones sufrirlo.

\- Adiós hijo, ve a descansar.

\- Si, si, como sea. Adiós viejo. – Los hombres salieron conversando seguramente de sus planes, pero él solo se quedó mirando la carta que había recibido. Tomó una pluma y marcó la zona que debía investigar, pero lo haría al día siguiente; debería reunir pruebas suficientes y posiblemente encaminarse a una misión, la primera que tendría en meses.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Hello! de verdad sorry por no publicar el fin de semana y de repeso, traer un capítulo corto.

Quisiera aclarar un par de cosillas. Primero,no lo mencioné antes pero en mi país empieza a ponerse oscuro a las 6pm y a las 7 ya es de noche. Sé que en países como Chile por ejemplo, hay veces que sigue iluminando el sol incluso a las 9pm, así que por eso lo aclaro, para que comprendan mi contexto. Es de día para mi desde la am hasta las 6pm y de 6pm a 5am-6am está oscuro

Segundo, les recuerdo que el próximo capítulo será el último de la temporada y de ahí, nos veremos, Dios mediante, en noviembre; de verdad espero poder avanzar al menos otros 10 caps más de los que tengo para hacer otro arco.

Por último pero no menos importante, les quiero muchísimo! no me olviden por fa, que aunque no crean, yo siempre recuerdo cada fic.

aah! y por si se lo preguntaban! mi gato no durmió, al menos no ahora. Lo íbamos a hacer por falta de dinero para el tratamiento adecuado y como para darle una buena vida; pero el veterinario le tuvo fe, y básicamente ahora vive en la veterinaria con mucho amor y nuestras visitas recurrentes. igualmente si me hace falta verlo en mi casa, pero es mejor vivo, feliz y sano con otro que enfermo con migo, no?

Ahora si, hasta la próxima!

(6 meses, 4 semanas desde la declaración de guerra) Julio.


	19. Misión espionaje

Bueno, como lo prometí, este es el último capítulo de este primer arco. Si Dios quiere, nos vemos en noviembre, eso si, probablemente publicaré cada dos semanas, ya saben que odio comprometerme con cosas que no puedo cumplir, así que prefiero ir lento.

En fin, aquí les va.

* * *

 **Cap 19 Misión: Espionaje.**

 **.**

Temari leía con nostalgia la carta que acababa de recibir. En cuanto presintió ese chacra particular y miró su propia sombra supo que Shikamaru le había escrito de vuelta.

 _Hola Tem, justo estaba investigando aquello así que me sirve muchísimo lo que me dijiste, en cuanto tenga las pruebas necesarias solicitaré una misión para ir a campo. No te lo digo para que solicites una misión para la misma fecha, no; ni para que sea a ese lugar tampoco, o para que casualmente decidas ponerte esa lencería que me gusta; tampoco para decirte que quizá decida llevar dangos a la misión. No es por nada de eso, es solo para avisarte donde y a que hora estaré ahí, posiblemente_ _sin_ _compañía de otros shinobi si la solicitud sale como planeo._

 _Por otro lado sabes que amo recibir cartas tuyas, pero volveré a trabajar tiempo completo en la oficina, así que podría ser peligroso si me ven recibiendo una de tu parte, así que mi amor, estaré para leer correspondencia preferiblemente en la noche o en la madrugada donde nadie me jode la vida. A pesar de esto, no dudes en escribirme en caso de urgencia, siempre estaré para ti sin importar la hora o quien esté cerca._

 _Comprendo lo del Damiyo solo te pido que seas prevenida por si algún idiota quiere proponerte como oferta, ya ha pasado antes y no quiero que vuelva a repetirse. Si solo puedo verte en la reunión de Kages debo advertirte que podría ser difícil reunirnos, tu aldea no me quiere ver ni en pintura así que deberemos ser sigilosos… como siempre._

 _También te amo Temari y no puedo esperar a que llegue la hora de acariciarte y abrazarte... y unas cuantas cosas más._

 _Para: Sabaku no Temari._

Temari abrazó la carta mirando al techo de su alcoba, sonrió al recordar que Shikamaru a su manera la estaba convocando para una reunión en su próxima misión, pero le recorrió una gran angustia el pensar que quizá no se lo permitirían. También consideró el hecho de que ya no podía escribirle cuando quisiera para no ponerlo en peligro aunque él le había dicho que podía hacerlo si era urgente. En días como esos los ánimos eran bastante bajos y se preguntaba si de verdad valía la pena seguirle consumiendo la vida al hombre que amaba en una relación imposible cuando él podría estar con otra mujer que le pudiera dar tranquilidad y no una vida problemática como la que ella le estaba dando.

Sintiendo que la tristeza la consumía de nuevo, se levantó rápidamente, ella no podía permitirse esas emociones, no cuando había tanto por hacer. Ya era de noche, pero el día aún no acababa realmente. Se vistió de prisa con una falda negra corta, una blusa negra manga larga, mallas en las piernas que las cubrían por completo; desató sus coletas para portar el cabello más simple en una coleta baja.

Sabía que no podía llevar su abanico gigante así que se conformó con las armas cortopunsantes y dos abanicos pequeños. Salió por la ventana hacia donde ese hombre se encontraba, debía saberlo todo y no podía esperar a Gaara.

Conocía su aldea a la perfección, cada sombra fue su aliada, ellas la reconfortaban, logró elevarse un largo tramo de techos sin ser vista, ni siquiera los vigilantes con habilidades sensoriales sabrían que ella estuvo ahí. El problema vino cuando llegó a aquel domo. Si bien jugó ahí cuando era pequeña y lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que implicaba un riesgo; habían colocado más trampas con el paso de los años y ya no era solo una niñita que podía jugar a los ninjas mientras descubría cada treta, ahora contaba solo con su astucia, la cual le había permitido llegar a ese punto con el paso de los meses; solo esperaba que tras la guerra, las trampas no fueran tan imposibles como las que conocía.

En la cumbre del domo, como había descubierto, había un adorno de piedra que servía como llave de caja fuerte, escuchó atenta, hasta que escuchó ese Clack que indicaba su éxito. Con cuidado y mucha fuerza corrió aquella puerta de piedra que revelaba un cilindro ancho y oscuro; tenía el tamaño apropiado para que ella entrara apoyando las manos y los pies y sin pensarlo entró. En su mente contaba patrones numéricos que correspondían a cada paso que daba, sabía que partes de ese cilindro debía evitar para no accionar las trampas.

Su recorrido duró no menos de 15 minutos, a medida que avanzaba el aire se hacía más sofocante pero sintió el suelo en sus pies. Con cuidado palpó su entorno hasta encontrar otra entrada cuya contraseña burló fácilmente. A pesar de no ver nada avanzó segura, debía evitar las entradas hacia la izquierda y entrar por la puerta que estaba 7 metros más adelante y así lo hizo; una vez en la puerta, cortó con un kunai ese cable que podría matarla si se accionaba y continuó su recorrido, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo o todo sería en vano.

Tras recorrer otros 20 metros evitando y desactivando trampas supo que debía voltear a la izquierda esta vez y ahí notó la luz que venía desde el suelo, se acercó y se postro ante esa rejilla de ventilación; desde donde estaba pudo apreciar una habitación oscura solo iluminada por dos antorchas pero si se figaba bien podía ver una sombra sentada en el suelo.

\- Así que al fin llegas. – dijo la voz suave pero audible, Temari entonces sintió pánico ¿Cómo la había descubierto? ¿la iba a matar? – Anda, deja la timidez, entra.

Y entonces escuchó el sonido de una roca siendo arrastrada.

\- Te dije que vendría – dijo otra voz desde la entrada de la cámara.

\- Estabas tardando, odio esperar. – Ella entonces se calmó, a fin de cuentas sabía que ese encuentro iba a ocurrir, pero muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta que el eco del lugar, distorsionaba el sonido de ambas voces y le estaba costando trabajo identificarlas.

\- Lo sé, pero no pude antes.

\- Es poco profesional, pero vamos al punto. Hay que presionar más.

\- No podemos, si lo hacemos seremos calificados como incompetentes en el concejo y nos remplazarán.

\- Es problema suyo saber cómo lo harán. Pero esta guerra esta siendo muy pasiva, no queremos una simple guerra fría, queremos que sea destruida Kohona, que no quede rasgo ni de los perros ni las moscas. hemos hecho lo que debemos hacer pero lleva tiempo, ustedes hagan su parte.

\- Al menos denos herramientas para…

\- Para eso te cité. El veneno en konoha no está causando tantos estragos; lo han manejado con un bajo perfil, pero hemos tomado cartas en el asunto, prepárense para una epidemia, un arma biológica lanzada por Konoha. – Dijo el hombre levantándose y encaminándose a la salida.

\- ¿Por Konoha?

\- Tú entendiste…

\- Pero es nuestra propia gente.

\- Si lo manejan bien, no habrá problema con tu gente… excepto por la persona que está espiando… no aseguro su supervivencia.

Y entonces sin esperarlo, Temari pudo ver que se iban activando los aspersores del techo como yendo hacia ella. Temari sin deseos de descubrir qué contenía el liquido que se esparcía empezó a correr por donde había venido; no tenía tiempo de evitar las trampas esta vez debido a que el aire empezaba a oler a ácido, si aquello la tocaba podía ser su fin.

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente en medio del desespero, tenía que transformar los cálculos para poder ubicarse en la negrura de los túneles aún con el sonido de los aspersores activándose tras de ella y todo empeoró cuando sintió que su pie se hundió ligeramente en el suelo activando una trampa y tomó ambos abanicos para evitar las shuriken que empezaron a traspasar el aire, pero aquello no fue suficiente, sabía a ciencia cierta que sus piernas y la espalda habían logrado ser rasgadas notablemente generándole gran dolor pero no podía detenerse. Solo se pudo sentir a salvo cuando regresó al cilindro que la llevaría hacia la superficie de nuevo así que tomó aire para tranquilizarse y empezar a escalar, ya no podía cometer más errores, si bien las shuriken no fueron la gran cosa, sabía que las trampas eran peores ahí por ser la entrada inicial, podía ser incinerada, o derretida en acido, también empalada de distintas direcciones o devorada por insectos y ella no quería nada de eso, así que empezó rápido pero con cuidado.

Al llegar a la cima se creyó a salvo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Una fuerte llama de fuego llegó hacia ella y se vio forzada a esconderse, tomó ambos abanicos y concentrando su chacra creó una fuerza centrifuga que se transformó en un huracán que le permitió salir sin ser quemada. El viento sin embargo intensificó las llamas por lo que tuvo que direccionarlo hacia su oponente que cayó muerto, pero aquel enemigo no estaba solo, ella fue rodeada por diez personas más.

\- Mierda..

.

.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

¿saben? me da algo en el pecho el tomar este tiempo hasta noviembre, algo como un temor al olvido, pero aún tengo fe de que quizá la gente goce de los capítulos. y bueno, mientras esperan ¿que les parece irme contando de este primer final? qué creen que ocurrirá?...

(6 meses, 4 semanas) julio...


	20. Síndrome de Abstinencia

¡Hola!Como lo prometí volví! Si, ya es 19 de Noviembre. Estoy tan nerviosa como la primera vez que publiqué ¿sigue alguien ahí? Espero que sigan acompañándome en esta historia, va lenta pero segura y espero poder siempre cumplir mi palabra como la he cumplido hasta el día de hoy, ya no jodo tanto, sigan leyendo J

* * *

Previamente….

 _Al llegar a la cima se creyó a salvo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Una fuerte llama de fuego llegó hacia ella y se vio forzada a esconderse, tomó ambos abanicos y concentrando su chacra creó una fuerza centrifuga que se transformó en un huracán que le permitió salir sin ser quemada. El viento sin embargo intensificó las llamas por lo que tuvo que direccionarlo hacia su oponente que cayó muerto, pero aquel enemigo no estaba solo, ella fue rodeada por diez personas más._

\- _Mierda._

* * *

Cap 20 Síndrome de abstinencia

Acostado en la cama no dejaba de pensar. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que le escribió a Temari y ella aún no decía nada.

 _¿Será que se tomó muy en serio lo que le dije? ¿Y si no fui claro? ¿Se enojó con migo? Solo le dije que no podía en horario de oficina… ¿estará bien?_

Las dudas no dejaban de asaltarlo, aquel era el mayor tiempo que habían pasado sin comunicarse desde hacía años y no tenía forma de confirmar lo que sea que le haya ocurrido, le escribió tres veces más, pero nada ocurría y temía estar poniéndola en más problemas si le seguía escribiendo.

Esperaba encontrarla en aquella misión a la que fue a investigar la zona que ella le había indicado, pero nunca llegó y solo pudo esperarla y esconderse en caso de que la carta hubiese sido interceptada y lo atacaran. Había llegado hacía cuatro días a Konoha y no se pronunciaba, si no le escribía de vuelta no sabría qué sería de él.

Conforme pasaban los días sentía como el no saber nada causaba estragos en su cuerpo, tanto así que reconocía los síntomas de un adicto en proceso de desintoxicación, no podía dormir (lo que decía mucho), miraba a todas partes, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía angustia, no comía, se movía compulsivamente, tenía problemas de atención, paranoia, temblores involuntarios, mala memoria, cualquier ventisca lo ponía nervioso y ansioso; Si, Temari le había generado un Síndrome de abstinencia, tanto así que ya se había ganado un par de regaños por parte de Tsunade, el concejo y sus padres, por tanto fue "diagnosticado" con "stress" y mandado a descansar los próximos días, lo que no mejoraba la situación. Tenía más tiempo para pensar en ella y menos con qué entretenerse, si al día siguiente no hablaba con ella tomaría medidas desesperadas.

Pero la mañana llegó y ni un suave soplido llegaba a él; hizo lo que no recordaba haber hecho antes, cerrar los ojos y dirigir una plegaria al cielo antes de ir a trabajar, le daba igual el permiso que le habían dado, no podía quedarse en casa.

Conforme caminaba cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, no debía perder más el control de si mismo.

\- _¿y si voy a buscarla? Podría usar los sellos, iría a nuestro punto de encuentro y después iría a Sunna… es arriesgado, quizá no esté allá. Pero si no voy y me necesita no podré perdonármelo nunca… decidido. Voy esta noche… pero… ¿cómo? No, no puedo… lo notarán, podría matarla._

Discutió consigo mismo hasta llegar a la oficina de Kakashi quien leía un documento que parecía oficial.

\- Hola Shikamaru, creí que estabas incapacitado, ven, pasa.

\- Buenos días. Lo siento, creo que la incapacidad fue una exageración, estoy mejor.

\- ¿Seguro? los últimos días parecías desenfocado. Shizune dijo que tenías un caso severo de estress, seguramente por la guerra y tus funciones.

\- Estaré mejor, no puedo quedarme en casa haciendo nada.

\- Bien, supongo que tienes razón, pero tranquilízate un poco. Haz cosas más ligeras. ¿Qué te parece comunicarte con Ino?, hacerle un reporte de situación y enviárselo.

\- ¿es en serio? Sin ofender pero eso parece trabajo de genin. Saldré de eso en unos minutos.

\- Lo sé, pero inicia suave, así si alguien te ve no podría decirme que te exploto.

\- De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido empezando a inclinarse para despedirse.

\- Además…

\- Si?

\- Podrías ayudarme con el papeleo para la reunión de Kagues, ya que no quieres ir, significaría mucho para mi si pones las cosas tan claras como tú las dirías - Shikamaru sudó frio entonces, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para saber de Temari. Se había rehusado a ir porque si alguien del consejo de Sunna lo veía, probablemente querría matarlo destruyendo la fachada que habían logrado en meses; como Gaara había prometido, lo ocurrido con Temari esa noche no había salido de Sunna, pero no podía asegurar que las cosas siguieran así si lo veían, iniciarían las preguntas y el acoso político. Pero no ver a Temari ya le hacía mella en su cerebro.

\- No hay problema. – dijo sonriendo suavemente.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir? – dijo él apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en las manos.

\- Lo pensaré, por ahora supongo que trabajaré en lo de Ino. – Dijo para no verse desesperado por asistir.

\- De acuerdo, estaba justo leyendo una carta de ella, parece que la escribió hace unos días pero por cuestiones del clima, apenas llegó hace unos minutos. – dijo entregándosela.

\- ¿Y dice algo importante? – dijo sin darle importancia

\- No realmente, dice que no ha podido hacer muchos avances por el incremento de seguridad en Sunna durante las últimas semanas. Parece atada de manos.

\- ¿Y por qué incrementó la seguridad? Sucedió algo?

\- Parece que hubo una masacre. No ha podido ser específica respecto al número de bajas.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo? – él reaccionó ante la pregunta e involuntariamente su mano tomó la carta con fuerza,

\- Ah? No, no, nada… yo… voy a ponerme en ello ahora mismo.

.

Sin esperar por permisos y evitando cordialidades salió de la oficina dejando a Kakashi preocupado. Conocía a ese chico, en sus inicios como genin ciertamente le fue invisible, a duras penas oía a Asuma quejarse de su pereza; el concepto de él cambió cuando supo que era astuto e inteligente pero se negaba a creer lo que le dijeron acerca de su combate en los exámenes chunin hasta que lo escuchó repetidamente y supo que eso más sus acciones durante la invasión de Konoha poniéndose en peligro por sus amigos le dieron el mérito para hacerse Chunin. Supo que sería un gran ninja cuando fue tras Sasuke a pesar de la misión fallida y lo corroboró con el paso del tiempo y su eficacia al vencer a Hidan y uno de los corazones de Kakuzu. Ahora, tras su aprendizaje en la primera guerra que vivió, las misiones y su actual trabajo, no podía evitar pensar que quizá seguía siendo demasiado joven para soportar las situaciones. Cuando le habló de la carta sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, su mandíbula había caído y su respiración se había agitado; definitivamente estaba estresado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Shikamaru entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta descuidadamente y empezó a leer.

 _Buenos días Hokague sama._

 _Me dirijo a usted con el reporte semanal. Lamentablemente no tenemos mucho por comunicarle, esta semana ha sido difícil para la misión. Como le comenté la semana pasada, al parecer un espía ingresó en el domo del kazekage lo que provocó muchas muertes y aumentaron la seguridad, especialmente de ninjas sensoriales lo que me impide usar mis habilidades, hemos intentado también con las habilidades de Sai pero nos pone en alto riesgo. Solo puedo comunicarle rumores de barrio, donde dicen que intentaron matar al kazekague y su familia, o que un enemigo los mató a ellos y a los guardias, otros dicen que pudo ser un traidor de sunna, pero todo ha sido muy reservado. En cuanto pueda acercarme más, le contaré las novedades._

 _Atte: Yamanaka Ino._

Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta,

Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta, Está muerta.

La respiración de Shikamaru se agitó, dirigió las manos a su cabeza revolviendo su cabello y estrujó su cara, el entorno empezó a girar y al ver sus manos supo que temblaba. Diagnóstico: ataque de pánico. Corrió hacia el baño de su oficina de forma inconsciente y abrió el grifo para llenar el lavamanos. Sintió como su quijada temblaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que no escuchaba nada más y pensó que podía explotar. En cuanto el lavamanos se llenó lo suficiente, metió la cara por varios segundos hasta que no pudo aguantar más la respiración y repitió el proceso varias veces más, después de la tercera vez sabía que sus lágrimas habían salido sin permiso. Cuando sintió que su respiración se reguló y que no había riesgo de hiperventilación notó que su estómago se había revuelto y tuvo que dirigir al inodoro lo poco que había desayunado esa mañana; intentó no romperse, era un hombre, un ninja, un estratega, no podría llorar por una simple suposición, tenía que actuar.

Se levantó del suelo y limpió su cara, se ató la coleta correctamente y tras respirar salió del baño hacia su escritorio.

Tenía que comunicarse con Ino. No era fácil o probable que sucediera, pero tenía que intentarlo, tras varias posiciones de manos intentó llamarla desesperadamente en su mente, la llamó varias veces por mucho tiempo pero parecía inútil. Deseó con ansias que Ino estuviera incluida en el sistema de comunicación express de Konoha así como lo estaba Temari (ilegalmente), pero no había forma posible que ella recibiera una carta inmediatamente si no había sido registrada con el ritual. De nuevo, lo único que pudo hacer fue rezar. No sabía hacerlo y solo lanzaba plegarias al azar por lo que pareció ser una larga hora.

Pero en su cabeza algo empezó a retumbar, cuando abrió los ojos supo que había pasado mucho tiempo en la misma posición y creyó que había empezado a soñar, pero no era así.

\- _¿Shikamaru? – la escuchó_

\- _¡¿Ino?!_

\- _Sí, soy yo._

\- _¡Ino! Quería hablarte – Dijo exaltado pero aun no podía cantar victoria_

\- _¿Shika, estás bien?_

\- _Si, si, ¿y tú?_

\- _Bien, supongo… no sé, estaba investigando pero empecé a pensar en ti. Algo como un presentimiento así que te contacté ¿interrumpo algo?_

\- _No, no, nada. Al menos lo hiciste, intenté contactarme contigo._

\- _¿Tú con migo? Es casi imposible, especialmente de lejos_

\- _Si Ino, pero eso no importa ahora._

\- _¿Para qué me necesitabas?_

\- _Pues… kakashi me solicitó hacerte un informe, y ya sabes, me daba flojera escribir –_ Tenía deseos de ir directo al punto, pero no podía perder la fachada.

\- _¡Que vago! Eres imposible_

\- _No reproches, ¿puedes hablar ahora?_

\- _Si, volví a mi refugio._

\- _Bien, antes que nada… supe que ocurrió algo hace un tiempo en sunna, mucha muerte ¿Qué pasó?_

\- _No lo sé aún Shika, lo siento._

\- _¡Algo debes saber! ¿Quién atacó? ¿Quiénes salieron lastimados?_

\- _Es confuso, no hubo sobrevivientes. –_ Sintió que algo pateó su hígado

\- _¿Cuantos fueron?_

\- _Como 10 o más._

\- _¿Qué tipo de heridas?_

\- _¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué la insistencia?_

\- _Hay que saberlo, puede que intenten culpar a Konoha, es grave. Dime, ¿el Kazekague está bien?_

\- _Si, está bien. Al parecer el problema fue de espías y guardas._

\- _Mmm. Y… Ino…. ¿Sabes si… Kankuro, o Temari están involucrados? – ante la pregunta, Ino guardó silencio - ¿Ino?_

\- _Shika, en serio no lo sé._

\- _Pero te quedaste callada. –_ recalcó lo obvio.

\- _Pues es que hay rumores… más bien chismes de barrio. Dicen que atacaron a la familia real, otros dicen que los traicionaron, o que ellos traicionaron._

\- _…. Ino – dijo tras una breve pausa – ¿hay posibilidades de que esté muerta? – ella no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería._

\- _Shikamaru, no te voy a mentir. Hace tiempo que no la veo, pero tampoco he visto a sus hermanos. Si estuviera muerta o algo hubiese pasado a alguno de ellos, créeme que ya lo sabríamos. Sería un escándalo._

\- _¿No hay formas de averiguar?_

\- _Intenté lo que pude, pero es difícil… mira, te prometo que cuando sepa te escribo, o te contacto, pero nada más. No es tan fácil como crees, no es solo ir a tirármele a los brazos a alguien y que me cuente._

\- _¿Y tu jutsu?_

\- _Te lo voy a poner así, no podré usar mi jutsu en un tiempo. Lo he intentado como cinco veces, parece que tienen formas de saber cuándo alguien ya no es la misma persona y no dudan en atacar, ya me gané tres golpes de tres posesiones distintas. La última vez tardé mucho tiempo en volver a mi cuerpo, Sai dijo que incluso me empecé a poner azul. – Shikamaru resopló, aquello era grave, no podía pedirle a Ino que siguiera arriesgando más su vida, ni siquiera si eso involucraba a Temari._

\- _Entiendo…_

\- _Shika, sé que estás preocupado por ella, sé que fueron grandes amigos, sé que sentías… sientes algo por ella._

\- _No… no es así… -_ Quiso desviar la atención infructuosamente.

\- _…Sin mentiras… - le advirtió - no te asustes, sabes que ella es dura de matar, estará bien. En cuanto sepa algo de ella te aviso, también algo sobre la guerra. Te puedo decir ahora que había planeada una reunión con un Damiyo, no se cual, pero quizá por eso no han sido vistos._

\- _De acuerdo… gracias Ino. ¿hay algo que quieras saber? No hay mucho para reportar, realmente no vale la pena redactar algo para enviártelo para que te llegue en un día._

\- _No, ahora no hay nada oficial… ¿cómo está mamá?_

\- _Bien, la he visto trabajando en la florería._

\- _¿y Sak…? Uh, a veces olvido que Sákura se fue… ¿cómo va Choji?_

\- _No he hablado mucho con él, pero todo sugiere que está bien._

\- _De acuerdo… tu relájate un poco, pareces estresado._

\- _Ajam… Ino, debo trabajar. Y tú también, supongo._

\- _Sí. Lo mejor es que continúe. Saludos a todos. Cuídate._

\- _Hasta luego._

Él pudo sentir como el ruido y la sensación desapareció de su cabeza, ahora volvía a tener privacidad. Poco de lo que le decía Ino lo dejaba tranquilo. Temía que Temari hubiera cometido alguna imprudencia y la hubiesen capturado, de igual forma temía que alguien hubiera tomado el poder de Sunna derrocando a los hermanos.

No podía esperar más, salió de la oficina. Tenía que confírmalo todo él mismo y lo mejor era ir a Sunna, pero de camino, girando una esquina tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo.

\- Tenías que tomar lo peor de mis genes para ser un ninja, ¿estás borracho?

\- ¿Qué? No papá, yo no ando con esos vicios – dijo tomando la mano de su padre para que lo levantara.

\- Eso no fue lo que me dijeron y por ahí he olido otra cosa – Shikamaru lo miró molesto.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué me dices de la última semana? Si quieres ser un fumador compulsivo aprende el arte de matarte los pulmones sin quedar impregnado, tu ropa apesta. – Contrario a lo que la primera impresión le dio, Shikaku estaba bastante calmado al respecto, incluso de buen ánimo.

\- Yo… _-_ Shikaku tomó a su hijo por los hombros yendo hacia su hogar.

\- Lo sé, he sido un mal ejemplo… y te he presionado. Pero aprende a lidiar con el estrés, es parte de la vida adulta y oficialmente ya eres un adulto.

\- Papá, no es necesario el sermón.

\- Lo sé, sé que sabes todo lo que podría decirte, pero a veces calma al alma escuchar las cosas en voz alta… además quedo en paz con tu madre que está algo preocupada. – Shikamaru entonces sintió como si hubiese caído al mar… la gente lo notaba, él se podía estar hundiendo solo, pero arrastraría a otras personas con él, su Hokage, sus amigos, sus padres estaban preocupados. ¡Vaya genio resultó ser! No podía aparentar calma como su padre, seguía siendo un libro abierto ¿cómo es que no habían notado aún que salía con Temari? Para esa hora, era un milagro.

\- Lo siento, iba a casa ahora mismo, tengo excusa médica y por terco no la tomé, esta mañana decidí tomarla en cuenta.

\- ¿Así que vas a dormir? ¿A ser tú mismo por un rato?

\- Algo así…

\- Bien, descansa… pero que no se repita, el estrés es cosa seria, aprende a manejarlo – Dijo separándose.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

\- Tu mamá me mandó por algunas cosas para la cena, además tengo pendiente un juego de cartas con ese par de viejos.

\- Y hablando de vicios…

\- Hey, ya no soy como antes.

\- Hace como dos semanas tuve que ir a buscarte.

\- Fue una excepción, relájate, ahora ve a dormir

\- Si, si.

 _(7 meses, una semana) Agosto_

 _._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Sip, hasta aquí este primer capítulo del segundo arco. De verdad perdón por desaparecer, siempre he estado pendiente de los shikamtemas pero desde mi celular con el que no puedo comentar por lo atrofiado que está y bueno… en realidad no tengo excusa… es poco más de media noche en mi país, si iba a cumplir mi promesa, lo haría bien, literalmente a primera hora del 19 de nov… lamentablemente informo que no avancé tanto como quisiera, así que después del capítulo 30 es probable que tenga que hacer un segundo corte, pero todo depende de mi avance y es que no siempre me centré en esta historia y escribí a medias tres one shots y una historia corta, cosas que espero publicar pronto. Además lo confieso, he querido aprender a redactar batallas por lo que he leído bastante de dragon ball, y sin darme cuenta me metí mucho en el bulmaxvegueta, esta pareja es cool, pero no supera a shikatema así que procuraré no volver a distraerme con ellos como lo hice durante casi todo octubre y parte de noviembre… si ven? Exudo honestidad, no puedo hacer más que pedir perdón por mi falta de dedicación.

En fin… nos vemos la próxima semana con esta historia, espero como siempre sus comentarios así sea para recibir tomatazos. ¿cómo ven la situación de nuestros protagonistas? Recibo hipótesis! …y ahora que recuerdo decirlo, les tengo una mala noticia acerca de estos dos, pero no se las contaré hasta la próxima buajajaja, Peace Out.


	21. Discusiones Intensas

**Cap 21 Discusiones intensas**

 **.**

Al llegar a casa evitó a su madre, ella seguramente estaba preocupada por su salud mental y física. Si su padre había notado que había regresado al vicio de fumar entonces su madre también, especialmente si se quedaba impregnado en su ropa.

Entró a su alcoba alistando cada arma que sensatamente pudiera llevar, cuando materialmente estuvo listo, se recostó en su cama.

 _Debo escabullirme hasta el bosque, ahí llego al punto de encuentro y luego uso el sello de Temari para llegar a Sunna ¿estará muy lejos?... quizá deba transformarme… obviamente debo hacerlo ¿y si mando un clon? No manejo tanto chacra, pero si algo sucede no me descubrirían… no, sería inútil, no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo y los podría alertar más. Temari me mostró varios atajos para llegar a ella, pero… lo que Ino dijo… hay mucha seguridad, quizá usan un sistema especializado, si Ino no pudo con su jutsu que fue creado para eso, es bastante difícil que lo logre yo…_

En medio de las divagaciones y la planeación se hizo de noche, ignoró los llamados a cenar y le sorprendió que su madre no lo halara de la oreja, eso significaba que de verdad no quería molestarlo ni presionarlo. Cuando fue tarde, salió de su alcoba en silencio yendo hacia la parte trasera, pero un chacra familiar lo rodeó. Permaneció en las sombras esperando, notando cada ruido esperando no ser notado, hasta que un fuerte ronquido rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Eh? Ah? Qué? – dijo despertando

\- Estás en el suelo… en el porche trasero…dormido…

\- Ah? Debí quedarme dormido, que problemático. – Dijo limpiando su mejilla de la saliva que había regado.

\- ¿Estás borracho? – repitió la pregunta que él le había hecho más temprano.

\- No…. De hecho no tomé casi nada, quería regresar temprano y jugar shogi pero tu madre me dijo que te dejara dormir- Dijo sobrando su mejilla limpiando cualquier rastro de sueño.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?… tienes tu traje ninja… - señaló.

\- Me dormí así… yo, solo caí en la cama como muerto.

\- Ya veo…

\- Sentí algo de hambre y bajé a ver que veía - explicó pero pronto supo lo tonto que se veía dando excusas, _si quieres que te crean no des tanto detalle_ , pero su padre somnoliento no lo notó.

\- Bien, tu come algo, yo… ahhhhhh – bostezó – iré a dormir, quizá mañana juguemos.

\- Claro… como tú digas…

\- Y por cierto, hable con Kakashi. Le dije que te dejara fuera de la reunión, te sería problemático ir así

\- ¿Qué? No estoy enfermo.

\- Lo sé, solo se lo mencioné como sugerencia, pero tú decides. Es imposible tener listo todo el papeleo para mañana.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- ¿No te dije? Se adelantó, salen en la noche. Lo más seguro es que ya designó al grupo de apoyo.

\- ¿Qué? No… yo… si quiero ir.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, es el tipo de trabajo que hago con los ojos cerrados, yo…

\- ¿No será por ver a la joven?

\- ¿Qué? No… yo…

\- Como sea, a veces olvido el voto de fe que te di. – dijo yéndose.

\- Papá…. Yo… - pero las palabras no salían, de las veces que hablaba con él notaba que de verdad intentaba callar esa parte de su cerebro que le decía que algo no estaba bien, y Shikamaru se sentía mal porque sabía que esa intuición si era correcta y solo jugaba con ella haciéndolo sentir que era solo un fallo sensorial post trauma.

\- Iré a dormir, y tú haz lo que quieras con la reunión. Pero decide rápido, no puedes ser un inútil, hay papeleo por terminar.

\- S… sí.

Entonces lo vio desaparecer en la penumbra. Las armas en su chaleco y cinturón se sentían pesadas… no podría ir con Temari esa noche, no si quería ir a lo seguro en la reunión y verla.

\- Kakashi sama… voy a ir con usted a la reunión - él hombre frente a él lo miró sorprendido

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Iré con usted, por favor inclúyame en el combó que lo acompaña.

El día a duras penas había comenzado y ya tenía a ese joven frente a si con aquella solicitud.

.

Flashback

.

\- _Yo… no sé si sea una buena idea que yo vaya – mencionó Shikamaru en la oficina ordenando documentos semanas atrás._

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Tienes más cosas que hacer? Puedo arreglar eso…_

\- _No, no es eso… es que… verá, la última vez que vi a los de la arena fueron muy agresivos por lo de los acuerdos y todo eso, no creo que les de buena impresión._

\- _¿Hiciste algo mal?_

\- _No!, no. Les di la contra propuesta, pero algo tuvo que pasar, ya sabe, finalmente firmaron la declaración. El mismo Kazekage me dijo que la situación no era buena y que lo mejor es que me fuera lo más pronto posible por mi propio bien._

\- _Ya veo…aun así es una reunión de Kages debes ir como embajador, en una postura profesional._

\- _¿Pero qué sucederá con Sunna?… somos enemigos ahora ¿no?_

\- _Aun así participarán en la reunión, acordamos la reunión los primeros cinco años de la guerra para estabilizarnos. Debemos cumplirla._

\- _No tiene mucho sentido si dos naciones de la "alianza" están en guerra._

\- _Por esa misma razón es que es más importante que haya otra reunión de Kagues. Quizá logremos algo._

 _Shikamaru tenía el ceño fruncido, no tenía más palabras._

\- _¿Hay algo que yo deba saber Shikamaru?_

\- _¿Saber? ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos._

\- _A tu negativa por ir._

\- _Kakashi sensei, no estoy seguro de agradarle a Sunna, no quiero empeorar las cosas._

 _._

 _Flasback ends_

.

La determinación del joven frente a él era muy distinta ahora. Al entrar no le pidió siquiera permiso para ir, solo lo anunció, luego se lo pidió casi como una exigencia. Se le notaba que había pasado la noche en vela.

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial? Antes no querías ir.

\- Mis motivos no eran profesionales. No puedo perderme de una reunión solo porque no le simpatizo al otro. Es importante que asista, he estado enterado de todo este proceso, podré ser útil y en mis manos puedo prometer que proporcionaré respeto y cordialidad con Sunna limitándome a cumplir mis funciones.

\- Bien, si es así entonces por favor revisemos estos documentos.

Sin rechistar, se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio e inició labores

\- _Por favor… permanece a salvo Temari._

\- Te he notado estresado - dijo Shikaku, Shikamaru preparaba sus cosas para el viaje un par de horas antes de partir. Su padre lo miró desde el marco de la puerta – Supe esta mañana de la masacre en sunna. ¿Es por eso?

\- Ahora no puedo hablar papá. – dijo mientras contaba sus shuriken.

\- Te preocupa que haya muerto la chica – Shikamaru dejó de empacar. Respiró profundamente.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo un rato? ¿Por favor?– hacía horas su padre había dicho que era aprensivo y le había dado un voto de fe. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Vas a ir a la reunión de kages solo para verla. No debería dejarte. – Su tono era plano, cosa que puso más nervioso a Shikamaru

\- Eres mi padre pero estoy en una misión encargada por Kakashi. Solo hago mi trabajo.

\- Si está muerta asúmelo, igual no podrás acercarte, se supone que nunca más la volverás a ver.

\- Papá, en serio, vete.

\- Estás siendo insensato, ya supérala. Sé que la quisiste pero lo suyo no puede ser, si muere o vive tu no t…

\- Cállate – dijo levantándose – ¿qué le pasó a tus sentimientos? ¿existen? ¿En serio me estas pidiendo que me de igual si ella está bien o no? ¿No he luchado todo este tiempo para estar en paz y que seamos aliados siquiera? ¿En serio pretendes que deje de sentir? ¿Qué harías tu si mamá muriera? ¿pensarías que así es el ciclo de la vida y solo por eso es obligatorio dejar de sentir dolor? Es más ¿Qué crees que nosotros sentimos cuando tu moriste? ¿crees que nos bastaban las palabras de aliento? _"tu padre murió como héroe, no debes sentirte mal, hizo lo que debía hacer, esas cosas pasan, él debe estar bien ahora_ " eres mi padre, eres el esposo de mi madre que no dejó de llorarte, incluso lloró a tu regreso pensando que debía despertar y que su mente no debía ser tan cruel haciéndola vivir la mentira que creía que eras.

\- Eres joven, tu…

\- ¿Y por ser joven crees que no tengo el derecho de preocuparme? ¿solo los viejos como ustedes pueden entender lo que es un corazón roto?

\- Shikamaru…

\- Ya déjame en paz – dijo saliendo de la habitación por la puerta, a la vuelta pudo ver a su madre asustada sin saber qué hacer, acarició su cabeza y besó su frente antes de salir de la casa; pero un pensamiento lo detuvo. Responderle así a su padre fue un error de los graves, especialmente si su madre había estado escuchando todo. No se reconocía a sí mismo, el temor de haberla perdido y de la incertidumbre lo habían trastocado más de lo que debería; no se sentía como el ninja sensato como siempre lo calificaron, se veía impulsivo e irresponsable.

No terminó de salir de la casa antes de dar la vuelta de regreso, oía palabras de reproche al interior, parecía una fuerte pelea y cuando entró en la sala veía a su madre con el ceño fruncido encarando a su padre regañándolo fuertemente y éste estaba visiblemente enojado. Cuando Yoshino lo vio, su cara se tornó hacia la preocupación.

\- Shika…

\- Papá… yo… lo siento, no debí hablarte así. – Su padre lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y enfado. Respiró profundo antes de responder…

\- Solo quiero que entiendas que si haces las cosas buenas por razones equivocadas, podrías entrar en un problema del que nadie podría sacarte.

\- Lo sé… - él quería empezar a hablar pero la mirada insistente de su madre lo puso nervioso.

\- Mujer, déjanos solos – dijo Shikaku sin mirarla entendiendo la pausa de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué?! No, ni creas que…

\- Afuera Yoshino. Hablo en serio. – esta vez la miró con intensidad.

\- Shikaku…

\- No habrán golpes ni gritos, te lo prometo. Pero sal, es una orden. – ella nunca lo había oído hablar así. Nunca en su larga vida Shikaku le había ordenado algo, ni como jounin, ni como persona, ni como hombre, ni mucho menos como marido. Ella miró a Shikamaru, quien con la expresión de la cara y asintiendo con la cabeza, le pidió que los dejara solos. Solo así ella se retiró a la cocina.

\- Papá… no te mentiré… me enteré del ataque a Sunna y que ella pudo salir lastimada. Sé que es fuerte y puede que esté bien pero quiero saberlo.

\- Puedes esperar a que te lo digan cuando vuelvan.

\- Papá… si me negué a ir al principio era porque no quería verla, no quería sentir nada, pero créeme que luego recapacité, porque esa razón no era profesional sino emocional. Considero que debo ir porque es mi trabajo, porque sé mejor de nadie como se está desenvolviendo este conflicto, podría ser de gran ayuda.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de querer verla? Acaso no es ese tu objetivo principal?

\- Arg… sería un efecto colateral, quizás ella no vaya ¿sabes? Me preocupo por ella y sé que nada ocurriría entre ambos nunca, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que siento ni tampoco siente lo mismo por mí. Para ella solo soy un chunin que fue su amigo en tiempos buenos, nada más.

\- No sé qué tan tonto crees que soy. Es obvio que las razones oficiales de tu viaje solo esconden tus verdaderas razones.

\- Pero te lo dije… haré bien mi trabajo, seré correcto y no dejaré que nada frustre mis acciones. Si ella aparece dejaré de sentirme preocupado y si no aparece, no será una distracción a mis funciones.

Shikaku lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sus neuronas le gritaban cosas que no entendía pero las palabras de su hijo tenían sentido, resopló y apartó la mirada.

\- No tardes, sales en una hora.

Shikamaru asintió yendo a su habitación. Shikaku lo miró preocupado. Los Nara tenían sus propias maldiciones familiares como enamorarse locamente de mujeres problemáticas y casi imposibles; estaban destinados a ser discriminados por su intelecto siempre teniendo que rebasar las expectativas de otros; tenían siempre que fingir que no sentían nada.

 _"¿qué le pasó a tus sentimientos? ¿Existen? ¿En serio me estas pidiendo que me de igual si ella está bien o no?"_ " _¿Qué harías tu si mamá muriera? ¿Pensarías que así es el ciclo de la vida y solo por eso es obligatorio dejar de sentir dolor?"_

Aquellas palabras lo habían movido fuertemente; al principio creía que era un capricho del muchacho, que se le pasaría a los meses, de ser así si podría decirle que dejara de sentir, que era algo pasajero, pero no… Shikamaru de verdad la quería y si a él le pasara algo similar con Yoshino, se sentiría perdido… hablando de ella…. Se dirigió a la entrada principal que por lo que veía, era testigo de una despedida de madre e hijo. Shikamaru se estaba yendo de manera anticipada, quizá huyendo de otra confrontación y no lo culpaba. Su madre besó su frente y le dedicó bendiciones. Cuando se iba a girar para irse a la misión, le dio a su padre una breve mirada y un movimiento con la cabeza para despedirse que le fue correspondido.

Cuando su silueta desapareció, abrazó a su esposa demostrándole con afecto, lo mucho que sentía haberla tratado mal.

 _(7 meses, una semana) Agosto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará ..._

 _Hello!_

 _Volví con el cap 21!_

 _Y ahora si les cuento la novedad ... He decidido cambiar muchas cosas del desenlace de esta historia por lo que es probable que los shots que he publicado como "sin dolor" o "Rol Paterno" no sean la continuación de esta historia... ya imaginarán el por qué... no soy muy amante al dolor ni a lo masoquista, pero si soy fiel a mi imaginación, así que no voy a ir en contra de ésta solo porque quiera ser cruel. Con esto les digo que quizá no deberían esperar un final bonito... y como en alguna ocasión dijo por ahí shikaku..._

 _soldado avisado... muere avisado..._

 _Nos vemos al próximo capítulo, saben que amo sus comentarios, así qe me encantaría saber que opinan de tooodo esto._


	22. El Momento de la Verdad

Hola!, de verdad no fue apropósito el hacerles esperar ... bueno, a quienes esperaban el cap... de verdad no quería aumentar más la curiosidad. ayer me tocó trabajar así que como no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar los sábados, por un momento creí que era viernes y ¡oh sorpresa! ya es sábado XD... Espero que disfruten el cap y me cuenten qué les parece.

* * *

.

 **Cap 22 El momento de la verdad**

 **.**

Al amanecer del segundo día, la congregación de Konoha llegó a un templo enorme ubicado en el país de las rocas cerca de la frontera. El Hokage estaba rodeado por dos miembros del concejo, dos guardias chunin y Naruto, los cuales fueron recibidos cordialmente por dos delegados de Iwagakure para enseñarles el entorno y el lugar donde se hospedarían los próximos dos días. El viaje había sido tan dificultoso y agotador que Kakashi agradecía que Shikamaru hubiese aceptado ir, o de lo contrario, hubiese tenido que asistir otro miembro del concejo, que por cierto ya estaban bastante viejos y debían retirarse; ese viaje habría sido tortuoso.

El otro miembro que los acompañaba era Kouga, era bastante radical pero necesario, esperaba que su presencia no empeorara la tensión con Sunna. Por otro lado, Naruto tenía que ir, no podía ir por la vida solo siendo un héroe fuerte, debía permearse más de los problemas y las situaciones y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

El lugar era enorme, estaba rodeado por una espesa vegetación pero era ligeramente cálido, pudieron notar en el recorrido varias cascadas artificiales que generaban un sonido relajante. Aquel templo casi podía ser denominado Castillo.

\- Hokage sama, esta será su habitación – le dijo uno de los anfitriones con su uniforme rojizo. Como proceso, los chunins revisaron el espacio más por rutina que por desconfianza y cuando le dieron el visto bueno, el Hokage ingresó. De la misma manera, cada persona fue acomodada en su propio espacio; aquella cortesía demostraba que Iwa se había posicionado mejor económicamente que en años anteriores, el servicio era sin duda de los mejores que hubiesen tenido.

Pero toda aquella elegancia parecía no afectar a una persona.

\- ¿A qué hora empezará la reunión de Kages? – preguntó Shikamaru después de depositar sus pertenencias en la cama sin detallar a fondo el lugar.

\- Hasta el momento, joven Nara, sigue a la misma hora fijada anteriormente, a las 10 am. Durará alrededor de dos horas y después brindaremos un almuerzo para todos. – Respondió la chunin de Iwa formalmente

\- Ajam, si…. Gracias – dijo casi ignorando a la ninja. Por lo que le decía, tenían unas cuantas horas para descansar y relajarse, pero él no tenía ese ánimo, por lo que salió de su alcoba encontrándose con una mujer encargada del aseo. – Disculpe… ¿sabe si la delegación de Sunna ya llegó?

La mujer lo miró con algo de desconfianza pero con una cara amena.

\- No tengo permitido difundir información. - La mujer miró su banda – Tengo entendido que ahora hay una disputa entre Konoha y Sunna…

\- Bueno… si, pero solo tengo curiosidad ¿ya llegaron?

\- Lo siento joven, no tengo permitido dar ese tipo de información, tampoco divulgar la ubicación actual correspondiente a cada delegación.

\- Arg – la mujer se fue y él refunfuñó, ¿Qué le costaba decirle si sí o si no? Ni que eso fuera tan grave…aunque si fuera él, seguro que tampoco lo diría, la mujer solo hacía su trabajo, era obvio que por seguridad no podrían decirle a una persona donde está su enemigo, así que solo tuvo que conformarse con esperar.

Quiso ir con Kakashi para distraerse y estar listos, pero antes de entrar pudo oír una voz desde adentro.

\- ¡No entiendo Kakashi sensei!

\- Es la quinta vez que te lo explico Naruto, si nos suben las tarifas debemos subirlas en igual medida, debemos regular los porcentajes para alcanzar la equidad y…

A Shikamaru empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Podía lidiar con Kakashi, pero no quería tratar con Naruto, no cuando éste se frustraba con el tema de microeconomía básica y lo que haría sería gritar en el lugar menos apropiado de todos, así que dio media vuelta hacia la alcoba que le habían dado. A fin de cuentas no había nada urgente que resolver.

Pero su cabeza seguía en otro lado. Pensó en escribirle a Temari, confirmar si estaba ahí ¡Dios! haría lo que fuera por comprobar si siquiera estaba viva. Había empezado a sentir algo de pánico al imaginar que cuando la delegación de Sunna entrara a la sala de reuniones, el traje de Kage no lo tuviera Gaara y que no reconocería a ninguno de ellos, temía incluso ver que entraran Gaara o Kankuro con cara de derrota, que lo miraran a los ojos y que con una simple seña le dijeran que la perdieron, _que la perdimos_. Sabía que esos pensamientos no lo llevaban a ningún lado, pero no había forma de evitarlos más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el momento de la verdad.

.

.

.

Poco a poco los asistentes iban ingresando. El salón era grande rodeado por unas enormes columnas visibles de granito y hermosas decoraciones de plantas. Kakashi se había ubicado cerca de la ventana al lado opuesto de la puerta, era claramente la parte más fresca del lugar.

A pesar del saludo formal, ellos ignoraron cuando otras personas ingresaron al lugar a causa de un pequeño dilema interno.

\- Yo me debo sentar al lado derecho de Kakashi san – decía Kouga

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que vine exclusivamente como invitado por mi futuro posicionamiento – mencionó Naruto

\- Pero no eres miembro del concejo, solo hay tres puestos en la mesa y tú no estás en esto. – Se notaba que quería gritar, pero por respeto hablaban muy bajo.

\- ¡Seré el hokage!

\- ¡Pero aún no lo eres!

\- Ya cállense los dos – Dijo Shikamaru por lo bajo –Naruto, siéntate en mi lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Ante esa afirmación, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos. Era claro que a Kouga no le agradaba Shikamaru, pero aumentó su molestia el hecho de que lo humillara de esa forma desautorizándolo con Naruto.

\- No, tú eres miembro del concejo, debes estar ahí. – mencionó Kouga.

\- Puedo formar parte de la reunión perfectamente desde atrás. Naruto debe alienarse con sus futuras funciones.

A pesar del silencio, Kakashi escuchaba aburrido la conversación. Ciertamente Naruto no debía estar sentado a su lado, cosa que Shikamaru debía saber, pero recordaba la ansiedad que había presentado en días anteriores, por lo cual no presionó por lo adecuado.

\- Si Naruto participa de esa forma será una muestra de poco control por parte de Konoha, las cosas deben ser como deben ser. – Pero Kouga no resaltaba el argumento quizá más importante. Shikamaru _si_ era un puto genio, sabía cosas, era hábil, pero nunca en su vida lo reconocería en voz alta.

\- Tranquilo Kouga, yo lo autorizo – Mencionó Kakashi con voz tranquila – Por algo traje a Naruto y todos los presentes lo reconocen como futuro Hokage y como héroe. No será raro. Tú siéntate también.

Tras esas palabras al joven no le quedó más que acatar y Shikamaru por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. De verdad no quería estar en la mesa, pero el respiro le duró poco. La sala se había empezado a llenar, algunas personas estaban de pie conversando entre ellas, pero el silencio se cernió como bruma cuando Lord Kazekage hizo su aparición.

Shikamaru sintió la mirada de Gaara sobre él brevemente, pero lo veía saludando a otras personas y pensó que solo alucinaba. A pesar de la breve alegría de saber que seguía siendo Kazekage, sus ojos entonces intentaron buscar más atrás de él viendo dos personas desconocidas hasta que volvió a mirar a Gaara… No, no era solo paranoico, Gaara si lo miraba intensamente, fue increíble lo mucho que le costó leer sus intenciones considerando lo bueno que era analizando personas así que se concentró.

Aquella mirada era una advertencia, por fin pudo captarla, así que caminó hacia atrás disimuladamente entre una de las plantas gigantes y una columna de granito, supo un segundo después la razón de esa advertencia, detrás de Gaara estaba Tojuro san, si él quisiera, podría armar un escándalo para evitar que presenciara la reunión por la ofensa en el Domo del Kazekage y eso era lo que menos querían en ese momento, así que se esforzó por ser invisible. Hasta que quiso salir corriendo rápidamente hacia esa puerta…

¡ _Ahí está!, ¡es ella_! El alma le volvió al cuerpo, Temari estaba ingresando, no distinguió su cabello que pudo notar que estaba cubierto por un fino velo blanco ¡pero ahí estaba ella igual de hermosa como siempre! Su corazón volvió a encontrar su propio ritmo de nuevo.

Temari se sentó al lado derecho de Gaara, mientras Tojuro se sentó al lado izquierdo. Shikamaru siguió los movimientos de la dama y notó que ella estaba mirando alrededor con disimulo hasta llegar a Kakashi, en esa zona su mirada se focalizó más, así que con disimulo salió de las sombras, ella lo notó y él le sonrió. Shikamaru pudo ver que ella iba a devolverle la sonrisa pero en su lugar la reprimió e intentó ocultarla tras un abanico pequeño.

Él podría estar feliz el resto del día.

Pero la reunión inició….

.

En primer lugar tocaron el tema de las metas logradas o fallidas desde la última guerra, analizar lo que había fallado y mejorar los convenios, luego tocaron el tedioso tema de la preocupación de la función de los ninjas si todo estaba en paz. Después hablaron de negociaciones y propuestas de empresas. A pesar de que a él no le importara aquello en ese preciso momento, habló todo el tiempo desde las sombras tanto a kouga como a Kakashi. Intentó no perder su concentración pues la política no era relevante ahora, no si podía ver a Temari, pero entonces llegó el tema esperado por todos:

El cese al fuego por parte de Konoha y Sunna…

Todos estaban enterados de ello, pero no por eso Tojuro y Kouga dejaron de discutir. Fue demasiado obvio que ambos eran los voceros sin saber que los argumentos de Konoha eran del Nara, y cuando Kakashi iba a intervenir, ocurrió algo inesperado para ambos bandos.

Tojuro quien había estado hablando calmadamente se levantó de su asiento y presentó un documento ante todos. Al saber que nadie lo entendía procedió a leerlo.

 _"Acta de concesión: Por medio del presente documento se consta el acuerdo de concesión de tierras pactado entre Konoha y Sunna. Los territorios cedidos corresponden a tres mil hectáreas internas a partir de la frontera de Konoha y dos mil hectáreas de frontera marítima. Acorde a lo anterior, el segundo Hokage permite la extensión territorial de Sunna, y el segundo Kazekage cesa la amenaza del Shukaku y el escuadrón de cuatrocientos mil títeres"._ Como pudieron escuchar es un acuerdo real entre los segundos Kages de ambas aldeas.

\- Eso no es posible. Ese documento solo probaría que los territorios ya fueron tomados de Konoha! – expresó Kouga

\- Si fuera así, tendríamos esa frontera marítima, además obvié algunos datos que puedes leer, se especifica que zonas nos pertenecerían. – mostró el acta, donde se notaba un patrón de coordenadas establecidas.

\- Bien… - habló Kakashi – no teníamos conocimiento de dicho documento – dijo con un suspiro

\- Está firmado por ambos kages! Es legal.

\- Podrías estar en lo cierto, sin embargo, ¿podría explicar entonces por qué no se llevó a cabalidad el acuerdo? – Kakashi dijo y tras mencionar aquello, Shikamaru sigilosamente se posicionó tras de él y susurró a su oído sin ser visto por el concejal de Sunna.

\- Es simple, por la fecha en que fue firmado, se confirma que poco tiempo después nuestro Kazekage fue asesinado! No sería raro pensar que ustedes atentaron contra él. – Kouga casi se levanta a gritarlo por injurias, pero el Hokage lo detuvo.

\- Tojurosan… estamos hablando de nuestros acuerdos y ceses territoriales, usted debe saber que los derechos de autor y los acuerdos no finiquitados caducan cada cincuenta años, por lo cual así hayan acordado eso en tal época, ya no pueden ser reclamados en esta temporada – Kakashi agradeció mentalmente al joven tras de él, porque él mismo no sabía la temporalidad de caducidad de los documentos. Miró al concejal frente a si y notó que él ya sabía aquello y esperaba sacar ventaja del presunto desconocimiento popular de esa ley.

\- Kakashi san, esas tierras nos pertenecen! Deben cederlas!

\- ¿O las tomaran por la fuerza? –intervino kouga

\- Si ustedes no cumplen ese acuerdo, por parte de Sunna tampoco se cumplirá la parte del contrato! –entonces Gaara se levantó de su silla.

\- Tojuro, has hablado suficiente. Siéntate. –Dijo sin bacilar al darse cuenta de que la discusión empeoraba las cosas – Hokage sama… como kazekage de Sunna solicito que se estudie este contrato que a pesar de su caducidad sigue siendo de gran relevancia política y moral como acuerdo entre naciones y la palabra de grandes y respetables kages. – Kakashi analizó sus palabras.

\- Este estudio requerirá tiempo ¿me hago entender?

\- Y estamos dispuestos a darlo – Asintió Gaara

\- Pero Kazeka….

\- Proponemos también un cese al fuego parcial mientras se analiza esta parte del tratado, sin embargo, las demandas de mi pueblo siguen vigentes respecto a lo que inició este conflicto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ese cese al fuego. – Respondió Kakashi, Tojuro entonces los miró sorprendidos y recordó un as bajo la manga.

\- ¡El cese al fuego entonces durará lo establecido políticamente desde tiempos ancestrales! ¡Dos semanas! – dijo tojuro. Ambos Kages lo miraron con desilusión, por la posición pública que tenían, no les dejaba otra opción más que aceptar.

\- Dos semanas será entonces un tiempo suficiente. Obtendremos para Sunna una respuesta directa.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Tras un breve silencio, un delegado de Iwa tomó la palabra.

\- Tras este acuerdo ya redactado por nuestro digitador, damos por finalizada esta reunión, por favor acérquense todos los Kages a firmar la constancia y el compromiso comunitario. Una vez hecho, los invitamos al salón para dar inicio al almuerzo.

.

Cada delegación se levantó de su propio puesto y en medio del revuelo Shikamaru vio una oportunidad, esperó a que saliera Tojuro enojado para filtrarse entre la gente y tomar la muñeca de la dama también dispuesta a salir.

\- Temari…. – ella lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que fuera tan atrevido.

\- Shikamaru! – él la llevó entre unos pilares esperando ser discretos.

\- No me respondías nada, no me decías nada - susurró

\- No… shika… lo siento, ahora no podemos hablar. – Temari se soltó para irse pero la detuvo de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, solo dime si hice algo mal, ¿pasó algo? ¿estás bien?

\- Comprende, aquí no… luego te cuento, lo prometo, ahora estoy atada de manos…. Y yo… lo siento. Luego te explico bien…y… perdóname – ella salió rápidamente sin darle chance a nada más.

\- _¿Perdón?_ – ella le había dicho aquella palabra con un tono particular… ¿era algo serio o algo acelerado? No esperaría para obtener su respuesta.

.

Junto con las otras personas, la delegación de Konoha entró en el comedor. La mesa, al igual que la de la sala de juntas, era redonda y grande para todos. Shikamaru notó que esta vez no podría evitar tomar asiento; se posicionó entre Naruto y Kakashi, notando que Temari estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Los acompañantes de seguridad se sentaban detrás de sus Kages en pequeñas mesas cuadradas atentos a cualquier amenaza.

Temari se intentó concentrar en no ver a Shikamaru, así que conversaba con otras personas antes de cenar, pero Shikamaru pudo notar que tosía frecuentemente e intentaba no hablar demasiado ¿estaba enferma? Antes había hablado normal con él, pero no podía quitarse la preocupación. Notó que al lado de ella se sentó Gaara y al lado de éste se sentó Tojuro y fue inevitable, cruzaron miradas brevemente.

\- ¡Ese…! - Tojuro iba a levantase, pero sintió que era amarrado a su silla, al ver su cintura se notó rodeado de arena - …Kazekage sama…

\- Te vas a quedar en tu asiento y no formarás un escándalo. – advirtió por lo bajo.

\- ¡Pero aquí está ese irrespetuoso! Escapó de Sunna, profanó a la princesa y el domo, falló su misión – dijo en voz baja temiendo por su vida pero sin poder contener su ira.

\- Está aquí como parte del concejo de Konoha y ya llegamos a un acuerdo. No se mencionará lo ocurrido aquella vez así que no quiero ninguna indiscreción de tu parte… o lo lamentarás – La voz de Gaara caló en sus huesos al igual que su mirada así que dejó de lado su intensión de desenmascarar al Nara.

Ni para Shikamaru ni para Temari fue indiferente aquella conversación, él permanecía lejos, pero sabía de qué se trataba y ella tenía deseos de tomar suavemente por la cabeza a Tojuro y explotarla con todo su cariño sobre la mesa.

\- Sean bienvenidos a nuestra mesa – Habló el Tsuchikage – este es un espacio para convivir tranquilos y olvidar los conflictos. Por favor pónganse cómodos mientras están listos los preparativos finales, además esperamos a un invitado muy especial para nosotros.

Y así la conversación comenzó, Naruto como siempre fue fluido en sus temas con varias personas, la forma de la mesa permitía que el dialogo no fuera segmentado y fue notable que nadie quería tratar temas molestos. Gaara permanecía silente, pero Shikamaru notaba cómo Temari hablaba con otras personas algo ronca y una mujer frecuentemente le brindaba agua permaneciendo detrás de ella. Él por su parte conversaba con Onoki quien estaba a unos meses de retirarse pero seguía hablando con vitalidad acerca de Shogi y quería tener revanchas contra Shikamaru; tenía que admitirlo, hablar con ese viejo lo distrajo lo suficiente y lo divertía mucho hasta que escucharon unas risas estruendosas por parte de Naruto y el Be. Al parecer halaban de mujeres.

\- Lo digo en serio, mi chica es la mejor, ¡me soportó todo eso! – dijo Naruto reído.

\- Fuiste un estúpido al no verla teniéndola cerca tanto tiempo. Yo ya te hubiera pateado el trasero.

\- Eso ya lo hizo Shikamaru y casi todos mis amigos. – señaló empujando suavemente al mencionado.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas, algunas conversaciones seguían pero el Tsuchikage los silenció.

\- Para dar inicio a esta comida, primero he de introducir a nuestro último invitado. Él solicitó muy formalmente unirse a nuestra cena como Damyo del país de las rocas. Por favor sea bienvenido.

El nuevo Damiyo del país de las rocas, pudo notar Shikamaru, era joven y adornado con algunos lujos. No le gustó para nada.

\- Buenas tardes a todos.

\- Buenas tardes. - dijeron todos levantándose de sus puestos y ofreciendo una reverencia.

\- Por favor, cohíbanse de tanta formalidad, sé que es un evento amigable, por eso mismo solicité unirme en su mesa redonda sin pretensiones ni atenciones especiales.

\- Sea bienvenido, por favor tome asiento. – Dijo el Tsuchikage

La guardia especial del Daimyo se hizo detrás de él y Shikamaru entonces notó que todo ese tiempo, al lado de Temari había un espacio libre. Era estúpido sentir celos en ese momento, pero no pudo evitarlos cuando vio que el muy atrevido tomó su mano y la besó. Temari no lo evitó claramente, en su lugar asintió formalmente atendiendo al permiso de sentarse dado a todos.

Había un silencio general en la mesa que fue percibido por todos, así que Onoki pidió al personal que trajera la comida que por su puesto, trajo nuevos temas de conversación. Shikamaru notó que el Daimyo intentaba hablar con Temari pero ella se cubría la cara con un Tessen pequeño y carraspeaba tratando de no hablar, lo que para él felizmente significaba que no quería hacerlo, así que el dirigente hablaba con Gaara y Tojuro. Este último se expresaba muy alegremente lo que traía cierta incomodidad con los presentes quienes solían tratar a un Damyo con más respeto, al notar aquello Tojuro tomó su copa de vino deteniendo sus palabras para su receptor y dirigiéndolas a todos.

\- Ah, ¡es que aún no lo saben, es cierto! ¡Por favor, ustedes aún no saben las buenas nuevas! Habrá matrimonio, aquí el joven presente, El gran Daimyo del país de la Tierra será miembro de la familia real del viento y esposo de Temari – bebió de su copa y la presentó a ambos – esperemos que la boda sea pronto.

.

.

Fin.

Que les pareció la historia? Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, espero que nos leamos en próximos proyectos

….Neeeh, molestaba, tranquilxs… esta historia continúa ¿opiniones? Criticas? Deseos?

.

 _(7 meses, una semana y media) Agosto_


	23. Verdades Inesperadas

_Hola! he de confesar algo antes del cap... hay algunos que escribí bajo.. no sé... la presión de escribir algo hasta llegar a puntos importantes, y este cap es uno de esos... la verdad hay varios de estos caps, donde se notará quizá la falta de dedicación en la escritura, he intentado mejorarlos después de mucho tiempo de haberlos escrito, pero es demasiado difícil, la verdad. así que espero que a pesar de las falencias, lo disfruten, yo disfruto de cada idea que me nace, pero eso no las hace perfectas ni las hace aparecer escritas mágicamente al gusto de todo el mundo, ni siquiera al mio propio. En fin... les invito a leer y a descubrir lo que Temari tiene por decir :D_

 _._

 _pdt: Si, después de tanto tiempo, les traigo una pizquita de lemon_

* * *

 **Cap 23: Verdades inesperadas**

La quijada de Shikamaru se desencajó, sus ojos se abrieron y su respiración desapareció. Miraba a Tojuro quien se regodeaba en la noticia mirándolo intensamente mientras los asistentes participaban en un aplauso de felicitaciones. Shikamaru miró entonces a Temari cuyos ojos estaban clavados en Tojuro con una mezcla de incredulidad e ira, respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a Shikamaru y él vio su alma romperse, la ira desapareció y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

 _"Perdón"… ya le había pedido perdón._

Pero eso no se quedaría así, tenía que hablar con ella.

Cuando los aplausos empezaron a ceder, todos oyeron una ligera ricilla. Pertenecía a Temari.

\- Ay Tojurosan, - Dijo con una voz tosca y queda, como si tuviera gripe - usted siempre tan impertinente. Todos aquí sabrán que usted no es nadie para repartir una noticia así. Fue algo completamente irrespetuoso. – Él la miró como si no se creyera lo que le decía.

\- Te… Temari hime… lo que dice no es apropiado en esta mesa.

\- Usted tampoco… Agradezca que decidí ser decente. – se le notaba el enojo. El único punto a favor de Temari, era que todos los presentes conocían su carácter por lo que su comentario no parecía nada de otro mundo.

\- Pe…

\- Mi hermana tiene razón, no era su tarea difundir la noticia – Luego, Gaara miró a los demás – Disculpen la falta de respeto por parte de Sunna, por favor continúen la comida, el señor Tojuro se retirará a su alcoba – le habló entonces a una señorita del personal – Por favor ayúdelo a transportar sus alimentos a su recinto, se lo agradezco.

Tojuro miró a todas las personas notando que algunos aguantaban la risa y otros lo miraban con pena. Con tal humillación siguió a la colaboradora. El Daimyo tomó la mano de Temari quien la retiró sutilmente.

\- No te alteres por algo tan insignificante, querida. No fue la gran…- Temari tomó su abanico y le dirigió una mirada altiva como si tuviera lengua viperina - … cosa.

Shikamaru no podía creer aún que aquello fuera cierto, ninguno de los hermanos o el Damiyo lo negó, pero aún en ese negro sentimiento, le gustó que ella misma intentara mostrarle a su futuro marido que se había metido con una bruja, con la Kunoichi más cruel y que se atuviera a lo que vendría próximamente.

\- ¡Ahora sigue el postre! Tomen lo que deseen. Hay para todo tipo de personas, dulces, amargas, salados, con alto colesterol, diabetes etc. – Dijo el Kage aliviando la tensión.

.

Finalizado el postre cuando se levantó la mesa, algunas personas rondaron por la sala de estar aprovechando para conversar y ser partícipes de una improvisada fiesta calmada. El Nara estresado notó algo muy particular, la mujer que le daba agua a Temari la seguía como una sombra, no la dejaba para casi nada, así que supo que tampoco podría acercarse. A lo lejos ella de nuevo le mostró una cara de disculpa y él hastiado de ver cómo su futuro esposo la merodeaba prefirió ir a sus aposentos. No podría con todo esto.

Temari estaba harta. Los Kages la felicitaban y ella no quería hablar, así que tocía esporádicamente. Agradeció que Shikamaru se hubiera ido, le dolía verlo con su cara de fingida tranquilidad, tenerlo ahí era frustrante pero tenía cosas que hacer. Sin duda lo que más agradecía es que Tojuro no estuviera presente, ¿por qué no pudo venir Goza? ¿o cualquier otro? ¡Quien fuera, pero no él!

Cuando el Damyo se entretuvo con dos Kages ella solicitó a su dama acompañante que le trajera un medicamento antibiótico para la tos sin penicilina y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista interceptó a la persona que necesitaba.

\- ¡Naruto! – Lo llamó por lo bajo

\- Te… Temari. – Naruto pasaba por uno de balcones del salón con la intensión de salir a descansar a su habitación cuando fue interceptado por la rubia quien sutilmente lo sacó para quedar ocultos por la decoración del balcón. Él quería hablar con Gaara pero sabía que no podían interactuar así que no se esperaba ver a su hermana ahí.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que rogarte un favor. – le dijo seria, quien la viera no pensaría que se sentía desesperada.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Dime cuál?

Unos minutos después llegó la acompañante de Temari, ella salió del balconcito y tomó el medicamento que le habían conseguido sin importar que no fuera lo expresamente pedido. Rogaba porque aquello funcionara. Caminó hacia Gaara y con voz ronca lo saludó.

\- Gaara… yo… no me siento muy bien, me retiro a descansar.

\- ¿Estás bien Temari? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Jum – carraspeó – gripe, no puedo hablar mucho ahora.

\- De acuerdo. Descansa, luego iré a ver cómo sigues. – él mismo Kazekage se sentía con deseos de retirarse, pero la Mizukage parecía tener gran intensión de no dejarlo ir.

\- De hecho esperaba dormir hasta la mañana, si no te molesta, cof cof.

\- Claro, no hay problema, ve.

Y seguida por la dama acompañante, se retiró a su alcoba.

.

.

.

Shikamaru caminaba sin cesar por su habitación, estaba cayendo la noche y nada venía a su cabeza, tenía que encontrar la forma de hablarle. Podría aplicar alguna de las técnicas que había aprendido hacía poco, pero podría ser riesgoso. ¡Eran tres técnicas y ninguna le servía!

Cerró los ojos y se tiró en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca. Se iba a volver loco, no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Intentó contar, se tuvo que recordar que debía pensar con la cabeza fría así que lo mejor era hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: El sueño empezó a llevárselo, eso era algo bueno, hacía días que no dormía por saber si ella estaba bien o no y ahora sabía que estaba viva…. Enferma pero viva… comprometida pero viva… Sin esperarlo, sintió un peso en su cama, abrió los ojos y la vio acariciando su rostro, estiró sus brazos como invitación y ella se acostó sobre su pecho abrazándolo y entrelazando las piernas. Shikamaru soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones con gran alivio sintiendo que volvía a vivir y la apretó contra su pecho acariciando su cabeza con la mejilla. _Ella está aquí…_

\- Tema… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Puede ser peligroso… ¿es un sueño? – susurró.

\- No idiota, no es un sueño y no me importa el riesgo ahora – Dijo ella, él levantó su cabeza y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿No que tenías gripe? – Mencionó Shikamaru al oírla hablar normalmente.

\- Tonterías, fingí solo para no hablar o de lo contrario no estaría aquí. "Estoy enferma"

\- Todo este tiempo lo pensaste… que astuta. ¿dijiste que ibas a dormir y luego te escabulliste hasta acá?

\- Algo así… primero hablé con Naruto. En serio, tienes que cuidarlo, casi sin saberlo me soltó la información de donde estaban ubicados, es muy descuidado y bocasuelta.

\- Luego me encargaré de eso… ¿Qué hiciste luego?

\- Le rogué que hiciera un clon mío y que pidiera ir a la alcoba para que nadie me preguntara. Después dormiría, luego cuando yo regrese, se desvanecerá.

\- ¿y accedió fácilmente? –preguntó extrañado acariciando su cabello.

\- Fue fácil cuando le dije que era por el bien de Gaara y que tenía algo para él.

\- Ese idiota… aunque la verdad dudo que te creyera del todo. Si lo hizo es porque sabe leer las almas y vio que lo necesitabas sin importarle la guerra.

\- Tuve suerte… - ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente era duro, pero tenían que hablar.

\- Shika… lo siento…

Ante esas palabras él la abrazó con fuerza como quería hacerlo desde que llegó y la puso debajo de si besándola.

\- No es tu culpa. – susurró contra su oído.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar… - dijo ella alejándolo y girándolo para estar como antes y negó la mirada.

\- Lo sé… ¿por eso no me respondías? – Inquirió extrañado por su repentina frialdad.

\- Si… desde que me asignaron una acompañante no me deja sola para nada. Hasta ayer apenas le pude ganar la batalla para que me dejara bañar y vestir sola.

\- ¿lo hacía todo ella?

\- Si, lo asignó el Daimyo, dice que yo no debo mover un dedo, el muy maldito… - su voz tenía un hastío propio de ella y su mano apretó la camiseta de Shikamaru con frustración.

\- ¿Y mis cartas…?

\- Las escondí cuanto pude, pero me era difícil responderlas incluso en el baño, ella no me dejaba sola… Pero debo admitir que al principio traté de prolongar el escribirte y contarte, no sabía cómo decirte lo que sucedió.

\- Eres una tonta Temari, en serio estaba preocupado - Dijo acariciando su espalda - nos llegó la noticia de una masacre en Sunna, creí que estabas muerta, casi me sentí morir yo también - apretó su espalda y ella supo que de verdad se había enojado.

\- Ah eso…

\- ¿Cómo que "ah, eso"? ¿estuviste involucrada, cierto? – Dijo sentándose y ella igual, Temari tomó aire.

\- Si…Shika yo… Maté a los míos… - Se le escapó un ligero sollozo para volver a fortalecerse. Él se sintió mal por ella, nunca había considerado aquello.

\- Cuéntame lo que ocurrió. – tomó sus manos e intentó mirarla. En tiempos de antaño ella se hubiera rehusado a contarle, pero ahora era algo común compartir sus angustias.

\- Fui a investigar, al salir me emboscaron, intentando huir descubrieron mi identidad y tuve que matarlos… incluso a dos conocidos… -

\- Tema… lo siento.

\- Eso ya pasó… - Temari alejó esa mano que quería limpiar su escurridiza lágrima - en la investigación descubrí que quieren envenenar a mi propio pueblo e inculpar a Konoha. Están desarrollando un arma biológica. No importan los acuerdos, quieren destruir Konoha, nada menos. – él la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿estás segura?

\- Si… me temo que si… mi matrimonio es una estrategia para obtener el dinero y los refuerzos de Iwa. Unidos podríamos vencerlos.

\- ¿Qué? No… es imposible. Tras la guerra somos aliados, no nos atacarían.

\- No directamente, pero si bajo órdenes del Daimyo, también por medio de misiones pequeñas irán mermando sus fuerzas.

\- Esto es un Caos – él metió sus manos en su rostro. Temari acarició sus hombros y Shikamaru tomó sus delicadas manos entre las suyas. –Al menos te tengo a ti…

Ella se retiró unos centímetros.

\- Shika…. Yo… lo he pensado y….

\- No… no me vayas a decir que… – la interrumpió, la cara de la mujer estaba triste.

\- Si…. Lo he pensado…no podemos seguir con esto.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no?! Temari, estamos juntos en esto, ¡no puedes solo dejarlo! – dijo él intentando mirarla a los ojos pero ella no se lo permitía.

\- No es solo eso, no es solo la guerra ¡estoy comprometida! – Dijo mostrándole el anillo como si fuera una maldición.

\- ¡Ya has estado comprometida antes! ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Dijo levantándose furioso y ella lo encaró.

\- Ya no somos niños Shikamaru. Esto es algo serio. Antes era un juego de adolescentes, hicimos cuanto quisimos y recuerda que incluso prometiste que seguiríamos hasta encontrar nuestras parejas. Yo debo continuar y tú también ¿no te das cuenta que te estás perdiendo la vida por mí? ¿por algo que no es posible?

\- ¡Si es posible, si seguimos juntos lo lograremos, finalizaremos la guerra, podremos salir adelante Temari! – él la tomó de las manos acercándola a él.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Esto se salió de nuestras manos, no es un juego, me voy a casar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, encontrar el amor, casarte, tener hijos y yo no puedo darte eso.

\- ¡Ya Encontré El Amor!... Te Amo A Ti Maldita Sea!, te amo a ti, ¡no quiero casarme con alguien más que no seas tú! No quiero una madre para mis hijos que no seas tú!

\- Estoy vigilada todo el tiempo, no podré verte nunca, esto finalizará así…

\- ¿Desde cuándo te das por vencida? Vamos Temari, cuando hicimos esa promesa dijimos que nos detendríamos solo si encontrábamos al amor de nuestras vidas, que ahí cada uno seguiría por su camino… y me di cuenta que tú eras esa persona y tú sabes que no lo amas – Shikamaru tomó sus mejillas impidiendo que se alejara, la besó con intensidad y ella sintió que su mundo giraba - Te juro Temari que si lo amaras te dejaría ir, te dejaría ser feliz con él, cumpliría mi promesa y me iría… pero no es así… Lo hemos superado antes, ya has estado comprometida y salimos adelante sin importar nada… -Su voz se hizo un susurro que la estremecía.

\- ¿y es que no recuerdas en qué terminó esa vez? – Temari no pudo evitar recordar a su bebé, aquel que siempre estaba en su cabeza a pesar de que nunca pudo verle a los ojos.

\- Sabes que fue una situación distinta… Temari, por el amor que nos hemos tenido todo este tiempo., por favor continuemos…

\- Te amo pero no podría soportar…

\- No me niegues a mí, te cuidaré, amo cada parte de ti… por favor déjame… déjame ser tu amante… te daré todo lo que pueda, te querré como a nadie… déjame ser tu amante… por favor…. Tu amante…. – el beso se intensificó pero ella intentó apartarlo con gran fuerza de voluntad.

\- No shika…. No lo hagas más difícil – a pesar de sus palabras ella misma buscó ese contacto.

\- Te amo… no me dejes.

\- Yo…. – Él la besó con pasión fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo y sintió que era correspondido. Sin poderlo soportar más, empezó a acariciarla como tanto había deseado; posó su manos en aquella cadera curvilínea y la apegó más contra sí. Por su parte, Temari sintió tal necesidad de él, que tomando su nuca lo besó con intensidad sintiendo el peso del tiempo que habían pasado sin comunicarse.

Sin esperar, Shikamaru apretó el fin de su espalda haciéndola gemir y retroceder hasta que la apoyó contra la pared, la pasión empezó a emerger y sin evitarlo sus cuerpos empezaron a friccionarse haciendo brotar cada emoción reprimida. Con modestia su mano logró subir la pequeña falda de Temari para acariciar esas piernas que lo enloquecían; con su rodilla se acomodó estratégicamente para permitir que lo sintiera y Temari se excitó irremediablemente con aquel rose en su centro.

¡A la mierda lo correcto, quería hacerle el amor a este hombre!

Soltó su cabello y con una sensación de hambre bajó sus brazos para introducirse bajo la camiseta del hombre y pudo sentir cada músculo y cada cicatriz; debía sentirlo más. Con delicada parsimonia discorde al fuego que la quemaba, empezó a quitar aquella prenda para acariciar su terso pecho siendo consiente de cada sensación que sentían las crestas de sus huellas digitales y lo rodeó para percibir su ancha espalda. Notaba cómo su respiración se agitaba y se excitaba con cada roce que la pierna de Shikamaru proporcionaba a su sexo por encima de la ropa, quería tenerlo más cerca y se friccionó contra él con ahínco notando como aquella erección era palpable en su abdomen. Rodeó la espalda y pecho del joven con los brazos para bajar suavemente y acariciarlo por encima del pantalón lo que pareció despertar en él ese bajo instinto de placer que hizo que abriera su vestido por el escote de su pecho.

Las manos de Shikamaru no sabían quedarse quietas, ya había ganado terreno colocando la falda de Temari sobre la cadera dándole libre acceso a su piel y pudo sentir que traía puestos aquellos cacheteros que lo prendían, pero cuando sintió que ella acarició su erección sobre el pantalón, no pudo contenerse y abrió ese endemoniado escote sin siquiera terminar de soltar el lazo que mantenía la prenda en su lugar para arrancarlo de su cuerpo y tirarlo lejos. Hambriento de ella recorrió con sus labios su mejilla y bajó suavemente por su cuello generando en Temari espasmos de emoción y suaves jadeos.

Tomó posesivamente sus senos y los acarició sin mesura y en ese momento se sintió glorioso al darse cuenta que esta vez el broche lo tenía en frente y lo zafó con facilidad con los dientes para tener acceso a su deliciosa carne sonriendo divertido al verlos salir apresurados de aquel sostén.

Temari sintió los labios de Shikamaru hacer un recorrido por todo su cuello mientras empezaba a quitar sus prendas para acariciar con sus expertas manos sus senos sensibles, lo sintió recorrer cada nervio y jugar con sus pezones aumentándole el lujurioso deseo.

Aumentando la fricción de las caderas Temari fue rápidamente a zafar el pantalón de Shikamaru y al bajarlo y acariciar sobre su ropa interior lo sintió jadear y morderla suavemente en el hombro y apretar sus pechos. Gustosa de esa reacción procedió a introducir la mano para acariciar el henchido miembro y masajear la piel con cuidado subiendo y bajando.

Shikamaru notando las caricias se sintió perder el control, las manos de Temari apretaron suavemente detallando la textura y masturbándolo con parsimonia. Bajando sus labios acarició con su lengua uno de sus pechos haciéndola jadear mientras levantaba una de las piernas de la dama para anclarla a su cadera y con fuerza la cargó para quitarle aquellas estorbosas bragas.

Acomodando su mano bajo su trasero se las arregló para penetrarla con sus dedos acariciando la húmeda cavidad.

Temari lo sintió ingresar y solo atinó a agarrar su cabello hasta que él la arrastró consigo hacia el suelo quedando de rodillas y ella en sus pies; él con gran habilidad puso ambas piernas de ella sobre sus fornidos hombros para besar su clítoris. Sin temor a caer se permitió sentir cada caricia en ella mientras perdía la noción del tiempo e intentaba inútilmente aferrarse a la pared. Shikamaru haciendo alarde del conocimiento que tenía de ella, succionó su centro mientras sus dedos se habrían paso para llegar a lo más profundo de su vagina y trazar en su interior círculos intensos haciendo que húmedas sacudidas lo empaparan.

Temari se sentía desfallecer al ser víctima de tales movimientos y tomando los negros cabellos en sus manos lo aprisionó más contra si mientras se sacudía en medio del orgasmo.

Sin esperar a que se recuperara, Shikamaru la tomó de la cadera y con cuidado la llevó al suelo desprendiéndose de sus interiores para acariciarla con su miembro, Temari impaciente, lo tomó en sus manos y lo introdujo en su entrada mientras anclaba sus piernas a sus caderas para evitar que escapara, _como si él quisiera eso._

Sin hacerla esperar más, se introdujo en ella con fuerza haciéndola jadear observando la unión. Entró y salió lentamente pero con fuerza haciéndola rogar por velocidad, pero en lugar de hacer lo esperado y girarlo como siempre para cabalgarlo, Temari tomó su cara en sus manos y tras mirarlo a los ojos brevemente, unió sus labios en un beso.

Shikamaru sintió la intensidad de aquella mirada y atesoró cada movimiento de sus lenguas bailando y acariciando los labios, se sentía tan entregado que notó que era Temari quien desde abajo, alzaba su cadera para guiar el acompasado movimiento de la penetración…. Aquello despertó algo en él que solo pudo descifrar como miedo a perderla.

Pasó su brazo bajo la cintura de Temari y levantándola sin separar la unión, la cargó hasta la cama. Acomodándola con delicadeza, empezó a hundirse en ella desenfrenadamente siendo consciente de que su cerebro, sin que él lo quisiera, le empezaba a mostrar tantos recuerdos vividos con ella, como aquella vez que hicieron el amor por primera vez, o cuando terminaban escondidos en un armario o encerrados en la oficina, también las veces que estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por su madre, los hermanos o sus amigos, recordó aquella época en la que se enteró que sería padre y cómo disfrutó el momento y también evocó cada día en que dormían en un prado, cuando discutían, cuando solo se miraban a los ojos.

No podía perderla, no quería hacerlo. Con sus manos recorrió aquel templo glorioso de carne y hueso que lo había enamorado, sintió cada tramo de piel acariciándola y la oía jadear y gemir ante sus embistes notando que empezaba a contraerse sus paredes como evidencia de un próximo orgasmo. Él a pesar de no tener deseos de terminar y queriendo prolongar más el momento, prefirió verla en todo su esplendor, ahí, en ese momento en que era él quien le hacía olvidar los problemas y podía llevarla a la cumbre del placer y el amor.

Sintiéndose pronto, arremetió con mayor intensidad y quedó atrapado por ella permitiéndose eyacular y alcanzar el climax en conjunto a la mujer que jadeaba debajo de él quien lo abrazó posesivamente.

Evitando la tradición, en lugar de derrumbarse sobre sus senos para aspirar el aroma y sentirse cobijado, la miró desde arriba, detallando cada gota de sudor que resbalaba de su frente, mirando cada pliegue formado en sus parpados cerrados con fuerza, notando cada movimiento de sus labios mientras respiraba jadeante. Tras unos segundos ella notó que era observada con detenimiento y no dudó en sostenerle la mirada…

\- Eres un idiota – Shikamaru sonrió

\- Cada vez que dices eso después de hacer el amor significa que hice algo bien y tú no – pero Temari lo miró severa

\- Es en serio, eres un idiota. ¿O me vas a decir ahora que te pusiste un preservativo y no me di cuenta?

Ante esas palabras la expresión de Shikamaru cambió al darse cuenta de que si era un idiota.

\- Mierda…. – dijo dejando caer su cabeza en sus senos.

\- Quítate – ella lo empujó a un lado mientras se sentaba – No sé cómo pude ceder.

\- Tema… perdón… sabes que no siempre…

\- Ya cállate – susurró – tú al parecer tienes el palito para embarazarme cuando menos se debe!

\- Oye… Tema – él quería reprocharle, muchas veces había pasado lo mismo y sin resultados negativos… pero esa sola vez que ocurrió, la dejó marcada y a él también – No te preocupes, no tiene que pasar…

\- ¿y si pasa? ¿Notaste acaso que mi prometido es rubio y de ojos verdes? – Shikamaru resopló

\- ¿Por qué siempre te tienen que meter con esos idiotas caucásicos?

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Por cosas como estas es que no puedo más con esto! ¡Tengo miedo!

Él guardó silencio. Temari nunca había declarado de esa forma sentir temor, no mientras estaba desnuda y ocultaba su cara entre sus manos dándole un mayor aire de fragilidad. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó permitiendo que se apoyara en su hombro. Tenía razón en sentir ese miedo, no solo había quedado embarazada aquella vez, había estado comprometida y se habían enamorado del bebé que perdieron con sumo dolor; ahora el nuevo compromiso había sido como el detonante psicológico a aquel trauma emocional haciendo que Temari se angustiara más de lo que creía que debía preocuparse… ninguno quería que se repitiera la historia, pero no debía ser así…

\- Tema… algún día serás mi esposa, tendremos hijos y seremos felices, pero para eso debemos ser fuertes, yo también tengo miedo, pero es mayor mi temor de perderte que el de cualquier guerra. Si pudiera, te aseguraría que este encuentro no tendrá consecuencias, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada. - Ella resoplo.

\- Creo… creo que tienes razón, pero sigue el problema de que tu vida se está yendo en esta relación.

\- Mientras dure la guerra créeme que no tendré cabeza para buscar esposa si tú me dejas y será contraproducente tu ausencia, así que no logras nada que me beneficie.

Aun abrazándola, hizo que ambos se recostaran en la cama, apagó la lámpara de noche y tomó la cobija para cubrirse junto a ella y evitar el frio nocturno que empezaba a entrar por la ventana. Temari acarició el pecho de Shikamaru considerando lo que le decía. No sabía si era muy débil ante él o si de verdad tenía sentido su propuesta porque ella misma sabía que no quería alejarse, quería ser su amante… No, en realidad no quería ser su amante, quería que nada estuviera pasando, no quería estar comprometida, no quería estar en guerra, no quería esconderse. Pero la realidad era inminente y debía vivirla.

\- Si vamos a ser amantes vamos a tener que conseguir una buena caja de preservativos. – él la abrazó con fuerza sonriendo, sabía que ya había ganado al menos la posibilidad de seguirla viendo.

\- ¿Y si tomas anticonceptivos?

\- ¿Qué? No, no quiero, soy pésima con los medicamentos y no quiero efectos secundarios, puedo engordarme, o me podría dar migrañas y me vería fea.

\- Que tonta, no hay forma de que te veas fea y si tienes migraña yo te ayudo – dijo pícaro bajando su mano por el abdomen hasta llegar a su monte de venus y acariciar levemente su clítoris haciéndola reír suavemente hasta que ella tomó su mano y la apartó.

\- Tonto… en serio no quiero anticonceptivos, ya hablamos de eso.

\- Pero y si… - mientras lo decía, se daba cuenta de lo aberrante que era esa idea - … bueno… te vas a casar con ese tipo, lo más común es que pidan un hijo en el primer año… un anticonceptivo lo evitaría….

\- Mierda…. Pues que se aguante, No quiero acostarme con otro imbécil que no seas tú. – Temari supo que una vida así implicaba acostarse con su marido… no quería eso.

\- Pues yo conozco un anticonceptivo que funciona de maravilla: Te pones una pasta de acetaminofén entre las rodillas y no la puedes dejar caer por nada en el mundo - Temari rió ante la ocurrencia incluso imaginándose la situación.

\- Creo que lo podría usar contigo, don pervertido.

\- Hey! Solo lo puedes usar con imbéciles que no sean yo – dijo "regañándola"

\- Tonto… ya hablando seriamente, voy a posponer esa boda lo más que pueda.

\- ¿Cuándo es? – dijo serio con algo de angustia.

\- Hasta ahora, he dicho que dentro de un año porque da el tiempo suficiente para algo del calibre de un señor feudal y una princesa… espero que no lo adelanten.

\- Pues yo espero que pueda sacarte de ese lio pronto.

\- ¿crees que podremos?

\- Si, eres mi mujer, no te compartiré con nadie - dijo jugueteando con uno de sus pezones descuidadamente.

\- Eso espero, no quiero nada con él.

\- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes algo de él? A lo mejor y ayude en algo saber. – Temari no lo notó, pero en Shikamaru esas preguntas no solo servían para trazar una estrategia, sino para saber si era digno de ella; si en el peor de los casos donde no lograran evitar la boda, quería que Temari estuviera en manos de alguien decente que al menos la cuidara… pero solo durante el día, porque sería su amante si o si.

\- No sé nada, parece buena persona – él la miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Se casará por conveniencia, no debe ser el más tierno… ¿lo has besado? – preguntó ligeramente aterrado

\- No! Claro que no, lo he visto como dos veces o tres y ya deja la preguntadera, déjame descansar.

\- Problemática…

\- Vago…

\- Bruja… en serio, es un idiota eligiendo como mujer a la kunoichi más cruel… solo los imbéciles hacen eso, los tontos que pierden la cabeza y no la encuentran.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que entras en la categoría? – le dijo regañándolo

\- Tengo a mi favor que tú también fuiste una imbécil seleccionando a este imbécil.

\- No es como si hubiera elegido enamorarme…

\- ¿o sea que no fui una elección consciente? – dijo sonriendo

\- Claro que no, solo me gusta lo que te cuelga entre las piernas. – Dijo apretándolo inesperadamente en su virilidad y él se quejó.

\- Pervertida, para que sepas lo único que me gusta de ti son tus tetas – devolviéndole el favor, apretó su seno "bruscamente"

\- Claro que no, también amas mi culo.

\- Y tu amas mi … mi… mi cabello – dijo tras encontrar la palabra

\- Tu adoras mis ojos

\- Y tu amas mi… mi… mierda… ¿que putas hice para tenerte así aquí? – dijo en serio confundido y abrazándola, Temari rio viéndolo intentando saber.

\- No tengo la menor idea… no eres nada, eres tonto y feo… bueno, excepto por tu nariz… y tus ojos…

\- Son cafés – dijo resaltando lo obvio

\- Cállate… mmm a ver… creo que tus labios… y… quizá este musculo de aquí... y este otro… - dijo ella acariciando cada parte señalada con una caricia.

\- Si sigues así me vas a hacer violarte…

\- Mmm ahora que lo dices quizá no fue tu elocuencia, eres un imbécil… - Dijo enojada dejando de tocarlo y queriendo _alejarse._

\- No, no te detengas, ¿qué más? – él la aferró más a su pecho evitando que se fuera incluso entrelazando más sus piernas.

\- Egocéntrico, no te inflaré más el orgullo – dijo ella y con la poca movilidad que él le había dejado, se las arregló para manotear su pecho.

\- Pues contrario a ti, me encanta resaltar tus atributos, me hace sentir menos imbécil por quererte, digo, es como si al menos tuviera una excusa decente para meterme con una bruja problemática como tu. O sea, eres problemática, pero tienes buenas tetas y culo, eres odiosa, pero unos ojos divinos, eres mandona, pero tierna, eres estricta pero inteligente, además eres muy problemática pero me diviertes…

\- Oye, ya habías dicho problemática - Resaltó

\- Si, pero es que cada vez que comparo, me doy cuenta que son más tus virtudes que tus defectos y lo más problemático es que incluso tus defectos son adorables.

\- Shikamaru… no tendremos más sexo hoy, ¡por favor deja de decirme todas esas cosas!

\- ¡Hey, me nace decirlas! No es solo el sexo…

\- Pues menos mal, porque mañana toca madrugar y no quiero verme cansada. – ella se acomodó en el pecho de Shikamaru con la firme intención de dormir un rato.

\- Bueno, bueno, y ¿entonces qué? Nos reunimos mañana? O esperamos a que acabe la cumbre?

\- Mejor esperamos, ya mañana en la tarde todo terminará, después del almuerzo y de la firma legal cada uno se va a su país.

\- De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Y hasta aquí por ahora. No es lo más largo que he escrito, pero así es la vida jeje.

bien pueda, díganme si le gustó o no con toda la sinceridad del alma, aprecio mucho cada comentario especialmente si siento que éstos me motivan a continuar con este proyecto y/o a mejorarme a mi misma en mis ideas o forma de escribir :* Nos vemooos!

 _(7 meses, una semana y media) Agosto_


	24. Disputa Irreverente

Hola! espero sepan perdonarme por tardar tanto en publicar, hoy fue un día ocupado.

.

.

 **Cap 24 Disputa irreverente**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Temari… Tema… ¿amor? Despierta – dijo Shikamaru sacudiéndola suavemente

\- Mm? Que pasa? Sucede algo – ella restregó su mejilla contra el pectoral del joven, reacia a hacerle caso.

\- No, nada realmente, pero son las 2 am…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Las 2? – dijo extrañada con más claridad...

\- Seeh, es problemático, pero es riesgoso que permanezcas…

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – interrumpió - ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? - en ese momento se levantó de golpe saltando fuera de la cama buscando su ropa.

\- Emm. Bueno… es que estabas tan dormida que no fui capaz –él aún estaba acostado y viéndola desesperada corriendo de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Que tonto! ¡Te imaginas que el clon haya desaparecido? ¿O que lo hayan descubierto? ¿Si ves como eres, vago? No planeaba quedarme tanto tiempo – ella lo regañó mientras se tiraba al piso intentando encontrar su ropa interior.

\- Solo fueron unas horas.

\- Si, si, ¡pero arg! – se estiró debajo de la cama donde notó que estaba su cinturón.

\- Temari! Ya… cálmate… si lo hubieran descubierto, tu nana se lo hubiera dicho a Gaara, y estoy seguro que este sería el primer lugar al que habría venido. – De solo pensarlo le recorrió un escalofrío.

\- No significa que en los próximos minutos las cosas no puedan cambiar. Sé que Naruto es fuerte ¿pero que tal que en un descuido haya desecho el clon? – dijo mientras se vestía con rapidez.

\- Tranquila… cuando se decide puede concentrarse…- Dijo intentando calmarla.

\- Está bien… ya me calmo… - dijo ella respirando y terminando de ajustar sus prendas. – me voy – ella estaba dispuesta a salir por la ventana pero la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo.

\- ¡Hey, hey, quieto torbellino! – dijo halándola hacia él.

\- Me debo ir. – respondió intentando soltarse.

\- Lo sé, pero deja el afán. No es como cuando tenía 16 años. – ella entendió a lo que se refería. Antes, si tenían compromisos o si se les cogía la tarde para hacer algo, podían simplemente irse corriendo sin importar nada, a fin de cuentas sabían que se tendrían en algún otro momento. Ahora no, cualquier cambio en el entorno podría implicar que esa fuera su última vez viéndose. Además, tenían el plus de que esta vez sí tenían la certeza de amarse, antes no le "debían explicaciones a nadie".

\- Ja, lo siento, me asusté. – Temari se restregó la cara como reaccionando por vez primera desde que se despertó.

\- Voy a tener que castigarte entonces por eso la próxima vez, es de muy mala educación irte vestida y dejar a un hombre desnudo en la cama sin siquiera despedirte. – la acercó tomándola de la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Pues es de muy mala educación atreverte a besar a una dama vestida mientras estás desnudo, señor Nara. – Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso. – Shika nos vemos en la comitiva de hoy, pero ahora por mi salud mental, déjame ir ¿si? – ella se soltó sutilmente de sus brazos.

\- Claro, como digas princesa… - le dio beso corto y ella se alejó por la ventana lentamente sin poder evitar darle un vistazo al cuerpo de su amante lo que lo hizo sentir orgulloso.

\- Mas te vale ir vestido mañana… - le picó el ojo saliendo definitivamente – Adiós, mi amor.

\- Adiós, mi vida.

En cuanto ella se fue, él se asomó a la ventana y la vio alejarse escalando por las ventanas hasta que desapareció de su vista. Sin poderlo evitar se sintió feliz, ese encuentro era lo que necesitaba para tener seguridad en el sentido de la vida, era la razón mayor para detener la guerra. Si no fuera por ella, por su existencia, seguramente no le importaría nada ni mucho menos el enemigo, así que con el potencial de Konoha, quizá Sunna ya no existiría, pero Temari lo motivaba a un mundo mejor, a la paz, a la tranquilidad. Tenía que lograrlo.

\- .

\- _._

Sentados en la mesa de la misma forma que el día anterior junto a todas las congregaciones, casi sentían que podían hablar telepáticamente. Los movimientos de sus ojos serían casi imperceptibles ante un sharingan, o eso pensaban… cuando ella hacía pequeños gestos, él le respondía, la interesante conversación era en ese punto acerca de lo feo que estaba el pollo pero de lo bueno que sabía el puré de papa, luego no pudieron evitar mofarse de la conversación general de los kagues, y ambos pensaron lo mismo, "el Tsuchikague está muy viejo".

Juraban que sus ojos eran los más discretos en la mesa, sin embargo al ir terminando el almuerzo, la tristeza era notoria, no podrían ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra al irse…

\- Disimula Temari… - Le dijo Gaara haciéndola brincar sorprendida. Él miraba fijamente a Shikamaru quien también rápidamente captó el mensaje retirando la mirada y riendo fingidamente del chiste que acababa de contar Naruto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De las miradas entre tú y él. Sé que lo extrañas, pero no es el momento ni el lugar.

\- Yo… no tienes qué decírmelo, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

\- Se te notaba la tristeza en el alma.

\- Ya Gaara. Olvídalo y termina de comer. – le dijo con notable mal humor cruzándose de brazos - entre más pronto termines, más pronto nos largamos. – él la miró con tristeza suspirando.

\- Tendrás solo dos minutos. – Dijo con un aire de resignación.

\- ¿Qué? – ella lo miró fijamente extrañada.

\- Solo dos minutos. Te dejaré despedirte apropiadamente. Kankuro me lo comentó, se siente mal por no haberte permitido despedirte aquella vez así que te daré la oportunidad para que lo perdones.

\- ¿Qué le tendría que perdonar a Kankuro?, es una estupidez.

\- Solo hazlo, sé que quieres hacerlo.

Temari asintió y le sonrió agradecida, no podía creer aquello que su hermano le ofrecía. Con disimulo, acercó su plato al de su hermano y le dio su última costillita a la BBQ ya que sabía que eran sus favoritas… ¿qué mejor forma de demostrar amor que con comida?

Miró a Shikamaru y casi sin mover un músculo de su cara él entendió la oportunidad brindada.

En cuanto la mesa fue levantada, aprovecharon el barullo y se dirigieron con los demás al salón principal yendo con cuidado hacia los balcones principales. Él llegó primero, así que la tomó de la mano para guiarla quedando ocultos de la vista de todos tras las cortinas del gran balcón.

\- ¿En serio te dejó despedirte? ¿O entendí mal?

\- Me dejó. – ella sonrió mostrando su amplia sonrisa que lo derretía.

\- Bien, entonces aprovechemos. – él la tomó por la nuca dispuesto a besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Hey… cuidado… -él la miró extrañado y ella con la mirada señaló hacia el salón - por ahí está mi sombra.

\- Mierda, la había olvidado…

Tal como dijo Temari, Shikamaru vio por el espacio entre las cortinas que hacia ellos caminaba la menuda mujer. Ya era una mujer notablemente mayor que Temari, de cabello castaño oscuro, su mirada era severa pero se notaba que cumplía su servicio de simple ayudante. Algo en ella le recordaba a Shizune.

\- Señorita Temari, por orden de su prometido, he venido a llevarla ante él. – Dijo ella entrando al balcón.

\- Si… olvidé que también estabas comprometida… - dijo Shikamaru en voz baja solo para ella.

\- Por favor dígale a su señor, que me encuentro en una reunión importante. – se dispuso a darle la espalda para mirar al horizonte.

La mujer la miró con recelo.

\- Recuerde que no está permitido el contacto con barones en áreas privadas – Shikamaru la miró enojado pero quien respondió fue la rubia girando para encararla imponiendo su altura.

\- ¡Le parece que estoy en un lugar privado? Soy concejera del Kazekage y cumplo con una encomienda, así que lárgate ahora mismo o te decapitaré. – Ella la miró asustada y tras hacer una reverencia se alejó.

Shikamaru la miró sonriendo.

\- Me parece que sabes manejar la situación.

\- Me tiene harta. Toca tratarla con mano dura. – Temari se giró de nuevo para mirar el horizonte apoyando los codos en la baranda y acariciar sus sienes.

\- Es bastante obvio que te teme. – Shikamaru se hizo a su lado mirando también el paisaje.

\- Sabe que la amenaza es cierta – él levantó la ceja exigiendo explicación y ella con una sonrisa le explicó – Hablando con Matsuri en voz alta, nos aseguramos de que escuchara la reputación que me precede decapitando gente, mutilando y cortando por la mitad. Procuramos no contar nada falso para que cualquier persona a quien le pregunte pueda dar fe de lo mismo.

\- Pues vaya que no puede decir que no eres la experta en tortura física y psicológica.

\- Se lo merece, ¿puedes creerlo? Me dijo que no podía reunirme con barones en privado!

\- Pues si supiera lo que hiciste anoche se haría el harakiri. – Shikamaru extendió su mano para tocar la de ella con mesura, ella correspondió al gesto, sus miradas se cruzaron y sus cuerpos se sentían como astros celestes que cada vez se aproximan más, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus labios se rozaron levemente.

\- Señorita Temari! – la voz de Tojuro los hizo separarse rápidamente. – ¿cómo se atreve?! En un lugar público como este!

\- ¿Acaso nunca me va a dejar en paz? – ella lo encaró con furia.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! Venga inmediatamente - él la tomó por el brazo halándola hacia dentro.

\- Oiga, suélteme! – ella le exigió en voz baja intentando no armar un escándalo ante las otras aldeas.

\- No! No puede seguir siendo la puta de antes, está comprometida.

\- ¿Cómo me llamó?

\- Oiga, suéltela ahora mismo – le dijo Shikamaru alcanzándolos tomando la muñeca de Tojuro para que liberara a Temari

\- Tú no te metas en esto, niño. –Dijo amenazándolo con el dedo.

\- No voy a permitir que la trate como a una cualquiera, es tu superior.- dijo poniéndose en medio de ambos cuando logró que la soltara

\- Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, solo uno de sus amantes.

\- Si me sigues hablando así, te irá muy mal – le respondió Temari desde la espalda de Shikamaru.

\- Espere no más a que le cuente a su prometido.

\- ¡Vaya cuéntele! A lo mejor y así no hay boda – Tojuro se sintió atado de manos.

\- Eso quisiera usted, pero veremos que dice su hermano.

\- Él sabe que estoy aquí.- se defendió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

\- Seguramente no sabe que sigue en sus pasos de perra – la miró despectivo confrontándola.

\- Le he dicho que no le trate de esa forma – Shikamaru lo apartó del hombro y en ese instante, Tojuro levantó su brazo dispuesto a golpear al Nara y éste estaba dispuesto a defenderse. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, Tojuro estaba siendo paralizado por arena.

Detrás de Shikamaru se podía ver que se aproximaba el Hokage y Naruto, y al lado de Tojuro se acercó Gaara.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? – preguntó Kakashi pero quien respondió fue Tojuro.

\- No podemos permitir que Konoha nos siga tomando ventaja de una forma tan vil! Este es un espacio de paz y su ninja intentó seducir a la princesa.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – anunció Temari.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Shikamaru? - Preguntó de nuevo Kakashi con más insistencia - ¿por qué quiso golpearte?

\- Defendí a Temari, le estaba faltando al respeto.

\- Eso son asuntos internos de Sunna, ustedes dos son unos tr…

\- Silencio – la arena de gaara presionó los pulmones del hombre impidiéndole decir la palabra "traidores", lo que implicó un gran alivio a los jóvenes. – Tojuro, me has dado muchos problemas en esta reunión, eres el único que nos ha hecho ver frágiles, así que inmediatamente te vas a disculpar.

\- Kazekage!

\- Ahora. – Ante la amenaza que incluía un apretón de arena en las costillas, Tojuro cedió, hizo una muy leve reverencia ante Temari.

\- Disculpas – tras aquello, se retiró rápidamente sacudiéndose la arena. Kakashi quien había notado que eran el centro de atención, se dirigió a los presentes.

\- Disculpen el escándalo, fue solo un mal entendido, pero todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

El tsuchikage se acercó precavido.

\- Señores, este es un espacio de paz. Sabemos que hay dificultades, pero por favor, este no es el lugar

\- Descuide – respondió Gaara – Como mencionó lord Hokage fue solo un mal entendido, nada que ver con las discusiones. – el kage se retiró aún precavido – Temari… vámonos…

\- Pero Gaara…

\- Vámonos… ha sido suficiente por hoy. Lord Hokage, le pido disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir – Gaara realizó una pequeña reverencia al igual que Temari.

\- No se preocupe Gaara sama… - correspondió también con una inclinación.

Gaara notó a su hermana dirigirle una mirada de despedida a Shikamaru, pero no pudo permitirse ser más blando dejándolos otra vez a solas, por cosas como esas es que por su culpa casi se desata la guerra en un país foráneo.

Sin esperar más se retiraron. En el lugar se quedaron Naruto, Kakashi y Shikamaru, el silencio fue incómodo y con un gesto, los tres fueron al balcón alejados de la vista de todos.

\- Bien Shikamaru… puedes explicar lo que sucedió.

\- Vamos Shikamaru, no te quedes callado que me sacas de quicio, de veras!

\- Lo siento mucho Hokage sama.. no fue mi intensión causar este escándalo. – dijo inclinando la cabeza avergonzado.

\- No queremos que te disculpes, necesito que digas qué pasó. – dijo Naruto. – no fue algo pequeño y menos en medio del conflicto.

\- Me encontré con Temari… fuimos amigos antes de la guerra y no alcanzamos ni siquiera a mencionar nada de la guerra, solo palabras de cortesía como el saludo, y entonces… Tojuro san la arrastró como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, me acusó de querer sacar información para la guerra, la trató indebidamente incluso lastimándola y lo aparté… lo sé, sé que fue una estupidez de mi parte dirigirme de esa manera a un concejal, ella sabe defenderse sola, pero no soporto que traten mal a una persona, mucho menos a una mujer.

\- Shikamaru, esto es algo serio. Sunna busca cualquier excusa para atacar. – dijo Kakashi apretando el puente de su nariz algo estresado.

\- Entiendo a lo que se refiere, no debí saludarla. – dice con sensatez.

\- Comprendo que fueran amigos. Pero ahora tras de que son enemigos, ella está comprometida con el Daimyo de este país, si esto se hubiera salido de control, también tendríamos de enemigos el país de las Rocas.

\- Lo comprendo Hokage sama… me disculpo por mi comportamiento. – respondió inclinándose de nuevo.

\- Quedas perdonado. – dijo el Hokage restándole importancia con la mano.

\- Uf, menos mal no pasó a mayores. Te comprendo, he querido saludar a Gaara desde que llegué, pero ni eso he hecho. – Dijo triste pero con un aire orgulloso.

\- Si, Naruto, felicidades. – Respondió quitándole importancia y con sarcasmo.

\- Hey!

\- Hokage sama… quisiera solicitarle un enorme favor. – comentó el Nara ignorando a Naruto, le avergonzaba tener que pedir algo después de haberse metido en problemas pero debía hacerlo.

\- Dime…- Dijo Kakashi percibiendo la incomodidad en el joven.

\- Sé que fui imprudente y que merezco una amonestación, aceptaré la que sea, pero le ruego que esto no llegue a oídos de mi padre… se ha preocupado mucho por mi últimamente y no quisiera que piense que fui incompetente.

\- No lo fuiste Shikamaru, no solo fuiste de gran ayuda en la reunión de Kages, también defendiste lo que creíste correcto. Pero tranquilo, nada llegará a Shikaku. –Dijo Kakashi no solo por tranquilizarlo, sino porque en serio no planeaba hacerlo, Shikaku era un excelente hombre y a estas alturas de su vida, no merecía más dolores de cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias.

Shikamaru suspiró tranquilo, aquello casi se sale de control, Tojuro era realmente una piedra en el zapato, no se conformaba con dañar las alianzas, también quería acabar con la vida de Temari y eso no lo permitiría.

Al finalizar el cronograma de la reunión de Kages, salió primero la congregación de Konnoha. Por mutuo acuerdo, se concretó que por la sana rivalidad entre las naciones, lo más seguro sería que saliera Konoha evitando encontrarse en el camino con Sunna. Era un secreto a voces, pero muchos presentían que si salía primero Sunna, les tenderían una emboscada a sus rivales, así que a la distancia Temari veía como los hábiles ninjas se alejaban e iban desapareciendo en la espesura del paisaje.

 _(7 meses, una semana y media) Agosto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará ..._

¡Ay Dios Mio! casi me los descubren! que opinan de este cap? sugerencias? deseos? reproches? correcciones?. Espero que les guste.


	25. Amistades Complejas

Hola! antes de que vayan al siguiente cap les cuento que saldré de vacaciones, por lo que viajaré a un lugar con poco acceso a Internet, así que no prometo publicar de seguido hasta mas o menos el 15 de enero. Lo intentaré, de veras, pero no lo prometo. De igual forma espero que se tomen el tiempo para leer, y comentar, comprendo la ausencia por las fiestas navideñas... o bueno, espero que sea por eso, XD

* * *

 **Cap 25 Amistades complejas**

Llegar al desierto fue más impactante para ella de lo que esperaba. Si bien Sunna era su hogar, había algo en su ser que impedía que lo reconociera como tal. Sin importarle qué harían los demás miembros de la congregación de Sunna, ella tomó rumbo a su casa y caminó rápidamente hasta entrar en su recinto, se apresuró a cerrar de un portazo la puerta pero algo lo impidió.

\- Ay… - Dijo la mujer sobándose la nariz.

\- Oh, yo… lo siento... – Temari a veces se olvidaba de que ella la seguía a todas partes. – No es necesario que estés aquí ahora, solo voy a ducharme y a dormir. Tómate el día libre.

\- Lo siento, sabe que es mi deber velar por usted, ¿desea que le prepare algo de cenar? ¿quiere que prepare sus prendas?

\- No… ya sabe que soy bastante capaz por mí misma. – su voz sonó con un aire de enfado.

\- Nadie duda de su capacidad… pero quisiera ayudarla.

\- Te dije que no. – dijo Temari ignorándola yendo a su habitación, en cuanto sintió que era seguida nuevamente, se detuvo – Pensándolo bien, tengo algo de hambre, por favor prepare la cena, oscurecerá pronto.

\- Claro que sí, señorita.- Dijo con una reverencia, Temari bufó alegrándose de haberse librado de ella por un tiempo al menos. Haciendo cuentas le quedaba el tiempo justo para bañarse y relajarse.

Al principio pensó que una ducha fría y rápida era lo ideal, por lo que no se molestó en ir a su baño privado y entró al común, pero al estar bajo la regadera cambió de opinión y permitió que la bañera se llenara en su totalidad, alcanzó algunos frascos de esencias para el agua y no dudó escoger el olor a hierbabuena por encima del de fresas, ese olor le recordaba mucho a Shikamaru.

Tras conseguir que la bañera estuviera lo suficientemente llena y que tuviera buena cantidad de burbujas, se sumergió por completo, se sintió relajada al instante y cuando salió a tomar aire se permitió apoyar su cabeza en la porcelana para descansar. La última reunión de Kagues había sido extremadamente estresante; sabía que el ambiente estaría tenso, pero no se imaginó una confrontación entre Tojuro y Shikamaru y todo había sido por culpa de ella. Si todo se hubiese salido de control no dudaba que Tojuro hubiera reclamado a Shikamaru como botín de guerra para provocar Konoha y le cortaría la cabeza. Y entre las cosas más estresantes estaba que no había podido comunicarle bien toda la información obtenida por andar de calenturienta.

Jumm, Shikamaru… se había decidido a dejarlo ir, a que fuera feliz con alguien más, pero el muy idiota la había convencido, le había puesto un arma en la cabeza y amenazó con dispararle… ah, no… eso no pasó, él solo la había besado, la acarició y ella cedió como vil puberta.

No podía evitar derretirse ante él, estaba enamorada irremediablemente y es que solo con recordarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba químicamente. Casi sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos acariciaba con mesura uno de sus senos recreando el jugueteo que hacía siempre Shikamaru cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, él la acariciaba con los dedos sobre el pezón sin la intención de provocarla, solo por acariciarla y sentirla, era su forma de decir "sigo aquí después del orgasmo"; después, su mano bajó lentamente acariciando cada parte de su vientre hasta llegar a su feminidad, pasó sus dedos sobre su clítoris despertando placer imaginando que era él quien lo hacía, Shikamaru la conocía tan bien que había cosas que sólo él lograba y ella nunca pudo igualar, pero eso no la detuvo, continuó explorando hasta separar los labios y acarició su entrada con suavidad sin descuidar el movimiento de su mano en su seno; en cuanto se motivó lo suficiente, se dispuso a introducirse en si misma sintiendo un gran placer y…

-¿Desea más burbujas?

-¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ? –gritó en cuanto vio a su nana entrando y con intenciones de agregar más esencias a la bañera. Hizo un intento de cubrirse alegrándose que la bañera tuviera demasiadas burbujas.

\- Yo… yo… creí que sería bueno si agrega la esencia de coco, es buena para la piel.

\- LARGO! – rugió Temari.

\- Pe…pero… - decía en medio de titubeos mientras retrocedía con temor.

\- TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! AHORA! - Temari le chapoteó agua espantándola y la nana tropezándose con la puerta y golpeándose con ésta, hizo un gran esfuerzo por salir viva del cuarto de baño.

Temari no podía de la ira, se había sentado en el fondo de la bañera y acarició sus sienes con los dedos completamente frustrada. Se sintió más desnuda de lo que ya estaba, esa mujer no sabía respetar el espacio personal y sin duda la había cortado en pleno auge de tranquilidad; sabiendo que rondaba por la casa, no podía disponerse a recordar a Shikamaru como deseaba.

Salió de la bañera sin siquiera preocuparse por dejarla limpia, si la nana quería hacer algo útil, que lo hiciera ella. Se dirigía a su habitación envuelta en un albornoz pero en estando en el corredor, escuchó un leve gimoteo, se devolvió sobre sus pasos entrando en una de las pequeñas salas.

Al ver a la nana lloriqueando su cara se tornó soberbia "pues bien, se lo merece", y planeaba continuar su camino, pero algo en su alma la detuvo "oh, no me puedo creer esto".

Se dirigió hacia la señora que cubría su rostro con las manos estando sentada en el sofá. Al sentir la presencia de Temari se asustó y se levantó inmediatamente secando su rostro.

\- Oh... seño… señorita Temari, que pena con usted… yo… yo… - las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y quiso irse, pero Temari la detuvo.

\- Arj… ya, ya… siéntate. – Le dijo con un tono más fuerte del que quería usar haciéndolo sonar como una orden, así que respiró profundo sentándose frente a ella. -¿por qué lloras?

\- No es nada, de verdad… no quiero molestarla – Temari bufó, eso era lo único que había hecho desde que llegó a su vida.

\- Fue por lo de hace un rato, no?, mira, en serio soy letal, pero no tienes que exagerar. – ok… aquello no fue lo mejor por decir, la nana abrió los ojos asustada y se pegó contra el respaldo del sofá. –Descuida, solo es una broma… en su mayoría… pero no tienes porqué llorar.

\- Es que… señorita, yo solo quiero cumplir mi cometido, quiero que se sienta bien.

\- Pues debes saber que no me gustan tantos tratos. Yo estaba bien como estaba.

\- Si, pero mi señor fue claro, quería que usted fuera tratada como una reina, y a él le gusta la esencia de coco y siendo usted su futura esposa pensé que sería un buen detalle que tuviera ese olor. – Ahora si, definitivamente no usaría más esa esencia.

\- Entiendo que es tu misión, pero relájate, no tienes que ser una sombra todo el tiempo, no puede pretender que actúe como una reina siempre.

\- Lo siento, quero que esté cómoda.

\- Mira, puedes decirle a tu Daimyo que no me hace feliz sus atenciones y listo.

\- Oh no! Me mandaría a matar, sería un fallo total al objetivo, me remplazaría! - aquel temor alertó a Temari.

\- No te mataría por algo tan pequeño.

\- Usted es un tesoro preciado, un fallo sería lo mismo que hurtar algo.

\- Oook.. entonces hagamos algo, no le digas nada, yo tampoco lo haré, pero por favor, conserva tu distancia.

\- Señorita, yo quiero hacerlo bien, entiéndame, es una cuestión de orgullo propio.

\- Bien, eso lo puedo entender mejor.

\- Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, cuando me asignaron solo pensaba en que debía ser recta y estricta para que usted fuera acorde a los designios de mi señor, pero también me imaginé que podría ser una confidente, alguien con quien usted pudiera contar, una fuente de ayuda que le explique cómo funcionan las cosas en el palacio de mi señor…

La nana bajó su cabeza con algo de tristeza, aquello no lo esperaba Temari. Nunca la vio como un ser humano, para ella fue más bien como una marioneta que seguía ordenes, nada más y ahora estaba frente a ella casi contándole que quería ser su amiga.

\- Jumm, sabes… creo que podremos ser amigas…- ella levantó la vista contenta - pero solo si me das mi espacio, si quieres satisfacer a tu señor satisfaciéndome a mí, solo lo puedes lograr haciendo lo que yo te diga. O sea que no me vas a hostigar todo el tiempo, ni me seguirás como si fuera una bebé y podré charlar con otras personas sin estar estresada por lo que digas.

\- Pe... pero… es que a mi señor no le gustaría que usted hable con otros varones, y debo estar pendiente…

\- Lo sé, pero en serio, inténtalo, piensa más en ti, en hacer otras cosas con otras personas, no quisiera perder mi intimidad.

\- Mm… creo que podría intentarlo…

\- Oye, por cierto… creo que no sé tu nombre – acababa de caer en cuenta de eso, para ella siempre fue la nana, o la sombra…

\- Soy Kaede.

\- Es un nombre lindo, podría usarlo de vez en cuando para llamarte.

\- Eso me gustaría… - respondió sonriendo.

\- Bueno, voy a vestirme – dijo levantándose y fue imitada por Kaede y notó su intención de seguirla.

\- Desea que…

\- No, no, no… quiero ir sola, me vestiré sola, escogeré mi ropa, y saldré a continuar con mi trabajo.

\- Em… de acuerdo…

\- Tu siéntate y descansa.

\- Señorita, le recuerdo que la comida está lista… y está oscureciendo, por su seguridad podría trabajar en casa…

\- Vas mejorando, al menos me preguntas mi opinión… lo tendré en cuenta. – Kaede hizo una reverencia y salió de la salita a la vez que Temari iba a su cuarto.

Definitivamente no esperaba eso. Todo creía menos que permitiría a Kaede ser su amiga después de que la interrumpió masturbándose. Era una mujer rara, pero tenía un halo de prudencia que le recordaba a Shizune, la ayudante de la quinta Hokage. Solo esperaba que eso le trajera algo bueno, quizá la convencería para ser confidente, o lograría ser capaz de escapar más a menudo si ella bajaba la guardia.

\- Pero entre más pensaba la idea más recordaba algo, El Daimyo sería su esposo y ahora parecía que según las palabras de Kaede, el hombre podía ser posesivo y violento.

\- .

\- Flashback

\- _Es un placer conocerla finalmente Sunna Hime. – dijo el Daimyo inclinándose para besar su mano._

\- _¿finalmente? – respondió correspondiendo el saludo_

\- _He oído hablar mucho de usted últimamente, siempre admirando su belleza desde lejos, pero ciertamente de cerca mejora la experiencia. – dijo con aquella elocuencia y voz profunda que lo caracterizaba haciéndolo el notable casanova del reino._

\- _Es un honor ser alagada por usted, pero no me lo esperaba._

 _El Daimyio ni siquiera le había puesto tanto énfasis en saludar al Kague a su izquierda o a los dos concejales tras este, fue lo suficientemente formal para no ofender a Sunna, pero era notorio cual era su interés._

\- _Por favor no sea modesta, debe estar acostumbrada a que resalten sus virtudes._

\- _De hecho mi hermana es bastante profesional en las reuniones, así que está acostumbrada a ser tratada de la misma forma por los interlocutores; no es solo por ser modesta.- Dijo Gaara al ver a su hermana incomoda por el hecho de no poder actuar brusca como lo haría normalmente solo porque ahora se trataba de un feudal._

\- _Oh Kazekage sama, pero aún no empezamos la reunión._

\- _Cosa que aún no me explico el por qué. – El feudal sonrió con recelo._

\- _No se preocupe, por favor pasen a la mesa._

 _La mesa era pequeña y rectangular dejando al kague en una punta y al feudal en otra. Temari se dispuso a sentarse al lado de su hermano pero el feudal tomó una silla a su lado y la apartó para ella mirándola sugestivamente con una invitación que ella no pudo negar._

 _Al lado de Gaara se sentaron sus concejales Goza y Ryusa respectivamente, mientras que al lado izquierdo del feudal, se sentó uno de sus concejales dejando así la mesa finalmente llena._

\- _Bien, podemos dar inicio a esta reunión – Comentó Gaara._

\- _Usted es muy directo Lord Kazekage._

\- _En estas fechas tengo una agenda muy apretada._

\- _Lo comprendo, aun así me alegra que haya convocado esta reunión – Tanto Temari como Gaara miraron sorprendidos al feudal. – Y bien… ya todo está dispuesto por parte nuestra, hemos realizado paso a paso los requerimientos, prácticamente el 40% de nuestra riqueza está dispuesta a Sunna, también estamos transportando ahora mismo los insumos a su aldea, tanto de armas como de comida, medicinas y madera entre otros materiales solicitados; son los mismos ninjas de Iwa quienes están custodiando la carga. Debo asumir que ya se diligenció la bienvenida de los Shinobis a sunna ¿cierto?_

 _Todos los representantes de Sunna estaban estupefactos; aquellas eran grandes noticias pero no eran esperadas._

\- _Eso quiere decir… - comentó Goza - … que la reunión presente consiste en… sus condiciones para brindarnos tales recursos? – En ese momento fue el Daimyo quien miró extrañado._

\- _¿Mis condiciones? Las que me fueron prometidas, claramente. Ustedes han de saber que soy una persona tranquila, pero mi padre es bastante severo y aún cree que es el Daimyo y no quisiera que creyera que no puedo reclamar lo que es mío. Así que si se retractan tendremos que hacer uso del seguro. – Nadie entendía de que hablaba. ¿seguro? ¿lo prometido?_

\- _¿El seguro?_

\- _Claro, tomaré de vuelta lo otorgado más el 50% del valor agregado por las molestias y un 30% más de indemnización, eso sin contar el pago a los ninjas encargados del traslado. – Ante esas palabras tanto los concejales y lo hermanos se tensaron, eso era demasiado y lo más preocupante era que aún no sabían de que hablaban._

\- _Me encantaría que fuéramos claros, su majestad – habló Temari – Ya sabe, por formalidad y para saber que hablamos de lo mismo. Relátenos su condición y los motivos de esta reunión – Para ella no pasaba desapercibido que él había dicho que habían sido ellos quienes habían propuesto esta reunión y no al contrario._

\- _Temari, querida, nada de "su majestad" no tienes que hablarme con tanto formalismo. Creí que estaba siendo claro. Tengo entendido que esta reunión es para oficializar nuestro compromiso matrimonial por el convenio pactado. No creo que ustedes hayan venido a retractarse porque no hay marcha atrás, a menos que quieran responder con el seguro que me dieron._

 _Tanto Temari como Gaara se tensaron en sobremanera levantándose de sus sillas. Ambos miembros del concejo de Sunna reaccionaron rápidamente, Ryusa sentado al lado derecho de Gaara lo tomó con ambas manos del brazo esperando que se calmara, mientras que Goza a su lado izquierdo puso una mano en su hombro y la otra en el hombro de Temari a su lado._

 _La tensión no pasó desapercibida por los demás presentes, específicamente la guardia del feudal quienes se pusieron firmes apuntando sus armas hacia la amenaza inminente, pero el Daimyo con una seña de su mano los detuvo._

\- _Kazekage sama… ¿hay algo que deba saber? – dijo tranquilo apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos._

\- _Su majestad, no se inquiete por favor, es solo que el acuerdo ha sufrido unas cuantas modificaciones – intervino rápidamente Goza. Ambos hermanos lo miraron acusadoramente._

\- _Podría por favor permitirnos unos breves minutos - dijo Ryusa, a lo que el feudal asintió y señaló tras de ellos una sala apartada de la mesa. Los miembros de sunna con una reverencia se retiraron._

\- _._

\- _¿Puede alguno de ustedes explicarme qué putas está pasando? – expresó Temari_

\- _Señorita, por favor, cuide su lenguaje_

\- _Qué lenguaje, ni que mierdas! ¿Qué está pasando?._

\- _No lo sabemos, la verdad – comentó Goza – estamos en las mismas condiciones._

\- _Ustedes mencionaron que había un cambio en los acuerdos, así que sabían algo – habló Gaara logrando erizar a sus concejales._

\- _Lo mismo que usted, se suponía que habían lanzado una propuesta de solvencia económica como préstamo y a eso vinimos, a escucharla. No pensamos que ya se hubiera hecho un acuerdo de esta magnitud. Lo dije solo porque no podemos quedar en evidencia de una forma tan vergonzosa, kazekage sama, debe parecer que tenemos el control, que sabíamos de todo esto._

\- _¿Es que acaso no lo escuchó? ¡El idiota ese cree que vinimos a oficializar MI compromiso!_

\- _Debemos hacer algo. Mi hermana no estaba en los acuerdos. Lo dije desde un principio – en ese momento ambos concejales se miraron incómodos. Ryuza habló._

\- _Lord Kazekage, todos sabíamos desde un principio que el daimyo tenía interés en encontrar esposa y no es desconocido que ya había mostrado interés por Sunna hime._

\- _Aun así habló con alguien y cerró un acuerdo sin mi consentimiento._

\- _¿Habrá sido Tojuro? ¡Con razón no quiso venir! – Expresó Temari._

\- _No creo que él haya hecho algo de esta magnitud._

\- _No vale la pena seguir tratando este tema, mejor pensemos como solucionaremos esto._

\- _Parece que el trato está hecho. No podemos ir ahí y decir que no sabíamos nada al respecto, nos quitará credibilidad y confianza._

\- _¡No me importa! Es de mí de quien hablamos, no me voy a casar con él._

\- _Señorita Temari, usted lo oyó, sabe lo que acarrea el negarnos, si hacemos eso Sunna dejará de existir, no podemos mantener una Guerra con Konoha y con el país de la tierra al mismo tiempo._

\- _Pues aliémonos con Konoha y démosle su merecido a ese hijo de papi!_

\- _No es tan fácil y lo sabe. Creo que esta vez tendremos que ceder._

 _Temari no podía creer aquello, solo recordaba la última vez que se había comunicado con Shikamaru donde él le pedía que tuviera cuidado con dejarse desposar de algún idiota que no fuera él y sintió gran angustia de imaginar cómo se lo dría… de imaginar que todo terminaría._

\- .

\- Flash bak ends

Se erizaba de solo recordar ese día. Intentaron durante una hora cambiar el convenio, pero el Daimyo se ocultaba tras la fachada del consejo y de su padre para evitar cancelar el compromiso con Temari y sin siquiera esperar, esa misma noche en una gran fiesta la nombró como su futura esposa y le presentó a Kaede arruinando su vida monumentalmente.

Aún inmersa en su recuerdo, Kaede entró con una taza de té y se la entregó.

\- Señorita, aquí tiene una taza de té. La cena no tarda en estar lista.

\- ¿qué tan buena eres con los juegos de mesa?

\- ¿Ah?

\- .

\- .

\- Cuando Kankuro entró a la casa, no se esperaba encontrar aquella escena. Desde que abrió la puerta oía el barullo de risas en algún lugar y al llegar a la sala vio a su hermana riendo fuertemente cantando victoria por haber ganado el Parqués. La nana que le habían puesto, miraba triste la partida, ciertamente había perdido.

.

.

.- (7 meses, una semana y cinco días ) Agosto

Continuará...

Y bien, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, peeero, como es probable que no publique la próxima semana, les dejo un adelanto... Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

* * *

 _Cap 26 Pasión y traición_

 _\- ¡Abran paso! Tráiganme una camilla! – gritó la enfermera. El hospital estaba más lleno que en tiempos de paz, pero aún todo estaba bajo control. – ¡tu! Haz el registro mientras voy por la camilla!_

 _La enfermera que fue señalada miró frente a si, a dos hombres altos, uno de ellos más grande que el otro y cargaba lo que parecía un cadáver en su hombro. Se posicionó tras la recepción para tomar los datos._

 _\- Buenas tardes, por favor, ponga al paciente en esa camilla, usted por favor deme los datos del paciente – dijo ella señalando la camilla que acababa de llegar, estaba sorprendida de la tranquilidad de los hombres. Mientras el grande dejaba al paciente en la camilla, el más bajo tomó la palabra._

 _\- Es mi hijo, Shikamaru Nara._

 _..._


	26. Pasión y Traición

Hola, hola, holaaa!

Decidí publicar antes jaja ya saben, como regalo de fin de año.

Espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les parece

Y Diviertance! Pero no se diviertan mucho, eh? ¬¬ Recuerden que las alegrías de Diciembre se viven en Septiembre Xp

FELIZ AÑO! I LOVE YA!

* * *

 **Cap 26 Pasión y traición**

 **.**

\- ¡Abran paso! Tráiganme una camilla! – gritó la enfermera. El hospital estaba más lleno que en tiempos de paz, pero aún todo estaba bajo control. – ¡tu! Haz el registro mientras voy por la camilla!

La enfermera que fue señalada miró frente a si, a dos hombres altos, uno de ellos más grande que el otro y cargaba lo que parecía un cadáver en su hombro. Se posicionó tras la recepción para tomar los datos.

\- Buenas tardes, por favor, ponga al paciente en esa camilla, usted por favor deme los datos del paciente – dijo ella señalando la camilla que acababa de llegar, estaba sorprendida de la tranquilidad de los hombres. Mientras el grande dejaba al paciente en la camilla, el más bajo tomó la palabra.

\- Es mi hijo, Shikamaru Nara.

.

.

\- Shikamaru despertó y vio que estaba rodeado de blanco, la luz de la ventana lastimaba sus ojos.

\- Hum, al fin despiertas. – escuchó una voz venir desde el fondo de la alcoba. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el bosque…

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasó? – en medio de la confusión sintió temor… ¿Sunna habían invadido? ¿Había estado con Temari? ¿Alguien lo atacó mientras entrenaba?

\- Te encontré en el bosque desmayado. Si serás idiota, te dije que no te sobre esforzaras. – Dijo Shikaku

Shikamaru entonces empezó a recordar con más claridad… había estado entrenando hasta el cansancio en el bosque.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y vio a su madre aparecer.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin despiertas! – dijo entrando más rápido. – es una fortuna porque te traje desayuno.

\- ¿desayuno? ¿Cuantas horas llevo aquí? – dijo recibiendo lo que su madre le ponía en las piernas y acomodándose en la cama.

\- 60 – respondió su padre. Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido.

\- Eso son dos días y medio. – dijo automáticamente y con disimulo miró su alrededor rogando a alguna divinidad que Temari no le hubiese escrito en ese tiempo.

\- Te desgastaste mucho.

\- Si serás tonto Shikamaru! – dijo su madre pegándole en la parte posterior de su cabeza

\- Ay mamá! Acabo de despertar – se quejó sobando el golpe.

\- Mujer, lo vas a volver a dopar. Es muy temprano para regaños.

\- ¿Es que cuando entenderá? Ustedes son vagos por naturaleza! Está bien que se fortalezcan pero la fuerza bruta no es lo suyo!

\- Mamá, no es para tanto. – en eso su padre no estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Para que veas hijo… si fue para tanto, terminaste en un hospital.

\- Solo fue rutina, y me pasé… nada más.

\- Bueno, ya deja de hablar y come – dijo ella alterada aun, tomando los cubiertos y dándole por su cuenta la comida a su hijo llenándole la boca.

\- Iasfsdga - Shikamaru solo sintió que la comida le llegó hasta el fondo del alma… y de los pulmones…

\- ¿También lo vas a ahogar? – Dijo Shikaku todavía sentado viendo a su hijo agitarse clamando por aire.

\- ¡Tiene que comer! – Respondió Yoshino tomando más comida del bento dispuesta a seguir, ignorando la fatiga del joven.

\- Si, si pero déjalo solo, él puede. – dijo relajándose sabiendo que no debía realizar una maniobra de kremlin al ver que su hijo ya tenía un color normal y respiraba.

\- Uuuf, si mamá… de… déjame desde aquí a mi... ¿quieres? – dijo tomando los cubiertos y comiendo.

\- Bien! Como quieran! – ella dejó las cosas en las piernas de Shikamaru y se sentó al lado de su esposo. Shikamaru se sentía algo incomodo al ser observado mientras comía.

\- Así que… ¿nos vas a contar que paso?

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿con qué?

\- ¿Qué te llevó hasta ese extremo? Hace una semana regresaste del Rayo y todo estaba bien. Hubo un cese parcial del fuego y no hay mucho estrés… ¿Qué te llevó a sobre limitarte de esa manera?

Shikamaru se quedó pensando… vaya que si había una razón… pero no podía dársela a ellos.

\- No fue nada… de hecho supongo que intenté usar bien ese tiempo libre que me dieron… y como no suelo entrenar, usé demasiado chacra.

\- A mi me parecía que estabas en un campo de batalla cuando te encontré, habías destruido muchos troncos. – Shikamaru sintió estremecerse mientras intentaba entretenerse con la comida, sus entrenamientos eran algo de lo que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Temari…

\- Usé herramientas explosivas, no quise contenerme… - En ese momento ingresó una enfermera a revisar su salud; justo a tiempo. Shikaku se levantó y le tendió la mano a su esposa para guiarla a la salida.

\- A mi me parece que quien explotó fue otro – Dijo su padre y como siempre, estaba en lo cierto.

.

\- **_Flashback_**

\- _¡Temari! Creí que no llegarías! – dijo levantándose de la roca para ir a su encuentro._

\- _No seas impaciente! – dijo entrando en sus brazos._

\- _Fueron dos horas mujer! Después de la última vez no me pidas que no me impaciente – Temari concordó con eso. Shikamaru le había confesado que casi le da un infarto cuando no supo de ella por días, además de eso, su despedida en la reunión de Kages tampoco fue bella. Era normal que estuviera preocupado._

\- _Lo sé, pero me retrasó una estupidez._

\- _¿Que?¿ Tu sombra?_

\- _Se llama Kaede – dijo defendiéndola y él la miró extrañado - no me mires así, decidí hacer amena nuestra relación, así ella confía más en mi y podría darme mas libertad._

\- _¿Como hoy? – dijo enarcando una ceja._

\- _Está en un proceso… aún le enseño a dejarme en paz. Hoy la mandé de compras por cosas super "importantes"… como "ropa" porque me importa mucho, ya sabes – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo obvio que lo que menos le interesaba era aquello._

\- _¿Llegaste bien a Sunna? – dijo Shikamaru, había algo en la mirada de Temari que no lograba descifrar, pero que de alguna forma le era familiar._

\- _Si, como siempre._

\- _¿Y ha pasado algo raro estos días? – preguntó casual, pero ella lo notó._

\- _¿Es acaso un interrogatorio? – dijo haciendo un puchero que a él le pareció tierno_

\- _¿Qué? No mujer, solo era curiosidad. – respondió riendo._

\- _Pues entonces cállate que prefiero que uses mejor esos labios – dijo lanzándose a su cuello para besarlo._

 _Shikamaru se inclinó para besarla mejor. Temari ahora era tan baja que tuvo que agarrarla de las nalgas para elevarla más, cosa que a ella no pareció importarle. Él amasó aquel trasero mientras notaba que Temari acariciaba su cabeza desatando la coleta. Temari fue quien deshizo primero el beso para guiar sus labios al cuello de Shikamaru y sacarle un gemido._

\- _Te… Tema…_

\- _Shh. - Dijo acariciándolo y él sentía su vista nublarse._

\- _Traje un futón.- dijo recordando su carga, con el fin de dejarlo en la cueva para cuando lo necesitaran._

\- _Mi chico listo… - él se estiró tras de si y mostró ese rollo de tela impermeable dispuesto a acomodarlo, pero ella fue más rápida; lo tomó de sus manos y desenrollándolo lo puso en el suelo, Shikamaru la miró divertido notándola demasiado dedicada a la tarea así que se arrodilló y fue hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura para colocarla debajo de él, pero Temari se esforzó por quedar encima quedando sentada a horcajadas. – Por favor… déjame a mí._

 _Aquellas palabras removieron algo en su memoria pero seguía sin saber el qué, aun así permitió que Temari le quitara su camisa mientras él la admiraba acariciando sus piernas. Una vez quedó con el pecho descubierto, vio a Temari dirigirse a abrir su pantalón y él estiró su mano para bajar el kimono y con parsimonia expuso sus senos. Temari le sonrió coqueta mientras tomaba la mano de Shikamaru para que amasara con más fuerza su pecho mientras ella introducía su mano en la ropa interior para acariciar el erecto miembro._

\- _Eres tan sexy – le dijo ella tomando el pene en todo su grosor mientras él apretaba sus kilométricas piernas contra él y quiso ir hacia aquella húmeda intimidad que irradiaba calor a través de la ropa._

 _Temari sin embargo pensaba distinto. Se bajó de Shikamaru dejándolo sorprendido mientras lo desnudaba completamente y lo dejaba deseoso de más contacto para quitarle a ella por completo su ropa y él notó que en realidad Temari estaba vestida y con los senos ligeramente expuestos._

\- _Mm, quiero verte, amor, estás muy vestida. – ella no le contestó. En su lugar le dio una vista muy erótica al ir gateando hacia sus labios. Él vio como sus perfectos montes se bamboleaban mientras ella se acercaba dirigiéndole una mirada llena de lujuria. Desde arriba la ropa de Temari rozó por completo el cuerpo de Shikamaru y él la abrazó por la cintura haciéndola trastrabillar y movió sus caderas simulando una penetración. – quítate esa maldita ropa, mujer.- murmuró en sus labios y ella le sonrió._

 _Bajó sus labios por el cuello del joven y mientras tomaba con delicadeza su miembro masturbándolo, besó cada una de sus venas haciéndolo sentir complacido. Temari recorrió dulcemente el pecho de Shikamaru y besó sus pezones con ahínco. Shikamaru se sentía tan bien, que decidió por si mismo desnudarla desatando el cinto, pero cuando ella lo notó, se alejó juguetona._

 _Él con la miraba embotada que tenía, no se podía creer que ella lo dejara tan excitado y solo en el futón pero al verla no podía creer sus movimientos_

\- _¿qu… qué rayos haces, mujer?_

\- _¿no querías que me desnudara? – dijo Temari de pie frente al futón mientras movía sus caderas sugestivamente en un baile típico de Sunna, sus movimientos lunares hacían que Shikamaru deseara que se moviera de esa forma sobre él._

 _Con lentitud desató el cinto y dando media vuelta lo deslizó bajo su trasero varias veces antes de tirárselo a Shikamaru y volver a estar frente a él mientras abría su vestimenta. Sacó un hombro y lo rozó con su mano como si ésta se moviera como el aire, después la deslizó dentro de la ropa para descubrir sus pechos sin dejar de moverse sensualmente con las caderas y acariciarse a si misma. Shikamaru con la boca abierta y tragando fuerte tuvo que agarrarse a si mismo moviendo su miembro en un intento de contenerse, pero en cuanto la ropa de Temari calló, se le hizo más difícil la tarea._

 _Temari, estando solo en panties negros, deslizó un dedo sobre el resorte haciendo el amago de quitarlos, pero para pesar de Shikamaru, volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. Movió su vientre con movimientos solares ondulándose como una serpiente hipnotizando al Nara para después girarse y hacerlo descubrir que era una sexy tanga negra lo que usaba; en medio de su baile, se inclinaba varias veces para darle una hermosa vista de su trasero y estando de espaldas a él empezó a bajar lentamente aquella prenda._

 _Shikamaru sin poder resistirse se sentó para acercarse y ayudarla a bajar más rápidamente aquellas bragas deleitándose con la suavidad de aquella piel con ese olor que lo volvía loco y alcanzó a morder sutilmente su trasero. Cuando Temari quedó completamente desnuda, él la giró para que quedara parada frente a él y acercó a su rostro a su pubis para besarlo y Temari se estremeció._

 _A pesar del placer que sentía, Temari se arrodilló frente al Nara quedando sentada sobre él y lo besó, pero en lugar de auto penetrarse como él pensó que haría, ella siguió bajando sus labios creando un recorrido de saliva hasta llegar a su miembro._

\- _Jmm Tema… - dijo con la voz ya algo ronca – Te necesito ahora._

\- _Tú disfruta, vago. – y empezó a pasar su lengua por toda la extensión del pene que empezaba a dolerle a Shikamaru. Cuando ella empezó aquella felación, sintió que no podía contenerse más y disfrutó de aquel movimiento acompasado amasando su cabello; pero definitivamente no quería llegar solo, era increíble la vista de lo que Temari hacía, pero adoraba verla gemir bajo su cuerpo, verla retorcerse de pasión, no disfrutar solo, no ser el único atendido… como había ocurrido prácticamente todo el encuentro… lo que seguía tratando de traer un recuerdo a su cerebro._

\- _Tem… ven, te necesito. – pero ella seguía en su función. Shikamaru se sentía tan complacido que atino solo a tomar con fuerza el cabello de Temari para seguir acompasando el movimiento. ¡Pero mierda! De verdad no quería llegar solo – Temari…_

\- _Shhh… - le calmó aún en su tarea mirándolo a los ojos, lo que logró hacer que su cerebro se entendiera más a si mismo y sus recuerdos así que supo qué hacer._

\- _Te deseo aquí, ahora. Quiero sentirte por dentro mujer, déjame follarte – le ordenó. Y entonces con aquellas palabras, Temari dejó su función para alinearse con él. Lo besó con pasión en los labios y notó que el mismo Shikamaru tomó su cadera para poder hundirse dentro de ella sin más demora. La sensación lo envolvió, le encantaba sentir su tibio interior abrazándolo así que empezó a moverla con los brazos mientras que ella se acompasaba en el movimiento y empezó a hacer el trabajo por si misma._

 _Shikamaru se sentía tan excitado, que permitió que Temari lo empujara contra el futón acariciando su pecho y colocando los pies sobre el colchón empezó a empujar dentro de ella desde abajo. Temari brincaba con ahínco y empezó a moverse como sabía que Shikamaru deseaba, con aquel baile oriental aprendido en su tierra para darle más placer mientras lo sentía totalmente dentro de si._

 _Temari vigorosa sabía que estaba próxima, lo sentía en sus entrañas con aquel dulce cosquilleo que hasta le entumecía la punta de la lengua y aferró sus uñas al pecho del Nara, y entonces lo miró, supo que él también estaba próximo a llegar notando que su pene dentro de ella se endurecía más a punto de explotar, ¡hasta que lo recordó!, no tenía protección, pero por nada del mundo lo cortaría a pleno orgasmo; en cuanto supo que venía la eyaculación, se bajó rápidamente para tomar el miembro en sus manos y lo dirigió a sus labios. Shikamaru extasiado como estaba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante las acciones de su mujer y se permitió terminar en sus labios y tomándola del cabello. Temari succionaba con fruición hasta que no pudo más y solo se permitió dejar que el miembro expulsara su contenido con ayuda del movimiento acompasado de su mano._

\- _Ahjj. – Jadeó Shikamaru con el seño fruncido mientras iba desapareciendo la sensación abrumadora. Temari sonrió y fue hasta él besando su cuello, él se estremeció con el contacto sonriendo brevemente para mirarla a los ojos terminando de respirar agitadamente. - ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?_

\- _Ah? – preguntó ella ya acomodándose en su pecho._

\- _Que te separaste antes – y diciendo aquello le llegó otra pregunta a la mente – ¿tu terminaste?_

\- _¿Qué cosas dices? No teníamos protección, preferí ahorrarnos el susto._

\- _¿Y lo otro?_

\- _¿Que otro?_

\- _¿Terminaste? – le dijo sonriente intentando mirarla mientras su juguetona mano iba camino al sur sacándole una sonrisa._

\- _Ay mi vago… fue todo muy placentero – dijo ella sonriendo atrapando la mano del Nara con las piernas y besándolo, pero aquella respuesta lo dejó inquieto y se apoyó sobre su codo. Ella lo miró extrañada aún pegada a él – ¿sucede algo, Shika?_

\- _¿Está todo bien?_

\- _Ah? Claro que si. – Pero aquello no lo convencía, reconocía esa actitud de tiempos pasados. Ella claramente había sentido placer, pero él siempre sabía cuando ella llegaba la orgasmo y ciertamente esta vez se separó antes sin importarle, además se había enfocado todo el tiempo en complacerlo a él; y solo se había unido a él cuando se lo ordenó…_

\- _Temari, ¿que me ocultas? –Ella lo miró sorprendida y por un momento no supo que cara poner, si de enfado, confusión o derrota._

\- _Nada. – respondió rápidamente._

\- _Tema… ¿que pasó? – aquella pregunta… ella ya no podía ocultarlo._

\- _No es nada realmente… han sido unos días estresantes… ya sabes, lo de la guerra… el veneno… el concejo… el Daimyo…- Al oírlo nombrar Shikamaru se sentó en el futón haciéndola sentar también._

\- _Ocurrió algo ¿cierto? – dijo sobándose la cara frustrado para después mirarla, ella seguía sin decir nada. - ¿ocurrió algo que te hace sentir culpable?… te conozco Temari, hoy solo buscaste complacerme._

\- _¡Tú, vago idiota, ¿me estás diciendo que nunca busco complacerte?!_

\- _Claro que no, siempre buscas eso y sabes que yo también, siempre buscamos complacernos, pero raras veces buscas hacerlo a costa de ti misma, te abnegaste._

\- _¡Claro que no!_

\- _No me mientas... Temari, por favor dime que pasó. – le dijo tomándola de las manos rogándole con la mirada y ella la apartó._

\- _Ya te lo dije… realmente no pasó nada…_

\- _¿Te molestaría contarme como han sido tus últimos días desde Iwa? – preguntó con cautela, no quería que se irritara dejándolo con la duda, no quería presionarla más de lo que ya estaba haciendo._

\- _Pues…. – Temari resopló, eso se ganaba por tener una relación tan duradera y especial con un hombre que además de amarla, era un genio – me amigué con Kaede… no me molesta tanto ahora… y… bueno, después de Iwa se… se arregló una cita con… con el Daimyo – y ahí estaba, lo que Shikamaru estaba buscando, él resoplo y esperó paciente, pero Temari no continuó._

\- _¿y como fue la cita?_

\- _Nada especial… solo… un almuerzo…_

\- _¿con tus hermanos? – ella entendió el trasfondo de aquella pregunta._

\- _No… solos…_

\- _En un restaurante… ¿?_

\- _En mi casa…_

\- _Con ¿Kaede? – dijo recordando el nombre._

\- _Maldita sea Shikamaru! Te digo que solos! – él miró a otro lado rascando su cabeza y dudando de querer saber más._

\- _¿pasó algo, cierto? ¿algo más que cenar? ¿y hablar? – Temari bufó molesta._

\- _¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Si me acosté con él? ¿Dudas de mi?- él no respondió inmediatamente por lo que Temari se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia abajo en dirección opuesta a él._

\- _No dudo de ti… Pero ambos sabemos que como princesa de Sunna estás en una situación complicada… yo… yo solo quiero saber Temari… ¿Qué te aflige? – Ella comprendió todo por el tono de su voz, ¡maldito sea el momento en que ya no pudo tener un muro contra él!_

\- _Me besó…- él resopló molesto… sabía que esto tenía que pasar… el principito la había hecho su prometida… pero bueno… solo había sido un beso… ¿no?_

\- _Te besó… ¿te forzó? – preguntó algo más inquieto, aún no se amoldaba a la idea de que la querían casar con el imbécil, pero no soportaría saber que está en manos de un abusivo._

\- _No… - Temari tomo fuerzas entonces. – yo lo permití… y lo continué…_

 _Aquello si despertó en él una gran sorpresa y la miró acusatorio._

\- _¿lo continuaste? ¿te gusta el feudal?_

\- _¿Qué? No! Claro que no!_

\- _¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué permitiste que te manoseara? Tuvieron sexo también, ¿cierto? – dijo poniéndose más recto sentándose sobre las rodillas. En eso Temari le da una fuerte cachetada._

\- _No sé por quien putas me tomas Shikamaru! Pero no lo voy a permitir! – dijo levantándose por su ropa. Él aún seguía en shock por tremendo golpe hasta que acarició su mejilla._

\- _Es que no me hablas claro mujer!_

\- _Tu no entiendes nada! Estoy en una situación difícil ¿y lo único que piensas es si me revuelco con otro?_

\- _No! No entiendo nada! Explícame! ¿Qué pasó? No me dejes así no más! Solo imaginando – dijo tomándola de los hombros._

\- _Bien! Si, él me beso! Y no! No lo disfruté – él guardó silencio unos segundos suspirando alegre por tal declaración. – si lo continué es porque es mi prometido._

 _Shikamaru intentó respirar, la tomó de las manos y la guio de nuevo al futon donde se sentaron._

\- _Lo siento… me he sobresaltado, pero entiéndeme a mi, tampoco es fácil._

\- _Lo sé, pero a menos que quieras que esto termine aquí, tendrás que acostumbrarte… no me dejaste dejarte, me pediste ser mi amante y acepté, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacer de esto un martirio, así que si no vas a soportar la situación dime, porque no sería capaz de vivir si debo dejarte en malos términos - aquellas palabras rompieron el corazón del Nara._

\- _Maldita sea! Temari, no voy a permitir que eso pase! Encontraré una manera de librarte de esto, no me rendiré. No estoy dispuesto a compartirte y resignarme a ser tu amante. No será mi única opción! Así deba matarlo!_

\- _¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Sabes lo que implica matar a un feudal? No hay hokage que valga, te matarán!_

\- _Valdrá la pena_

\- _No! No por mi, si estás tan loco para pensar eso, no lo permitiré, prefiero dejarte ¿me oíste?_

\- _Ya te dije que eso no solucionará nada._

\- _Entonces piensa en otra cosa! Porque un crimen de esos te puede perseguir incluso si alcanzamos la paz y no estoy dispuesta a perderte._

 _Shikamaru respiró hondo._

\- _Odio toda esta mierda… no quiero que te ponga un dedo encima._

\- _Shikamaru, para mi también es difícil, pero por el momento dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso…_

\- _Tu eres sagrada Temari, no quiero que te lastime, ni que hagas nada en contra de tu voluntad…_

\- _Yo se defenderme Shikamaru… Te contaré todo, lo prometo…no te tendré secretos…_

\- _¿Y si lo empiezas a amar?_

\- _Te lo diré, pero es bastante imposible, no puedo amar sin mi corazón, y ese lo tienes tú en quien sabe qué luna.- él sonrió._

\- _Eso espero…_

\- _Quiero ser sincera desde ahora…- él miró asustado – si, me besó…. Al día siguiente tuvimos otra cita…e intentó llegar a más …_

\- _¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – Dijo golpeando el futón con la mano recobrando la ira anterior. No podía imaginar la escena, nadie más que él podía tocarla, nadie más que él podía besarla, y definitivamente nadie más que él podía estar sobre ella haciéndole el amor._

\- _Hablo en serio, pero lo puse en su lugar… ya sabes, por lo correcto y esperar al matrimonio._

\- _Ese maldito mal nacido! Temari! Prométeme que no estarás con él a solas – Dijo tomándola de los hombros._

\- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que es así de fácil?_

\- _Pues si, no es correcto que una pareja esté a solas antes del matrimonio._

\- _¿Ah no? ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? – dijo con una sonrisa intentando aliviar la tensión, pero no logró el efecto deseado_

\- _Ni se te ocurra compararme con ese tipo._

\- _Ay ya, Shikamaru! Deja el berrinche, estás actuando como un niño._

\- _¿Tu como puedes estar tan tranquila al respecto?_

\- _Porque para mi no significa nada, él no es nadie._

\- _Pues para mi si significa mucho, Temari, no hago más que pensar que si se casan te pondrá sus manos encima._

\- _¿Quisieras tenerme un poco más de fe? Tu lo dijiste, estamos juntos en esto – ella se intentó acercar acariciando su mejilla, en serio lo veía alterado._

\- _Hace pocos minutos viniste a mí buscando complacerme, Temari. Siempre hacías eso cuando habías estado con otros hombres… Al principio me sentía bien porque me dabas a entender que era especial, que a pesar de que lo negaras sentías algo por mi… ahora es totalmente diferente, no te quiero ver sumisa ni abnegada por nadie, mucho menos por mi y por tus sentimientos de culpa._

\- _Ya te conté lo que pasó! Fue solo un beso!_

\- _Un beso que te movió algo! O de lo contrario no hubieras actuado así._

\- _Yo actúo como quiera! ¿Y quien te dijo que para querer complacerte tenía que tener culpa? Ah? – Shikamaru cayó en cuenta de eso, era prácticamente un descubrimiento suyo las motivaciones de Temari y nunca se lo había dicho para no incomodarla._

\- _Eso es algo que yo sé, solo lo sé y listo!_

\- _Pues entonces te vas a morder los sesos cada vez que nos veamos, porque él va a empezar a frecuentar Sunna! – Temari calló abruptamente, había dicho algo que quería ocultar._

\- _¿va a frecuentar Sunna?_

\- _Pu… pues… lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta la formalización del compromiso…_

\- _¿va a vivir contigo?_

\- _No! Un hotel, uno lujoso, para honrar la tradición – El bufó molesto._

\- _No quiero que lo veas – Temari dejó caer la quijada._

\- _No puedes simplemente decirlo y esperar a que acepte, vamos a tener que frecuentar._

\- _¡Con el otro no fue así!_

\- _El otro era un feudal de pacotilla que a nadie le importaba! Ahora hay una guerra y recursos de por medio._

\- _¡Ah! Si, lo olvidaba, te vas a casar con un tipo que les va a dar todo para destruirnos._

\- _Sabes que no lo permitiré._

\- _Ya permitiste que te besara._

\- _Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra._

\- _Claro que tiene que ver ¿Qué no lo ves, Temari? Eres solo una marioneta, vas a tener que permitir que hagan lo que quieran contigo._

\- _Entonces me tienes muy poca fe._

 _¿En qué momento la discusión fue tan pesada? Ambos giraron el rostro, estaban completamente desnudos pero no se podían dirigir la mirada. Temari lo intentó, pero notaba que él ni siquiera tenía esa tentación, así que definitivamente debía estar molesto, molesto de una forma que no había visto nunca antes, y no lo podía culpar, ella, prácticamente su mujer, probablemente tendría que acostarse con otro hombre en un futuro próximo y eso claramente no le hacía ninguna gracia al Nara. Mientras fueron jóvenes él no podía reclamarle nada, pero ahora el muy idiota se sentía con ese derecho… un derecho que realmente si tenía…_

\- _Shikamaru…- intentó hablar primero – He hablado con él, la boda será en un año… para ese tiempo quizá logremos que no haya boda… y no me tocará. Lo juro – Ante esas palabras el Nara resopló._

\- _Lo sé… lo siento – él se levantó con pesadez y buscó sus ropas. – Tengo mucho que pensar Temari - dijo empezando a vestirse. Casi siempre había sido ella quien se vestía primero._

\- _¿Pensar? ¿Vas a reconsiderar todo? - dijo sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a romperse_

\- _¿Qué? No, no seas tonta. Te dije que estaría contigo – le dijo mirándola de reojo con una leve sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos – no creas que te desharás tan fácil de mi, problemática… Pero... necesito pensar, no estoy tan estable mentalmente como creí y no quiero seguir diciéndote estupideces que te puedan lastimar. Te escribiré pronto problemática._

\- _Bien…entonces también te escribiré pronto, vago_

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback ends_**

\- Mierda…

.

.

Continuará…

\- Y si… así va la cosa… ¿qué creen que pasará ahora? Jummm

de nuevo.

FELIZ AÑO. Este es el último cap de este año y quería agradecerles a todas por acompañarme. Espero poder publicar pronto, si no lo hago la proxima semana, lo haré Dios mediante, el 15 de enero.

Y si leen este cap después de las 12 y ya es enero... (o febrero T-T) Espero que se hayan divertido muchísimo en esta época tan bonita y familiar, pero recuerden ,que las alegrías de diciembre, se viven en septiembre*

*Por favor, si algunx no entiende esta referencia, me cuenta y se la explico XD, aunque no creo que sea un dicho local, adius

(7 meses, dos semanas)Agosto


	27. Cartas Probemáticas

Hello! les traigo este cap, por como llevo las cosas es probable que les publique el próximo capítulo a mitad de semana.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap 27 Cartas problemáticas**

 **.**

Shikamaru bostezó para ocultar el temblor que sentía en su cuerpo por la rabia. Recordaba ahora lo que lo había hecho llegar al límite, pero lo peor era que él había prometido escribirle y habían pasado los días y ella seguro no tenía noticias de él.

\- ¿y cuánto tiempo debo permanecer aquí? - le preguntó a la enfermera

\- Mañana te darán de alta.

\- Jumm – en ese momento ingresó una enfermera, la cual, para alivio de Shikamaru, le indicó que había acabado el tiempo de visita hasta las horas de la tarde lo que significaba que al menos estaría solo por un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo?

\- Llegaste muy desgastado. Incluso tuviste quemaduras de primer grado en los nudillos y de segundo grado en las manos; debes ser más cuidadoso con los entrenamientos. – él revisó sus nudillos y era cierto, fue un total estúpido.

\- Tengo cosas que atender… ¿no me puede sacar antes? – preguntó mirándola con determinación, pero la cara de la enfermera le dijo todo antes de hablar.

\- Lamentablemente no, la misma Tsunade ordenó vigilancia sobre su estado asegurándose de que obtenga lo necesario y que no haga imprudencias.

\- Arg … que problemático!

\- Lo siento… pero si lo hace sentir mejor, ha recibido algunas cartas mientras estuvo inconsciente. Seguro fueron traídas fuera de mis turnos así que no sé de quien son pe….

\- Que? Démelas! – en cuanto la empezó a oír hablar no daba mérito a sus oídos. La enfermera alterada por el cambio de humor del joven, se apresuró a ir por los papeles.

\- Mire… son cuatro… pero no sé de donde vienen, voy a preguntarle a mi compañera por si …

\- No, no… no es necesario, gracias, ya se de donde vienen. – dijo deteniéndola, no quería que nadie más se involucrara. -¿Alguien más sabe de estas cartas?

\- La verdad no, acabo de llegar al turno y olvidé ayer dejar a mi compañera encargada para que se la diera a sus padres

\- De acuerdo… por favor no comente nada, no es necesario, - ella lo miró con duda temiendo algo oscuro al respecto; al comprender la mirada, shikamaru añadió - además quiero darle una sorpresa a mis padres, espero que se pongan contentos, pero quiero esperar a estar en casa.

\- Ah… de acuerdo, no se preocupe, no diré nada. – comentó relajada comprendiendo la situación.

Shikamaru tenía prisa por abrirlas y asumió que la enfermera lo dejaría al fin solo, pero esta se acercó a revisar sus intravenosas y los monitores por lo que intentó ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo las encontró?

\- Estaban en el suelo a su lado, seguro las dejaron en el nochero y el viento las hizo caer.

\- Si… el viento…

\- En ese momento ella tomó un par de anotaciones y se dispuso a salir.

\- Por favor descanse, luego traeré su almuerzo.

\- Gracias .

Casi sin esperar a que la puerta se cerrara, tomó los sobres y con posiciones de manos los desbloqueó. Con prisa, abrió el primero rápidamente y comparando las fechas y horas, procedió a leer el primero.

.

 _Hola vago, para que después no digas que nunca tomo la iniciativa, me tomé la enorme molestia de escribir yo primero aunque dijiste que tu lo harías ¡Es tan problemático! Sé que debes estar todavía enojado, lo sé porque sueles escribirme apenas llegas a casa pero te tengo buenas noticias, el Daimyo se irá alrededor de un mes, ni sé por qué pero es algo bueno, porque de paso, le había pedido a Kaede que me dejara más tranquila, así que a falta de uno, me libré de dos cargas._

 _Sé lo que estás pensando, se supone que Kaede ya es más agradable, y en cierta medida si, pero aún es molesta tenerla tras de mi todo el tiempo, la única persona que puede ser mi sombra eres tu._

 _Sin ánimos de parecer ansiosa (sabes que no lo soy) ya quisiera verte de nuevo, la ultima vez estuvimos algo tensos, y quisiera compensártelo, así que déjame saber cuando podremos vernos que ya voy teniendo una idea muy interesante…_

 _Bueno Nara… esperaré_ _ansiosa_ _paciente tu respuesta, ya más tranquila sin preocuparme porque Kaede me vea, así que no duermas demasiado._

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

Él terminó de leer y sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, la carta había sido escrita el mismo día que se vieron con unas pocas horas de diferencia ¡y Temari le había pedido pronta respuesta! Y él obviamente no se la había dado. Con algo de temor abrió la segunda.

.

 _¿Te he dicho lo idiota que eres Nara?_

 _Comprendo que estés frustrado, pero eso no te da el derecho a ignorarme de esta manera. Ni se te ocurra darme una excusa tonta de que el halcón no llegó porque no los usamos, así que deja la puta pereza y respóndeme ¿o acaso no quieres verme?_

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

Temari se leía furiosa, estaba metido en graves problemas, pero decidió leer la tercera carta.

 _._

 _Mira Shika, no sé qué mierdas está pasando, pero en serio más te vale que me escribas pronto, porque ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Te molestaría decirme así sea que estás bien? ¿Es esto una venganza por no haberte escrito antes de la reunión de Kages? Porque si es así créeme que vas a quedar hecho polvo cuando te vea de nuevo… ¿te veré de nuevo? Por Kami Shikamaru! Me estás asustando, mándame una señal de vida! Algo que me diga que llegaste bien a Konoha._

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

Aquella carta le removió el corazón, sintió su angustia, ella claramente se sentía como se había sentido él pero no lo había provocado a propósito. Esa carta había sido escrita hacía alrededor de 10 horas. Tendría que escribirle pronto antes de que esa loca hiciera algo loco. Sin dudarlo, abrió la última carta.

.

 _Me rindo, no puedo más, esta es una señal clara, me voy a salvar tu trasero y más te vale que permanezcas vivo hasta que llegue._

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru._

 _._

\- ¿Qué?! – él no podía creer lo que leía en la carta ¡mierda! Debía escribirle ahora mismo o no dudaba que llegara hasta él sin importarle nada ¿Que ser idiota se arriesga de esa forma? Ah, si… él… se recordó cuando sufrió aquel síndrome de abstinencia y de no haber sido porque la cumbre de Kagues se adelantó, el seguro hubiera ido hasta Temari… pero esto era distinto!

Tomó la última carta que era la que claramente dejaba más espacio en el papiro para empezar a escribirle…

.

 _¡Problemática! ¡Quieta donde estás! ¡Estoy bien! Y antes de que me mates, déjame disculparme, no he estado consiente los últimos dos días, pero estoy sano y salvo, te explicaré cuando nos veamos, porque claro que quiero verte, tonta. En serio, disculpa si te preocupé, no fue a propósito. Nos podremos ver mañana en la noche, pero el día de hoy es imposible. Espero que no hayas hecho nada estúpido mujer._

 _Para: Sabaku No Temari_

…

Un paso… solo un paso la separaba entre el inmenso bosque a sus espaldas y su segura sentencia de muerte.

A lo lejos veía algunos ciervos precavidos notando que la mujer no se atrevía a cruzar hasta que un chacra familiar la obligó a mirar su sombra.

\- ¡Imbécil! – suspiró aliviada para recoger el sobre del suelo notando que era el mismo que ella había usado.

Tras leerlo rápidamente, supo que aquella era la señal de retirada.

\- ¿Qué se cree este zopenco? ¿Dejándome esperando así? …casi tres días me tuvo en ascuas el vago tonto… ¿inconsciente? ¡maldita espera! Tengo que saberlo todo!

.

 _Continuará..._

(7 meses y dos semanas) Agosto

Uuuy, alguien está en problemas…

Por otro lado... cómo les fue en navidad? qué tal año nuevo?

¡Lxs amo!


	28. Consensuado

Hola!en compensación del corto capitulo anterior, traigo el siguiente.

* * *

 **Cap 28 Consensuado**

 **.**

Sentada mientras afilaba su kunai sintió que su cuerpo quedó paralizado, pero eso no le despertó miedo. En su lugar, la ira regresó ardiente como la fogata frente a sí.

\- Eres un idiota, Nara. – Dijo mientras intentaba moverse a pesar de saber que era inútil.

\- Tu eres la idiota ¿no te he dicho que los de mi clan tenemos un chacra asimilar y que no debes confiarte? – respondió terminando de entrar en la cueva.

\- Sabía que eras tú. Ahora más te vale soltarme o me enfadaré más.

\- Que problemático – dijo Shikamru mientras rascaba su nuca. Le molestó verla tan tranquila intentando hacer la ley del hielo con él como si no lo hubiese sentido venir cuando ella misma sabía lo riesgoso que era. Lo que no esperaba es que tuviera tal enfado en su voz. - ¿Y bien? ¿en serio estás muy enojada? – dijo soltándola. Desde antes de llegar había esperado que la mujer fuera corriendo a sus brazos suspirando aliviada… pero bueno… hablaba de Temari…

\- ¿Enojada? ¿yo enojada? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo un sentada mirándolo a la cara y con su kunai empuñada.

\- Bueno, si no bajas ese kunai diría que es la mayor evidencia de que no estás feliz.

\- Arg! – gritó Temari enojada clavando la herramienta en el suelo mientras se levantaba para encararlo mientras él, estratégicamente retrocedió un paso - ¡Por supuesto que no estoy feliz! Desapareces tres días sin rastro alguno! No me respondes! No dices nada! Creí que… - en ese momento se detuvo recapacitando lo que estuvo por decir. Shikamaru entonces vio en sus ojos la ira, la culpa y la confusión.

\- ¿creíste que, que…? ¿qué creíste Temari?

\- Yo… - ella luchaba con sus palabras

\- ¿Creíste que me había ido? – Ella no lo admitiría, pero tras la última vez que se vieron, temía haber traicionado irremediablemente el afecto del Nara. – ¿Que me había ido a propósito? ¿O que estaba muerto?

\- Creí que me odiabas – sin poder aguantar más fue a sus brazos, cosa que no esperaba el joven, pero no dudó en corresponderle – eres un desquiciado, ¡te odio tanto! – le dijo Temari abrazándolo con fuerza… quizá demasiada fuerza… mucha fuerza…

\- O… oye Tem… de… debo respirar…

\- ¡Ni eso mereces tonto! Debería estrangularte para que tengas una excusa válida para no responder. –respondió estando muy segura de que las costillas de Shikamaru probablemente se estaban entrelazando en el medio.

\- Cree… créeme Tema, que si me matas ahora te… te vas a aburrir después… y no podré darte las castañas… - dijo intentando zafarse y respirar, sintiendo que las venas de sus ojos empezaban a bombear sangre con fuerza.

Temari en ese instante lo soltó tirándolo al piso y él tomó una bocanada de aire apurado pero ella se paró colocando los pies a cada lado de su cuerpo para tomarlo de la coleta con fuerza levantándolo levemente.

\- ¿Intentas chantajearme, Nara? ¡Comprarme con una simples Castañas! – Dijo con autentico enojo.

\- Si quieres no te las doy – dijo con el ceño fruncido y una ligera sonrisa a pesar de su situación.

\- Ah! Ahora intentas disuadirme! – Temari se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho del joven sin dejar de sujetar su cabello y presionó su cuello con la mano libre – ¡ni creas que saldrás tan fácil de esta, muchachito! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo!

\- ¿Ah sí? – en ese momento Shikamaru también tomó a Temari de dos se sus coletas para apartarla y tomando ventaja de la situación fue él quien estuvo encima de ella sujetando su cabeza contra el suelo – ¿no se supone que el que estaba enojado era yo?

\- ¡Quítate de encima ahora mismo! ¡O te estrangulo del cuello! – dijo reforzando su agarre sobre la zona.

\- Tem, prefiero que presiones otras zonas – dijo forzado tragando saliva como pudo y de repente agarró uno de sus senos con firmeza – pero si lo deseas yo también puedo jugar brusco.

\- Ah! – expresó indignada clavando las uñas sobre la piel y afianzando el agarre sobre el cabello azabache alborotándolo - ¿Quién crees que está jugando Nara? Suéltame la teta ahora.

\- Suéltame primero el cuello – dijo con dificultad apretando con más fuerza el busto y el cabello rubio desarmando las coletas en el proceso.

\- No te soltaré hasta que te quites de encima.

\- ¿Quién dijo que para hacer que me sueltes debo quitarme de encima? – Dijo mientras soltaba el seno para deslizar su mano hacia su pierna y aprovechando la corta falda, trazó un cálido recorrido por la cara interna de ésta. Temari notando sus intenciones apretó fuertemente las piernas encontrándose con el obvio obstáculo del cuerpo del chico forcejeando contra él. Shikamaru tuvo que reacomodar su brazo para dar con su objetivo moviendo a un lado aquella tela que le impedía seguir.

\- ¡No estoy jugando Nara! ¡En serio voy a matarte! ¡su… suéltame! – dijo sintiendo piel con piel la urgida búsqueda a su centro.

\- Bueno, si me vas a matar al menos quiero sentir algo rico al agonizar. – Reforzando lo que dijo logró introducir su dedo medio en la húmeda cavidad haciendo que ella se respingara y empezara a quitarle importancia al cuello de Shikamaru.

\- Si… si haces un movimiento más, te castro! Va… vas en contra de mi voluntad!

\- Mmm ¿quien lo diría?… a pesar de lo que dices parece que te excita la situación – diciendo aquello empezó a restregar su dígito contra la corrugada pared – estás muy húmeda.

\- Ahh…. Aléjate ahora mismo – dijo haciendo uso de su autocontrol reforzando de nuevo su agarre en la garganta pero sin poder evitar mover su cadera hacia arriba, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el Nara.

\- ¡Ah, no me digas! Te gusta que lo haga por la fuerza… no me engañas, Tem, te gusta, te excita que te haga esto – dijo introduciendo un segundo dedo y sujetando con más fuerza el cabello de la rubia contra el suelo haciendo que ella gimiera.

\- No… no digas tonterías – Pero él empezó a mover sus dedos lo mejor que pudo en aquella situación y notó que aunque ella lo intentaba, con algunas estocadas en aquella parte que le gustaba, iba retirando las garras de su piel, así que afianzando el agarre en sus coletas, le levantó la cabeza para exponer su cuello y besarlo. Temari no pudo evitar gemir y moviendo su mano hacia la nuca del chico apretó con fuerza sus cabellos queriendo alejarlo.

\- Estás que chorreas mujer. – susurró lascivo sobre su oído.

\- Me… me estás violando, estúpido vago.

\- Sí. Te voy a violar por ser tan cruel, te voy a castigar. – ronroneó contra su cuello erizando sus vellos.

\- No te la dejaré fácil! – dijo intentando apartarlo colocando una mano en su pecho enterrando sus uñas en el peto de seguridad.

\- Si lo hicieras no sería una violación. – respondió sin sentir las garras y sonriéndole hurgando en círculos haciéndola estremecer.

\- Ah! - Shikamaru saliendo de ella abrió más sus piernas con su cuerpo para quitarle las bragas que le impedían trabajar con facilidad. Ella entonces vio su oportunidad de alejarse arrastrándose hacia atrás pero él la sujetó de sus piernas para devolverla donde estaba. – Ni… ni creas, vago.

\- Quédate quieta mujer. – le dijo y subió ambas manos sobre su cabeza para tener más acceso. Temari se sintió acorralada, este vago sí que era persistente.

Con las manos de ella sujetas sobre la cabeza, Shikamaru empezó a abrir el kimono devorando la piel a su paso. Bajó su sostén para empezar a chupar con fervor sus senos despertando un delicioso hormigueo en la piel de la rubia, ella a pesar del placer que empezaba a sentir, no podía dejarlo continuar; él estaba dichoso lamiendo y chupándola hasta que empezó a sentir que ella movía demasiado las piernas para apartarlo por lo que con uso de sus pies, logró inmovilizarla.

\- No saldrás vivo de esta!

\- Shh, silencio –dijo tapando su boca con sus labios mientras con ambas manos levantaba su falda, Temari al ver que él usaba ambas manos para subir la falda, esperó tomar la oportunidad para golpearlo pero se dio cuenta que sus manos seguían sujetas por lo que miró hacia ellas.

\- ¿Desde cuando haces tu jutsu sin posiciones de manos? – dijo sorprendida desconcentrándose brevemente del juego.

\- Te dije que he estado entrenando – ronroneo en su oído acariciando su abdomen ahora desnudo haciéndola volver a la actividad.

\- Ni creas que eso te da algo de ventaja. – dijo escupiendo.

\- ¿Ah no? – entonces Temari sintió que las sombras separaban vulgarmente sus piernas estirándola por completo y abriéndola para él – vas a ver cómo funcionan mujer.

\- Oye idiota! Me lastimas! – dijo no solo con rabia sino también con algo de vergüenza al verse tan expuesta y desnuda.

\- No te creo, eres tremendamente flexible. – y así como la tenía, bajó para darle una larga lamida que la hizo retorcer – hueles delicioso.

Shikamaru prácticamente enterró su nariz en su vagina acariciándola con su respiración.

\- Ah…Pervertido! Suéltame ahora! Te cortaré la cabeza – dijo intentando no perder la concentración al sentir su lengua chupar su clítoris. Él lo puso entre sus dientes mientras dentro de su boca, su lengua se movía rápidamente sobre la punta para después volver a besarlo con cariño y meter su lengua en la hendidura separando por completo los labios vaginales con sus dedos estirándolos con dedicación haciéndola tocar el cielo con un orgasmo mientras la punta de la lengua entraba y salía con rapidez– mmm aahh empezaré cortando tu lengua! ahh

\- ¿esta lengua? – dijo penetrándola con ella lo más que pudo mientras sus dedos torturaban el clítoris sin importar el reciente climax.

\- Ahhh sii!... e… esa L… lengua.

\- ¿Qué me dices de estos dedos? – y formando la posición de "mil años de dolor" los introdujo haciéndola gemir fuertemente y dentro de ella, los separó para tener total cobertura del área. – no necesito llegar tan profundo para hacerte sufrir – Temari sabía que era cierto mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento inútilmente, cuando lo sintió por dentro. Shikamaru la notó chorrearse en sus dedos otra vez y sonrió, ella lo vio intentando recuperar la cordura.

\- Los cortaré uno a uno.

\- Verás… las cosas no funcionan así. – dijo saliendo de ella chupando los dedos para que viera la humedad y quitar su ropa mientras la miraba desde arriba de forma lasciva ahí tan vulnerable. Temari intentó rápidamente retirar la mirada pero él tomó su cara volteándola nuevamente – mírame Temari.

\- No hay nada que ver, vago – dijo queriendo herir su orgullo.

\- Este vago ve desde aquí lo húmeda que estás – dijo mientras tiraba su última prenda y tomaba un paquete de su chaleco – te voy a destrozar mujer – Temari notó que el paquete era un condón con textura, de esos que pocas veces habían usado y se sintió aún más excitada pero no lo demostró.

\- Yo te destrozaré a ti en tanto me pongas un dedo encima.

\- ¿Encima? ¿Cómo esto? – dijo presionando sus pezones suavemente haciéndola retorcer – ¿o te refieres a esto? dijo mientras con dos dedos presionaba su clítoris y otros dos se introducían en ella.

\- Ah... shika…

\- Shh… apuesto que quieres que me detenga. – dijo notando que iba a empezar a rogarle por más.

\- Mmm sii! De… detente… ahh... por favor…

\- Los ruegos no sirven de nada. – dijo mientras ella se retorcía desde abajo en un vano intento de escape.

\- Por... por favor no hagas esto…. no…

\- Eres mía – en ese momento su pene empezó a friccionarse contra la vagina haciéndola sonreír. Shikamaru tomó sus senos para besarlos con fruición y ella se quejó sonoramente excitándolo más por lo que la penetró rápidamente.

\- No! Ahh... – dijo ella gritando por lo que él tapó su boca con la mano amordazándola y haciéndola retorcerse incrementando más el efecto placebo de la situación. En cuanto vio que ella empezaba a virar los ojos ante el orgasmo, la giró sobre su eje apoyando sus rodillas en el pasto, soltó brevemente las ataduras de las manos para volverlas a sujetar tras la espalda. Pasó su mano por su cadera para empezar a acariciarla y levantar su trasero nalgueándola, tomó de nuevo su cabello para hacerla levantar la cabeza hacia atrás – por favor no! Detente.

\- Cállate – dijo para penetrarla con fuerza como si no hubiera mañana a lo que ella respondió con un grito quejumbroso de dolor.

\- Aarhg ¡ah! – al escucharla se detuvo inmediatamente.

\- Tem?... ¿Temari estas bien? – dijo preocupado buscando su cara. Ella lo miró de reojo ansiosa sin creer que hubiera parado.

\- Ay idiota, cállate y no te detengas. – él suspiró aliviado retomando la tarea mientras ella era consciente de la textura del látex dentro suyo y sonreía levemente por la idiotez del Nara por creerle y preocuparse.

\- Así me gusta… sumisa.

\- Idiota! Suéltame ahora mismo ahh – Shikamaru siguió penetrándola con ahínco para después levantar una de sus piernas. Ambos yacían en el suelo mientras las estocadas desenfrenadas continuaba su ritmo. Temari gemía sin poderse contener mientras el resoplido de Shikamaru le llegaba desde la nuca. – Suéltame! Suelta mis manos.

\- No harás nada tonto mujer. – dijo zafándola de la espalda para sujetarlas en cruz a su pecho comprendiendo que en la posición anterior, seguramente podría lastimarse.

\- Esto… te saldrá ca… caro! Te castraré mie…ntras duermes!

\- No me pondrás un dedo encima a menos que así yo lo desee mujer!- tras responder, Shikamaru se arrodillo de nuevo dejándola sobre la espalda subiéndole ambas manos sobre la cabeza para besar sus senos y desprotegerla; colocó una de las piernas sobre su hombro, mientras la otra era sostenida con fuerza hacia el piso haciendo alarde de flexibilidad y sabiendo que esa era la pose favorita de su mujer, empezó a penetrarla de nuevo.

\- Ay… si… así, ahhh, mm – jadeó sintiéndolo abrirse paso hasta el fondo con su latex texturizado acariciando cada rincón en su intrerior.

\- Jei Tema… no se supone… que ruegues – dijo sin detenerse casi acostándose sobre ella y su pierna estirándola para hablarle al oído.

\- Mmm, sii... d…detente… por favor… ahhm siii que rico…. Urgg, nooo,…. – Shikamaru mordió con delicadeza la carne de su pantorrilla viendo las caras de Temari en una mezcla de placer, risa y rabia, pero sabía que no podría contenerse más. Dirigió una mano a su clítoris haciéndola brincar de placer- me…. Me voy a….

\- Será cuando yo diga – dijo sabiendo que a él también le faltaba poco.

\- Aah….no… no puedo más… - él estiró más su pierna y mientras su mano seguía trabajando en el clítoris, la otra fue directo a su seno. Temari notándose libre de sus ataduras que por el placer se deshicieron, se agarró fuerte de los brazos de su amante y el contacto fue suficiente para correrse. Shikamaru notando la contracción alrededor de su pene, jadeó liberándose al fin con la oleada orgásmica que lo sacudió.

Aún dentro de ella en la misma posición, se permitió sentir el clímax con los ojos cerrados siendo consciente de la piel que sus manos tocaban; cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, se dejó caer al lado de Temari quien aún jadeaba intensamente.

\- Dime que trajiste agua – dijo respirando fuerte mientras quitaba de forma casi inconsciente su condón.

\- El agua abunda en tu aldea, no en la mía, idiota. – respondió con una sonrisa. – no me digas que ya se secó el violador! – él rió ante la expresión mientras se acomodaba para besarla en el hombro y abrazarla por la espalda.

\- Que intenso…

\- Si… -dijo acomodándose.

\- Aunque si queremos repetirlo deberíamos tener una palabra clave o algo…- él afianzó el brazo a su cintura en una nota clara de preocupación. – No quisiera darme cuenta después que te hice daño o que hablabas en serio – a la respuesta Temari se carcajeó un par de veces.

\- ¿en serio crees que podrías hacer esto en contra de mi voluntad? Ya estarías muerto.

\- Jm… lo sé, tuviste mil oportunidades para detenerme, golpearme, derribarme y arrancarme los ojos o la tráquea pero aun así es mejor prevenir…

\- Igualmente queda difícil fingir que no quieres algo, así que supongo que se nota.

\- No creas, mujer. Me asusté en serio cuando gritaste así.

\- Jaja, me dejé llevar. Oye ¿y cuando aprendiste a usar tú sombra sin posición de manos?

\- Te dije que he estado entrenando – dijo con desdén mientras acariciaba su seno – además, canalizar el chacra resulta ser más fácil cuando el cuerpo está tan concentrado en actividades como el sexo – dijo riendo con ganas de dormir.

\- ¿si te das cuenta de que lo hicimos en el pasto y no en el futón que trajiste la otra vez?

\- Caí en cuenta de eso cuando te puse de rodillas, pero no iba a detenerme. Ahora déjame dormir mujer– dijo en un ronroneo

\- Jum! ¿Aun dándome ordenes? Que no se te vuelva costumbre… – pero mientras lo decía, tomó su kimono para arroparse los dos.

\- Definitivamente lo mejor de las peleas era la reconciliación..

.

.

Continuará...

(7 meses dos semanas y media) Agosto.


	29. La Lista

Hola bellezas! la verdad olvidé que había publicado por ultima vez el miércoles anterior y que no publiqué el sábado. No es definitivo que serán de ahora en adelante los miércoles para publicar, pero como no he podido escribir mucho, les anuncio que (Dios mediante) publicaré el capítulo 30 el día sábado 3 de febrero.

Para serles sincera, siento que la trama va algo lenta, por eso mismo temo la disminución de cantidad de comentarios, pero espero que en unos capítulos más, la cosa se ponga más dinámica.

Como habrán notado, soy malita para escribir acción, así que me disculpo por esa parte; ni modo, me toca desarrollar la guerra de otras manera.

Sin más preámbulos ahí va el cap!

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Cap 29 La lista**

.

\- Shika… shika… - él escuchaba su voz trayéndolo desde el mundo onírico sacudiéndolo suavemente.

\- Mmm?

\- Shikamaru… levántate.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Temari? – él no deseaba moverse de cómo estaba, con su mejilla acomodada entre sus suaves montes.

\- Que tengo hambre…

\- Solo ha pasado como media hora…¿no aguantas otras diez horitas?

\- ¿Qué? Ni creas que dormirás todo ese tiempo, levántate ahora antes de que te patee tu culo perezoso. – dijo apartándolo hacia la hierba.

\- Ay – dijo notando que había golpeado su cabeza contra una pequeña roca – ¿tienes que ser siempre tan problemática?

\- Es que soñé con las castañas que dijiste que traías, así que las reclamo ahora.

Shikamaru bufó sabiendo que ella no descansaría hasta que se las entregara. Levantó su cabeza intentando divisar sus pantalones con la tenue luz de la fogata que había hecho Temari; cuando los vio, estiró sus pies alcanzándolos mientras se recostaba nuevamente; una vez la prenda estuvo en sus manos, hurgó en los bolsillos hasta dar con su objetivo.

\- Toma problemática – dijo sin mirarla y por tanto sin notar la alegría de la rubia mientras recibía el paquete.

\- Gracias! Hey… hey… no. Ni creas que te vas a dormir ahora! – dijo viendo que se daba la vuelta para continuar la siesta así que lo giró del hombro.

Shikamaru resopló. Si, Temari era problemática y no lo dejaba dormir, pero a pesar del sueño que sentía, tampoco quería dormir realmente y perderse del momento que le quedaba a su lado, además aún había cosas que hablar. Tomando aire en un bostezo se sentó al lado de Temari rascando sus ojos.

Temari lo observaba con ternura mientras comía; el Nara sí que había madurado demasiado, pero le enternecía verlo hacer gestos tan infantiles como quitarse el sueño de la cara.

Cuando él terminó con su faena, miró a la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír sonoramente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Me encanta tu cabello.

\- ¿Mi qué? – dijo dirigiendo sus manos a la cabeza y ahí lo notó. No tenía una de las coletas, y las otras tres estaban notoriamente desacomodadas – arg, mira como me dejaste – Temari empezó a buscar a los alrededores hasta que dio con su objetivo – mira como me dejaste mi moña! La rompiste! – Dijo tomándola y poniéndosela en la cara.

\- ¡Yo no hice eso! - intentó defenderse

\- Claro que sí, sabrá Kami en qué momento, - dijo mirando el accesorio sin reparación.

\- Pues no te hagas cuatro, haz dos o tres.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no me pasas la tuya?

\- Ah? Y regresar a casa tan distinto?, ni lo pienses – dijo mientras acomodaba su propio cabello sabiendo que estaba igual de desacomodado.

\- Te lo repetí mil veces y lo repito ahora. Esta me las pagas. - lo miró con tal grado de amenaza, que a pesar del tiempo que había dedicado a arreglar su coleta, la deshizo de nuevo para entregársela con la prevención de quien alimenta a un león. – Así está mejor. Además te ves sexi con el cabello suelto.

Shikamaru a pesar de estar acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de elogios de su parte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Emm si… bueno… supongo que ahora estamos a mano?

\- Por ahora – dijo mientras se terminaba de amarrar el cabello ignorante de los ojos que la admiraban como la primera vez.

\- En fin – dijo Shikamaru mientras se sacudía la imagen de la cabeza para alcanzar sus interiores para colocárselos y su chaleco. De éste sacó una hoja y un lápiz y empezó a escribir.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo mientras se envolvía en su kimono.

\- Eres tan problemática que me haces olvidar las cosas, así que contigo toca hacer un cronograma. – dijo mientras escribía.

\- No puedes hablar en serio o ¿sí? En serio enlistas de lo que vamos a hablar.

\- Ajam – Respondió tras la última palabra escrita.

\- Bien… y entonces. ¿Qué es lo primero en la lista, genio?

\- OK, primero lo primero… - inició chuleando el primer punto. - Te he dicho mil veces que no te fíes de mi chacra, estamos a unos pasos del bosque de mi clan - Dijo Shikamaru intentando sonar serio y preocupado a lo que Temari resopló mientras escondía la cara en sus manos.

\- Por Kami! ¿En serio ese es el primer punto? Para que quedes tranquilo Sabía que eras tú, en serio. Estaba observando y cuando te vi llegando decidí ignorarte.

\- ¿ah! O sea que me ignoraste deliberadamente?

\- Sí. ¿Ahora cuál es el siguiente punto? – dijo tajante mientras sonreía con superioridad.

\- Urg, problemática. Bien… segundo punto…. Estando en la reunión me dijiste que iban a intentar envenenar a Sunna en nombre de Konoha, ¿Que ha pasado?

\- Nada… absolutamente nada. Quizá el que los descubriera frustró los planes, pero todo ha estado terriblemente quieto….

\- no sé si eso es bueno o es malo.

\- Sin duda podrían estar siendo más precavidos.

\- Necesitamos evidencias de un tercero… con los concejos de ambas aldeas en contra es difícil solicitar espionaje interno, ni siquiera Kakashi lo hará si no sabe dónde buscar.

\- Igualmente ambos sabemos que ese tercero tiene más influencia en Sunna y ahora la aldea está básicamente bajo el poder del concejo, hacer una investigación interna podría acarrear persecución política y desapariciones de nuestros espías; no hay nadie en quien confiar.

\- Supongo. Sin evidencias de terceros, la única excusa para continuar esta guerra es el crecimiento a costa del otro.

\- Bueno… pásame esa lista – Temari se la arrebató también dispuesta a colocar un punto que debían tratar y la leyó brevemente

"1. Recordar a Temari no ser (tonta) confiada con el chacra nara ", "2. Situación de las aldeas", "3. Daimio", "4. Por qué no contesté las cartas", "5. Celebración"

\- ¿Tonta? – dijo enarcando la ceja y matándolo con la mirada.

\- En mi defensa, lo taché – Le dijo poniendo sus manos como barrera de contención ante ella.

\- Pero lo pensaste, se te tiene en cuenta Nara – y leyendo de nuevo la lista retomó -… ¿celebración?

\- Tu cumpleaños se acerca – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió notando sus mentes sincronizadas.

\- Justo eso era lo que iba a poner, quiero escaparme. – dijo resuelta cruzándose de brazos.

\- Algo así me imaginé, pero sigamos con el orden de la lista, que tiene sentido. El Daimyo. Quiero disculparme por haberme portado tan idiota la otra vez, casi nos despedimos disgustados… punto que trataremos más tarde – dijo notando que Temari ya iba a empezar a discutir. Aquella lista sí que había sido una muy buena idea o de lo contrario hablarían de todo y de nada a la vez. – el punto es que comprendo que debemos jugar esa carta con inteligencia, es inevitable que estés comprometida ahora, pero tu matrimonio sigue siendo una carta política que de ser necesario podríamos usar.

\- ¿Planeas usarme ahora como herramienta? – Dijo sin poder creer lo que oía.

\- Si lo dices así suena terrible. Pero no es una coincidencia esa unión; a alguien le conviene así que cuando toque deberemos usarla a nuestro favor. – Shikamaru miró a sus ojos notando el mal sabor que le dejaba a Temari y resoplando continuó - Lo siento Temari… aun así, si resulta ser que no te sientes cómoda, o si la situación atenta contra ti, la dejamos ahí siguiendo solo la marea.

\- No… lo haré si es necesario, no sería la primera vez haciendo un trabajo de ese tipo... pero para aclarar ¿de qué tipo de trabajo estamos hablando?

Shikamaru notó el trasfondo de la pregunta lo que casi le hace querer enojarse de nuevo imaginándola revolcándose con el tipo, pero conservó la calma sonriendo.

\- Aún no lo sé, quizá solo hacer preguntas y disimular, depende de cómo se dé todo. Averiguar si desde el feudo se controla la situación. Piénsalo, ¿por qué un feudal querría casarse con una aldea en guerra con aparente desventaja?

\- ¿Aparente desventaja? – dijo enarcando la ceja.

\- Ash problemática… no digo que ustedes estén en desventaja, pero para el Daimyo esa puede ser la apariencia que dan debido a que solicitaron su ayuda con tal urgencia que aprobaron tu matrimonio.

\- Jummm… claro. ¿entonces la misión sería de espionaje dentro del feudo? – preguntó a tono de afirmación.

\- Aún no te adelantes, no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- De acuerdo… y ahora… -dijo mirando la lista - … ¿ahora es cuando te vas a disculpar conmigo por dejarme plantada? – Shikamaru lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Supongo que debo hacerlo, aunque más que disculparme quiero darte la explicación, porque realmente no lo hice a propósito.

\- Te escucho – dijo precavida cruzándose de brazos.

\- Apenas llegué de nuestra última reunión estaba realmente enojado así que me puse a entrenar…

\- ¿tu entrenando? – le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me cree que lo hago?

\- Porque eres un vago.

\- En fin… si, estuve entrenando y no de una forma adecuada así que gasté demasiado chacra.

\- ¿Es en serio? Por Dios, se supone que eres listo, ¿cómo no vas a manejar tu chacra? además no eres un ninja especializado en batalla física ¿en qué estabas pensando?

\- Jum… sí... algo así dijo mi madre. – Respondió rascando su nuca ante el recuerdo.

\- ¡Pues por algo será! ¿y entonces?

\- Pues gasté demasiado chacra y en algún punto me desmallé y desperté 60 horas después – Ante eso ni siquiera Temari tuvo palabras inmediatas. Ante su mutismo, Shikamaru continuó mirando sus manos que aún tenían evidencia de quemaduras. – Eso no estaba en mis planes, mi padre fue quien me encontró y él … - al verlo mirando sus manos Temari rápidamente las tomó para observarlas.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Sufrí quemaduras de segundo grado, no son nada realmente.

\- Shikamaru, nadie se quema las manos solo tras un uso excesivo de chacra, ¿usaste fuego? – Dijo no muy convencida pensando que tales quemaduras no tenían esa naturaleza.

\- Si – Dijo convencido… y no mentía

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento usas? – Shikamaru resopló, de verdad no quería dar explicaciones de lo que hacía, ni siquiera a Temari.

\- Nada Temari… lo básico, ya sabes que se me da bien generar trampas y todo eso, y he intentado mejorar mis jutsus de sombras y mejorar la rapidez en jutsus de pergaminos de naturaleza elemental. Lo que ocurrió es que en serio estaba siendo descuidado.

Temari lo miró sintiendo angustia en su pecho. Shikamaru no era un chico impulsivo pero la guerra definitivamente cambia a las personas y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada y culpable por ese comportamiento.

\- Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado. Sería tonto pedirte que dejes de lado lo que sea que haces de esa forma tan agresiva porque en este mundo con esta situación, debemos hacer lo que está en nuestras manos para fortalecernos. Pero no hagas nada que sobrepase tu capacidad física ¿de acuerdo?

Ante esa sentencia shikamaru sonrió pensando lo maternal que sonaba la kunoichi frente a él.

\- Lo prometo…

\- Gracias… - le dijo para abrazarlo y besar sus labios aliviada intentando no prolongar el contacto sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en ambos. – Así que tres días inconsciente…. Tu durmiendo y yo aquí sufriendo. – Shikamaru soltó una leve carcajada imaginándola.

\- Siento haberte preocupado, pero al menos ya sabes lo que sentí cuando desapareciste y eso que tu si decidiste hacerlo a propósito ¡y durante una semana!

\- Ay ya! No me vayas a reprochar eso. Más bien hablemos de mi cumpleaños.

\- Que impaciente eres. Por eso no puedo darte sorpresas. – Dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Planeabas darme una sorpresa?

\- No realmente. Pero hay algo que tenemos que prever...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me imagino que querrás hacer algo loco e irte ignorando todo lo que ocurre y evitar cualquier tipo de celebración oficial.

\- ¡me conoces tan bien! – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y juntando sus manos en un gesto amoroso a su amante.

\- Pues déjame decirte que probablemente te va a tocar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Temari no pudo evitar alterarse y el cambio brusco de facciones en su cara.

\- Si, así como lo oyes. La verdad quiero celebrar contigo, pero ambos sabemos que tu futuro ex prometido probablemente quiera cortejarte con una fiesta. – Dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

\- ¿Y aun así dices que me va a tocar asistir? – El enojo parecía un volcán que iba subiendo a fuego lento.

\- No me gusta la idea ciertamente. Pero ese día seguro ya lo están destinando para hacerte una fiesta que servirá como excusa para subir los ánimos en medio de la guerra, para hacer oficial tu compromiso y para que el Feudal gane puntos contigo.

\- ¿en serio crees que eso esté pasando? – Dijo evaporando poco a poco la ira para pensar la idea con decepción.

\- Es lo más seguro.

.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

\- _Hola Ino… cómo está todo? – Dijo hablando en su mente._

\- _Igual de hermético, pero para que estés tranquilo, Temari está sana y salva. Llegó hace unos días de la reunión de Kages, pero supongo que es algo que tú ya sabías._

\- _Si… la vi allá, aun así gracias por tomarte el tiempo de contactarme._

\- _No es por nada… por cierto, parece que le van a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños. El daimyo salió hace como cuatro días para gestionarlo._

\- _¿En serio? ¿Y dónde será? ¿Cuándo?_

\- _No esperarás recibir una invitación ¿cierto?_

\- _No, claro que no, solo tengo curiosidad._

\- _Bueno, la verdad no lo sé, escuché a dos ninjas comentarlo, son amigas de Temari, estuvieron en el segundo examen Chunin al que asistí. Decían que no sabían si lo harían en Sunna o en el palacio del feudal. Desde mi punto de vista lo veo complicado en Sunna, tendrían que hacer muchos esfuerzos de seguridad y presupuesto, quizá estrese más a las personas que alegrarlas. Por otro lado en el palacio del feudal el lugar sería bonito y contaría con dos cuerpos de seguridad._

\- _A esa mujer no le agradará la idea, eso es seguro._

\- _Lo mismo opino, ella no es muy de fiestas ¿cierto? Aunque si era algo alborotada, y le gustaba ir a bailes, recuerdo cuando iba a Konoha que…_

\- _Si, si, sé al o que te refieres, - Dijo recordando la imagen de Temari saliendo en celebraciones para pavonearse como solía hacerlo frente a él intentando despertar celos - pero no eran fiestas en su honor, así que no importaba… como ahora._

\- _Jum Shikamaru, supongo que la conoces mucho, si sigues hablando así me pondré celosa pensando que ya no soy yo tu mejor amiga ¡y ahí no hay guerra que valga!, pelearé por mi lugar!_

\- _Tranquila Ino, ese lugar lo tienes ya bien ganado. – Dijo intentado calmarla sabiendo que en primer lugar, Ino era en realidad como su hermana, y en segundo lugar, Temari definitivamente era mucho más que su "mejor amiga"_

\- _De acuerdo, más le vale!_

\- _Si, ¿ahora me puedes dejar dormir? Acabo de llegar del hospital y quiero dormir._

\- _Mi padre me dijo algo de eso, ¿estás bien?_

\- _Sí, no fue nada, ahora descansa._

\- _Hasta luego Shika!_

 _._

 **Flash back ends.**

 **.**

\- ¿Así que me dices que tendré que soportar esa fiesta?

\- Seeh…

\- Pero así no quiero celebrarlo! ¡quiero irme!, ¡lejos! Y preferiblemente con un esclavo sexual de cabello negro

\- Jajaja por eso es que no he terminado mi idea… Lo más probable es que no podamos tocar la fecha exacta, pero podríamos tomarnos por lo menos un fin de semana, el que le sigue por ejemplo. De ser por mí me iría contigo una semana completa pero en la situación sería demasiado complicado.

\- ¿en serio me estas proponiendo unas vacaciones?

\- Nos las merecemos ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que podrás?

\- ¡claro! Solo le digo a Gaara que lo necesito, que es importante y todo eso. ¿pero y tú?

\- Puedo solicitar tres días, los he tenido en espera durante un buen tiempo, además también puedo usar de excusa mi propio cumpleaños, que es el próximo mes.

\- Perfecto, lo celebraríamos ambos al tiempo y de paso me quito la carga de tener que darte algo – dijo con aire cómico y un gesto despectivo a su compañero.

\- Ambos sabemos que igual sería un regalo para ambos y tampoco pienses que te voy a dar algún regalo problemática

\- ¿es en serio? Este era el regalo, no? No me creas tan materialista para haber esperado algo más.

\- Menos mal.

(7 meses dos semanas desde que inició la guerra)

.

.

.

Continuará...

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero muy atenta a sus comentarios, para que me digan si les gusta, si no les gusta, si tienen teorías, deseos o pedidos para más capítulo, si les divierte, si les aburre, cualquier cosa, estoy plenamente receptiva.

y ahora si! hasta la próxima! recuerden, 3 de febrero, aunque si me da la chiripiorca, quizá lo suba antes.


	30. Familiares Problemáticos

Hola! ay Dios mio, de verdad que estoy tan apenada! Se suponía que publicaría el sábado 3 de Feb, y heme aquí apenas en estas.

Quizá no sea necesario explicarme pero lo haré: Hice el proceso para publicar el sábado temprano porque tenía un paseo y apenas regresé el domingo en la tarde para darme cuenta que la publicación no estaba y pensé "bueno, no es tan tarde en realidad", pero luego se me suma otro problema, he sido victima del "error tipo 1" el cual sigo sin entender, es la primera vez que me ocurre, pero parece ser que es algo que no solo me ha pasado a mi, casi entro en shock cuando nada parecía resultar, ni cerrar, ni salirme, ni apagar el pc ni nada! agradezco a Karinits que me explicó que solo era cuestión de esperar y volver a intentar, ¡Y POR FIN PUDE!. bueno, ya no le doy mas largas a esto. Espero su comprensión.

Y sin mas, les dejo el presente capítulo, espero que les agrade :*

* * *

 **Cap 30 Familiares problemáticos**

Shikamaru caminaba lentamente por el bosque a mitad de camino de su casa cuando sintió que un par de manos lo sujetaban de los hombros, en una maniobra rápida logró zafarse y encarar al opositor para encontrar una risueña cara familiar.

\- Shikamaru, eres tú, hola ¡te asusté no? Jaja- Dijo con gran alegría jactándose de la cara de susto de su primo.

\- Shimui…

\- Aún está temprano para el cambio de turno ¿eres mi remplazo? – Shikamaru no entendía nada pero sus instintos le indicaron que debía seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Yo? … no realmente, solo quería venir a ver cómo iba todo. – Dijo comprendiendo de qué podía ir la presencia de su primo en el lugar.

\- Por aquí todo está muy bien… todo muy tranquilo como siempre.

\- Eso está bien… ¿así que no hay ninguna novedad?

\- No, para nada, tranquilízate primo, porque vayas a ser el futuro líder del clan no tienes que preocuparte tanto desde ahora. Para mí que los viejos están exagerando.

\- ¿exagerando?

\- Ay, no me digas que tú también estás psicosiado *

\- ¿Yo? No… para nada... pero sabes que… bueno… hay que cuidar la aldea y el bosque.

\- ¡Quién lo diría!, tu despierto a estas horas para supervisar que hago mi trabajo.

\- ¿Y cuál es exactamente tu trabajo ahora?

\- Nada! Literalmente nada, mantener despierto hasta que el próximo vigía venga. De esto es solo vigilar que nadie entre en los límites del bosque Nara.

\- Mmm - Shikamaru asintió en comprensión – así que no tienes funciones con los ciervos ni con la vegetación ni nada. – Dijo agregando información a fin de no levantar sospechas.

\- No, solo vigilar.

\- ¿Y sabes porqué vigilas, no? – dijo a forma de reproche esperando sacar más información.

\- Ya suenas igual a tu padre con tu psicología inversa. Lo sé, Shikamaru, conozco la importancia de lo que hago, se estuvo percibiendo presencias extrañas ayer temprano y no nos podemos permitir ser el bache por el que ingrese Sunna.

\- Correcto… ¿sabes? Estuve inconsciente esos días, ¿de qué me perdí?

\- Si... me di cuenta que estuviste en el hospital, de hecho me preguntaba si tenía que ver con algún espía enemigo.

\- No tiene nada que ver – Dijo con aire despreocupado.

\- Eso es bueno y sobre lo qué te perdiste, solo lo del extraño. Pareciera que había una persona en la frontera noroeste que no entraba, quizá buscaba baches para no ser detectado, aun así los ciervos sabían que estaba ahí y se aglomeraban en caso de que se atreviera a cruzar.

\- ¿Y qué se sabe de ésta persona?

\- Nada, para mí que fue una falsa alarma. Solo dicen que había estado rondando por horas el límite. Puede ser alguien perdido pero el genjutsu de los ciervos no lo dejó traspasar – Pero Shikamaru sabía que esa teoría no era cierta, si una persona ajena entraba así fuera por accidente despertando el jutsu de los ciervos, generaría una alerta para el clan y no sería una simple suposición. No… él sabía que se trataba de Temari quien había ido con frecuencia al lugar para intentar "salvarlo"… aun así cabía la posibilidad que fuera alguien más que Temari.

\- Que problemático.

\- ¿Y a ti te tocan turnos?

\- No, supongo que fue porque apenas salí del hospital y tengo incapacidad vigente, solo espero que se acabe la alerta antes de que me asignen.

\- Tienes suerte de estar incapacitado justo ahora. No te toca toda esa faena.

\- ¿Y sabes cuánto tiempo lo mantendrán?

\- No, igual estando en guerra me extraña que no lo hayan hecho antes, este terreno si bien está bien protegido, puede ser una entrada fácil si vienen demasiados en son de irrumpir violentamente.

\- Si… supongo… bueno, ya que veo que todo está bien y protegido, puedo ir a dormir.

\- Oye, no se come en frente el hambriento.

\- Tu seguro dormiste todo el día, ahora trabaja!

\- Si, si, como digas….

\- Por cierto, ¿podrías evitar decirle a alguien que estuve rondando? Mi padre piensa que me preocupo demasiado y no quiero que crea que me estoy ocupando mientras tengo incapacidad laboral.

\- No te preocupes, no lo haré, solo si no dices que… ah, nada... – Dijo interrumpiéndose demasiado rápido.

\- Que cosa? – preguntó intrigado

\- No… nada – Dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo disimuladamente el peto.

\- Que estabas dirimiendo antes de que yo llegara ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No. No… nada de eso

\- Nara tenías que ser... –Dijo enterrando su cara en la palma de su mano con un gesto de decepción.

\- En serio, no estaba durmiendo, me recosté un rato solamente. Además es evidencia de que hago mi trabajo el que te haya asustado.

\- No me asustaste, es solo que pensé que estabas más al sur. – mintió.

\- Si claro, como no, en fin, este será nuestro secreto. No queremos que le dé un soponcio a mi Tío…Tu viejo es algo sobreprotector no?

\- Algo así… -dijo girándose para irse.

\- Por cierto Primo! Te queda interesante el cabello así – Escuchó a lo lejos mientras se marchaba. Definitivamente Temai iba a pagar por dejarlo con el cabello suelto.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Despierta mocosa! Tenemos que hablar. – Escuchó gritar a su hermano demasiado cerca, haciéndola brincar del susto.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿quién te crees para entrar a…?

\- ¿…Tu cuarto? ¡Te dormiste en la sala, pendeja! – en ese momento Temari supo que era cierto.

\- ¡Da igual, estúpido!, ¡¿quién te crees para levantarme así, gritándome de ese modo?! ¡y de repeso llamarme mocosa! ¡Que no se te olvide _quien_ está a cargo aquí!

\- Podrás ser general de dos divisiones del ejército Temari, pero yo soy asesor de Kazekague – Dijo irguiéndose y señalando su propio pecho con autoridad.

\- No te vengas a dar aires de grandeza, también soy su asesora y tú solo un capitán – Ante eso Kankuro iba a replicar pero se quedó sin palabras… ¿Quién diría que su hermana estaría tan lúcida a solo despertar?

\- Da igual si solo soy un capitán…. Yo no soy tan idiota como para dormir en la sala…

\- ¿en serio me vas a replicar con eso? – Dijo tomando su abanico dispuesta a usarlo.

\- ¡No me vayas a mandar a volar ahora que tenemos cosas de que hablar! – Dijo intentando no mostrar debilidad hacia la maldita arma frente a él. Estaba algo nervioso pero pudo notar que la cara de Temari variaba hacia la curiosidad.

\- ¿Cosas por hablar?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

\- Verás hermanita, dentro de poco se celebrará el natalicio del engendro del demonio y para evitar la destrucción mundial, es necesario que se haga un ritual para la bestia esa.

\- ¿Sabes en donde dejé mi Tessen? – Dijo Temari rebuscando con enojo y astucia entre los cojines del sillón mandando un corrientoso eléctrico a la espina de Kankuro. Si bien el abanico gigante de Temari era aterrador, cuando ella usaba sus Tessen significaba que él perdería por lo menos una parte de su cuerpo. Aun podía sentir la sutura de su dedo pequeño del pie derecho.

\- Luego te ayudo a buscarlo, hermanita angelical… ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Por esas fechas también será tu importante cumpleaños. Así que ignoraremos ese demoniaco ritual para conmemorar tu nacimiento con una hermosa fiesta. – Temari quien aún estaba de espaladas a su hermano buscando el arma, se irguió no deseando oír lo que oía. Shikamaru tenía razón… por un momento prefirió que su hermano siguiera hablando del nacimiento del demonio para poder mandarlo a volar con una razón válida.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- Hablo muy en serio – Dijo con precaución notando que su hermana ya portaba el pequeño abanico en su mano.

\- No quiero fiestas Kankuro. Cancela lo que sea que estén preparando, no quiero sorpresas.

\- Por eso mismo no será sorpresa Temari. – dijo ya con un aire más serio notando el cambio de humor de su hermana. – Se suponía que te llevara a vigilar la frontera por cuatro días para que gestionaran la celebración para luego traerte y sorprenderte, pero sé que no es lo que deseas y la pasarás muy mal.

\- ¡oh, se supone que debo agradecerte?

\- Agradecerme no es la palabra, pero debes considerar que si no te decía, no tendrías ni siquiera la idea de cancelar la celebración por tus propios medios… o en otro caso, no tendrías el tiempo para prepararte psicológicamente para la fiesta. – Temari se sentó con pesar en el sillón hundiendo su cara en las manos.

\- ¿A quien se le ocurrió?

\- A mi futuro cuñado.

\- No te atrevas a llamarlo así! ¿Quién se cree?

\- Tu prometido… - respondió a la pregunta retórica ganándose una puñalada visual de su hermana.

\- El punto es que no entiendo cómo se le metió la idea.

\- Cuando habló con Gaara parecía dispuesto a ganar puntos contigo... ya sabes, alimentarte, prestarte atención, darte regalos, ponerte en el foco de todo el mundo…. Y seguramente emborracharte para descargar tu frustración sexual… eso no lo dijo, pero lo intuí cuando mencionó que quería relajarte y dejarte agotada tras la celebración.

\- Kankuro, no estoy para tus estúpidas bromas ahora. – dijo con su cara aún entre sus manos.

\- Temari… ya hablando en serio… no creo que podamos evadir la celebración. Ya Gaara aceptó. Se sabe que la fiesta podría traer algo de alegría al entorno y de igual forma no estamos en condiciones de negarnos.

\- Podría ser un evento que nos ponga en desventaja, Kankuro. Quizá nos ataquen mientras estamos de fiesta.

\- Lo mismo se ha pensado, por eso se va a gestionar un sistema de seguridad más fuerte. Además, quizá la fiesta sea en uno de nuestros oasis, lejos de la población.

\- ¿no se supone que una de las excusas para dar la fiesta es que la gente se entretenga?

\- ¿Crees que al feudal le interesa el entretenimiento de la gente? Solo buscaba aprobación y ya.

\- Como sea… supongo que comeré algo e iré a entrenar.

\- Ya está tarde, descansa. – dijo intentando ser diplomático.

\- No, necesito matar algo, así que déjame en paz. – respondió ella tomando su arma mientras iba a la cocina.

\- Arg... que problemática – susurró Kankuro notando en la última sílaba, que esa frase era…

\- ¿Que dijiste? –Preguntó Temari girando rápidamente para verlo sin estar segura de lo que escuchó.

\- Nada, nada! – agitó sus manos frente a si esperando distraer la atención - ¿Quieres postre? Gaara te dejó tu cheese cake en la nevera. – Temari sonrió, apreciaba el esfuerzo de su hermano por contentarla como si ella no se diera cuenta.

\- Si... supongo que comeré algo de eso también.- la sonrisa tranquilizó a su hermano aun sabiendo lo difíciles que serían las siguientes dos semanas.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

*Psicosiado, dícese de la persona que tiene una preocupación que le hace parecer que tiene psicosis XD

(7 meses dos semanas desde que inició la guerra)


	31. Tienda de Campaña

Guess who is back!

Hola! traigo un nuevo capítulo.!

Antes de pasar, quiero darle un gran y particular agradecimiento a Anabelita, MarFer Hatake Karinits y Velmon. Muchas gracias a todas por siempre estarme apoyando y por comentar. Lo que se viene mis niñas jujuju ¬.¬

* * *

 **Cap 31 Tienda de Campaña**

La noche era oscura, perfecta para la infiltración mientras los soldados eran distraídos en el frente de batalla. Caminó tras los árboles asegurándose de no ser visto y cuando lo necesitó, desapareció en las sombras con asombrosa facilidad.

.

.

...

\- Por favor, avísenos sin necesita algo más. – Dijo Matsuri antes de partir de la tienda de campaña.

\- No hay problema, por ahora solo descansaré. Avíseme si hay novedades.

\- De acuerdo – La ninja salió de la tienda de campaña hacia el campo de batalla y Temari por fin sintió que podía quejarse a gusto acostándose en posición fetal. A lo lejos escuchaba los estruendos de la batalla. Sus sentidos le permitían sentir las vibraciones de la tierra tras cada jutsu lanzado.

\- Maldita sea! Muero lenta y dolorosamente. – Tomó varias respiraciones profundas controlando su flujo de chacra esperando que con eso su cuerpo no perdiera más sangre.

Cuando por fin sintió que los medicamentos funcionaban y que la llevaban al mundo onírico a pesar del lejano estruendo, sintió un brazo pasar por su cintura. Alterándose tomó su kunai lista para perforar la yugular del enemigo pero fue inmovilizada en la posición antes de poder hacer más.

\- Tranquila mujer, soy yo. – Dijo en un susurro más alto de lo que debería a causa de un ataque de rayo varios kilómetros al sur.

\- Maldito seas Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió suavemente intentando no alzar la voz acostándose de espaldas mientras él la miraba desde arriba apoyándose en el codo.

\- Vine a verte. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? – dijo ignorando su pregunta sintiendo su piel estremecerse cuando un ataque sonó más cercano que el resto.

\- ¿un minuto? – a pesar de la oscuridad, se podía ver su sonrisa ladina.

\- ¡Me refiero a la batalla, idiota! – dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ah, como seis días hoy. – dijo notando un leve silencio en el lejano campo de batalla que no duró tanto como quisiera.

\- ¿Y no pudiste decirme? – Temari recordó que unos días antes, había decapitado de un solo abanicazo a cuatro personas, y quien sabe cuántas más habían sido dadas de baja por sus habilidades.

\- Apenas te vine a ver antier a lo lejos. ¿Qué tal está tu pierna? – dijo el levantándole la pierna para acariciarla por la cara trasera donde se hallaba una cicatriz en proceso de quince centímetros de largo casi llegando a la parte posterior de la rodilla

\- Mejorando. – dijo sintiendo el ligero cosquilleo de la caricia cuando pasaba sus dedos cerca de la herida.

\- Mentirosa. Por algo estas aquí y no luchando. – Temari resopló.

\- He perdido mucha sangre los últimos días. Hubiese podido soportar más pero la tajada en mi pierna tocó la arteria y mi cuerpo no tiene suficientes glóbulos para batallar sin poner en riesgo mi vida o la de mis compañeros. – En ese momento el viento incrementó ligeramente su intensidad y ambos supieron que un ataque de dicha naturaleza había sido lanzado.

\- Que problemático... pero supongo que es mejor para mí, no te arriesgas tanto. – Dijo besándola con suavidad, ella a pesar del dolor sintió que todo mejoraba hasta que lo sintió acariciando sobre su blusa.

\- Mmm shika… ahora no es un buen momento. Estás en mi campamento, no muy lejos se está librando una guerra y si te descubren te matarán sin dudar.

\- Lo sé... solo déjame acariciarte un poco… - dijo con toda la intensión de liberar en su cuerpo endorfinas que le ayudaran a pasar mejor el dolor.

\- Mm no… no entiendes… deberías saber que estoy pasando por una mala semana – al oír aquello Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza rendido. Malditos días rojos.

\- Arg... lo imaginaba… tienes suerte entonces – él hurgó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con una pequeña bolsa de tela. –toma, no sabía que te encontraría aquí, pero llegué a pensar que te podría ver en algún punto. Igualmente se adelantó un poco este mes ¿no?

\- Debe ser normal, con tanto estrés no es raro. - dijo ella agradeciendo con su mirada mientras tomaba las semillas que él le ofrecía. Ambos se alteraron un poco al sentir un temblor de mediana intensidad durar varios segundos.

\- Lo malo es que nadie más puede prepararte el té, las semillas son oriundas de Konoha, las identificarían. – dijo ignorando el temor del último ataque.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo señalándole la tetera que tenía en la tienda dispuesta a levantarse pero Shikamarau la tomó del hombro para recostarla.

\- Yo lo preparo entonces. – le dijo acariciando su rostro, Temari algo incomoda con la situación prefirió cambiar el ambiente.

\- Oh, que tierno el vago… me vas a hacer llorar – dijo con burla pero sin mentir tanto en realidad. Nunca se consideró una mujer muy dispuesta a los cambios emocionales del síndrome menstrual, pero con la actitud Shikamaru era difícil no sentir que no se merecía todo aquello. Además aún estaba con los nervios alterados, estando en el campamento cuando se oía una batalla tan feroz a poca distancia y se sentía insegura e inútil.

\- Pues como estas ahora no me extrañaría que te pusieras a llorar como magdalena.

\- Uy idiota! – dijo bajo pero audible y enojada mientras él preparaba el té para ella. Una vez lo tuvo listo, se lo quería entregar pero la vio acostada de lado apretando su vientre con una cara tensa casi entrando en el sueño. Se acercó a ella para cubrir su hombro con la cobija de lana cuando ella abrió los ojos producto del sonido de los truenos y demostrando que seguía despierta.

\- Toma problemática, ya está el té.

\- ¿Tengo que levantarme? – dijo con tono de berrinche.

\- A menos que quieras quemarte la cara por tomar té acostada, diría que sí. – Temari se sentó con parsimonia intentando no desarroparse y tomó la taza con cuidado mientras Shikamaru se posicionaba detrás de ella para darle soporte. Ella se sintió confortada inmediatamente ignorando el ruido externo y eso que ni siquiera había probado el brebaje. El solo olor del té y la cálida presencia de Shikamaru la hicieron sentir mejor. – ¿Te vas a dormir? No vaya a ser que se te caiga, está muy caliente, mejor tomarlo mientras está así.

\- Si, mamá- dijo con mofa bebiendo el té lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras tanto, sentía a Shikamaru acariciar su abdomen brindándole calidez. Aquel acto la hizo evocar momentos felices como cuando dormían abrazados en su cuarto en sunna sin que sus hermanos supieran que él estaba ahí, o cuando estaban en la cabaña y ella tenía su pequeño Nara dentro mientras su padre lo acariciaba. Casi sin darse cuenta sintió que él se acomodaba para quedar ambos acostados sin saber en qué momento le había quitado la taza vacía de sus manos. Temari sabía que el efecto somnífero era más por los medicamentos que de las semillas, aun así agradeció poder descansar. – ¿Sabes? Lo bueno de estar así ahora es que podré estar tranquila contigo en nuestra fuga de cumpleaños. No voy a tener mi periodo en ese momento – Temari lo sintió reír a su espalda abrazándola más por la espalda. El sonido de su sonrisa logró evitar que oyera el producto de los jutsus lanzados a lo lejos.

\- Ajam… descansa Tem… mañana estarás como nueva.

Permanecieron en cómodo silencio hasta que Temari no pudo evitarlo.

\- Lo siento… no quiero matar a los tuyos. – Shikmaru respiró varias veces antes de responder. Sabía que por nada debía decirle que ella le dio de baja a dos de sus primos más cercanos los cuales estaban a su lado y él solo por conocer de antemano el ataque logró esquivarlo sin sufrir daños a pesar de no poder hacer nada por su propia familia.

\- Es una guerra Temari, no dejes que esas sombras apaguen tu luz, descansa que ya mañana será un nuevo día, y ahora nada puede herirnos. tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos * – él comprendía que la angustia que ella sentía no era solo producto de los medicamentos y las hormonas, pero eran estos factores los que le hacían expresarlo y él no podía hacer más que darle seguridad a pesar de que ni siquiera a esa distancia estaban totalmente a salvo de la guerra.

\- No me dejes sola. – susurró apretándose más a su pecho.

\- No lo haré…

\- No seas idiota…. ¡Tienes que dejarme!, no puedes quedarte aquí – dijo intentando mirarlo de reojo en tono de regaño y dándole una palmada al cuerpo pero él la acomodó de nuevo.

\- Permaneceré hasta que te duermas y sepa que estás mejor, luego volveré a donde debo estar.

* * *

La mañana llegó y Temari se removió inquieta notando un frío molesto a su alrededor.

\- Buenos días Temari. – escuchó entrar a Matsuri y su corazón se aceleró mientras de forma disimulada se percataba de que Shikamaru ya se había ido y por la temperatura que notaba en el lecho a su lado, no había sido hacía mucho.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Mejor – Respondió y con la mayor discreción posible escondió la taza que notó que seguía cerca.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Que tal fue la batalla?

\- Ganamos… o algo así. No lograron quitarnos esta zona.

\- Querrás decir que no lograron "recuperarla".

\- Exacto, pero no logramos avanzar tampoco. Quizá a lo largo del día se va a intentar una nueva ofensiva aprovechando que están débiles.

\- Nosotros también lo estamos ¿será prudente hacerlo?

\- Son órdenes de la central… Además si no lo hacemos nosotros lo harán ellos.

\- Deberíamos negociar con el otro frente. Quizá dejar la batalla y hacer un alto temporal al fuego, una tregua médica.

\- Ja, no lo aceptarán Temari, estamos en sus tierras, no tienen motivos para darnos tregua y el siquiera lanzar la propuesta es un indicio de que lo necesitamos.

\- Así que volvemos a la guerra fría. – afirmó con tristeza y decepción.

\- Esto es terrible, solo quiero dormir.

\- ¿Estuviste en el frente toda la noche?- Dijo notando el cansancio en su amiga.

\- Si, fue muy agotador. Konoha es poderosa – Respondió Matsuri acomodándose al lado de Temari mientras ésta le abría espacio hasta que …

\- Auch!…- Se quejó Temari sobándose la cabeza tras sentir su cabello siendo halado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Antes de responder, Temari se fijó en la fuente del repentino dolor y notó algo muy particular.

\- No!... nada… oye, estás muy tensa, deberías ir a darte un baño y dormir un poco.

\- Pero ya me estoy acomodando! No quiero moverme, de verdad Temari…- se quejó

\- Pero es lo mejor, descansarás bien. Además tienes sangre ajena en la ropa.

\- Mejor me baño luego.

\- Vamos Matsuri… además bueno…. Ya sabes, necesito algo de privacidad justo ahora.

\- Ambas somos chicas, no tiene nada de raro.

\- Por Dios Matsuri! Sabes lo mucho que he sufrido con Kaede, no pretendas ser igual ahora.

\- Kaede? ¡ah! Cierto! La sombra tiene nombre! – al recordar aquello le surgió un brote de empatía - tienes razón, mejor te dejo en paz, no vaya a ser que me traumes a mí también- dijo sonriendo mientras se estiraba para salir.

\- De verdad perdona no ofrecerte por más tiempo mi tienda, pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

\- Si, lo sé, que te mejores pronto Temari, te necesitamos.

\- Obvio! En cuanto mejore te veo, Adiós! – A Temari casi no le sobró tiempo para despedir a su amiga antes de tomar del cabello al pelinegro y sacarlo de su escondite detrás de su equipaje - ¡Como es que sigues aquí, idiota! ¡Solo lograrás que te maten!

\- Lo siento! De verdad no era mi intensión. Me quedé dormido. Solo tuve tiempo de sentirla venir y corrí a esconderme.

\- ¿Detrás de mi equipaje? ¡Que astuto! – dijo con sarcasmo

\- No había nada más grande para hacerlo. Agradece que no me escondí bajo las mantas.

\- ¿Y ahora como te irás? ¡Te deben estar buscando en tu campamento!

\- Lo dudo, ha habido muchas bajas y mucho caos, no será raro si no me ven en un buen rato.

\- Hablo en serio. No te puedes quedar. Esta es mi tienda privada pero aun así los soldados pueden entrar.

\- Todo estará bien. Más bien dime cómo te sientes – Temari tomó en serio la pregunta y evaluó su propia salud. Ya no sentía mareo o debilidad extrema por las hemorragias, el dolor en su pierna era mínimo y ya no tenía dolor abdominal.

\- Jum… mejor ahora que lo pienso.

\- Me alegra – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

\- Oye, no te entretengas tanto. – dijo quitando su mano. - No me hagas esto más difícil, me va a dar un ataque si siento a alguien cerca.

\- Bien, ya me voy, pero primero… hay algo que quería darte.

\- ¿Darme?

En ese momento Shikamaru tomó uno de sus pergaminos el cual extendió y materializó su contenido. Temari observó maravillada el detalle.

\- ¿Que? ¿Y esto? creí que no me darías nada por mi cumpleaños – Shikamaru sonrió

\- No te lo regalo por ser tu cumpleaños, eso es solo la excusa, Tem.

Shikamaru tomó en sus manos el objeto para enseñárselo mejor. Temari no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

\- Lo mandé a hacer.

En las manos de Shikamaru ella podía ver un hermoso brazalete cuyos accesorios se extendían hasta los dedos como anillos por medio de estilizadas cadenas finas.

\- Es hermoso… yo… - dijo ella alcanzándolo.

\- No es lo que parece… - aquellas palabras detuvieron a Temari por un segundo antes de preguntar extrañada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Temari, comprendo la situación, de verdad lo hago, sé que debes cumplir responsabilidades como princesa y asistir a eventos con él… con tu prometido… yo solo quiero que estés preparada y protegida. Mira…para los demás será solo un accesorio para resaltar tu belleza, pero si lo necesitas, estará a tu entera disposición si no puedes usar tu abanico.

\- ¿es un arma? – aquello la emocionó notablemente.

\- Exacto. – Shikamaru entonces empezó a explicarle y a mostrarle a Temari su nueva adquisición. El brazalete se podía usar por ambos lados, uno era de color plateado y otro de color dorado pensado para eventos elegantes en los que le queda difícil portar un arma. – Sabes que no sé mucho de moda y todo eso, pero si sé que ambos son colores neutros que podrás combinar con cualquier cosa. - Oprimiendo un mecanismo puedo sacar un katar y Temari maravillada comprobó su filo antes de devolverlo a su lugar. La estructura del accesorio era resistente a golpes por lo que refuerza la mano dándole más soporte y asertividad. De los cuatro dedos de la empuñadura saca garras para peleas de corto alcance y el accesorio del pulgar se saca para que pueda fungir como una jabalina de cuerda para ataques de mediano alcance. Contiene en la zona de la muñeca un paquete de 20 sembun reemplazables y también con un dispositivo en el pulgar opcional para lanzarlas más lejos.

\- Es increíblemente completo! – Dijo ella admirándolo para después abalanzarse sobre su cuello con un gran abrazo. - Gracias.

\- Problemática, me estás asfixiando. – dijo palmeándole la espalda.

\- Uy, discúlpame si te saturo con cariño. – Temari se retiró burlesca.

\- Jum... Problemática

\- Has dicho la palabra dos veces en menos de quince segundos, sabes que no me gusta. Más bien pásame mi regalo.

Temari se lo iba a arrebatar pero él fue más rápido y tomó la mano de ella. Antes de que lo anticipara, él deslizó el brazalete con delicadeza para después pasar anillo por anillo por cada uno de sus dedos.

\- Me encantaría deslizar otro tipo de anillo en estos dedos – a pesar de que Temari lo había imaginado milésimas de segundos antes de que él lo dijera, oírlo en voz alta hizo que se acelerara su pulso y quedó muda - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te puse nerviosa?

\- No seas idiota Nara… sabes que no se puede. – dijo incrédula.

\- No ahora… - susurró besando su mano.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a responder, pero la campana del desayuno sonó, por lo que el barullo de los ninjas aumentó fuera de la carpa.

\- Es mejor que me vaya. – Dijo acomodándose para salir.

\- En cualquier momento alguien entrará a traerme comida o a avisarme que ya está lista. – dijo intentando no sonar preocupada.

\- Lo sé, si me ven… - Shikamaru no completó la idea intentando concentrarse en cómo salir. Había sido un tonto, el haberse quedado dormido le había quitado preciadas horas de escape. La noche anterior no planeaba quedarse tanto tiempo, si bien su escuadrón no era el que estaba en la pelea, él siempre participaba así fuera indirectamente, pero le ganó su deseo de saber si ella había sobrevivido y fue en cuanto pudo aprovechando la noche. Las sombras eran sus aliadas, y ahora no podría usarlas sin llamar la atención. Se asomó por una ranura y chasqueó la lengua. Había demasiada gente.

\- Mierda, ¿y ahora?

\- Hay demasiados. Tendré que camuflarme.

\- ¿Y cómo? No tengo ropa de barón aquí. Te puedo dar una de mis bandas, pero nada más, además eres demasiado popular entre los ninjas aunque no lo creas.

\- Jum... eso me gano por hacer las cosas bien. – meditó.

\- Te puedes transformar en mí.

\- No alguien me vería y luego tú no podrías salir. Además con tu rango podría llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque…-Shikamaru realizó aquellas posiciones de manos que Temari reconoció pero no sabía de donde hasta que el cuerpo de Shikamaru se transformó. - No sé si agradeceré o mataré a Naruto por esto – dijo con una voz mas suave.

\- ¡Es el jutsu de naruto! El Jutsu sexy! – le dijo al verlo con aquellos rasgos delicados propios de la feminidad además de su notable crecimiento de cabello.

\- Hey! No hagas ruido! Además el jutsu sexy es diferente! No iba a aparecer encuerado!

\- Querrás decir encuerada … además jumm… - dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla escudriñándolo - si que es sexy, hasta de chica eres lindo... podría ser lesbiana contigo- dijo con una sonrisa asechadora.

\- Kami Temari! Más bien pásame un uniforme que no sé si aguante así mucho tiempo, nunca lo había usado.

\- Eso me tranquiliza, toma – ella le tendió su ropa y lo/la vio cambiarse. A medida que lo hacía pudo notar algo. – Oye… yo también tengo ese lunar. – dijo ella señalando el seno de su compañero quien se detuvo solo unos segundos a ver de qué hablaba antes de retomar dándole la espalda algo avergonzado.

\- Bueno ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que me imaginara un cuerpo de la nada?

\- ¿Copiaste mi cuerpo?! – dijo sorprendida

\- Claro, creo que lo conozco mejor que el mio. Bueno, igual disculpa si no quedó exacto, ahora no tengo tiempo de concentrarme en todos los detalles.

\- ¿y este lunar de aquí? – dijo ella señalando la parte posterior de su cuello haciéndolo erizar.

\- No me hagas cosquillas, y también es tuyo – ella llevó su mano a su nuca sorprendida.

\- ¿Tengo un lunar ahí?

\- Ajam – dijo terminando de calzarse.

\- Mierda. Parece que conoces mi cuerpo mejor que yo. – en eso él terminó de vestirse.

\- Bueno Tem, sabes que me encanta charlas contigo pero si no me voy ahora…

\- Lo sé, lárgate ya. – ambos se miraron unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, siempre se daban un beso ligero, pero con el jutsu…. Sus caras se tornaron rojas y él solo atinó a besar su frente para luego tomar sus prendas de la hoja y salir con disimulo.

.

.

.

...Continuará...

\- . (7 meses tres semanas y media)

*Si conocen la canción safe and sound de Los juegos del Hambre, será natural el que puedan reconocer la situación, me inspiré en ella para ese pedacito

Saben? Siempre intento poner escenas de pelea pero me queda terriblemente difícil! He intentado instruirme leyendo fics de bulma y vegueta, y la verdad son buenos pero no he aprendido demasiado, así que me disculpo por la falta de acción y el exceso de romanticismo. Se suponía que este fic sería algo bélico, pero ciertamente no me sale. Lo siento. (ay que nostalgia, cuando escribí esta nota apenas había leído uno o dos fics de vegebulXD... lo malo es que sigo igual :( ay )

Quiero pedir perdón además si se me va alguna falta de ortografía, ultimadamente por tiempo, me confío demasiado del word

Por otro lado… ¡ay, que rico tener a alguien que te cuide cuando estás así!


	32. ¡Que Comience la fiesta!

Feb 17 2018

Hola! ¿Qué les dice el título de este cap? Jiji, a Temari le espera una noche larga, créanme.

Por otro lado…. Planeaba publicar un shot en san valentin pero el tiempo no me dio, para cuando fui libre, ya me parecía muy tarde… pero bueno ¿Cuándo es realmente tarde para un ShikaTema? Así que lo publicaré a lo largo de hoy y mañana pero con la desventura de que no publicaré el capítulo 33 de esta historia el próximo sábado, sino, Dios mediante, el sábado 3 de marzo…. Espero que disfruten este cap y se pasen por el shot.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap 32 ¡Que comience la fiesta!**

El día había llegado. Se miró al espejo y no pudo gustarle menos lo que vio. Si, estaba hermosa, pero el motivo le desagradaba.

\- Por favor señorita, siéntese para que pueda terminar de arreglar su cabello. – dijo Kaede. Temari se resignó a hacerlo. Tenía el cabello suelto y notó que había crecido demasiado, más de lo que normalmente lo llevaba, estaba seco y listo para que lo moldearan. – ¿desea escoger alguna de las joyas o prefiere que yo lo haga por usted?

\- ¿Joyas?

\- Claro, para su cabello. Preferiblemente algo que combine con su máscara.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiado?

\- No, al feudal le gusta lo brillante.

\- Ah… Ahora todo tiene sentido. – Temari detalló su vestido. Era un hermoso kimono dorado cuyo cuello alto le ocultaba la piel desde la prominencia laríngea hasta abajo de forma estilizada y tradicional, se sentía bastante pesado haciendo notar la calidad. La tela estaba bordada casi por completo con hilos de oro un poco más oscuros que el fondo. Su cinto era de un fuerte color rojo escarlata adornado con rubíes al igual que los botones del cuello y los bordes de las mangas. Era demasiado estrambótico para ella, la hacía sentir pesada de tal manera que si se subía a una balanza, podía ser medida por quilates y no por kilos. Agradecía del vestido que tuviera aperturas en ambas piernas; normalmente con una apertura en una sola pierna le bastaba y que tuviera dos normalmente le hubiera parecido demasiado revelador innecesariamente, pero hoy la hacía sentir más libre. Lo único que le molestaba de dichas aperturas era que debía tener cuidado al sentarse debido a que por la forma del kimono, si se sentaba mal, éstas mostrarían sus piernas hasta su cadera haciéndole obligatorio usar ropa interior acorde y que lamentablemente le impedía usar armas.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué joya escogerá para su cabello? – dijo con paciencia mientras terminaba de reunir todo el cabello sobre la cabeza haciendo un rollo elegante.

\- La que sea. No importa. – la vio tomar un tocado de joyas con ámbar y rubíes para ponerlo en su cabeza. La chica tenía talento, pero Temari no podía sentirse conforme.

Mientras miraba los arreglos a través del espejo, tomó un particular brazalete. No tenía que pensarlo mucho, sin duda lo usaría por la cara de color dorado. Acomodó sus anillos donde correspondían y una vez puesto onduló su mano divertida notando la horma que le daba. Sin duda aquel regalo era perfecto y sonrió recordando a Shikamaru… por unos breves segundos había mencionado el matrimonio cuando colocó sus anillos. Ella lo amaba, de eso no había dudas, pero con el tipo de relación que tenían y como habían iniciado, la idea realmente no había pasado mucho por su cabeza ¿ella casada con shikamaru? Podía verse fácilmente unida a él, viviendo en un hogar, con un pequeño Nara durmiendo por ahí… a fin de cuentas, aquello casi ocurre, ¿pero una ceremonia? ¿Estar unidos bajo las leyes de sunna y Konoha? ¿La participación de ambas familias? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Lo deseaba? Siempre que le hablaban de bodas y matrimonios no podía evitar pensarse siendo obligada con alguien que no quería como con el Daimyo así que boda no era sinónimo de felicidad, y felicidad era sinónimo de Shikamaru y por ende era antónimo de boda…. Apenas ahora pensaba en aquello... ¿y si boda podía ser sinónimo de Shikamaru y por ende, sinónimo de felicidad? _¡Oh, deja de pensar estupideces! … ¿él se querrá casar? Es muy joven… ¿y si solo disfruta de esto porque es prohibido? ¿Una boda le quitaría el encanto? Ay! Ya cállate Temari… no pienses en eso hora!_

\- ¿Está bien, señorita? ¿Desea agua?

\- Ah? ¿Qué?

\- Es que la oí gruñir, pensé que le molestaba la garganta.

\- Ah, no… no es nada… solo estoy nerviosa ¿ya terminaste?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, empecemos con esto.

\- .

\- .

La decoración era exquisita. El lugar seleccionado había sido el oasis de los Sabaku No donde se hallaba una fortaleza que fungía ya fuera como refugio, u hogar vacacional de la familia. El salón escogido para el evento contaba con enormes ventanales que permitían la visión del oasis al exterior y dejaba entrar la briza fresca. La infraestructura era excelente pero definitivamente todo lo del interior provenía del país de la tierra. Sunna era una excelente comercializadora pero el país de la tierra traía a presumir todo lo que producían en su área limítrofe como la minería de joyas y la comida. Teniendo un convenio con dicho país resolvería el problema de la ausencia de insumos que normalmente venían de Konoha.

Los asistentes hablaban animadamente. Tras sus máscaras de colores se veía la felicidad. La comida era el centro de atención, cosa que no parecía notar la familia feudal que seguía presumiendo las riquezas como si no supieran que los habitantes de Sunna habían estado pasando penurias con la alimentación. A lo lejos se notaba que de ser por el Kazekage, todo su pueblo estaría ahí gozando de aire freso y puro, comida abundante y conversaciones felices, pero las invitaciones se habían dividido entre un selecto grupo de personas que no incluían a los menos pudientes.

De repente las luces se apagaron para poner la atención en la estrella de la fiesta. Venía bajando por las enormes escaleras con una elegancia intrínseca que denotaba su posición, a pesar de eso, algunos pocos podían notar que la sonrisa falsa estaba en su rostro para agradecer a los participantes que nada tenían que ver con que quisiera matar a alguien.

Ese alguien estaba en la mesa principal de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ignorante de las emociones de la rubia. Sin duda su traje había sido confeccionado para la ocasión a fin de combinar con la protagonista del evento con un kimono masculino del mismo color así como la máscara. Los accesorios eran casi tan llamativos como los de la dama pero llevaba el cabello rubio suelto y zapatos dorados. Caminó con elegancia hacia las escaleras estirando su mano cual caballero andante y ayudó a Temari con los últimos escalones.

\- Recibamos a la hermosa Temari, mi futura esposa y quien el día de hoy nos ilumina la velada con un año más de vida. – Los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir y a entonar un himno a la vida poco conocido para muchos de los presentes. En cuanto el cántico terminó, Lord Kazekage notando la impaciencia de su hermana, tomó la palabra.

\- Sean todos bienvenidos. Gracias por asistir a esta celebración tan especial para mi familia. Por favor diviértanse y siéntanse libres de servirse y bailar.

Con una ovación los invitados siguieron la dichosa instrucción de comer y bailar mientras Gaara se acercaba a Temari para arrebatársela con disimulo de su prometido.

\- Gracias hermano.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú sabes por qué, no seas modesto. – le dijo con cariño. Gaara sonrió sutilmente.

\- Ve a divertirte… ya luego tendrás que interactuar con él. Feliz cumpleaños – Temari estaba dispuesta a escabullirse cuando sintió una mano posarse en su cintura.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza, mi hermosa prometida? – dijo galante.

\- Ah…. Claro… - su voz tembló y supo que no podría escapar. Recibió con elegancia la plática y el baile.

\- ¿Sabes? cada día estás más hermosa.

\- Dudo que pueda notarlo si tengo máscara.

\- La máscara solo aumenta tu misterio… eso eres para mí, princesa… desde que mi padre era el Daimyo te he admirado.

\- ¿Y esa admiración le basta para querer casarse conmigo?

\- Esta admiración por usted me hace capaz de mover lo que sea por apreciar tus hermosos ojos. – Temari sonrió complaciente. La verdad no le gustaba que alagaran mucho sus ojos, a fin de cuentas eran resultado de su código genético… bueno, Shikamaru también hablaba sobre ellos… pero era tan distinto…

\- .

\- .

\- Flashback

\- _No sabes cuánto te odio Temari…_

\- _¿Y eso por qué, shika-kun? – dijo levantando su hombro de forma coqueta y mirándolo inocentemente._

\- _Tu sabes por qué- dijo mientras deslizaba de su plato la última caballa que le quedaba hasta el plato de Temari – Ella sonrió contenta y no perdió tiempo en morder la primera mitad ¡Kami! ¡sí que estaba deliciosa!_

\- _Ummm… no…. No sé por qué…_

\- _¡Porque usas esos malditos ojos como una herramienta! – Respondió frustrado._

\- _¿Mis ojos? – dijo parpadeando repetidamente como quien no quiere la cosa…_

\- _Si… son tan… arg! No te volveré a dejar mi última caballa, ¡es injusto que uses tu genética para generar ese efecto!_

\- _¿Cuál efecto?_

\- _¡Ese! Ojos profundos, perfilados, de un color imposible que hace que me sienta en otra galaxia… hipnotizándome… es como si cada vez lanzaras un hechizo y lo odio…- dijo perdiéndose en ellos._

\- _Si deseas no te vuelvo a mirar… - dijo digna retirando la mirada. A su lado Shikamaru resopló divertido._

\- _No… ambos sabemos que te encanta manipularme así y no soportarás mucho tiempo sin hacerlo… además te gusta darme el placer de mirarte – Temari sonrió mientras volvía a mirarlo._

\- _No es mi culpa que te pierdas solo por un par de irises… ¡eso es tan tonto!- respondió riendo._

\- _No… no solo son los irises… es todo… es la expresión…. y si… también eso de ahí… amo cuando me sonríes de esa manera…esa sonrisa es tan tuya… sin ayuda de genética sonríes y descolocas mi mundo._

 _Fin flaschback_

Temari sonrió ante el recuerdo… para él sus ojos no eran solo hermosos, eran la conexión de ambas almas, además él adulaba su sonrisa, una que solo le mostraba a él. No era solo un par de ojos bonitos y él se atrevió a decírselo aun cuando estaban en aquella misión cuando su relación no era formal todavía. Tras unos segundos volvió a la realidad; se dio cuenta que era admirada aún por su prometido mientras bailaban y era claro que se creía el autor de dicha sonrisa.

\- Ojos como los míos son bastante populares, Daimyo.

\- Por favor! ¿Qué te dije de llamarme así? Llámame Kenji.*

\- De acuerdo. – Ella no le pidió cambiar el título por el que la refería, aquello lo haría ver… ¿más real?

\- ¿y estás disfrutando la velada?- preguntó notando que ella no continuaría por si misma.

\- Claro… está todo muy bonito… -Tras un breve silencio incomodo, pudo notar que la música finalizó. Sin permitirle seguir hablando, lo interrumpió – Quisiera comer un poco…

\- Claro, puedes comer lo que desees. – Temari se retiró a una mesa buffet con muchos tipos de postres sin siquiera darle una mirada de invitación por lo que él ni se molestó en seguirla. Era notoria la molestia del Daimyo pero la ocultaba bastante bien por los invitados. Sabiéndose del poco agrado de la kunoichi se retiró a su propia mesa. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto para ganarse el amor de esa fierecilla.

Temari por su parte empezaba a sentirse pesada. De verdad la comida era deliciosa y la apretada faja roja no ayudaba, comía mientras debía saludar a quienes la felicitaban a pesar de no conocer a muchos de los invitados. Lo que más agradecía era ver a su propia gente contenta a pesar de saber que muchos de ellos no representaban todos los estatus que había en su aldea, pero algo era algo.

Mientras pensaba en esto, estiró su mano para tomar el último pudin de vainilla pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que alguien lo tomó primero.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Iba a comer eso! – dijo encarando al maleducado.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero en estos casos, la intensión no es lo que cuenta – le respondió el joven con tranquilidad y con burla; su máscara no dejaba ver ni la mitad de su cara, lo que le molestó más. Cuando enfrentaba a un adversario… no, cuando enfrentaba a una víctima, le gustaba verlo directamente.

\- Usted sabía que yo lo tomaría y aun así lo hizo. Al menos muestre respeto, se supone que soy la festejada.

\- ¡Oh, disculpe princesa! … no me imaginé que haría un berrinche por un pudin. – respondió con sorna. Tenía unos ojos de un color azul intenso que le molestaban tremendamente. Su cabello, suelto y largo hasta la cintura, negro como la noche, generaba un contraste que la hacía calificarlo como alguien misterioso.

\- ¿¡Berrinche!? Cuide la forma en que me habla – dijo inflando sus cachetes en claro enojo.

\- Es usted la exaltada, pero créame que no es mi deseo hacerle pasar una mala velada. Si desea podemos compartir este manjar – él la acarició el hombro haciendo erizar a Temari con el contacto. Usaba guantes lo que para ella implicaba un deseo claro de ocultar intensiones, además su gruesa voz tenía algo que la inquietaba y la atraía, como si tuviese algún tipo de genjutsu.

\- ¿está coqueteando conmigo? – preguntó segura.

\- ¿Desea que le coquetee? – preguntó notoriamente sonriente a pesar de lo que tapaba su máscara; aquello hizo sonrojar a Temari lo que la hizo enojar más por sentirse así.

\- Deje de ser imbécil. No me interesan sus coqueteos y páseme mi pudin. – dijo estirando la mano con la palma arriba.

\- No lo haré voluntariamente, si desea puede luchar por él – dijo seguro tomando la mano de ella con delicadeza para ponerla cara abajo y sobar el pulgar sobre el dorso de ésta tras besarla.

\- ¿Está siendo idiota? – respondió retirando la mano con brusquedad sintiendo un cosquilleo en la zona que había besado. Sin vergüenza, limpió su mano contra el kimono.

\- No a propósito, usted me puso así.

\- Uish! – Dijo Temari y sin previo aviso a su interlocutor enterró una cucharita en el postre para llevarla a su boca y comer lo que había alcanzado a tomar. Él lejos de estar indignado, sonrió de nuevo con cierta familiaridad – le dije que era mí pudin – dijo victoriosa con la cuchara aún en su boca.

\- Y yo le dije que no me importaba compartirlo… ahora... si me disculpa, debo retirarme – y antes de irse, alzó su mano para retirar la cuchara de la boca de Temari y llevarla a la propia con una parsimonia sensual sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Temari impactada, no pudo hacer más que verlo mientras se perdía entre la gente resaltando a pesar de estar vestido con un kimono masculino cuello alto de color gris claro y decorados más oscuros con forma de fénix.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

.

.

continuará...

\- (23 de agosto, 7 meses 4 semanas desde que inició la guerra )

Creo que no lo he mencionado antes… pero se me dan terribles los triángulos amorosos; me siento incómoda al respecto pero hay que reconocerlos como parte de la vida. ¿Quién será este misterioso personaje? ¿Qué implicaciones traerá consigo? Oh Temari… tu vida cada vez se complica más.

* Si… llamé al Daimyo como el doblador de su padre en la serie.

Pdt: No lo olviden! esta historia continúa el 3 de Marzo!

Y recuerden que amo los Reviews!


	33. El Misterio Tras la Mascara

_03 – Marzo – 2017_

* * *

 **Cap 33 El misterio tras la máscara**

 **.**

 **.**

Temari enojada como estaba se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba segura que la haría enojar más que aquel ladrón de pudines.

\- Kaede, este peinado me hace doler la cabeza ¡Quítamelo!

\- Pero señorita, apenas si ha pasado una hora de la fiesta ¿cree poder soportar más? – preguntó persuasiva tras su diminuta máscara negra.

\- Estoy harta – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Por favor. Solo espere un poco más. En media hora llegará su prometido para el baile tradicional.

\- ¿Baile tradicional? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Si… se tocará el himno de nuestro país, el cual, la preparo de una vez, es un poco largo.

\- ¡¿Que?! Si querías prepararme debiste decirme hace días!

\- Lo… lo siento señorita Temari. Temía que si se lo decía, haría lo que fuera por molestar a mi señor.

\- No te mato ahora solo porque tenemos público. - Kaede sonrió, con los días había aprendido a lidiar con Temari y acercarse a ella para saber que nunca le haría daño realmente. Las amenazas de asesinato habían pasado a ser solo una broma.

\- No se preocupe, el baile podría serle divertido.

Aquello había funcionado ligeramente, Kaede la había hecho enojar más que aquel enmascarado. Esa mujer tenía suerte, de verdad la quería matar, si no es porque ya la consideraba como su amiga, le habría puesto veneno en la comida hacía días.

Lo prometido es deuda. Tal como dijo Kaede, tras varios minutos muy aburridos el entorno presentó un cambió de luces y Temari vio al Daimyo acercarse a ella. Le sonrió y le pidió el baile. Temari no tuvo más que aceptar.

\- ¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta? - ¿otra vez la misma pregunta? ¿Que no era obvio que no la disfrutaba?

\- Claro…

\- Bailas excelente. Supongo que la criada te enseñó este ritmo.

\- No, como kunoichi parte de mis clases consisten en aprender otras culturas – _así como seducir hombres a través de diversos bailes, pero eso no debía saberlo._

\- Déjame decirte que lo haces muy bien. Y pensar que yo mismo estaba dispuesto a enseñarte como hacerlo – dijo presionando más su cintura hacia él y con cierta sensualidad nada acorde a lo que quería Temari.

\- Ya ve que no es necesario.

\- Es una lástima que deba compartirte con tantos invitados. Quisiera que no fuera tan larga la música para poder estar más tiempo contigo – dijo triste.

\- ¿Compartir?

Sin que el daimyo pudiera responder a su pregunta, vio que a su lado se posó una persona desconocida.

\- ¿Me permite?

\- Con honor – en cuanto su nueva pareja de baile se acomodó para seguir el ritmo, vio que todos los invitados empezaban a bailar al mismo tiempo dejando la pista demasiado llena. Notó que el Daimyo bailaba con otra mujer y comprendió que así era la dinámica… bueno, a lo mejor ese baile si podría ser divertido si no tenía que bailarlo todo el tiempo con él.

Pero se estaba hartando… contó que tenía que bailar alrededor de tres minutos con cada pareja ¿Qué acaso nunca se acababa? Ya era el séptimo y notó que al menos la pisaba menos que el tercero y fue decente en explicarle que el baile era una muestra de resistencia física y mental. No cualquiera pasaba veinticinco minutos bailando sin cansarse o aburrirse.

\- ¿Me permite? – Genial… el octavo

\- Con honor – Respondió con una reverencia al igual que los anteriores. Su nueva pareja al tomarla de la mano con aquel brazalete le dio un giro inesperado hasta que quedara frente a él y tras posar la otra mano en la cintura empezó el baile.

\- No puede ser cierto – dijo frunciendo el ceño intentando apartarse.

\- Es una terrible falta de respeto cortar este baile. No querrás llamar la atención de todos ¿o si? - dijo apegándola más a él, Temari notó que era un poco más alto y robusto que Shikamaru lo que de cierta forma, la intimidó. No es como si nunca antes hubiera estado o combatido con hombres de esa contextura pero el solo pensarlo… ¡ _Ajj, ni sé por qué los comparo! ¡cálmate Temari!_

\- También es una terrible falta de respeto tomar lo ajeno.

\- El bendito pudin estaba en la mesa, yo solo lo reclamé.

\- Ni sé para qué insisto, usted es demasiado problemático.

\- Con que problemático, eh?… aquí parece ser usted la problemática – Temari se sonrojó. No pudo evitar recordar los ojos negros que si deseaba ver, no aquellos azules estorbosos.

\- No me llame así – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? Usted empezó.

\- Solo no lo haga, no tiene el derecho para hacerlo.

\- ¿Acaso la pongo nerviosa? – dijo apegándola más a él.

\- Mire, bailo esto con usted porque es una tradición, pero usted no me altera en lo más mínimo. Sabrá que amo a otro hombre y estoy comprometida.

\- ¿Y es la misma persona? – preguntó son suficiencia haciéndola irritar.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Es una pregunta estúpida. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño con más ímpetu.

\- ¿Y por qué no la responde? - presionó

\- Porque no es de su incumbencia.

\- Quizá si lo es. – dijo susurrándole al oído pero lo alejó… si la ponía nerviosa.

\- Ni siquiera intente coquetear conmigo, dejé esos jueguitos hace mucho tiempo y si no me interesa, no logrará nada.

\- Aun así la siento temblar en mis brazos.

\- Es rabia. Normalmente no dejo que nadie tome mis cosas y el que usted siga vivo es molesto para mí. – él vio su brazalete por breves segundos.

\- Podría matarme con esa cosa si quisiera. – Temari supo a lo que se refería y respondió extrañada.

\- No sin levantar sospechas.

\- Podría admitir que me prefiere vivo.

\- O usted podría confesar por qué retiró sus guantes. – Dijo ella señalando lo obvio.

\- ¿mis guantes? – preguntó extrañado – bueno, el pudin estaba tan delicioso que no me pude resistir a escarbar hasta el último rincón – dijo sonriendo y picándole el ojo y con los dedos anular y medio de la mano que sujetaba la de ella hizo una presión sugerente como masajeándola sobre el dorso. Cuando lo hizo, notó de nuevo aquella familiaridad que le molestó y se sonrojó notablemente al imaginar lo que le evocaba aquel movimiento, notando que también lo hacía con la mano que tenía tras su espalda.

\- No podrá seguir molestándome con eso. Ya no le doy mayor importancia… solo era un pudin – dijo intentando restarle importancia.

\- ¿ah si? Bueno, la verdad pensé que podría divertirme con esto un poco más, aunque supongo que lo haría si hubiera sido un pudin de castañas – Temari frenó el baile en ese momento, pero él la guio para continuar el baile.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - _¿Cómo sabía aquello?_

\- Dije que si hubiera sido un postre de castañas ya estaría mutilado… pero puede estar tranquila… prometo que cuando te vuelva a ver, te recompensaré con más postres. – Temari lo miraba extrañada sin saber qué pensar. _¿Me…. Me está tuteando? ¿cómo sabe eso sobre mí?_

\- ¿Qué? … ¿qué le hace pensar que nos volveremos a ver?

\- No solo lo pienso, estoy seguro de ello.

\- Es un completo iluso. No planeo volverme a cruzar con usted tras esta fiesta.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… la próxima vez que la vea será muy… estimulante…

\- ¿Estimulante? ¡¿Que se cree?! – dijo ya con grandes ganas de estrenar el brazalete que le había dado Shikamaru

\- Permítame ponerlo de esta forma… le daré su delicioso pudin y todos los postres que quiera para que los lama y saboree como desee en la comodidad de un lujoso Motel… con un fino sake, la comodidad de una cama con sábanas de seda… pero tendrá que prometerme que me dejará a mi relamer hasta la última gota, hasta donde alcance mi lengua, de aquel delicioso manjar… el pindín… quiero decir…- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo sin pudor picando de nuevo el ojo y sonriendo tras la máscara mordiéndose sutilmente el labio. Temari con un autocontrol digno de admirar atinó a apretar su mano hasta el punto del más fuerte dolor que podía causarle para no pegarle en la entrepierna y llamar la atención de todos.

\- Mire malparido, hijo de puta, no me está gustando nada su jueguito. Si cree que puede venir aquí y tratarme como a una cualquiera solo porque ahora no puedo defenderme, está muy equivocado. Ya amo a alguien y no voy a permitir que crea que puede poner una mano sobre mí sin mi permiso.

\- ¿Eso significa que ahora tengo tu permiso? – preguntó como si le diera igual el dolor en su mano y en su hombro, reafirmando su agarre.

\- No por mucho tiempo, en cuanto acabe este estúpido baile me encargaré de que seas asesinado en la próxima hora con la mayor discreción posible… nadie se dará cuenta hasta dentro de dos días que vean su cadáver en el desierto siendo devorado por las aves carroñeras – respondió con tal seriedad que él supo que era cierto… y si… era cierto.

\- Tú eres una mujer de armas a tomar ¿no? – respondió intentando ocultar su temor tragando saliva.

\- Por algo soy llamada la kunoichi más cruel y considero que agradecerás no volverme a tutear porque eso hará su muerte más dolorosa de lo que ya tengo planeado – él resopló con algo de miedo ante la fiera mirada a pesar de la máscara que ella tenía puesta.

\- Ah…. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo. Siento con usted una paz y confianza que no suelo sentir. – dijo mientras que con la mano que había tenido tras la espalda de Temari, se restregaba un ojo. – Es usted una persona muy impresionante – Tras mencionarlo, Temari pudo notar un cambio notorio en la voz.

\- Imposible… -dijo casi sin aliento al notar que aquel ojo ya no era azul.

\- Más imposible es seguir coqueteando bajo el riesgo de salir golpeado o asesinado…además te ves demasiado sexy enojada y no es bueno que te veas demasiado sexy para mi ahora. – Dijo estregando sutilmente su pelvis contra ella. Temari no sabía cómo reaccionar. Podía golpearlo y entrar en ira, así como podía desmayarse dramáticamente como una princesa auténtica, pero claro… como siempre optó por la salida más problemática.

\- ¿Así que me considera sexy, joven?

\- Demasiado como para ser un pecado. – dijo acercándola más, pero ella se alejó.

\- Cuide sus palabras – respondió coqueta – a mi novio no le gustaría verme en semejante situación tan comprometedora.

\- ¿su novio o su prometido?

\- Quizás ambos…

\- ¿Y qué harían si me ven bailando con usted?

\- Seguramente no pase la noche. Yo misma he prometido asesinarlo.

\- En tal caso creo que hay mejores formas de pasar la noche. – dijo haciéndola girar con la música.

\- ¿Acaso me está proponiendo algo?

\- ¿Le gustaría que le propusiera algo?

\- Viniendo de usted, seguramente declinaría.

\- No lo harías, no te perdonarías si haces eso.

\- Tengo mejores pretendientes, usted estaría al final de la lista; además mi novio sabe complacerme muy bien.

\- Olvídate de ese idiota, mientras estés conmigo no recordarás ni su nombre.

\- Por favor no me tutee, además considero un poco difícil que lo supere.

\- Dígame qué le hace su novio que no cree que pueda hacerle yo.

\- Él sabe bien donde tocar… cada caricia es sorpresiva, pueden ser suaves como plumas, y pueden ser fuertes como una fiera.

\- Yo puedo hacer eso…

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Podría volverte loca con mis labios… se ponerlos en los lugares correctos… desde cada dedo de su delicado pie, hasta la coronilla de tu hermosa cabeza. – dijo deslizando la mano desde la espalda hacia la abertura del vestido en una de sus piernas haciéndola erizar y agradecer que las luces fueran tenues y que hubiera demasiada gente bailando como para notar algo.

\- Nada de lo que dice parece prometedor… sus palabras no causan nada.

\- Quizá prefiera que se lo diga dentro de veintinueve minutos cuando finalice esta pieza musical… usted decide en donde se las digo…

\- No me interesa…- respondió con indiferencia

\- No es cierto… la espero en veintinueve minutos en su alcoba.

\- ¿Mi alcoba? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Si… esa en donde te vestiste…

\- Tu… ¿?

Temari planeaba continuar, pero la música por fin había terminado ¿A dónde se había ido el aburrimiento? ¿A dónde se había ido el cansancio y el dolor de pies? ¿A dónde se había ido el idiota con la máscara? No sabía ahora… pero sabía dónde estaría en veintinueve minutos.

.

.

Continuará...

(23 de agosto, 7 meses 4 semanas desde que inició la guerra )

Hi! ¿algún comentario? ¿cómo les quedó el ojo?


	34. Veintinueve Minutos

Y hora, si... mis bebés, sus dudas serán resueltas... disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

 **Cap 34 Veintinueve Minutos**

 **.**

 **.**

Temari ignoró los aplausos precedidos del baile. Era tonto, todos se aplaudían a sí mismos y le molestó a la vista cuando las luces iluminaron con toda su fuerza. Caminó fuera de la pista esperando ver el kimono gris claro, pero había demasiadas personas para poder distinguirlo. Rendida tras varios minutos, prefirió ir a sentarse a su mesa.

\- Kaede, me duele la cabeza, me quiero quitar este peinado.

\- Todavía no, por favor… aún falta repartir el pastel, las palabras de felicitación, después la cena… si desea se lo quito cuando no quede más que celebración.

\- ¿Y eso a que hora es?

\- Pues el pastel tocará repartirlo en una hora quizá… no, menos, dentro de cuarenta minutos, ahí mismo serán las palabras. Luego, a las once, se dará la cena y quedará libre para poder bailar y disfrutar con su cabello suelto si lo desea.

\- ¡¿tanto tiempo?!

\- No es tanto. – dijo con reproche

\- Arg… no quiero palabras. – decidió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero ese ritual de palabras. Me imagino que será gente diciéndome felicidades o yo agradeciéndoles por todo esto. Sinceramente le puedo agradecer a mis hermanos el acompañarme, pero no conozco a muchas personas aquí, ¿Qué me van a decir? ¿Qué esperan que les diga?

\- ¡Pero es una tradición! – dijo cada vez más preocupada.

\- Puedo respetar una tradición, pero deben respetarme también. Dile a tu señor que no tengo palabras por decir. Y si no quieres que haga el ridículo, más te vale que no me toque decir nada.

\- Oh por favor! … señorita Temari… No tiene que hacer mucho. Es mi error no haberle dicho todo para no molestarla, lo sé, pero si mi amo se entera no dudará en reprenderme. Si se entera que no la preparé adecuadamente, él... ¿Podría por favor solo escuchar lo que las personas tienen por decir? Después no tiene que decir mucho… solo un modesto "gracias por estar aquí"; eso contará.

Temari veía la aflicción en la cara de la mujer, de verdad tenía actitudes que la hacían ver más joven de lo que en realidad era… bueno, en realidad la hacían ver más inmadura, no joven, se veía sumisa y doblegada por la esclavitud… si, eso era, una total esclava, no una empleada para ayudarla, o la amiga que pretendía ser, era solo una esclava con temor de ella y de sus "superiores". Dándole lástima esta condición, no hizo más que resoplar resignada.

\- De acuerdo… lo haré. Pero primero quiero respirar un poco. – Dijo levantándose para irse y Kaede se levantó también.

\- Si desea podemos salir a tomar aire. – Propuso.

\- No, gracias, iré un segundo a mi alcoba. Estaré aquí antes del pastel y toda esa mierda – Dijo rogando al cielo que no la quisiera acompañar.

\- Su lenguaje señorita!

\- Ay Kami! Dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza, la mato! – Dijo a sí misma – Mejor me voy. Tú quédate para luego informarme si ocurre algo – eso era algo que Kaede ya sabía; Temari no quería compañía como siempre, y esta vez no podía rogar, debía cubrirla por los próximos minutos hasta que fueran a partir el pastel.

\- Si señorita. Descanse, luego la llamaré para que baje.

\- Si, si… lo que sea.

Temari le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia las cocinas del lugar. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano así que podría usar las escaleras de servicio con total modestia pasando desapercibida. Intentó ir lo más rápido posible ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el baile? ¿Ya habían pasado los veintinueve minutos? ¿Menos? ¿Más?

.

Casi corrió a su habitación, el pasillo era oscuro pero no tuvo problemas. Ingresó rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si con seguro y se recostó contra ésta para respirar y recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Qué tonta soy! – dijo sonriendo al sentirse nerviosa, ¡no debería estarlo! ¿Cuantas veces no había escapado en situaciones similares?

\- Creí que tardarías más… aún no es el tiempo. – Temari se respingó al escuchar esa voz. La habitación tenía las luces apagadas, pero venía iluminación desde el exterior por la ventana, la cual estaba siendo ocupada por una figura imponente.

\- ¿Llevas todo este tiempo aquí?

\- Supuse que querrías buscarme para torturarme, así que opté por una retirada estratégica – Dijo levantándose. Ella no podía ver su rostro al él encontrarse a contra luz, pero no necesitaba mucho tiempo para adaptarse a la oscuridad.

\- Tu retirada no servirá de nada… voy a estrenar contigo el regalo que me dio mi novio. – dijo levantando su mano enseñando aquel arma mortal, la cual él ignoró deliberadamente acercándosele.

\- ¿Te regaló ropa interior? ¿No le molestará que la estrenes conmigo? – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las largas piernas abriéndose paso entre la abertura del vestido.

\- Él nunca me ha regalado ropa interior – Dijo ella poniéndole la mano en el pecho para hacerlo retroceder sutilmente.

\- jum… debería hacerlo entonces…. ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo? – dijo él mientras retrocedía siendo dirigido por ella.

\- Puedo obtenerla por mí misma.

\- Pero debe ser tedioso para ti comprarte algo lindo que luego yo destrozaré – respondió sonriendo sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la kunoichi

\- ¡Aquí el único que saldrá destrozado serás tú si no me dices ahora mismo de qué va todo este circo! - dijo ella eliminando el coqueteo de su voz y lanzando un último empujón que, notó él, lo dejó en el filo de la ventana. Un poco más de fuerza y se iría cuatro pisos abajo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido, le había estado gustando el juego.

\- Sabes que soy una gatita que le encanta jugar con los ratones, pero ahora mismo me dices qué sucede o no dudaré en lanzarte por la ventana – él notó que ella había puesto las garras del arma en su cuello obligándolo a mirarla.

\- Vamos Tem! Solo venía a felicitarte. – ella agarró la máscara que lo cubría y la lanzó lejos en algún rincón del cuarto. Si, le gustaba ver a sus víctimas a la cara.

\- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué pretendías engañarme?! – Dijo auténticamente furiosa.

\- No fue apropósito… bueno, no al principio, creí que lo notarías. – Intentó defenderse mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la ventana para no caer.

\- ¡¿Cómo esperabas que lo notara?! No tenías tu voz! Ni tus ojos! Tu cabello se ve más largo y suelto! Estás más alto y robusto! Y ya quítate ese estúpido ojo azul! – dijo soltándolo y él lo hizo rápidamente.

\- Bueno, es que no creí que hubieran más idiotas que se atrevieran a coquetearte y menos frente a tu prometido – dijo con algo de indignación guardando el lente junto al otro.

\- Oh, claro que los hay, el mundo está lleno de idiotas como tu, Nara! ¿Cómo le hiciste para ser tan distinto sin un jutsu de transformación?

\- Bueno, se llama disfraz. Solo es usar más cantidad de ropa, zapatos altos, extensiones de cabello, lentes de contacto… maricadas de esas.

\- ¡No sabes cómo te odio en este momento! ¿Qué querías lograr, acaso? ¿Ver si me iría en tus brazos?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo ibas a hacer? –ciertamente no pensó en eso. No hubiera sido agradable descubrir que podía gustarle otra persona, así fuera él mismo disfrazado.

\- Pues te veías demasiado lindo así – confesó sabiendo que lo haría enojar.

\- Ya te dije que no era mi intensión, te lo iba a decir ahí mismo; pero no pude cuando me reprochaste por el maldito pudin. - Dijo defendiéndose.

\- ¡Y esa es otra cosa! Sabes como soy, y aun así…

\- Ya te dije que te iba a dar más postres – respondió picándole el ojo intentando calmarla.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo vienes aquí, solo, en medio de tanto ninja de mi país en plena guerra? ¿me quieres matar de un infarto? ¿Sabes lo intranquila que quedé cuando te fuiste? – Temari no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz; podía estar hecha un demonio, pero era notable su nivel de preocupación. - Mientras venía para acá pensaba que si no te veía tendría que buscarte para encontrarte en manos de mis soldados cargándote cual cadáver!

\- Hey… ya… tranquila – dijo acercándose para cubrir sus hombros en un abrazo que ella aceptó escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. – Lo siento Tem… no pensé que te pondrías así.

\- Claro que no lo pensarte. Solo pensabas en coquetear y hacerme enojar. En serio te iba a matar, ¿sabes? Te lo juro que lo iba a hacer. - Dijo amenazante agarrando su quijada con el brazalete.

\- Si Temari, sé que lo ibas a hacer, por eso me revelé, llegué a pensar que me envenenarías con las sembu y no tendría un antídoto cerca.

\- ¡Ahí si te hubiera hecho polvo! ¡Cómo es que se te ocurre hacer esto? ya tenemos planes de cumpleaños, ya me diste este brazalete ¿Qué necesidad de venir hasta acá a matarme de la preocupación?

\- Eeemm… pues, verás Temari… yo… de eso debo hablarte – dijo rascando su nuca.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – él pudo ver el cambio de su voz hacia la curiosidad.

\- La verdad si – en cuanto respondió, casi la vio sobre él examinándolo con cuidado, evaluando si tenía alguna herida.

\- ¿te descubrieron? ¿Huyes de Konoha?

\- No… no es eso… de hecho… estoy en una misión – Temari se le calló la quijada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No vine solo… entre los invitados hay otros tres ninjas de la Hoja. – él intentó desviar la mirada y restarle importancia.

\- Ay, ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿A que vinieron? Exijo que me cuentes tu misión.

\- Lo siento Temari… es secreta, pero tú misma sabes que no haría nada que atentara contra ti, tu familia o tu país.

\- ¡Aun así estás aquí! ¿Matarás a alguien? – Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza intentando conocer todo.

\- No. Quisiera pero no – dijo Shikamaru pensando en el Daimyo. – Mira, no te puedo dar detalles, debes confiar en mi, pero si te puedo decir que es una misión de inteligencia, no de asalto.

Temari comprendió, él no le ocultaría algo grave, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo riesgoso que era. Seguramente solo estaba siendo de espía, no era difícil llegar a esa conclusión; estaba en una fiesta de dos de las aldeas de la alianza en donde podían estar los promotores de la guerra.

\- ¿Y no has pensado que tus compañeros te vieron conmigo? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno, en primer lugar, podría decir que fue para obtener información de ti y en segundo lugar ellos no saben cómo luzco.

\- ¿No lo saben? ¿Cómo se van a reconocer entre ustedes?

\- Soy el único al que le desconocen el aspecto. Yo los reconozco a ellos y ellos se reconocen entre ellos.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué gozas con ese privilegio? ¿o también es secreto?

\- Lo solicité como líder de la misión, parte del plan. Yo debo saber cómo lucen para darles instrucciones, pero si llegan a capturar a alguno de ellos, el que no conozcan mi aspecto puede ser decisivo en el éxito de la misión.

\- En pocas palabras, le llenaste la cabeza de ideas al hokage para poder molestarme sin que tus compañeros supieran.

\- Siempre tan lista… - Dijo sonriendo para acercarse – Lamento si te hice pasar un mal momento. Feliz cumpleaños problemática – Dijo con su tono de voz suave, acercándose a su oído, susurrando tranquilamente sabiendo que así la hacía bajar las defensas para abordarla.

Colocó su mano en su mejilla acariciándola y acercándola hacia sí mismo para poder besarla, ella correspondió aún con los brazos cruzados teniendo en mente que él no podía molestarla para luego manosearla fácilmente. ¿Pero que podía decir? Si quería ese beso. Se permitió continuarlo hasta que sintió que sus manos iban bajando por la cadera hasta la abertura de la falda. Ella descruzando los brazos lo alejó poniendo la distancia entre ambos.

\- Bien. Ahora ve a continuar con tu misión. Lárgate de mí alcoba. – dijo dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿me… me estás corriendo? – Preguntó incrédulo, por un momento pudo sentir cómo su quijada se descolgaba.

\- Oh! ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

\- Pudín. – Respondió rápido y con una sonrisa. Temari al oírlo lo encaró enojada.

\- Idiota! Lárgate que me tienes ofendida. – lo empujó con suavidad queriendo alejarlo, pero Shikamaru fue más rápido y tomándola de la muñeca la acercó a su pecho.

\- Oh por Kami Temari! ¿No puedes solo perdonarme? – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera me has pedido perdón. – respondió ofuscada.

\- ¿Que? ¡Dije que lo sentía!

\- Lo dijiste para besarme.

\- Lo dije en serio. Temari, estoy en una misión, lo sé, pude haber pasado toda la velada sin abordarte ni molestarte y sé que no fue lo más profesional por hacer pero te vi pasando un mal rato; además ambos sabemos que mi misión tiene más éxito a tu lado ¿es un pecado intentar matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro? – dijo acomodando su flequillo.

\- ¿Y cómo va a tener más éxito si te entretengo, Nara? No intentes con argumentos tan estúpidos.

\- Temari, ambos tenemos los mismos deseos de terminar esta guerra, sé que puedes brindarme información necesaria para favorecernos a ambos.

\- Pues déjame decirte que no tengo nada. Esta es una simple fiesta para fastidiarme. – Él no podía decirlo en ese momento, pero adoraba cuando fruncía el seño de esa forma. _Vamos Shikamaru, deja de pensar en eso, vamos a lo realmente importante,_ pensó.

\- ¿no hay alguien que te cause más desconfianza? ¿Algo fuera de lo común? – Dijo con su semblante serio.

\- Pues… a ver… déjame recordar… Bueno, si tenía a un tipo en la mira que me causaba desconfianza. – Dijo recapacitando todo lo que había vivido en la fiesta.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quien? ¿Que recuerdas? – Shikamaru encontró esperanza en sus palabras, quizá ahora su misión no sería fallida.

\- Pues el imbécil era más imbécil que el resto e intentó propasarse con migo –Dijo enojada evitando su mirada haciéndolo enojar y preocuparse, pero ante nada, mantenía su postura.

\- ¿Que? No… no se atrevería ¿cómo era?

\- Pues era alto, con ojos azules, cabello largo y suelto, robusto y traía esta máscara. - Dijo ella mirándolo sería, hasta que tras unos segundos, una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la kunoichi.

\- Arg! Problemática, creí que me hablabas en serio! – Dijo dándose cuenta que había sido cañado.

\- Hablaba en serio, eras el único que me desencajaba en la fiesta. Planeaba interrogarte antes de matarte y ver si tenías que ver con la guerra.

\- Que problemático… - Dijo rascando su nuca.

\- Lo sé.

\- Si de verdad no hay nadie en esta fiesta que tenga que ver, esta misión será un desperdicio. – Temari casi no lo pudo notar, pero él de verdad estaba decepcionado. Si, quería verla, estar con ella, pero más que nada deseaba poder ver algo y a lo largo de toda la noche, no tenía ni una sola pista significativa.

\- Es una posibilidad que debieron prever.

\- La previmos… pero esa información la buscaba más por mi mismo. Es algo que yo quería descubrir.

\- ¿O sea que vinieron por una intuición tuya?

\- No, Teníamos bases para pensar que habría una reunión aquí de las personas interesadas en el conflicto, también algún tipo de complot contra Konoha.

\- Bueno, entonces deberías continuar haciendo tu trabajo.

\- Arg… eres tan problemática Por un momento creí que…- Un halo de iluminación divina le llegó a la mente, por lo que se interrumpió antes de seguir hablando.

\- ¿Creíste qué? - Insistió por saber

\- Nada

\- ¿Nada que tenga que ver con qué intentaste que me excitara en la fiesta? ¿quizá obtener un rapidín? – Dijo con voz sensual pero retándolo con rabia en los ojos.

\- Yo nunca hice eso – intentó mantenerse serio ante la idea. Era muy tentadora, ¡pero esos ojos lo advertían!

\- Jm… algo así pensé, no puedes apartarte de tus labores – Dijo ella señalándole la ventana, él siguió con la vista lo que le indicaba y suspiró resignado dirigiéndose a su destino.

\- Problemática… - dijo mientras salía cabizbajo por la ventana y mirándola de reojo esperando a que cambiara de opinión… claramente, ella no lo hizo; no le quedó más que tirarse hacia el vacío. Temari, astuta como siempre, se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y contando…

.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

.

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio Temari! – dijo reapareciendo por la ventana con el seño fruncido.

\- Hablaba muy en serio Nara. – dijo seria.

\- Déjame al menos besarte un rato – le pidió acercándose a ella y arrodillándose para estar a su altura. Ella tentada por la idea, acaramelizó su voz e hizo rulos con los cabellos negros que caían a los lados de la cara del chico.

\- ¿Crees que podrás detenerte? – él se erizó con la caricia a su cabello.

\- No conoces mi fuerza de voluntad, amor.

\- Porque no la tienes cuando se trata de sexo.

\- Te demostraré mi fuerza de voluntad. – Tras decirlo, tomó su cara para besarla. Temari ansiosa por demostrar su punto le quiso hacer la tarea más difícil, si alguien iba a resultar plantado, no sería ella.

Puso sus manos entre la larga cabellera notando las extensiones que éste tenía, pero le importó lo más mínimo cuando lo sintió acariciando sus piernas mientras las abría para posarse entre ellas. Estando sentado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, Temari le sacaba ventaja en altura, pero era obvio que él tenía el control. Acarició la cara interna de las piernas haciéndola jadear; con mesura intentó llegar a sus glúteos pero en cuando sintió el fino hilo de la ropa interior de Temari supo que si seguía así, su fuerza de voluntad perdería el poco orgullo que le había intentado conseguir… _Pero bueno… puedo seguir un poco más… puedo detenerme cuando quiera… si… solo… solo unos segundos más y me voy a trabajar…_

Sus dedos la acariciaban por encima de la prenda intentando controlarse, movía con presión y lentitud la zona de su clítoris… podía detenerse cuando quisiera siempre y cuando ella no notara la gran erección que tenía y siempre y cuando dejara de jadear así ¡maldita sea!,

\- _Mierda Temari, contrólate,-_ pensaba ella en medio de las caricias y ese infernal beso- _debes pararlo, o de lo contrario continuará y… uf, que rico… No! Córtalo! Que pague por lo que hizo allá abajo. Si, si, si, sigue así Shika… por ahí umm, no! Que se vaya…. Bueno… solo… solo un segundo más, ah! si! Si! Ahí, que rico, sigue! Ah! sig…_

\- Mierda, me largo - Dijo Shikamaru retirándose para darle la espalda y que no viera su bulto. Le costó toda la fuerza de voluntad, pero reaccionó cuando en medio de las caricias Temari empezó a gemir demasiado, la bruja seguro solo lo hacía para provocarlo y demostrarle que era un muñeco sin voluntad. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso… si, fue esa gota… esa gota de abundante flujo que sintió en sus dedos cuando en medio de su pérdida de control intentó abrir espacio bajo las bragas para tocar su piel con los dedos y supo que si metía una sola falange de su dedo dentro de ella, estaría perdido.

Estaba intentando concentrarse en su respiración mientras intentaba imaginar bobadas para poder bajar su erección e irse, que no notó la cara de Frustración de Temari, ni la notó intentando ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Pones un pie en esa maldita ventana y te mueres! – Él la miró confundido pero los segundos no alcanzaron para verla abalanzarse contra él y besarlo rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Solo reaccionó tres segundos después cuando se dio cuenta que ella había enroscado una de sus piernas en su cadera y se empezaba a frotar contra él con locura.

Shikamaru absorto en el movimiento, atinó a tomarla de la cadera para apegarla más a su pelvis y acompañar el acompasado ritmo sin separar el beso apasionado que le brindaba. Caminó haciéndola retroceder hasta que sintió que perdió el equilibrio a causa de haberse topado con la cama y no tardó en posicionarse sobre ella con las piernas abiertas sobre su lecho. Retiró sus labios de los de ella para besar su mejilla, sus orejas y su…

\- Mendokusei, odio este cuello – dijo tocando la tela que ocultaba la piel intentando ver cómo la podía abrir. Temari sonrió con burla pero sintiéndose agradecida de que él no hubiera detenido sus movimientos.

Él intentando besar lo poco que le permitía la ropa que ella traía, pero prefirió ir a adonde sabía que podría ser más libre. Temari lo sintió levantar el pliegue delantero de su vestido al tiempo que se retiraba de ella para verla.

\- Te ves muy sensual en tanga, casi nunca las usas.

\- Fue obligatorio con este vestido. - Él no se dignó a responderle, de nuevo se arrodilló ante ella para saborear sus piernas.

Mientras besaba su piel, siendo consiente de que estaba siendo despeinado, aprovechó para bajar aquel panty que le impedía verla; ella por su parte, levantó la parte trasera de su vestido alzando la cadera quitándolo del camino, no lo perdonaría si mojaba su ropa y él lo sabía, si el vestido terminaba empapado, estaría en problemas, porque no planeaba darle tregua.

Temari lo miró impaciente, no se creía que ese estúpido se estuviera tomando el tiempo para deslizar hasta sus pies la ropa interior y después olerla mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella extendió su mano y recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo masculino como invitación pero él se negó, debía terminar lo que inició antes.

Posicionó su cara entre las piernas de Temari y ella gimió, ¡si que había esperado esto! Sin más preámbulos, el succionó el clítoris mientras introducía un dedo en la cavidad. _¿Quién tiene ahora problemas de voluntad?_ Pensó Shikamaru alzando los ojos para verla morder sus labios con desespero, a veces se ventilaba con la mano, seguramente mientras odiaba ese vestido.

No podía más con la excitación; con su mano libre se abrió paso entre su traje y como pudo, tomó su pene para masajearlo liberándolo de su prisión estando ya parcialmente lubricado, no podía esperar al momento exacto para introducirse en ella, daba igual si debían tener sexo con ropa. Ver a Temari relamiéndose los labios, no hacía más que incitar su imaginación: eran sus labios sobre su glande, su saliva sobre las venas, sus dedos en su escroto; aumentó inevitablemente el ritmo, sus labios no se quedaban quietos y cada vez que sus dedos entraban en la vagina, la hacía brincar con un espasmo _¿ya tan cerca Temari? Esto apenas empieza._

Ella lo sentía moverse rápido, notó cuando sacó sus dedos de su feminidad para introducir su lengua a la velocidad del aleteo de un colibrí. Los dedos húmedos ahora vibraban con intensidad contra su núcleo de placer haciéndola retorcerse. Se sentía tan próxima a llegar notando como la succionaba. Sus dedos se movían exquisitamente, ¡ _oh kami!_ _Si!_

\- Shika! M… me voy a… si! Si! _-_ Suspiraba suavemente.

\- Señorita Temari? Es hora de partir el pastel – escucharon tras la puerta.

\- Jueputa!* ¡No puede ser! – dijo en un susurro interrumpiendo su espasmo moviendo erráticamente las piernas, Shikamaru se quedó quieto con la impresión y Temari sintió que estaba por llorar de frustración. Él por el susto se había quedado en medio de una muy buena mamada, quieto como roca dejándola en un estado que no le convenía ni le dejaba pensar, su clítoris estaba atrapado entre la lengua y el paladar de shikamaru y sus dedos se habían quedado anclados hacia arriba como un garfio dentro de su vagina presionando su punto de placer. A pesar de que él había detenido abruptamente su respiración, Temari sintió muy notoriamente que su respiración ahora estaba agitada generándole aún más sensaciones sobre su piel.

\- ¿Señorita? ¿Se durmió? – La sintieron tocar la puerta y mover el pomo de la puerta en un fallido intento por abrirla. Aquel sonido los hizo reaccionar. Shikamaru se empezó a alejar pero Temari se lo impidió cerrando sus piernas contra su cabeza fijándolo en el lugar.

\- ¿Que demonios quieres, Kaede?!

\- Ya es la hora, ¿recuerda? Le dije que debía cortar el pastel. – Temari se mandó la palma de la mano a la frente, si que lo recordaba, en aquel momento quedaban cuarenta minutos para el rito ese, y ahora no le quedaba tiempo.

\- Mierda.

\- Tema… - dijo shikamaru intentando alejarse - ¿y ahora?

\- Esto no puede ser cierto. – dijo con tal pesar que a Shikamaru se le encogió el corazón. Temari lo dejó ir de sus piernas bajando la parte delantera de su vestido y aún acostada cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de las manos intentando relajarse suspirando pesadamente - me debo ir. – le dijo a él antes de responderle en voz alta a Kaede – ¡Adelántate!

\- Tranquila señorita, yo la espero, quizá deba arreglar su cabello y su maquillaje. – Insistió tras la puerta.

\- No, vete. Yo ya voy.

\- No puede tardar, déjeme entrar y la arreglo rápidamente, en diez minutos debe estar abajo.

\- Ya sé, ya bajo, pero adelántate – respondió enojada con un puchero y aun ocultando sus frustrados ojos.

\- Pero…

\- LARGO! –gritó como un ogro.

\- Ay… - la escucharon decir mientras notaban el sonido de sus pasos alejándose apresuradamente escapando de su ama.

Shikamaru sentado en el piso miró con pesar también su erección con deseos de terminar lo iniciado, pero no tenían tiempo así que lo guardó, luego miró a Temari, sus piernas aún estaban abiertas justo frente a él pero cubiertas ahora por el vestido y en ese preciso momento, Temari las cerró frotándose sutilmente como quien busca quitarle el berrinche a un niño frotándole la espalda. De verdad estaba enojada, la notó frustrada y aún excitada intentando controlarse. Conocía esa sensación, ese deseo infantil de querer llorar por no poder concretar su orgasmo en medio de un clímax tremendamente bueno; ella misma le había provocado esa sensación muchas veces antes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó de nuevo el pliegue del kimono y lo hizo a un lado.

Temari sintió que la tela era removida y se obligó a ver lo que ocurría, ahí estaba de nuevo él.

\- ¿shika que haces? Debo irme –dijo sabiendo lo que haría.

\- Lo sé. – en ese momento la besó de nuevo en su botón rosa sacándole un ligero gemido. Estaba aún demasiado sensible.

\- Shi… shika…. No podremos… - dijo poniendo sus manos en la frente de Shikamaru intentando apartarlo.

\- Shhh, déjame actuar, mujer. No tardaré, solo disfruta. – dijo hundiendo su lengua con cada frase.

\- Ah… mm. No podremos, tu… tu sueles durar en correrte, es i…imposible en menos de diez minutos – dijo intentando disuadirlo, pero él no le hizo caso.

\- Correrme no está en mis planes, problemática – dijo introduciendo de nuevo sus dedos y con la otra mano amasó su trasero

\- Shi… shika! – gimió mirándolo entre la poca abertura que sus parpados le permitían en esa nueva sensación de placer. Lo sintió de nuevo arremetiendo contra ella, sus dedos continuaron la labor por dentro mientras su lengua por intervalos se movía rápidamente antes de chupar y luego amasar. Kami, su erección le dolía, pero debía terminar esto. Los espasmos en Temari no tardaron en aparecer de nuevo, _así es problemática, sigue así, estas por llegar, ¿sientes esto dentro de ti?_ Los gemidos escapaban de su boca, él levantó la mirada para verla cubriéndose la boca para no hacer ruido, a él le encantaba oírla jadear y gritar pero debían ser discretos, podían estar en su alcoba y no en una oficina, pero eso no significaba que pudieran ser bullosos en medio de una fiesta.

\- Sabes tan rica mujer, déjame probarte.

Las palabras la encendieron más, lo sentía rastrillando dentro de ella con gran experticia sacándole jadeos. Él removió sus dedos en toda la cavidad de abajo hacia arriba. Su clítoris ardía en el fuego del placer y no podía sentirse más excitada.

\- Ah! Shika, si… sigue así… si, ahí hmmm.

\- Si, córrete mujer.

El cuerpo de Temari no pudo más, solo minuto y medio de masaje intenso le bastaron para llevarla al límite. El líquido le empapó la mano entera a shikamaru y humedecieron más su barbilla y las mejillas pero no se detuvo hasta que la sintió apartarlo sutilmente.

\- No… no más, no puedo más shika, ahh. – al oírla bajó la intensidad, o ella iniciaría un proceso nuevo, pero continuó su labor con suaves lamidas y besos para que finalizara con caricias tiernas. – Ah… Kami. – dijo intentando bajar la adrenalina.

Él se alejó de la feminidad terminando de relamerse los labios, viendo como recuperaba el aliento. Dirigió la mirada a su flor aún chorreante, no se arrepentía de haberle dado placer, pero no dejaba de pensar que su _amigo_ deseaba estar dentro de ella. Para evitar más la tentación, la cubrió con la extensión de la mano como si aquello fuera a mejorar las cosas. Grave error. Al notarla jadear y al tener esa textura húmeda y cálida en su mano, supo que debía alejarse. Pero no pudo alejar la vista, ella estaba goteando, por lo que se estiró hasta el nochero que estaba a su lado para tomar un pañuelo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Temari – ella rio suavemente con su comentario.

\- Eres imposible Shikamaru. – en ese momento lo sintió tocarla de nuevo. - ¿y ahora que?

\- Estás toda húmeda, intento secarme la tentación. – Con dedicación empezó a limpiarla empezando por sus piernas, aquel gesto le pareció supremamente tierno pero él no pensaba en eso. Siguió con su monte y luego a la humedad que se había resbalado hacia su redondo trasero para después continuar de nuevo con su centro.

\- Oh, kami, es el mejor regalo que he recibido hoy. – comentó cuando lo sintió separar los labios para quitar el exceso de humedad.

\- Y aún no termina la noche. Mejor ve a partir ese pastel para que yo pueda tener mi postre – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa picara tras terminar de limpiarla y empezó a colocarle su ropa interior. Temari estaba divertida con la situación, prácticamente ya se había olvidado del enojo y la frustración con Kaede.

\- Gracias Shikamaru – Dijo levantándose para sentarse en la cama y acomodarse ligeramente la ropa y el cabello mientras él se sentaba a su lado - ¿Cómo estoy?

\- Preciosa – respondió acomodándole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

\- Bien, vamos a la dichosa fiesta – Ella se paró para irse, pero notó que no era seguida - ¿Shika? ¿no vienes?

\- Emm, yo… voy en un rato Tema, tengo que encargarme primero de algo. – Ella notó que él cubría con sus manos la ingle y se sintió ligeramente culpable.

\- Ay, Kami, pero que desconsiderada he sido – dijo regresando para arrodillarse ante él pero él se alejó.

\- Deja así problemática, debes irte.

\- Pero… no, shika, yo…- dijo poniendo su mano en la zona intentando apartar la mano de Shikamaru.

\- Mujer, yo me encargo, tu vete, ya mas tarde tendremos tiempo – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

\- ¿Estas seguro? ¿no duele?

\- Solo un poco, pero estoy bien, ahora baja, problemática - insistió

\- Sabes que no tardaría… – dijo sonriendo mientras se relamía los labios. Aquella vista casi lo hace ceder... casi.

\- Mujer, en un rato bajo, tu tienes que ir, además si utilizas esa boquita terminaré por embarrarte toda la cara, el maquillaje y el vestido y estoy seguro de que no quieres a Kaede retocándote de nuevo y preguntando qué demonios hiciste – aquella sugerencia la hizo sonreír y considerar que era cierto.

\- Bien, tu ganas… parto el pastel, cumplo con mi presencia un rato y subimos de nuevo para que te pueda dar tu buena mamada ¿te parece?

\- Es la mejor estrategia que he escuchado en la vida.

\- .

\- .

- _.Continuará…._

* * *

Se los dije, soy terrible con los triángulos amorosos así que no los verán por mi parte… al menos no ahora. XD

 _Por otro lado... estoy inscrita en un proyecto social... y estoy esperando respuesta, ya luego les comentaré, porque la verdad de eso depende mi próxima frecuencia de publicación... De verdad es algo que deseo hacer y espero que me acepten; porque aún si pasa, deben saber que no dejaré este fic sin finalizar, solo que quizá el tiempo no será como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora. Así que por favor... deseenme suerte, que eso no implicará mi partida definitiva, solo temporal._

.

Y bueno, ahora voy con una aclaración idiomática.

*Jueputa- Contracción de hijo de puta, no se si lo contraigan así en otros países… lo sé, ustedes deben pensar que soy la persona más grosera de este mundo, pero la verdad nunca las pronuncio, o al menos, no cuando estoy con alguien alrededor, no me gusta decirlas ni hablar mal, me lo reservo para mis quejas intimas y personales o para los fics hablando por alguien mas, pero no me gusta madrear a la gente, las situaciones ni usarlas como expresión alegre, solo no lo tengo como hábito así que tampoco me hace falta decirlas en mi vida cotidiana.

En fin ¿comentarios? ¿dudas? Ideas? Teorías? Tooodo es bienvenido.

Pdt: ¿Qué les pareció el regalo de cumpleaños de Temari? XD

\- _( 23 de agosto, 7 meses 4 semanas desde que inició la guerra )_


	35. La mejor forma de esperar

Mis amores. Les tengo una noticia…

Como algunxs de ustedes sabrá, soy Psicóloga, y me ha surgido un proyecto social en un corregimiento de otra ciudad. Este proyecto dura seis meses dependiendo de los resultados con la comunidad (aunque la verdad, espero que no tome tanto tiempo). Lamentablemente, el haber aceptado este proyecto implica un consumo alto de mi tiempo y mi estadía frecuente en dicho corregimiento… el lugar no cuenta con internet y de hecho, ni siquiera se ve necesario el transporte de computadores aún (se espera que al final de los seis meses, la escuela local cuente con computadores para los niños, pero hasta ahora, a duras penas hay agua y luz).

OJO! No me estoy despidiendo. Prometí terminar este fic y lo haré a menos de que algo incapacitante me pase. Por tanto, lo único que les pido es paciencia, porque además, nada asegura que tras los seis meses tenga contenido para publicar.

Esto iniciará el 2 de Abril, así que alcanzaré a publicar dos capítulos ya escritos, y un one shot como para que no me olviden… intentaré publicar si puedo en ese tiempo los fines de semana que vuelva a casa porque entiendo cómo se siente tener el corazón roto al ver que no hay un "siguiente".

Sin más avisos parroquiales, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Es posible que vuelva en septiembre con toda.

* * *

 **Cap 35 La mejor forma de esperar.**

.

Para su fortuna, pudo salir tras quince minutos sin necesidad de recurrir a su mano para liberarse. Habría sido problemático tener que limpiar y probablemente recurrir a una ducha.

Fue demasiado tentador solo quedarse durmiendo en su cama hasta que apareciera, pero aún tenía trabajo que hacer. Se levantó y se terminó de arreglar fijando bien el cabello, los lentes de contacto y la máscara. Salió por un corredor escondido para ir a dar a las inmensas escaleras hasta la primera planta. Desde ahí vio a Temari con su prometido que entrecruzaban los brazos para comer pastel. También vio como él le robó un beso rápido que el público aplaudió a pesar de que Temari frunció el ceño; se sintió impotente, a nadie le gusta ver a su pareja ser besada por otro hombre a pesar de que era comprensible en la posición de ella. Oficialmente Shikamaru era su amante, solo entre ellos él era el oficial, que asco sentir ese sentimiento de celos justificados sin poder hacer nada.

Indignado miró a su alrededor para quitarse la idea de verlos como a una pareja.

Más rápido que su cerebro, sus ojos captaron algo discorde con el lugar. Vio dos ambus en una esquina; frotándose los ojos supo que en realidad no había visto las bandas de Konoha sino algún reflejo no identificado, pero eso no lo dejó más tranquilo. Los ambus no deberían ser visibles para un simple "invitado". Se dirigió a la fiesta para comer tranquilamente, sus ojos tras la máscara estaban pendientes de todo, desde la charla de Temari con sus hermanos y su prometido, hasta la charla de los invitados sin ignorar a los concejales de ambos países. A lo lejos notaba a sus compañeros de trabajo, estaban retirados entre si y hablando con otros invitados, pero notó que sus miradas eran atentas y las charlas eran disimuladamente profesionales.

Resopló decepcionado; no había información nueva en esta estúpida fiesta. Pudo ver a lo lejos que algunas personas fotografiaban a Temari y al feudal, por lo que algunos besos aparecieron de nuevo en el panorama.

\- _"Ignora los celos Shikamaru, él es su prometido, tiene que hacerlo… mira su cara, no lo hace por que le guste… de verdad espero que no le guste; el tipo es agraciado, hay que reconocerlo, pero es mimado. Temari odia eso…"_

* * *

.

\- Creo que han sido suficientes fotos… Kenji sama – dijo Temari recordándose las mil veces que él le pidió llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Solo una más querida, hay que recordar este día.

\- Pues me siento indispuesta. Si no paras esto estropearé apropósito todas las fotos y no te gustará nada que tu prometida salga poco agraciada ¿cierto? – Dijo en tono de amenaza que él entendió perfectamente.

\- De acuerdo, como digas. – Le respondió para después dirigirse a los fotógrafos. – Caballeros, suficiente por hoy, muchas gracias por su atención, hablen con mi asistente para gestionar las fotos. – Señaló al joven a su lado.

\- Casi que no se van, Kaede, por favor tráeme sake, por favor. – Pidió Temari y Kaede obedeció rápidamente.

\- Creí que estabas indispuesta, no deberías beber.

\- Lo que sucede es que aún estoy agotada.

\- ¿Agotada de qué? – preguntó el Daimyo. Temari lo miró incrédula, le había explicado mil veces la razón y él ni cuidado le habría puesto.

\- Agotada de la batalla que hubo hace poco contra Konoha, participé en el frente y apenas ayer fui dada plenamente de alta. – Claramente omitió que también acababa de ser complacida por un hombre que no era su prometido, que de haber culminado como planeaba, la habría dejado más que extenuada.

\- Ah! Eso… si. De algo lo mencionaste. No deberías ir al frente princesa, deja eso a los ninjas.

\- Yo soy ninja – dijo conteniendo la frustración, él no le iba a quitar lo que era.

\- En cuanto seas mi esposa, no tendrás que preocuparte por cosas tan pequeñas.

\- La vida de mi gente no es una cosa pequeña. Konoha es fuerte, no me arriesgaré a no proteger a los míos.

\- Ummm si… konoha… bueno, esperemos que con lo que les dimos puedan hacer algo al respecto. Y si no basta, pueden usar a mis ninjas.

\- Los ninjas de Iwa son independientes Daimyo, tienen alianza con Konoha, no aceptarán una misión así…

\- No sabes lo que puede conseguir el dinero, querida.

\- ¿Esta dispuesto a ser enemigo de Konoha?

\- Tú serás mi esposa, debo apoyar a tu nación en lo posible o se disolverá el trato.

\- Si me dijeras con quien firmó el trato, podría darte mejores garantías.

\- Ya te lo dije Temari… ese trato se firmó un día antes de posicionarme. Si mi padre no estuviese tan enfermo, le preguntaría, pero prefiero no darle más dolores de cabeza en tanto se recupere. Por mi está excelente así como está, yo mismo habría firmado de estar presente.

\- Lo sé… Kenji sama, no has dejado de jactarte de lo mismo… - respondió con falsa armonía. Él no paraba de hablar de ese convenio como si fuera la compra del año.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ser tu esposo.

\- Ajam… uy, este sake si que estaba fuerte… ¿Te molesta si me retiro? Creo que ha sido suficiente para mí. – dijo empezando a levantarse

\- ¿Qué? No, por favor, la fiesta apenas está empezando. – Tomándola suavemente de la mano, logró que se sentara de nuevo, muy a su disgusto.

\- Por favor, te dije que estoy agotada – insistió

\- Vamos, Princesa… me vas a arruinar la sorpresa

\- ¿más sorpresas? – preguntó mirando de reojo a Kaede de forma acusadora, pero la nana alzó los hombros sin entender a qué se podría estar refiriendo el feudal.

\- Siempre hay sorpresas.

\- Odio las sorpresas, dime que es y listo. O dámelo adelántalo.

\- No podría hacer eso, llega en la madrugada.

\- ¿Madrugada? ¿Que se supone que es?

\- Eres una mujer difícil… bien, te lo diré - Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Era más que obvio que no podía guardar su propio secreto; tenía que presumir – Es una alborada. Tus ojos merecen deleitarse con la belleza antes de que el alba aparezca. Vendrán músicos y habrán fuegos artificiales. Es hermosísimo.

A Temari se le desencajó la quijada. ¿En serio por eso la iba a hacer permanecer despierta?

\- Con todo respeto, pero no creo poder soportar mucho tiempo despierta hasta allá y no lo disfrutaré, solo quiero quitarme este peinado y esta ropa. Se supone que tras el pastel, podría irme y con lo borracha que se está poniendo la gente, no notarían mi ausencia.

\- Oh, yo la notaría. – dijo coqueto.

\- Pff, claro que no, mi hermano Kankuro es muy elocuente, podría conversar con él, o con mis amigas - dijo señalándolas. Él las miró y les sonrió.

\- ¿No quisieras que te acompañara a tu alcoba?... estaríamos juntos… te ayudaría con la ropa… y descansarías mucho más tranquila – Ante la insinuación Temari subió las armas, ya había tenido suficiente del principito. Recordó la vez que intentó propasarse y que lo puso en su lugar.

\- No… ya le dije que no… usted no pisará una sola baldosa de mi habitación hasta el matrimonio. No es bien visto y es una ofensa para mí, para mi familia y para mi aldea.

\- Oh… de acuerdo… debía intentarlo, amor. – Ella quiso impedir que la llamara así pero ya había tenido suficiente esa noche.

\- En todo caso… con su permiso me retiro – Dijo levantándose de la silla, pero él la detuvo de la manga.

\- Por favor, espera un rato más… hazme compañía. – le rogó. Temari bufó sentándose de nuevo.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaban y no veía nada extraño. No volvió a ver a los ambus, pero en cierta forma no le parecía bueno. Los concejales no habían hecho más que charlar entre ellos de cosas triviales sin relación a la guerra. Había seguido de cerca las conversaciones de Temari y le pareció interesante darse cuenta de que el anterior feudal estaba enfermo justo tras firmar el acuerdo lo que le daba material de investigación para más adelante. Agradeció a su cerebro poder manejar distintos campos de información, por lo que no fue directo a derramar vino en el feudal "accidentalmente" cuando insinuó que acompañaría a Temari a su alcoba; si lo hubiera hecho seguro el niño mimado le habría mandado a cortar la cabeza.

Casi podía ver a Temari dormir sobre su mano, por lo que quiso llamar su atención. Con discreción su sombra caminó hasta ella trepando por sus piernas. La vio a lo lejos dar un respingo para después sonreír. Ella disimuló una cara de alegría pero la sorpresa fue notoria cuando un hilo de sombra haló su ropa interior para pringarla suavemente haciéndola sonrojar y lo buscó entre la gente. Enrollando la sombra a su tobillo, la haló suavemente para que se levantara y así lo hizo. Ella se dirigió hacia una mesa de buffet donde casualmente la esperaba el moreno. No se miraron, cada uno comió por su cuenta varios aperitivos.

\- ¿Cuándo podré tener mi postre? – dijo sin deshacer el jutsu para apretar su trasero por debajo del vestido.

\- ¿No deberías pensar en tu trabajo? – El seño de Shikamaru le dio a entender que no había información a qué aferrarse.

\- Decepcionante como suena, no hay nada que justifique mi presencia aquí… excepto mi postre. – apretó de nuevo con la sombra haciéndola estremecer.

\- En cuanto pueda deshacerme del feudal… – respondió sonriendo

\- Debí equipar tu brazalete con sembu de somníferos, para que le hagas a tu prometido una tierna sesión de acupuntura.

\- Habría sido útil, en cuanto pueda lo haré. – Temari sintió bajo su vestido un movimiento denso que subía hacia sus senos y era acariciada sutilmente.

\- Que sea pronto…

\- Yo… yo… cre…creo que iré a descansar. Con su permiso – Dijo cuando notó que la sombra se iba a hacer densa dentro de ella.

\- .

\- .

\- Temari caminó tranquila hasta su lugar junto al feudal.

\- Querida, te me perdiste un instante.

\- Fui a comer… Su majestad, de verdad quisiera pero no me siento bien… me retiraré.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Solo estoy cansada. – Para quien la conozca, sabría que la expresión fue exagerada para ser ella, pero el feudal no parecía notarlo.

\- Quiere que la acompañe. – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, no… usted debe seguir alegrando la fiesta, notarían la ausencia de ambos.

\- Pero la alborada…

\- Lo sé… estaré aquí antes de las cuatro de la mañana… eso me da mucho más de dos horas para dormir.

\- Si deseas la criada te acompaña. – dijo señalando a Kaede. La nana que había estado hablando con un Jonin, prácticamente se materializó ante ellos dispuesta a obedecer.

\- No, gracias… ella sabe que puedo sola. Es más, le ordeno que permanezca aquí para que sea quien me informe si pasa algo que deba saber. – Él entendió su concepto de orden directa y le agradó que pudiera parecerse más a él en ese aspecto.

\- De acuerdo florecita… descansa un rato. Antes de las cuatro te espero aquí.

\- Sin ningún problema… - Respondió antes de dirigirse a su nana. - Kaede, si mis hermanos o alguien pregunta por mi, inventa cualquier cosa, que fui al tocador o lo que sea. Pero déjame dormir… a las cuatro estaré aquí ¡no me vayas a buscar! Yo misma bajo. – Recalcó con ímpetu.

\- Oh… claro que si señorita. – Temari se retiró con elegancia esperando no parecer demasiado ansiosa por salir del lugar.

\- Ella es una mujer particular… ¿no te parece? – le preguntó el feudal a Kaede.

\- Lo es mi señor… es usted afortunado de desposarla.

\- Lo sé… soy de lo mejor.

* * *

\- Mujer, casi que no llegas.

\- Cállate Nara. – respondió cerrando la puerta con seguro y fue hacia él para quitarle los botones de la camisa.

\- Uy. Que impaciente. – dijo sonriente viéndola actuar.

\- Te traje tu bendito postre, no te quejes. – él sonrió alegre por la disposición de Temari.

\- Que amable de tu parte. – Dijo evitando que le terminara de quitar la parte superior del traje por voltearla y desatar el vestido de ella – Pero, es tu vestido el que me tiene más desesperado.

\- ¿Desesperado? ¿Aún te quejas de que te haya tenido que dejar solo con tu manito? – respondió ansiosa notando que el vestido dejaba de presionarla poco a poco.

\- Para que sepas, mi manito no tuvo que hacer nada… solito se desanimó con tu ausencia.

\- Oh, pues entonces vamos a contentarlo – Dijo Temari guiando la mano tras su espalda para acariciar sobre la ropa el miembro de Shikamaru.

\- Estoy cargadito para ti… - susurró en su oreja.

\- Eso significa que esto va para largo. – Dijo alejándose un paso para girarse y encararlo. Con sus manos descolgó el vestido que cayó pesado a sus pies dejándola solo en aquellas pequeñas bragas. Shikamaru a pesar de estar más que acostumbrado a la vista, no pudo evitar deleitarse. Levantó sus manos para quitar los adornos del cabello de Temari y dejarlo suelto mientras ella lo observaba tan dedicado y al tiempo soltaba su brazalete.

Cuando los rubios cabellos cayeron cual cascada de oro, Shikamaru enterró su mano entre éstos para acercarla en un beso. Temari terminó de quitar la camisa de Shikamaru para poder tocar su pecho pero algo la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – ella interrumpió el beso para ver lo que cubría la piel de su amante.

\- ¿No habrás creído que subí de peso en unos días o si? – dijo quitándose la prenda extra que lo hacía ver más robusto. – o ¿es que acaso no conoces mi cuerpo tan bien como yo conozco el tuyo?

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees Shika-kun?– dijo pellizcando sutilmente las tetillas erizándolo al instante mientras volvían a besarse. Caminaron hasta toparse de nuevo con la cama – ¿Crees que no conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección?

Temari lo empujó sobre la cama y quitó sus pantalones arrasando de paso con los zapatos dejándolo plenamente desnudo. Trepó hasta él pero en lugar de besar sus labios, besó el punto medio entre sus clavículas haciéndolo sonreír y tragar saliva. Mirándolo besó alrededor de una de sus tetillas mientras con los dedos acariciaba el otro pecho con las uñas.

\- Recuerdo que tuviste piedrilla a los 14… duró poco tiempo pero siempre has sido sensible… tus pectorales ahora son fuertes, masculinos y musculosos – dijo lasciva mientras chupaba su pecho – pero me dan total capacidad de excitarte – Para resaltar su punto, bajó un poco sus caderas para rozarse con la erección que ahora apuntaba al cielo.

\- No me vas a perdonar el comentario ¿cierto? – dijo en un suspiro.

\- ¿Comiste demasiado pudin y ahora eres adivino? – dijo sonriente mientras bajaba besando su abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo. Ahí se detuvo para hundir la lengua repetidamente dándole una vista hermosa a Shikamaru y un fuerte estremecimiento.

\- Tem… - _ya empezó a rogar_ – ¿podrías reclamar tu pudin ahora mismo? – dijo moviendo la cadera siendo plenamente consiente de que su pene se encontraba en medio de sus redondos senos creando un suave surco solo para él.

\- ¿Mi pudín? ¿Ahora? ¿y está jugosito? – dijo poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo ubicándose entre sus piernas y enviando aire cálido a la erección apretando ligeramente el glande con dos dedos.

\- Muy jugoso… todo para ti. – Dijo ansioso apoyándose en sus codos para verla mejor al actuar.

\- No parece muy jugoso aún, según mi opinión profesional… - dijo lamiendo la punta del pene con solo la punta de su lengua privándolo de la sensación rápidamente haciéndolo virar los ojos impaciente.

\- Si que lo está, pruébalo y verás. – insistió.

\- Puede estar aún más jugoso… si hago esto – dijo poniendo su mano en la base y presionando su dedo entre el escroto y el pene y él jadeó inevitablemente.

\- Ahh mendokusei…

\- ¿Y si hago esto…? – dijo presionando suavemente sus testículos mientras que con la otra mano acarició con cariño la base del glande sobre el frenillo.

\- Me estás matando mujer – jadeó y Temari notó cómo la erección había crecido notablemente haciéndolo más apetecible. Ahora era plenamente imposible que él le dijera que ella no conocía su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo… ya reclamo mi pudin – dicho esto, le empezó a dar su liberación, lo introdujo en su boca cuanto pudo y succionó haciéndolo suspirar al fin con el placer que le había negado. Empezó con mesura durante quizá más de un minuto antes de ir con la artillería pesada, utilizó sus manos como extensión de los labios y él tuvo que sentarse para poder soportar las sensaciones que aquella boca divina le proporcionaba, sujetó sus cabellos para empezar a guiar el ritmo el cual, ella dichosa siguió.

No podía estar más alto, sus manos eran divinas y lo acariciaban donde sabía que lo enloquecía, nada fue descuidado, iba de la punta a la base y de la base a la punta, no ignoró el área circundante impidiéndole concentrarse más.

\- Tem... me voy a… Tem… ufff… apár...tate…

\- Dame mi postre shika, vente en mi boca.

Con el permiso concedido, expulsó su esencia. Ella no dudó en tomar la primera parte para después ayudarlo a expulsar el excedente con su mano sin importarle que su semen cayera en su cuerpo embarrando sus senos.

Él cayó rendido en la cama recuperando el aliento, pero sabía que debía recuperarse rápido, Temari no lo dejaría descansar. Ella trepó hasta él besándolo de subida y Shikamaru posó sus manos en su escultural cuerpo apretando la fina cintura deslizándose hasta sus glúteos pero notó algo.

\- ¿Aún con esta tanga? Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. – girando ambos cuerpos quedó sobre ella. Posó ambas manos en sus senos acariciando cada centímetro de piel mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, Temari empezó a gemir y Shíkamaru fue bajando hasta sus senos. Dedicado a su labor, les dio de a lamida cual paleta para después escoger el primero y chuparlo como lactante hambriento, movió su lengua en todos sentidos sobre el pezón para dedicarse de igual forma al segundo seno. Con una de sus manos empezó a perfilar el abdomen de Temari para tocarla sobre la tela despertando en ella más impaciencia.

Sin retirarse aún de sus senos, succionó cada parte de sus protuberancias desde las costillas hasta el esternón, de ahí acompañó con sus dientes el recorrido de su mano. De nuevo volvía a estar de rodillas ante ella como perro faldero fiel a su amo.

\- El detalle es lindo… combina con tu vestido – dijo trazando con el dedo el patrón bordado que tenía la parte delantera del panty cuyo centro coincidía casualmente con el de ella. Temari se mordió el dedo ante la caricia y Shikamaru no se pudo resistir a chuparla por encima de la tela apretando sugestivamente cada parte de su sexo negándole mayor placer con sus labios directamente – No pude detallarlo bien antes… es muy transparente… casi… te puedo ver toda – susurró sobre ella sin dejar de saborear la tanga que ahora tenía exceso de humedad. Temari de verdad se estaba impacientando, tenía que hacer que se la quitara.

\- Ni yo me fijé… tal como el vestido, es un regalo de mi prometido – Shikamaru frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja sin detenerse.

\- Así que un regalo del principito, eh? Bueno… sería una lástima que… - sujetó la tanga en dos puntos frágiles con sus dedos y sus dientes - … se rompiera – Rasgó la tela asegurándose de no lastimarla y botó los restos tras de si. Temari le miro con la boca abierta notando el cambio de temperatura al verse toralmente descubierta, la sensación de frio solo la excitó más.

\- Idiota! ¿Ahora con qué saldré?

\- Luego te preocupas por vestirte, pero ahora déjame tomarte en todo tu esplendor. – Enterró de nuevo en ella sus labios mordiendo suavemente el clítoris haciéndola gemir, él la miró a los ojos aún en su labor y se rio con burla. Temari al verlo de esa forma, lo apartó con fuerza y acostándolo sobre la alfombra en el piso se sentó a horcajadas sobre él sorprendiéndolo.

\- Te doy diez segundos para quitarte esos malditos ojos azules o te los arranco yo misma – dijo bajando el torso para estar más cerca y ponerlo nervioso como sabía que lo haría – Además has sido un chico muy malo rompiendo mi ropa interior y pagaras por eso.

\- Oh... si que he sido malo – dijo nalgueándola picándole el ojo.

\- Si no te los quitas ya mismo te los arranco como hiciste con mi tanga hace un rato – amenazó de nuevo con más ímpetu apretando su cuello. Shikamaru contorneó con las manos las nalgas de Temari presionando con fuerza el recorrido hasta su cintura y luego sus senos. Los agarró ambos, los puso juntos y enterró en ellos la cara para besarlos brevemente a cada uno. Haciendo pinza con sus dedo pellizcó los pezones estirándolos y al soltarlos, se dedicó a quitar cada lente de contacto rápidamente mientras sentía las uñas de Temari trazar surcos sobre su pecho. – que buen chico. Pero no basta… necesito que… - Temari por provocarlo movió su trasero y sintió su pelvis ligeramente sorprendida – ¿Ya te volviste a empalmar? Eso fue pronto…

\- Ahora si, que comience la acción.

* * *

El frio de la madrugada lo hizo despertar. Realmente no había dormido demasiado tiempo puesto que apenas hacía breves minutos, la regulación del ambiente dejaba en evidencia que el calor apasionada velada empezaba a graduarse. Temari, claro, no lo notó, ella estaba más acostumbrada que él a los cambios bruscos de temperatura. La tenía abrazada por la cintura estando ella de espaldas a él, producto de la última posición que utilizaron, él había estado detrás de ella levantando una de sus piernas y penetrándola con fuerza y masajeando su clítoris hasta que los sacudió el fuere clímax haciendo que ambos quedaran plenamente rendidos del intenso ejercicio que duró mucho más de dos o tres rondas.

La apretó mas a su pecho, le encantaba sentirla así, masajeó uno de sus senos como ya le era costumbre sin la intensión de provocarla, solo quería sentirla y acariciarla. Arropó sus cuerpos como pudo mientras intentaba encontrar con la mirada algún reloj: para su fortuna aún le quedaba al menos una hora para los fuegos artificiales, o sea media hora para dormir y otra media hora para que su problemática mujer se arreglara. Bostezó con tedio acercándose más al cuello de Temari para oler su cabello y la sintió reír suavemente.

\- Déjame dormir, me haces cosquillas.

\- ¿Yo que culpa que seas cosquilluda? Duérmete que queda media hora de locha todavía.

\- Bueno, pero hazme mimos.

\- ¿Que no te bastaron las rondas anteriores?

\- No me refiero a eso idiota, dame besitos que me encanta cuando lo haces.

\- ¿Que? ¿Y cuando lo hago?

\- Cuando crees que estoy dormida – respondió apretándose más al pecho de Shikamaru y retiró su cabello dejando libre el acceso a su cuello; él frunció el ceño extrañado.

\- Ah… ¿o sea que no lo estas?

\- Finge que si – Shikamaru resopló para proceder con el capricho de la cumpleañera.

Besó su cuello con pequeños picos en su piel. Le encantaba esa sensación en sus labios, ya fuera desde el leve contacto con la piel o cuando la besaba más húmedamente, para variar la monotonía se permitía succionar suavemente sin riesgo a dejar marca (cuando quería) y también a lamerla de distintas formas.

Temari estaba encantada, adoraba como se sentía. Había descubierto que él lo hacía hace algunos años pero nunca lo dejó en evidencia, solo gozaba y se permitía ser vulnerable ante él solo porque él no sabía que ella lo permitía. De sus partes favoritas era cuando le daba besos húmedos porque podía sentir la redondez de sus labios y el jugueteo de la lengua, también adoraba cuando de vez en cuando halaba su oreja.

Tras varios minutos, se giró para estar frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos, oscuros como la noche; le encantaba verlo así, cuando a pesar de la desnudez dedicaban tiempo solo a amarse en tranquilidad. Juntaron más sus cuerpos para besarse en los labios detallando el sabor del otro. Si, sus manos recorrían la piel libre y era por la necesidad de comprobar que estaban juntos en el aquí y el ahora y nada ni nadie podría arrebatarles el momento, era real lo que sus dedos tocaban y lo que sus lenguas probaban.

\- Te amo – se adelantó a decir cada uno al separar los labios.

.

.

...Continuará...

\- . _( 23 de agosto, 7 meses 4 semanas desde que inició la guerra )_

* * *

Hola! se preguntarán (ok quizá no se lo pregunten, pero aún así respondo) por qué quité la escena de lemon fuerte… bueno, esto tiene varias razones.

-1. Es mi fic y se me dio la gana… jaja neh, mentiras… resulta que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo otros cuatro fics y bueno, necesito material, no tengo tanta imaginación como creen para el lemon jajaja

2\. Quería que entre estos dos no solo se muestre el vínculo del sexo, quiero que de verdad sientan como yo, que esa intimidad les significa algo a este par, una unión que no solo implica lo excitante de lo prohibido.

Pdt:.. En serio, continuará, espero que la noticia no impida que me digan que les pareció el capítulo con cada uno de sus detallitos, quiero saber que opinan , Lxs amo!


	36. Alborada

Holi! Im back.

Me costó bastante este cap, ya verán por qué.

Lxs quiero

* * *

 **Cap 36 Alborada**

Juiciosos como ninjas disciplinados, se levantaron de la cama a tiempo para arreglar el desastre. Shikamaru se deshizo de todos los condones y los pañuelos mientras Temari tendía la cama. Con el tiempo que les quedaba solo pudieron brindarse un leve bañado de gato y el problema inició al vestirse.

\- Shikamaru ¿Qué es esto? – dijo ella señalando al piso. Él miró y al notarlo, respondió precavido acomodándose la camisa con precaución.

\- ¿Un… pedazo de tela?

\- ¿Sabes cual tela? – dijo asegurándose el brazalete a la muñeca y encajando bien cada dedo.

\- Emmm… ¿encaje con bordados? – respondió alejándose levemente.

\- ¿Y sabes qué solía ser? – ella se acercó con igual velocidad empezando a acorralarlo.

\- ¿Una tanga? – empezó a juguetear con algunos accesorios del peinador de Temari tras de si intentando no obviar el nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y sabes qué le pasó?

\- ¡Ay ya Temari, si me vas a matar solo hazlo de una vez pero no me tortures más así!. – dijo escapando de ella hacia la ventana.

\- ¡Te lo mereces Shikamaru Nara!

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez. – dijo sentándose en la ventana como medida preventiva.

\- Sabes que normalmente no me molesta pero ésta era para el traje que tengo puesto.

\- ¿Que no tienes más?

\- Tengo muy pocas de ese estilo. Rara vez el hilo es de ese grosor, no creo tener nada aquí para ponerme. – ella empezó a rebuscar entre lo que tenía en uno de sus cajones

\- Pues no te pongas nada. – a penas lo dijo ella lo miró amenazante.

\- ¿Que? Te estás oyendo?, ni loca me acerco a ese feudal sin interiores, ¿me oíste? – él ya no quiso reclamar. Ella tenía razón.

\- Bueno, mira a ver si tienes algo más, porque no me voy a disculpar y si lo hiciera, no tengo nada para reponértelos… no aún, luego te compro yo mismo la lencería – dijo con esa sonrisa ladina que le encantaba.

\- Ya lo has prometido, así que espero que cumplas.

\- Siempre cumplo – Temari se dirigió de nuevo a sus cajones. Como normalmente no estaba tanto tiempo en esa casa vacacional, no tenía mucho de donde escoger.

\- Toca ésta… es rosada… sabes que odio el rosado en la ropa interior. Y detesto no combinar en ocasiones especiales

\- Ya problemática, no te preocupes, el único que lo sabrá seré yo. Ahora baja, yo te alcanzo.

* * *

A pesar de la hora, Temari pudo apreciar que habían demasiadas personas aun bailando y celebrando, nadie había notado su ausencia… casi nadie.

\- Hola tem, ¿como te sientes? – preguntó kankuro, apestaba a alcohol pero aún podía mantenerse en pie. – me dijeron que te retiraste a descansar.

\- Si, estaba agotada, pero ya estoy bien. – Dijo intentando no oler su aliento etílico.

\- Menos mal porque tu marido te quería ir a buscar – dijo intentando encontrarlo con la mirada.

\- Ah, que problemático, ya voy a buscarlo.

\- Temari! – escuchó el grito tras de si.

\- Aunque él ya me encontró – susurró para si misma.

\- Casi que no llegas, ven, amor – dijo abrazándola, era más que obvio que si estaba borracho – escucha, has silencio shhh shhh – le dijo en la cara apestando a alcohol. Casi no pudo ocultar la cara de asco.

\- ¿Que cosa? – dijo apartándolo pero él la acercó más.

\- Escucha…

La música fue llevada al punto más bajo del volumen haciendo enojar a quienes bailaban, pero inmediatamente sonó un gran estruendo musical. Una banda marcial tocaba con gran entusiasmo entrando por la puerta al antejardin y los invitados se sumaron a la alegría.

\- ¿Que es eso?

\- Son los músicos!, llegaron! Ven, están afuera, vamos! –gritó para ser seguido por todos. En ese instante, se pudo escuchar también el sonido de la pólvora y los invitados quisieron ir a ver el espectáculo de luces.

Pero en la cara de todos, se cerraron todas las puertas de salida. Temari miró confundida lo que ocurría, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente al ver que empezaban a caer del techo una lluvia de sembus que hizo gritar a las víctimas.

\- ¿Que?

Seguidas de las sembu, varios ninjas cayeron para iniciar la masacre.

\- ¡son de Konoha! – escuchó gritar.

\- i.. imposible… - susurró, pero era cierto, sus bandas eran de Konoha.

La guerra se desató ahí mismo generando gran confusión. En conjunto con los ninjas de Iwa, empezaron a combatir a los enemigos.

\- _Esto no puede estar pasando… él me lo habría dicho… no me habría ocultado algo así… ¿Dónde estás shikamaru?... ¿se… se fue…?_

\- ¡Temari! – escuchó a Gaara, el enojo era obvio en sus facciones, hacía muchos años que no lo veía así.

\- Gaara – ella corrió entre la multitud para encontrarse con su hermano esquivando a los múltiples enemigos. Sus hermanos estaban terminando con varios de ellos.

\- Permanece a nuestro lado, no tienes armas. – Temari notó aquello mirando su mano… Ella si tenía con qué defenderse… él le había proveído un arma ¿y si fue apropósito? ¿habría sabido del ataque todo ese tiempo?

\- No puedo creer que Konoha nos haga esto – resopló Kankuro agotado, eran demasiados y él no estaba en todos sus sentidos.

\- Tampoco yo… esto es una masacre, hay civiles aquí… no quedará impune – dijo Gaara conteniéndose.

\- ¡No… esto... debe ser un error! – le gritó a sus hermanos

\- Entiende Temari, nos emboscaron en nuestra propia casa. – dijo Gaara, él tampoco lo podía creer, pero la evidencia era clara. Les sacaron ventaja por la festividad esperando a que el alcohol los hiciera aún más débiles

\- ¡Maldita sea, matémoslos a todos de una vez!

\- Detente Kankuro, es prioridad defender a los civiles – lo privó su hermano.

\- No puedo con esto – dijo Temari y se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla, su vestido empezó a estar empapado de la sangre de los combatientes y las víctimas - vamos a estrenar este juguetito…

Con la habilidad de quien posee un arma toda la vida, utilizó las herramientas dadas, si Shikamaru quería que la usara, ella la usaría entonces. Sintió que su brazo fue tomado para derribarla y con una voltereta se deshizo de la persona, iba a destruir a otro rival que la agarró por la espalda, pero se detuvo.

\- ¡Soy yo!

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿me traicionaste?! ¡Me dijiste que solo venían a investigar! – Temari pateó a un enemigo a la espalda de Shikamaru y él empaló con su sombra a otro que planeaba lastimarla.

\- No son de Konoha! – dijo en un grito ahogado por la bulla en pose de defensa.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó peleando contra otro enemigo.

\- Que no son de Konoha, no los conozco. Además nadie tenía estas órdenes, yo lo sabría! – respondió entre gritos.

\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte? – preguntó acercándose para encararlo tomándolo dl cuello de la camisa.

\- No mataría a los míos Temari – en ese momento miró tras de si, habían dos civiles y Shikamaru los llamó – Tomen un rehén. – ambos asintieron y Temari supo que eran del escuadrón de Shikamaru.

\- ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! Están terminando de proteger a los civiles, una vez lo hagan, Gaara los matará a todos.

\- Tiene que saber que no son de Konoha. –dijo con angustia.

\- Yo me encargo.

Y sin esperar, corrió hacia su hermano. Él tenía rodeada a la mayoría de sobrevivientes bajo su arena y defendía el área limítrofe.

\- Entra Temari.

\- No!, debo matar a los impostores. – dijo con rabia.

\- Entra ahora – ordenó

\- ¡Gaara, no son de Konoha!

\- Si lo son, malditos perros todos – gritó Kankuro protegiéndola con una marioneta.

\- No lo son, yo lo sé. – insistió rechazando un par de ataques con kunais

\- No lo puedes demostrar, hermana, no seas terca!

En ese instante, a causa de un ataque, un joven de traje gris cayó a sus pies. Su mascara acababa de ser rota por la mitad. La ira de Gaara empezó a incrementar.

\- ¿Y dices que no son de Konoha…? – comentó a Temari.

Shikamaru espabiló rápido y aún en el suelo, miró hacia arriba a Gaara con temor de rodillas. Supo que no tenía su máscara. Podía estar muerto ahora mismo.

\- Kazekague sama… no es lo que parece. – empezó excusándose

\- Traición… ¡teníamos un trato! Dos semanas de alto al fuego! – La arena de Gaara empezó a perseguirlo con la intensión de destriparlo contra el suelo – ¡La guerra es política! ¿Cómo pudieron atacar civiles?, hay niños aquí… ¿que clase de ninjas son?

\- ¡Gaara detente! – rogó Temari viendo a Shikamaru huyendo por su vida.

Shikamaru lo esquivó lo más que pudo, no tenía como explicarle que en primer lugar, esas dos semanas ya habían acabado y que en segundo lugar, ellos ya habían lanzado un ataque en la frontera de Konoha para avanzar hacía pocos días justo al acabar las dos semanas. No podía hacer mucho más que esquivar los enemigos de Iwa, Sunna, pseudoKonoha y Gaara.

\- Kazekague sama – dijo tras acercarse lo suficiente en posición de defensa mirándolo a los ojos. – le juro que no son nuestros ninjas.

\- ¿Y que haces aquí? – a Temari casi le da un infarto al ver que se atrevía a acortar la distancia con su hermano que agradeció que haya dejado de pretender perforarlo.

\- Tenía misión de espionaje. No conozco a estas personas. Compárelas con sus registros, sabrá que no son nuestros.

\- No podrás engañarme. - La arena empezó a elevarse de nuevo con forma de arpón dispuesto a derrotar al Nara

Pero Temari sin tener su gran abanico para desviar el ataque optó por la opción más rápida, se puso en medio del ataque sin importarle que su vida estuviese en riesgo. Vio los ojos de Shikamaru ensancharse al darse cuenta que estaba en frente suyo y esperaba que tras esto, él la pudiera perdonar.

El cerebro de Shikamaru no captó lo que estaba haciendo. Fue su parte más instintiva la que actuó al proteger su propia vida… su propia vida que estaba encarnada en Temari. Tan rápido como pudo, la tomó en sus brazos y se giró para recibir el golpe que jamás llegó.

Aún la tenía en brazos, ambos estaban respirando agitados. ¿El golpe ya había sido dado? ¿Será que con ella en sus brazos le es imposible sentir dolor mientras agoniza? Se miraron levemente para después comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo. Miraron hacia Gaara, pero una marioneta de madera les impedía verlo totalmente. Cuando los hilos de esta indicaron que se quitara del medio, vieron que el arpón se había detenido incluso antes de golpear la madera. Lo primero que hizo Temari fue comprobar el rostro de ambos hermanos. Kankuro resopló aliviado de haber actuado a tiempo y el de Gaara estaba en medio del terror y la sorpresa. Shikamaru se recuperó primero.

\- Le juro que no son nuestros… es una trampa. Solo un equipo de tres, mi equipo, tenía misión de venir a investigar si había alguien manipulando la guerra.

\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

\- Ruego por su fe… tomaremos vivos a uno o dos de esos ninjas y los interrogaremos…

\- Gaara… haremos lo mismo –dijo Kankuro a su hermano calmándolo. Él se había fijado en el rostro de terror de Temari, no quería que su hermano menor matara al Nara o Temari nunca lo perdonaría.

\- Si lo hacen…- inició Shikamaru – tengan en cuenta que les dirán que son de Konoha, sabrán todo de nosotros… Kazekage sama… usted conoce nuestra voluntad de fuego, nunca abandonamos a un compañero, eso le dará la respuesta. – Gaara asintió viéndolo desde arriba. Shikamaru, quien aún tenía sujetada a Temari, la soltó suavemente para levantarse. Los enemigos habían diezmado, se reunió con sus compañeros que a pesar de las heridas, cargaban a un impostor cada uno y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

.

Todo estaba en ruinas, partes de coumnas y del techo dejaban caer parte de su estructura, el alba empezaba a aclarar.

\- _._ Temari… ¿sabías que él estaba en la fiesta? – Dijo Gaara viendo cómo salía del lugar varios grupos de personas siendo escoltados por ninjas de Iwa y Sunna.

\- No tenía idea…

\- No mientas Temari. Confías demasiado en él, tenemos todas las razones para pensar que el ataque fue de Konoha y más viéndole aquí como evidencia, y escogiste creerle. – Dijo Gaara, a pesar de su serenidad, su estado de ánimo traslucía, nunca era así de duro con Temari.

\- Lo conozco de casi toda una vida, sé cuando me miente y no lo estaba haciendo, decía la verdad, Gaara, confía en mi, si no confías en él al menos confía en mi. Él no haría nada que me lastimara.

\- Puede que haya cambiado de opinión tras todo el tiempo que lleva sin verte. – Para él mismo sonó demasiado cruel, él conocía los sentimientos de su hermana y éstos mismos estaban contra ella.

\- Tu sabes Gaara que ese ataque no es del estilo de Konoha, ellos no atacan por la espalda, no van contra civiles mucho menos contra niños inocentes! Debes reconocer que sería un ataque sin sentido, ninjas enviados a muerte teniéndote a ti aquí junto a los ninjas más calificados de Iwa y Sunna… solo tiene sentido el ataque si es para provocar el fuego de la guerra – argumentó Temari

\- Los quiero muertos… - Escucharon como un susurro - ¡Esto es una ofensa muy grave, quiero toda konoha muerta! – gritó el feudal apareciendo entre ellos elevando la voz. Sus ropas tenían sangre al igual que Temari en menor medida, el alcohol seguía en su sistema y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

.

\- _(Aagosto, 7 meses 4 semanas desde que inició la guerra )_

 _._

 _...Continuará..._

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, y aprovecho para recordarles que en abril iniciaré mi proyecto, lo que me hace imposible por ahora determinar las fechas de publicación.

Este cap merece Review? háganme saber si les gusta, si no les gusta, opiniones, sensaciones de todoo!

Hasta la próxima.


	37. Correspondencia

Hello! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Sorry si no pde el sábado, apenas llegué de la semana santa en este Domingo de Resurreción!

* * *

 **Cap 37- Correspondencia**

 **.**

 _Hola._

 _Temari, siento mucho lo ocurrido y lamento mucho que intentaran ensuciar nuestra imagen. Me encantaría decir que tengo buenas novedades pero no es cierto. Uno de los rehenes fue asesinado en el camino por un grupo de ambus sin filiación, el otro se suicidó sin dejar mucha información incluso bajo la extorción de Inoichi e Ibiki._

 _Intentamos indagar quienes les habían enviado, si eran de alguien en las sombras de Konoha, si eran de Sunna o de otro país… no supimos nada… tenía tatuado el kanji SH, y estamos tratando de determinar su origen._

 _Te enviaré una copia del reporte en cuanto lo tenga._

 _Con amor_

 _Shikamaru_

 _Para: Sabaku No Temari_

.

* * *

 _._

 _Shika, he logrado convencer por ahora a Gaara de la inocencia de Konoha, pero es necesario que se envíen unas "disculpas" por su parte, deben ser cuidadosos al redactarla, porque podrían aceptar la culpa de Konoha. Se espera esta carta solo como formalidad y que nos indique que no es culpa suya que hayan usado mal el símbolo de la aldea y que lamentan los daños y perjuicios que se hicieron en su nombre. Debe enviarla el mismo Hokague._

 _No te preocupes por mi, todo está bien._

 _Por otro lado, alcanzamos a tomar tres rehenes vivos, el resto se suicidó o mató a su compañero antes de permitirse ser atrapados. Esto solo refuerza lo que dije, era una misión suicida con el único propósito de dejar mal el nombre de Konoha. De haber sido una misión de purga para diezmar nuestras fuerzas, significaría que fue un esfuerzo tremendamente patético que Konoha no habría hecho. Menos mal estuviste aquí o la misión de esos bastardos habría sido exitosa._

 _En este momento las parias están en interrogatorios, veremos cuanto soportan. El resto de ninjas muertos en batalla, fueron abducidos por algún jutsu de invocación inverso, no contamos con sus cuerpos._

 _Con amor: Temari_

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Hola amor, ¿cómo va todo?_

 _Al menos Gaara cree, con eso me da más tranquilidad. Queda esperar que el resto crea también. Por el fenotipo de nuestro reo, creemos que podría ser oriundo de Sunna, pero de la parte norte del país, de esas congregaciones nómadas, también deberemos investigarlo._

 _Respecto a la solicitud de Sunna, no te preocupes, el Hokague ya lo había empezado a hacer. Kakashi san no se creía lo que le decía respecto a la misión y lo ocurrido, así que está redactando lo que cree pertinente._

 _Te amo problemática_

 _De: Shikamaru_

 _Para: Sabaku No Temari_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Hola, tenías razón. Con la extorsión nos dieron información de Konoha; fueron entrenados para soportar el dolor y darnos los datos de la aldea de la hoja. No paraban de decir que guardarían silencio hasta el final de sus días. A pesar de repetir mil veces la palabra silencio, eran muy ruidosos, pero lograron confundirnos, de no ser por la voluntad de fuego, inexistente en ellos, podríamos haberlos tomado por ninjas de Konoha. Finalmente uno no pudo soportar la tortura y murió, el último al parecer logró aplicar algún tipo de genjutsu en su compañero matándolo para después suicidarse pero fue un suicidio fallido, ahora no siente ni su propio cuerpo y es prisionero. En circunstancias como estas mandaríamos a llamar a Ibiki Morino, puesto que la tortura física ya no le hará nada y aquí no tenemos muy buenos especialistas en tortura psicológica._

 _Contrario a lo que dices, los fenotipo de estos tipos son completamente diferentes entre si. Uno podría pertenecer a Kumo, otro a Yuki y otro a takigakure, más que por su fenotipo, fue determinado por algunos modismos idiomáticos._

 _Esto es demasiado problemático._

 _Hasta pronto vago_

 _Te ama_

 _Temari._

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Hola Tem..._

 _En este punto, todos pudieron haber estado afectados por algún tipo de Genjtsu, o ser entrenados desde demasiado jóvenes para ser fieles a una sola filiación, no cualquiera va en una misión suicida a no ser que tenga una fe ciega en lo que hace._

 _Lamentablemente el hecho de que justo nuestro rehén haya sido de Sunna (aparentemente), dejó un sinsabor en nuestro concejo y en el congreso. Esperaba que el pensamiento fugaz que tuve fuera solo mio, pero varios lo tuvieron siendo inútil que me haya quedado cayado: Los mismos ninjas de Sunna crearon la trampa para inculparnos._

 _Como imaginarás, hay discusiones internas, estamos los que creemos ilógico que Sunna se ataque a sí misma, y los que creen que fue una treta infantil pero eficaz. Todo se está complicando._

 _De: Shikamaru_

 _Para: Sabaku No Temari_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Mi Shika..._

 _Aquí también se complica todo. El feudal se ha identificado mucho con la guerra, antes le daba igual, pero como interrumpieron su fiesta, se molestó bastante. Quizá eso querían los atacantes, a Sunna y a Iwa contra Konoha._

 _Note puedo mentir, el pueblo también está enojado; tu te fuiste, pero a nosotros nos tocó recoger a los muertos, Por fortuna Gaara alcanzó a proteger a la mayoría, pero cada anciano, joven, adulto y/o niño que no sobrevivió es una estaca en nuestras almas, especialmente para Gaara que deseó haber hecho más. Él sabe que no fue Konoha, pero nada me quita de la cabeza que en su corazón volvió ese deseo de sangre, y si esta ha de ser de Konoha, pues que lo sea. Temo que ese sea su sentir, tú más que nadie sabe lo que me ha costado superar esa etapa de mi hermanito._

 _Por parte del feudal, qué decir… sabe que no puede ir solo contra konoha en nombre de todo su feudo, pero no dudo que esté moviendo influencias. Ya se le ha intentado calmar pero…_

 _Shikamaru, prometí ser sincera contigo y lo seré ahora… quizá deba usar otras técnicas para disuadirlo… y ni se te ocurra reclamarme porque cualquier cosa que me quieras decir ya me la habré dicho yo misma y además es mi propia misión ninja nivel B._

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Mi Temari..._

 _También seré sincero en este punto… estoy harto de escribir, no tengo la menor idea de cuantas veces he intentado escribir esta carta nunca terminando de convencerme lo que te digo, pensando que te puedo decir estupideces que te lastiman o cosas que te hagan pensar que me da igual lo que hagas o no…_

 _No me da igual lo que hagas o no, por otro lado ya me dijiste que te dijiste a ti misma todos los reclamos que yo podría decirte._

 _Estamos en plena guerra y confío en ti, en que harás lo que creas correcto en la justa medida, en que no harás cosas que no necesitas ni quieras hacer. Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado y que si puedes, evites usar tu preciado cuerpo como herramienta, no lo vale Temari, eres astuta e inteligente, no compartas mi más preciado tesoro con esa sabandija si puedes patear su trasero con las palabras y la elocuencia… mejor dejo de escribir por esta línea de pensamiento o terminaré por arrugar esta carta también, me conformo con saber que sabes que te amo y que confío en que puedas lograr tus metas sin que te toque un pelo._

 _Te amo._

 _Para: Sabaku no Temari_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Querido Shika..._

 _No haré nada innecesario, puedes confiar en ello. De cierta forma me tranquiliza lo que me dices, también te amo… y haré todo por no traicionar tu confianza._

 _Cuando dijiste que estabas harto de escribir tenía el deseo de que me dijeras que preferías hablar en persona, las últimas semanas han sido terribles. El mundo parece en un especial caos. Nuestros hospitales se están llenando de las remisiones de los campos de guerra, incluso hemos perdido territorios que antes de las batallas eran nuestros, siento que en cualquier momento con un soplo dejemos de existir… dime shika ¿Qué ocurrirá si la aldea de la Arena deja de existir? ¿Dejaré de existir también? En momentos como siento como que no sé quien soy, que pronto podría no tener mi hogar y que si sobrevivo seré la concubina sumisa de un feudal extranjero… casi son las cinco de la mañana, no he dormido realmente, solo breves lapsos, no he tenido sueños pero al despertar es como si entrara en una pesadilla… me siento tan sola, con el alma fría, como si no fuera yo misma… cuando estoy rodeada de gente soy fuerte, debo serlo, pero la soledad no se va y ahora tras salir de la oscura noche a enfrentar un opaco alba, los fantasmas continúan rondando… detesto sentirme así._

 _Solo me aferro a este sentimiento, Te ama, Temari._

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Temari… Dios sabe que quiero estar contigo ahora mismo, si no hemos podido reunirnos es por que he estado muy ocupado con todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta pero no dudes que también quiero verte._

 _Anda Temari! No te desanimes! Sé que es difícil, sé que a veces se te cansan las alas de volar contra el viento, pero no dudes de que cada esfuerzo es un paso hacia la felicidad, y por favor, amor, no te sientas sola._

 _Temari, siempre voy a estar contigo. ¿No me crees? Mira hacia el sol… ahora mira detrás de ti, Yo soy aquella sombra cubriéndote la espalda. Y si algún día caminas hacia las sombras, yo estaré delante mostrándote el camino. También puedo caminar a tu lado sin importar el camino que sigas, ahí estaré paso a paso._

 _Y si no me ves a los lados, ni detrás ni delante, ten la certeza de que estoy debajo de ti, soportando tu peso y tus cargas, ahí estoy. Y si lo único que te rodea es oscuridad o esa noche fría, ahí estaré también, confortándote el alma, cubriéndote desde todas direcciones, desde cada parte donde solo hayan sombras; si por el contrario no puedes verme ni vez tu sombra en ninguna parte, estaré ahí desde adentro, desde cada palmo de tu sangre, desde el más profundo rincón de tu corazón, no hay forma alguna en que mi amor y mi cariño te desampare, tenlo siempre en cuenta, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni los problemas harán que te desampare o que deje de acompañarte o protegerte._

 _Con todas las fuerzas de mi amor_

 _Shikamaru_

 _Para: Sabaku no Temari_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Oh shikamaru!… he tenido que ir a la terraza porque no quería derretirme en frente de nadie… no sé qué decirte, necesitaba estas palabras._

 _La verdad siento como si no pudiera recordar la angustia que sentí hace horas cuando te envié esa carta, de hecho siento que fui estúpida y débil, como si no hubiera forma posible de ser tan vulnerable, ¿en serio escribí las babosadas que recuerdo haber escrito? Siento que te preocupé, pero me alegro de haberte sacado palabras tan bonitas._

 _Te amo, ahora nunca podré ver ninguna sombra sin pensar en ti, me das fortaleza y ahora… mierda, es como si hubiera tomado mucha cafeína porque me siento vital y estúpidamente cursi, sonrío como adolecente viendo mi propia sombra! Te odio, ¿Cómo me haces sentir así? Ahora solo quiero tenerte en brazos, besarte, desnudarte todo y lamerte cual chocolate. Que me tomes toda y me saborees como sabes hacerlo, quiero sentirte dentro en cada parte de mi, que me hagas el amor con la pasión, la fuerza y el cariño que solo tu puedes lograr, quiero sentirte plenamente, quiero la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, el sudor de tu piel y el amor que me haces sentir cada vez que me miras, que me acaricias y cada vez que me hablas. Ahora mejor me detengo, porque hasta podría terminar empapando el papel y en menos de una hora entraré en reunión así que no conviene._

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Temari_

 _Para: Nara Shikamaru_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Por Kami Temari! No pude dejar de leer tu carta toda la noche, ahora tengo un nuevo fetiche leyéndote. Menos mal estaba ya en mi alcoba para "dormir". Problemática, te he pensado toda la noche y hasta he soñado que me lames cual chocolate ¿o estaba despierto cuando lo imaginé? No lo sé…_

 _Me alegra haberte sacado al menos una sonrisa y que seas consiente de que soy la sombra que te protege desde afuera y si, también desde adentro… muy adentro… en cada rincón…_

 _Si… ese fue mi intento de devolverte lo que me hiciste con la anterior carta, pero vale, ya capté que no sirvo para esto de la escritura erótica así que mejor ni lo intento._

 _En fin… como te decía, estamos juntos a pesar de la distancia y prometo que en cuanto merme un poco el caos, podremos reunirnos para tomarnos esos tres días de vacaciones que te mencioné (no creas que lo he olvidado), que por como van las cosas tocará la semana siguiente a mi cumpleaños._

 _Te amo Temari, pronto podré hacerte todas las cosas que has imaginado que te hago y que soñé que te hacía._

 _Por siempre tuyo_

 _Shikamaru_

 _Para: Sabaku no Temari_

.

.

.

...Continuará...

* * *

Si my Babies! hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy... se que es muy cortito pero espero que les guste.

Si me tardé en publicar fue por... bueno, ustedes saben jiji, toda una semana de relax para venir a hacer transcripciones de entrevistas a última hora jaja, así que inevitablemente tocó esperar...

Ahora si, definitivamente me despido hasta nueva orden... de igual manera siempre intentaré estar al pendiente de comentarios, y mensajes; no me despido del todo, espero en breve volver con esta historia... Les pido que por favor no me olviden, si hago pausa y por una causa mayor y anhelo con todo mi corazón que este conjunto de palabras sea de su agrado...

Sin más que decir...Lxs quiero mucho... nos vemos proximamente, Dios mediante.


	38. Infierno en el Cielo

Hola... em... bueno... tengo mucho que decir... que en realidad es poco, así que por ahora, agradezco su paciencia, espero que disfruten el cap.

* * *

 **Cap 38 Infierno en el Cielo**

 **.**

\- Sabe… una vez oí que los suspiros contienen todo aquello que no podemos decir con palabras. – Dijo Kaede saliendo al balcón para estar junto a la rubia.

\- Ah? A que viene eso?- respondió escondiendo rápido aquel pedazo de papel que no era oriundo de Sunna.

\- Es que es la cuarta vez que la oigo suspirar.

\- Estás loca, son bostezos, estoy cansada solamente ¿y quien te dijo esa estupidez?

\- Ah… em… no, solo… un amigo…

\- ¿Amigo? No será ese jonin que protege al Daymio? ¿El guapo de ojos grises?

\- No… no, no, ¿como cree?

\- No creas que me pasan desapercibidas esas miraditas… motivos has de tener para conocer tanto acerca de suspiros.

\- Por favor señorita, no piense cosas que no son. Yo estoy dedicada plenamente a mi tarea.

\- Bueno, entonces prepara la cena. – solicitó seria – Muero de hambre.

\- De acuerdo, pero por favor entre que pronto hará frio y no quiero que enferme. – le dijo rogándole con la mirada.

\- Si, si… como digas. – respondió sin hacerle caso. Quería mirar al mundo desde la altura de su ventana y le agradaba sentir el frio en su piel que justo a esa hora, era similar al de Konoha.

\- Con su permiso…

Por fin en soledad, suspiró de nuevo. Kaede podía tener razón en algo, si quería decirle mil cosas a Shikamaru de frente, pero también estaba todo aquello que implicaba la guerra.

Durante el mes todo había sido estresante, en dos días sería el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y ni siquiera se habían podido ver desde su fallida fiesta. Durante todo ese tiempo solo había tenido un momento de debilidad en la que le expresó por medio de carta, que estaba angustiada y preocupada, pues no solo estaba todo el tiempo en reuniones y concejos de guerra, también quería abrazarlo para sentirse protegida y que todo lo que pasaba sería pasajero.

\- Ay mi vago, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? - … y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo y miró a su sombra. La sonrisa apareció en su rostro, algo le decía que esta carta decía lo que esperaba.

* * *

\- Ya tienes todo listo shika?

\- Si madre.

\- Tienes suficiente comida?

\- Si madre.

\- ¿Empacaste mudas extra de ropa?

\- Si madre.

\- No olvides otro par de medias.

\- Si madre.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Hai, hai…

\- ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!

\- S-Si, Madre! – se corrigió apresurado. A pesar de los años, el respeto a los padres le hacia recordar lo que se sentía una tabla en el trasero si respondía de forma grosera a su madre. Yoshino resopló volviendo a su lectura, al ver a su hijo alistándose para una nueva misión la ponía triste… no preocupada… triste…. Sería la primera vez que él no estaría en casa para su cumpleaños y a pesar de que nunca lo celebraban pomposamente, le gustaba despertarlo con su desayuno favorito mientras recordaba el día en que gimió por primera vez, porque el muy perezoso había nacido demasiado flojo incluso para llorar como se debía.

\- Disculpe si jodo* mucho, señorito, pero es que te veo ahí echado en el suelo como si nada importara. ¡Mire a ver si hace algo! – le tentaron las ganas de solo responder "si mamá" pero eso significaría más oraciones de parte de su madre que obligatoriamente requirieran la misma respuesta y ya había gastado demasiada saliva inútilmente.

\- Mamá, ya tengo todo listo y revisado. Lo único que me falta es atravesar la puerta pero para eso aún quedan seis horas. – _por favor no me hagas desear hacerlo ya mismo porque las nubes hoy están esponjosas._ Pensó relajado aun viendo al cielo.

\- Tenías que ser hijo de tu padre… ¿Si llevas el abrigo impermeable? Recuerda que dentro de poco empezará el frio.

\- _"MAMA! YA ENTENDÍ! LO LLEVO TODO, SOY ADULTO! DEJA DE SER TAN CANSONA!" …_ Si mama. Llevo mi abrigo…

* * *

A lo lejos podía ver la estructura del hotel. Estaba justo al pie de un volcán inactivo y rodeado de un paisaje digno de admirar. Se quitó la banda del brazo para no ser identificado. Había tenido tanta prisa queriendo llegar rápido que se había cansado y no deseaba nada más que una ligera siesta, especialmente tras las horas que no había podido dormir por el recorrido y su última misión. Se acomodó en las raíces de un árbol dispuesto a esperar mientras cerraba los ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le fue imposible ocultar su sonrisa, sentía cálidos besos en su cuello, un peso en sus piernas y un sutil aroma a jazmines pero no se dignaba a abrir los ojos ni a realizar algún otro movimiento. Sintió su oreja ser besada y mordida con delicadeza, las mordidas pellizcaban la piel en un recorrido corto por el cuello y la oreja y poco a poco aumentaban de intensidad.

\- Si te sigues haciendo el dormido, te va a empezar a doler. – Shikamaru no respondió, aquello era un reto. Temari movió sus labios sobre los de él mordiendo cada vez mas fuerte pellizcando también la punta de la nariz notando cómo el fruncía el seño sin abrir los parpados y aunque era supremamente tentadora la idea de morderlo con ganas para levantarlo con un grito, prefirió cambiar de estrategia.

Besó sus labios jadeando, sanando el dolor de sus mordidas con la lengua, tomó sus mejillas entre las manos acariciándolo con cada dedo; besó la base de la quijada mientras gemía suavemente y respiraba fuerte contra su oído besando la oreja con cariño, movió sutil las caderas y empezó a notar que a él le era más imposible permanecer quieto. Repartió besos en todo el cuello y la cara mientras que a él le aumentaba la respiración y correspondía sutilmente los besos que aterrizaban en sus labios. Temari notó su señal de retirada entre sus piernas, sonrió y se levantó no sin antes mirar el bulto en sus pantalones.

\- Ahss.. ni modo, este tipo se murió, mejor me largo – dijo dándole la espalda así que no notó los pequeños ojos de Shikamaru abrirse con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No, no! ¡Ya reviví! – dijo alcanzando a tomarle la mano. Temari sonrió y volvió a sentarse en sus piernas y puso su dedo índice en el labio inferior de Shikamaru abriéndole ligeramente la boca.

\- ¿Reviviste? Te creí muerto – Shikamaru posó sus manos en el trasero de Temari acomodándola para que se acercara y lo sintiera más plenamente.

\- Pues como ves, estoy bastante vivo. – Dijo moviendo sutilmente la cadera.

\- No pudiste resistirte a una buena siesta, ¿cierto?

\- Y tu no te resististe a manosearme, ¿cierto problemática? Mira que estamos a pocos metros del paraíso. – él le señaló con la mirada el hotel.

\- Para mí que el paraíso está mas cerca de lo que dices – Al decirlo, con una agilidad sorprendente desabrochó los pantalones de Shikamaru exponiéndolo. Él no tuvo tiempo de pensar y su cerebro casi hizo un corto circuito al notar la falda de Temari remangada sobre su cintura y una muy diminuta braga siendo corrida de lado. Lo siguiente fue tocar el paraíso. Con suprema lentitud Temari se deslizó sobre él; aún con sus manos en su trasero, la acercó más a él para sentirla por completo; cuando ella se levantó para una nueva penetración, él bajó más sus pantalones sintiéndose más cómodo.

No tardó mucho en notarlo… la muy maldita lo estaba torturando: en treinta segundos solo se penetró cinco veces ¡Cinco Malditas veces! Vaya que adoraba las sensaciones sobre su pene, pero necesitaba más de ella.

\- ¿Disfrutando problemática?

\- Oh, más de lo que crees – respondió ella mirándolo lascivamente mordiéndose el labio sensualmente, se sentó plenamente sobre él y giró su cadera en círculos mientras gemía.

\- Por Kami Temari, no me hagas esto! uff… no me pongas así para matarme – la tomó con más fuerzas de lo que ella esperaba para guiar el ritmo, la hizo besarlo para que se inclinara sobre él y facilitarle el movimiento. La empezó a levantar de la cadera y a clavar con velocidad, Temari no se creía ese renovado esfuerzo de quien había estado durmiendo hacía poco; prácticamente ella no hacía nada, todo el movimiento lo guiaba él con la fuerza de sus brazos. Los tocó por sobre su camisa excitándose más de lo imaginado, él sabía como moverse dentro de ella para aumentar sus sensaciones. Rápidamente Temari tuvo que dejar de besarlo para gemir con desespero; Shikamaru al sentir libre sus labios besó entre la unión de su cuello con su hombro succionando suavemente sabiendo que al hacerlo ella se descontrolaba y empezaba a brincar sobre él como su no hubiera un mañana. Sentirla moverse así arrancó gruñidos de su garganta que empezaron a coincidir con los espasmos corporales de Temari. En un momento de lucidez la escuchó jadear sobre su oído.

\- No tenemos… uf… n-no tenemos… pr….

\- Lo sé. – Shikamaru guío sus dedos al clítoris de Temari que estaba parcialmente cubierto por la braga y empezó a masajearla sacándole un pequeño gritito de sorpresa que empezó a acompañar los jadeos. Él sonido no le ayudaba, era tan erótico! Podría correrse en cualquier momento, pero no! Ella debía terminar primero. Se contuvo lo más que pudo hasta que la sintió tensarse.

Sin pensar racionalmente, prácticamente la tiró sobre el suelo saliendo de ella quedando ambos de costado para masturbarla con una mano mientras él terminaba con la otra. Temari en medio de su orgasmo atinó a masajear su clítoris mientras sentía los dedos del Nara restregar su interior con similar atención con que lo había hecho el pene segundos antes hasta que se sintió explotar atrayendo en un espasmo el cuerpo de Shikamaru con su mano libre. Al oírlo jadear como lo hizo, supo que él también había terminado.

\- Toqué el paraíso – comentó intentando regular la respiración

\- Tenías que ser tan impulsiva como siempre! Y yo que compré tantos condones y tú, endemoniada mujer, me haces pecar de lujuria desenfrenada.

\- Al menos ardemos juntos en el infierno. – ella quiso acercar ambos cuerpos pero él con una mano alejó sutilmente la cadera de ella enseñándole que ahí había derramado su esencia.

\- Esto me recuerda a cuando me violabas cuando era un adolescente. Te me tirabas encima y yo no podía hacer nada.

\- Como si hubieses querido poder hacer algo – reprochó ella sentándose para acomodar sus prendas al igual que él.

\- Y bien? Ahora con qué cara llego al hotel con los pantalones así – dijo señalando el semen que no había alcanzado a caer en el suelo.

\- Ya deja de ser llorón. – Temari tomó de uno de los bolsillos de su equipaje un paño húmedo y empezó a limpiar el pantalón. Él la observó entretenido mientras se dedicaba a la tarea, especialmente cuando notó que ella sonreía para limpiar su miembro, el contacto lo hizo estremecer de nuevo.

\- Deja yo me encargo de esta parte o de lo contrario nunca llegaremos al hotel – Temari soltó una risita y cedió la tarea, más que por gusto propio, fue porque sabía que él tenía razón, con solo un roce pudo determinar que si lo seguía acariciando, tendrían una segunda ronda en ese preciso momento y lugar. .

* * *

\- Buenos días, tenemos una reserva.

\- Sus nombres por favor. – preguntó la joven de la recepción.

\- Daisuke Takashi – Dijo Shikamaru

\- Hikari Takashi – Complementó Temari

\- Si, aquí están, Por favor llenen la siguiente forma y en seguida les dirijo-

\- De acuerdo – Temari permitió que él la llenara, a fin de cuentas, entre ambos, era el que más información poseía de sus identidades; insistió que los detalles se los daría en las termales. La recepcionista tomó la forma para revisarla someramente y dejarla con su compañera de recepción.

\- Es la habitación Eclipse, síganme por favor. – Con una reverencia la joven salió del cubículo para dirigirlos. El lugar era hermoso, tenía un concepto abierto que permitía la vista de la naturaleza sin perder la privacidad del espacio; Temari asumió que tomarían una de dichas habitaciones, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que dejaban la estructura principal para seguir por un camino de piedras y determinó así su destino: en una ladera de baja inclinación, pudo ver que al camino de piedras le procedía unas escaleras que daban a una pequeña casa.

\- Shikamaru, ¿no será que se equivocó? Es más grande que una habitación. – Preguntó mientras se acercaban.

\- Nop, es exactamente lo que reservé.

\- ¿y se puede saber de donde sacas el dinero para pagar algo así?

\- ¿ya vas a empezar con el interrogatorio?

\- Estamos en una situación difícil, no puedes gastar tanto dinero de esta forma – Shikamaru se adelantó un par de pasos para tomarla de los hombros y encararla.

\- Tem, no te preocupes. Para empezar, recibí una gran bonificación de vacaciones porque llevo tres años acumulados, además tengo grandes ahorros de mi sueldo porque manejo tres cargos de alta importancia y para rematar, mis gastos personales no son muchos, en lo que más gasto es en mi hogar para mi mamá y lo que sea que necesiten.

\- Vaya... no puedo creerlo ¿tu?¿tres años sin vacaciones? – dijo con curiosidad y un halo de gracia.

\- Si, búrlate lo que quieras, pero no había podido tomarlas antes. – dijo retomando el asenso por la ladera.

\- Pero… si se supone que estás de vacaciones por qué traes equipo de misión?

\- Ah… bueno… dos razones. Estuve en misión hasta hace dos horas, fue algo sencillo como divulgación de la guerra para informar algunas cuestiones de precaución a las aldeas cercanas. La otra razón es que mis padres no saben que estoy de vacaciones.

\- ¿Que? Pero… ¿lo sabe el hokage?

\- Si, él si. Le pedí esta misión tipo C como fachada. Le dije que quería descansar aislado de todos sin interrupciones y para ello, sería ideal la ignorancia de mis padres de la situación. Él accedió, así que me dio esta misión. No sé por qué imagina que lo que haré será dormir y ver nubes todo el día – dijo con sarcasmo. Era obvio que eso sería lo que menos haría en ese tiempo.

\- No, ni yo lo puedo imaginar! Oye, pero ¿no estás muy cansado de todo eso? ¿qué te tocó hacer?

\- Visité cuatro veredas. Les informé las novedades respecto a los venenos y el tratamiento del agua y también sobre el conducto regular por si llegan a notar a algún enfermo. Además se hizo campaña para que se sientan seguros y protegidos por Konoha a pesar de la situación. Se les dejó también las herramientas de comunicación en caso de que… bueno…. Ya sabes… que Sunna intente una toma pasiva o forzosa. – dijo más precavido. No por Temari sino por el sentimiento que sabía que tenía ella al respecto, pero guerra es guerra y no se puede ignorar.

\- Oh… bueno, es una misión importante a pesar de ser C… y aún no son las 12 del día!

\- Si, bueno…. Inicié muy temprano, la primera visita fue anoche, el resto las hice hoy desde las 6 am.

Temari prefirió no comentar al respecto. El vago debía estar cansado pero no lo notaba. En su lugar su rostro reflejaba una vibra de " _estoy feliz y acabo de tener sexo, ¡yupi_!". Le resultó agradable la sensación que le despertó, era entre el orgullo de tener a un hombre tan maravilloso al lado, así como la preocupación por su descanso debido a que había hecho una importante labor. Sin decir nada, se amarró a su brazo apoyando la mejilla en su hombro feliz caminando lado a lado. Shikamaru por su parte miró sorprendido a Temari sin lograr verla a la cara; eran raras las muestras de afecto públicas considerando que justo en frente, abriendo la puerta estaba la recepcionista.

\- Sean bienvenidos. Esta es la habitación Eclipse, cuenta con todas las comodidades. Por favor, en caso de tener alguna necesidad, puede tocar este botón y en seguida estaremos ante su puerta. – La joven les mostró el artefacto y Shikamaru lo tomó rápidamente.

\- Muchas gracias. – con una reverencia se alejó dejando a la pareja sola. Temari miró su entorno soltando a Shikamaru. Había un ventanal enorme que daba a un balcón. Se asomó y confirmó que la vista era hermosa. Notó que el día era bastante nublado, seguramente porque pronto sería invierno, pero no le quitaba su belleza.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Que quieres hacer primero? – Dijo Shikamaru abrazándola por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello sugestivamente. Temari se estremeció pero recordó algo importante.

\- Hay que comer….

\- Si… opino lo mismo… -Dijo mordiendo suavemente su oreja mientras una mano tomaba un seno y la otra iba en dirección sur; Temari se rió y lo detuvo.

\- Hey… que no me refiero a eso! Traje algunas cosas para un rico almuerzo! – Temari se giró para encararlo y parándose en puntitas lo besó para retirarse a la pequeña cocineta. - Sé que seguramente tenemos servicio al cuarto, pero pasando por el mercado no pude resistirme. –Tomó de su equipaje lo que parecían vegetales. – Para lo que tengo en mente, aún me faltan algunas cosas.

\- ¿Como qué? – dijo Shikamaru alegrándose de que su excitación no hubiera llegado al punto de ser notoria.

\- Carne… platano*, y ajo…. El resto ya lo tengo. – dijo sacando las cosas y alistando los utensilios de cocina

\- ¿a, si? Y ¿qué planeas?

\- No seas impaciente, ya lo verás! Vamos al pueblo, ahí compraré lo que necesito. – Shikamaru resoplo, pero accedió.

\- Como usted diga, señora Takashi

\- Muchas gracias, señor Takashi.

\- .

\- .

Tras cambiarse sus pantalones que aun estaban húmedos, por unos mas sueltos y relajados, Shikamaru guio a su novia al pueblo. El mercado del pueblo olía delicioso, tenía mucha variedad para ser tan pequeño y Temari se alegró de encontrar lo necesario. Shikamaru a observaba comprar con experticia alegándole al tendero de la carne que lo que le estaba dando no era lo que ella pedía y cuando por fin atinó con el tipo de carne, casi no logra que se la den del grosor perfecto pero obtuvo su victoria. Menos mal al él pudo encargarse del ajo y el plátano porque no hubiera sido lindo ofender a todos los locales apenas empezando las vacaciones.

Se dieron el lujo de entretenerse con las artesanías locales y pasabocas pequeños, aquel lugar tenía muchas cosas por ofrecer.

Al llegar a la habitación, Shikamaru juraba que Temari lo expulsaría de la cocina para poder trabajar tranquila y dar algún tipo de sorpresa, pero la problemática mujer lo puso a picar la cebolla y rayar el tomate mientras ella hervía la carne, preparaba el arroz y fritaba los plátanos. Cuando él terminó, se le encargó la importante labor de pisar el ajo y preparar el guiso con lo que le había mandado a hacer. Él ni refuto, pero le agregó algunas cosas que le añadía su madre como las especias, todo claro, con la aprobación de Temari que era la chef de cocina en este momento y no quería arruinar lo que fuera que hacía. Ahora solo quedaba _esperar,_ pero al parecer ninguno era bueno en eso porque tuvieron que mantenerse ocupados. Shikamaru pasando un dedo por la cuchara con que revolvía el guiso esperó a probar como iba quedando, pero Temari se le adelantó chupándolo.

\- Te va quedando rico… por lo que veo no tengo que preocuparme por que un día mueras de hambre.

\- Tú sabes que mi madre me ponía a asistirla para intentar que hiciera algo más útil que mirar al techo. – Dijo abrazándola para mirarla a los ojos y tontear con la punta de sus narices. Temari estiró los labios para concretar el beso que venía negándole, la había hecho buscarlo y él le correspondió. El beso poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad, sus lenguas saboreaban los labios y arrancaban la saliva para poder saciar la sed que de pronto les atacó.

Shikamaru acarició debajo de su blusa siendo consiente de cada nervio y cada señal de reconocimiento que le decía que estaba erizada. Él la fue guiando hasta que Temari sintió su trasero chocar contra algo duro, Shikamaru abriendo brevemente los ojos la tomó de las nalgas para sentarla sobre la mesa.

Su cuerpo actuaba solo, abrió las piernas para darle la bienvenida por segunda vez en el día y él movía su cadera sugestivamente mientras le levantaba la falda acariciando las piernas.

\- Estos son nuevos, ¿cierto, pervertida? – Dijo expresando lo que ya había pensado en el bosque respecto a su ropa interior.

\- Tu siempre tan observador, ¿cierto, pervertido? – Sin responder guio sus labios hasta su cuello lamiéndolo suavemente. Sus dedos poco a poco iban ganando terreno hasta aquella zona que demandaba atención. Sin dejar de buscar su centro, la mano diestra poco a poco iba abriendo espacio hacia sus senos arrancándole gemidos a la rubia que ya había despeinado al pelinegro ante el placer inminente que empezaba a surgir. Lo sintió estregando su clítoris mientras rebuscaba una forma de invadirla y para facilitarle la tarea, ancló ambas piernas a su masculina cadera.

Sabiéndose victorioso, acarició el pubis de Temari dispuesto a entrar, ya nada importaba, solo quería tenerla.

.

Fue el ruido de la pitadora lo que impidió que sus ropas se desprendieran ahí mismo en la cocina. Como despertando de un sueño, los dos se alejaron abruptamente, ya fuese por los instintos Shinobis, o por la conciencia de que no podían dejar que el mundo ardiera en la cocina. Temari de un brinco apartó a Shikamaru para bajar la pitadora del fuego y permitir que saliera toda la presión mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

\- Por esa puta olla ahora soy yo quien no puede con la presión – dijo Shikamaru acomodando su pantalón con una mano, mientras la otra la dirigía a sus labios. Ante el comentario Temari lo miró y vio como chupaba los dedos limpiando los rastros de ella haciéndola sonrojar mientras reía.

\- Ay Shikamaru, deja de ser tan pervertido. Mira que es mejor así, tenemos un lugar de lujo y lo ideal no era estrenar la cocina!

\- ¿Y que tiene de malo? Ya estrenamos el bosque… además, ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos estrenado una cocina.

\- Si, pero no iniciaremos ahora. – Dijo sacando la carne de la olla y empezaba a desmenuzarla.

\- Con "ahora" espero que te refieras solo a este preciso instante, porque no planeo irme sin hacértelo en esa mesa.

\- Shika, estoy cocinando, y en esa mesa vamos a comer. – respondió notando que se acercaba.

\- Vuelvo y pregunto…. ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Shikamaru se posó detrás de ella. Una mano apretó su seno mientras la otra iba bajando por su pierna para después ir subiendo el vestido. Temari sintió un espasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca. Por un momento sus manos apretaron los cubiertos pero continuó desmenuzando intentando ahogar los jadeos.

\- Shi…. Shika… estoy cortando la carne…

\- No te detengas. – su mano abrió de nuevo el escote de Temari y se coló por debajo de su sostén pellizcando el pezón y viajaba a través del cuello y el esternón erizándola. Temari lo sentía acariciarla e intentaba concentrarse en su labor cortando y desmenuzando, pero casi se hacía tarea imposible al notar que prácticamente, tenía la falda remangada en la cadera y que el empezaba a acariciarla sobre los interiores.

Con parsimonia besó el cuello de Temari e ingresó suavemente en sus interiores frotando su centro; sonrió con burla al notar el brinco que dio al sentirlo tocándola de esa forma pero no se detuvo. En su lugar, empezó a rozar su trasero con aquel órgano del amor que no había logrado desinflamarse en todo el tiempo que llevaba acariciándola.

Temari se moría de ganas de darle su merecido. De estirar su mano para tocarlo, para excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba, para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Pero solo pudo atinar a aprisionar la carne entre sus dedos, mandó a la mierda los cubiertos e intentó desmenuzar tira a tira con sus manos mientras notaba que un descarado dedo masculino ingresaba en ella. Sus manos temblaban pero no quería darle el gusto, intentó ahogar los suspiros que salían desde el tórax pero la succión en su cuello la hizo gemir notoriamente.

Sintiendo que no tenía más remedio, resolvió girarse para encararlo y besar sus labios, pero él no se lo permitió. La sostuvo con fuerza en la posición para hablarle al oído.

\- Aún no has terminado. – Temari de reojo logró notarlo. Él miraba de vez en cuando sus manos, esas que amasaban con un placentero movimiento aquel que sería su alimento. Shikamaru luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no imaginar que esas manos lo tocaban a él, pero le era imposible, cada movimiento se le apetecía erótico y el movimiento en sus manos aumentó de intensidad.

La sintió revolverse contra él, en momentos solo sus manos impedían que ella se desfalleciera de placer en el suelo al sostenerla con fuerza y presionar hacia arriba en su interior o al agarrar su pecho contra él logrando mantenerla en pie. Los gemidos pronto fueron inundando la cocina, No podía borrar los suspiros de placer que salían de la garganta, ni los suaves rugidos que emitía el moreno al sentirla vibrar, deseaba tanto unirse a ella que casi se corrió entre sus pantalones al sentir que Temari se tensaba y jadeaba siendo víctima del orgasmo en la cocina.

\- Ah… ah… - la voz era queda, intentaba no perturbar el sonido del ambiente y lentamente la bruma que tenía en los ojos por el placer se fue diluyendo - Shi… shika….

\- Esta comida nos va a quedar hecha con mucho amor – le sintió decir con burla aún pegado a ella con la voz en su cuello.

\- Ash… idiota – Dijo suave intentando apartarlo aun tambaleándose. – No respetas ni la comida, suéltame hombre! – Dijo dándole un suave codazo que lo apartó efectivamente sintiendo sus brazos débiles.

\- Jiji, ya Tem. No te enojes que se nos agria el almuerzo.

\- ¡Mira no más como me dejaste! - Temari señaló a sus piernas, Shikamaru pudo ver claramente cómo ahora entre ellas había un ligero brillo de humedad que se escurría sutilmente. - Eres imposible. Parece que me hubiera orinado encima ¿sabes que? Voy a ir a limpiarme y a cambiarme, así que a ti te toca apagar el arroz y revolver todo esto ¡y lávate las manos primero! – Le advirtió Temari mientras se iba tomando su equipaje hacia la habitación. La sensación era incómoda, el muy maldito había hecho que se empapara parte de su falda, sus panties y sus piernas, y lo peor es que no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Shikamaru la observó irse refunfuñando mientras se lavaba las manos; ni entendía lo que ella decía pero alcanzó a escuchar las palabras "idiota", "pervertido", "vago", "pendejo", así que supo que su querida problemática lo recordaba con cariño en su recorrido a la alcoba. Mierda, estaba tan excitado que de no ser porque tenía que cuidar la comida, habría ido a meterse con ella en la ducha que escuchó en breves segundos.

Prefirió quedarse. Ella lo mataría si echaba a perder su obra de arte, así que con un bostezo enorme terminó de picar la carne para mezclarla con el guiso y empezó a servir el arroz y los patacones. Al notar que Temari se tardaba, tuvo la enorme tentación de tomar una breve siesta, pero sabía que si lo hacía caería plenamente dormido y ni ella podría levantarlo. De verdad fue una idiotez trabajar tantas horas antes de esas vacaciones, ahora solo esperaba que no fuera a caer dormido con ella hablando o algo así.

* * *

Tras el baño Temari se envolvió en el primer kimono que encontró y se puso la faja rápidamente mientras iba a la cocina con la mayor intensión de fungir como general de guerra y preguntarle a Shikamaru por qué no había servido el almuerzo, pero lo que encontró fue algo completamente distinto.

La comida estaba tal como ella la hubiera acomodado, lo único que faltaba era ponerla en la mesa y empezar a devorar. Pero lo que le causó gracia fue el amor de su vida. Aun de pie recostado en un pilar de la cocina, brazos cruzados, estaba él, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza en un vacilante bamboleo que luchaba por mantenerse erecto sin permitir que se recostara contra la pared o callera en el pecho o hacia los lados. Su respiración era un suave silbido mudo que evidenciaba el estado de sopor que había alcanzado el doliente trabajador.

La tentación era mucha, nada le haría más feliz que gritarle al oído y hacerlo brincar despavorido. Iba con toda la intensión acercándose de puntitas hasta que estuvo cara a cara con él… no supo en qué momento sus manos se posaron en los antebrazos de Shikamaru en una tierna caricia, tampoco supo cuando acercó sus labios suavemente para besarle la mejilla ni tampoco sintió mucho espasmo al ver que él abría los ojos. Él se sonrojó y sonrió, claramente no esperaba haberse dormido de pie.

\- Vamos a comer antes de que empieces a echar babas. – le dijo suavemente tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa

\- Jum… problemática. – él se dejó guiar.

.

.

... Continuará... en serio que si...

* * *

Hola! Es tan graciosa la razón del por qué escogí los nombres con los que se presentan XD , resulta que tenía pensado para Temari el Hikari porque me gusta mucho ese nombre (así se llama mi personaje favorito de Digimon) y para shikamaru pensé en el prefijo Dai, y me vino a la nombre el nombre de Daisuke, busqué si había en naruto alguien llamado así y no (encontré un perfil de un fanmade uchiha ) y luego como quería darle a Hikari el apellido de Tk (también de Digimon) leí de reojo en wikipedia el nombre de Daisuke, y resulta que así se llama Davis en japonés, así que si, esta ha sido la única forma en que Daisuke y Hikari quedan "juntos" y me pareció una linda coincidencia. ¿Han visto digimon? ¿O quedó volando la idea?

 _*Jodo, joder: sé que en algunos países la palabra pude ser literalmente traducción de sexo, o follar, pero aquí en mi país es más bien utilizado como sinónimo de molestar, fregar, ser cansón._

*Platano: sé que en otros países, platano es igual a banano o banana, esa fruta amarilla y dulce que uno pela y se come así no más o en postres (ay que rico banano con leche!). Aquí platano o patacón es… bueno, también es una fruta, parecida al banano pero no se come directamente, debe ser frita, además si es platano verde, como el que hago alusión, es más duro, se sazona con sal y es la fase viche del platano maduro que es más dulce (también se frita pero no es necesario adobar con nada)… ¿inútil la explicación? Sorry, siento que debía aclararlo... ultimamente hablo muchísimo con personas de otros países y en muchos casos las jergas nos juegan malas pasadas XD


End file.
